Devine qui vient chanter ce soir ?
by Chawia
Summary: Deux groupes. Une maison. Des caméras. Huit semaines pour faire un tube. Bienvenue à la Pop Academy ! Nouvelle collaboration avec Stellar.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**PROLOGUE **

* * *

_Les mains d'Hiroshi couraient le long de son corps en même temps que des baisers brûlants pleuvaient sur sa peau enflammée. Submergé par un plaisir si intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait défaillir, Suguru renversa la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un long gémissement langoureux._

_« Monsieur… Nakanoooo… »_

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre, et il soupira. Un rêve ? Mais alors que ses sens lui revenaient les uns après les autres, il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans son lit ; un bras solide et chaud était passé autour de ses minces épaules, et c'est avec un demi-sursaut qu'il se retourna vers l'intrus qui avait investi son lit à son insu.

« Bonjour, Sunshine. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Suguru demeura pétrifié une bonne seconde : que faisait Hiroshi dans son lit ?

Tout revint subitement en mémoire au petit claviériste : la soirée de fête pour célébrer le million d'exemplaires vendus du deuxième album de Bad Luck, une soirée assez… arrosée, la proposition d'Hiroshi de le raccompagner chez lui à moto, puis les baisers d'au revoir qui s'étaient faits plus ardents et passionnés et… Suguru sentit ses joues le brûler. Depuis près de sept mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils avaient enfin fini par consommer leur relation, et le garçon vira lentement au cramoisi au souvenir de ces heures délicieuses entre les bras de son petit ami.

Ce dernier pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu ne regrettes pas, j'espère ?

– Oh non ! C'était vraiment… excellent !

– Oui, c'est ce qu'on me dit à chaque fois… »

Suguru se coula tout contre le guitariste et, d'un coup de dent, lui pinça vivement un téton.

« Aïe ! Ça va pas ?

– Ça vous apprendra à parler comme un macho de base. Dorénavant, personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de vous dire ce genre de choses !

– Jaloux et possessif, en plus du reste ?

– Mmouiii… ronronna Suguru en encerclant la taille du jeune homme. Et c'est bien pour ça que vous m'aimez, pas vrai… »

Ils seraient volontiers restés plus longtemps ainsi, mais le week-end ne commençant pas avant le lendemain il leur fallait s'arracher à leur étreinte et gagner, vaille que vaille, les locaux de N-G Productions.

« Je dois passer chez moi me changer et donner à manger à Ikkyoku. Elle va me faire la tête, elle n'aime pas que je découche, expliqua Hiroshi en s'habillant. Tu veux m'accompagner et on ira au travail ensemble ? »

Suguru refusa, prétextant que « les autres pourraient les voir et en tirer des conclusions ». Les deux musiciens n'avaient dit à personne qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et ce depuis presque sept mois. Le guitariste n'insista pas et partit peu après.

Demeuré seul, Suguru dut lutter de toutes ses forces afin de retenir le cri de pur bonheur qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres. Ils avaient enfin concrétisé ! Certes, l'alcool n'avait sans doute pas été étranger à l'épilogue de leur soirée, mais… à présent qu'il avait vu le loup, le jeune garçon n'avait plus qu'une envie, le rencontrer à nouveau.

Rêveur, il alla lui aussi se préparer, puis partit à son tour pour N-G.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme à l'accoutumée, c'est Shûichi qui arriva le dernier au studio, toujours à la limite du retard qui angoissait tant Sakano et exaspérait Suguru. Mais ce matin-là, Shindô aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas venir de la journée que le claviériste n'aurait pas relevé, encore tout immergé dans son petit monde de sensations… inédites et fort délicieuses.

« Excusez-moi… Yuki a détruit le réveil hier matin et du coup je ne me suis pas réveillé… » expliqua le chanteur en refermant la porte, haletant, les joues rougies par sa course depuis la station de métro jusqu'à la maison de production. Il se débarrassa de son sac et se laissa tomber sur la banquette en faux cuir noir où étaient déjà assis ses deux camarades, tandis que leur producteur discutait avec leur manager à l'autre bout de la pièce tout en sirotant une tasse de thé.

« Salut Hiro, Fujisaki ! Comment ça va ?

– Bien, à présent que vous êtes tous là, laissez-moi vous parler de votre prochain travail », déclara K d'un ton solennel en reposant sa tasse, sans même laisser le temps aux deux autres garçons de répondre à leur chanteur. Il adopta un air recueilli, croisa les bras et annonça :

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Réjouissez-vous, car vous allez avoir l'opportunité de participer à une émission au concept novateur dont le lancement, auquel vous allez prendre part, fera sans doute date dans l'histoire de la télévision japonaise. »

Ces paroles ne manquèrent pas de semer l'effroi dans l'esprit de chacun des membres de Bad Luck qui savaient depuis longtemps à quoi s'en tenir sur les jobs que seul K paraissait avoir le génie de leur dénicher.

« C'est une émission musicale ? hasarda Shûichi.

– Et comment ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus musical, c'est même N-G qui la produit, c'est dire !

– Et… ça consiste en quoi ? s'enquit à son tour Hiroshi.

– Rien de bien difficile. Vous n'aurez qu'à écrire, composer et enregistrer une nouvelle chanson, en direct.

– En direct ! s'émut Suguru. Mais c'est impossible, monsieur K, vous savez très bien qu'il faut des semaines pour ça, ou du moins plusieurs jours – comme ç'a été le cas lors de notre fameux duel contre les Grasper. Nous n'aurons jamais le temps en une heure ou deux !

– Deux heures, non. Mais en deux mois, vous aurez largement le temps de concocter un hit susceptible de rester en tête de l'Oricon plusieurs semaines ! s'enthousiasma le grand Américain.

– Deux mois ? Mais…

– Oui, deux mois ! _Pop Academy_ va durer deux mois et là, sous les yeux de millions de téléspectateurs, vous allez créer une chanson ! Et pas moyen de tirer au flanc puisque vous serez enfermés sans pouvoir sortir dans une maison et filmés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! »

Shûichi avala sa salive.

« Comment ça, filmés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

– Hé bien, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? _Pop Academy_ est une émission de télé-réalité, et elle débute lundi prochain. Vous avez le week-end pour préparer vos valises. »

Un haut mur de béton gris percé d'une porte métallique, pour l'instant largement ouverte, mais qui allait demeurer close huit longues semaines. Suguru était enraciné au sol, incapable de faire un pas pour en franchir le seuil. En cet instant, passer deux mois en prison lui aurait été moins pénible.

_Au moins, en prison, on n'est pas filmé quand on va aux toilettes…_

Bien évidemment, ses protestations, tout comme celles de ses camarades, n'avaient servi à rien.

_« Attends, K, c'est une blague, dit Shûichi une fois revenu de sa surprise. Je sais bien que tu as l'habitude de nous faire participer à tout un tas d'émissions stupides, mais là ça ne prend pas !_

– _Détrompe-toi, Shûichi, je suis très sérieux. Les émissions de télé-réalité marchent fort en ce moment, aussi Seguchi a-t-il décidé de se lancer dans ce secteur. C'est même lui qui a pensé à vous, c'est dire ! Donc, je vais vous expliquer en quoi… _

– _Pas question. »_

_K haussa les sourcils et considéra l'auteur de l'interruption d'un air interrogateur et quelque peu agacé._

_« Tu as quelque chose à dire, Suguru ? _

– _J'ai dit pas question. Jusqu'ici j'ai participé sans rien dire à toutes les émissions grotesques auxquelles vous nous avez envoyés prendre part, mais là c'est trop et il est hors de question que j'aille me compromettre dans une bouffonnerie pareille. Vous n'aurez qu'à transmettre ça au directeur, déclara le garçon d'un ton sec._

– _Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de vous dire…_

– _Il n'y a rien à dire. Si ça vous amuse tant, vous n'avez qu'à y aller vous-même, mais pour rien au monde je ne me déshonorerai, ainsi que ma famille, en me laissant filmer tout nu sous la douche ! _

– _Et… et moi, je refuse de passer deux mois entiers loin de Yuki, intervint Shûichi avec fougue. Huit semaines sans voir Yuki, sans toucher Yuki, sans…_

– _Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais le contrat est déjà signé, répondit leur manager en exhibant des feuillets couverts d'un imprimé indigeste, et il est écrit que, au cas où l'un des candidats viendrait à se désister sous couvert d'un motif dont la gravité ne remettrait pas en cause sa vie même, il serait contraint de rembourser tous les frais déboursés par la production pour lancer ce projet, y compris les rentrée prévisionnelles de la publicité. »_

_Hiroshi se joignit au chœur des protestations._

_« Minute, c'est complètement illégal ! Nous n'avons rien signé du tout, nous !_

– _Vous êtes bien en contrat avec N-G ? Avec vous lu chacun des articles de A jusqu'à Z, plus les alinéas ? Tout est parfaitement légal là-dedans, croyez-vous un seul instant que Seguchi soit du genre à laisser quelque chose au hasard ?_

– _Ça m'est égal, je passerai ma vie à rembourser s'il le faut mais on ne me filmera pas nu sous la douche !_

– _Et moi, personne ne me séparera de Yuki ! »_

XXXXXXXXXX

Mais qui avait jamais obtenu gain de cause face à Tôma Seguchi ? Et c'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, les Bad Luck au complet attendaient devant une sévère porte grise, qu'ils ne devaient refranchir que huit semaines plus tard.

« Monsieur Nakano… Alors que nous venions tout juste de concrétiser… murmura Suguru, écrasé par la fatalité.

– Ça va être difficile pour moi aussi, Sunshine, souffla le guitariste, tout aussi démoralisé. Il… il va être terrible de ne plus pouvoir te toucher… de ne même plus pouvoir goûter à tes lèvres sucrées… »

Suguru déglutit nerveusement afin de déloger la grosse boule qui venait de se former au fond de sa gorge.

« Vous me manquez déjà… articula-t-il avec difficulté.

– Les Bad Luck, vous pouvez entrer, appela quelqu'un.

– Hé, Shû, il faut y aller ! »

Le visage livide et fermé, c'est d'un pas mécanique que le jeune chanteur franchit la porte, précédant ses camarades.

« Bienvenue dans l'univers de _Pop Academy _! »

Dans leur dos, la porte se referma avec un claquement sourd.

_À suivre… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**JOUR ZÉRO – QUOTIDIENNE DE 21 HEURES**

« Miki Watanabe. Dix-sept ans. La benjamine de l'aventure n'a pas froid aux yeux et déverse avec talent sa fougue sur sa batterie. Elle fait partie des Bloody Jezabel depuis un an. »

Tandis que la séquence sur Miki Watanabe, une mignonne petite brunette, défilait à la télévision, une voix _off_ masculine poursuivait avec entrain :

« Cette petite boule d'énergie aime les mangas (« yaoi », précise-t-elle, le regard mutin), l'anko et les robes à dentelles noires. Elle n'aime pas les disputes, quand elle perd ses livres et le wasabi. »

À l'intérieur de la résidence, les trois membres de Bad Luck n'osaient plus parler. Regroupés au milieu d'un salon terrifiant dans le choix de ses couleurs – aubergine et taupe avec des rehauts dorés – c'est d'un regard chargé de méfiance qu'ils examinaient l'endroit où ils allaient passer les deux mois à venir.

« Les garçons ? »

C'était Manami, la présentatrice la plus populaire du moment – dont Tôma Seguchi avait dû louer les services une fortune – qui leur parlait depuis le plateau de télévision sur lequel ils se trouvaient à peine cinq minutes auparavant. Grande, blonde, dotée d'un dynamisme inoxydable et d'une plastique pour le moins ébouriffante, elle rayonnait positivement dans une robe en lamé doré dont l'échancrure vertigineuse attirait le regard avec autant d'efficacité qu'un aimant.

« Les garçons, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle avec une bon-

ne humeur excessive.

– Oui… oui on t'entend, Manami, répondit Hiroshi après un silence mouillé de Shûichi et un silence boudeur de Suguru.

– Alors, c'est votre nouveau chez vous pendant deux mois, soit huit semaines E-XAL-TAN-TES ! Vos impressions ?

– C'est… C'est kitsch. Un peu fluo mais… c'est cool.

– T'as raison, Hiro-chan. C'est COOOOOL ! Alors Hiro, entre toi et moi et quelques millions de téléspectateurs, as-tu laissé une jolie fiancée dehors ?

– Gagné, Manami. Mais mon frère s'en occupe.

– Comment ça ton frère s'en occupe ? questionna l'animatrice, survoltée.

– Oui, c'est ma chatte, elle est encore jeune et puis deux mois seule…

– Ooooh, le beau Hiroshi Nakano des Bad Luck n'a pas de chérie ? Mesdemoiselles, dépêchez-vous, il ne va rester longtemps sur le marché ! Et si tu n'as pas trouvé ton bonheur à la fin de l'émission, j'te promets un rencard.

– Avec plaisir, Mana-chan, mais à l'abri des caméras alors, le rencard, plaisanta le guitariste avec un clin d'œil.

– T'es trop chou, Hiro. Shûichi mon ange, toi aussi tu me plais mais ton chéri est plutôt possessif alors on va éviter. Shûichi, comment te sens-tu ? »

Les deux autres membres des Bad Luck grincèrent des dents, même Suguru qui éprouvait une immense compassion pour leur chanteur à ce moment précis.

_Exploiter les failles, voilà le succès de cette télé-poubelle_, songea-t-il, irrité.

Au bord des larmes, Shûichi se serra contre son ami de toujours mais Manami relança l'attaque, avec le sourire :

« Alors Shûichi, tu as suffisamment confiance dans ton couple pour laisser le beau et ténébreux Yuki seul pendant huit longues semaines ? »

C'en fut trop. Shûichi repoussa Hiroshi et bondit vers la caméra qui les filmait.

« Yukiiiiii ! YUKIIIIIII ! hurla-t-il, sanglotant avec désespoir. JE T'AIME ! NE M'OUBLIE PAS ! »

Nakano le ceintura et entreprit de le réconforter.

« Retour sur le plateau, le temps que le petit Shûichi se calme, gloussa Manami. Ah l'amour ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Suguru, je ne t'ai pas oublié. »

La communication avec le plateau coupa abruptement.

_Mon petit Suguru, pour qui se prend cette bêcheuse ?_ songea le claviériste, offensé. Lui aussi aurait voulu se blottir entre les bras d'Hiroshi sans que tout le monde en fasse une histoire ; au lieu de quoi, il soupira.

« Je vais défaire ma valise », annonça-t-il d'un ton las.

Il lança un petit coup d'œil à la caméra qui le suivait et soupira de nouveau. Les deux mois qu'il allait vivre ici allaient sans nul doute être les plus longs et les plus douloureux de sa vie.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ses deux collègues le rejoignirent dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Shûichi avait les yeux d'un lapin albinos tellement il avait pleuré.

« Fujisaki ? »

Manami, encore…

« Alors, Cheveux Roses est calmé ? gloussa la voix féminine. Fujisaki. Suguru. Tu es très mystérieux et les filles veulent savoir plein de choses ! Tu as une petite amie ? Tu es encore vierge ? Tu habites toujours chez tes parents ? »

Le claviériste demeura muet, rongeant son frein.

« Oouh, ouh ! Les garçons ? Suguru ?

– Je vous entends, mademoiselle Manami.

– Y'a longtemps que je ne suis plus une demoiselle, rit bêtement la présentatrice vedette. Et tu peux me tutoyer ! Alors ? Tu es vierge ? Célibataire ? Les deux ?

– Cela ne vous regarde pas.

– Oh, alleeeeeez ! Je garderai le secret !

– Faites votre petite enquête. Vous êtes journaliste, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ce Suguru, quel boute-en-train ! s'exclama Manami sans rien perdre de sa bonne humeur. Et on peut savoir ce qu'il y a dans tes valises ?

– Bien sûr _mademoiselle_ Manami, répondit-il calmement. Des vêtements, des carnets de partitions, de quoi écrire et des affaires de toilette.

– Pas de doudou pour la nuit ?

– Suis-je bête, oui. Mon arme de poing, je ne dors jamais sans. Un joli Magnum 357 », ajouta le garçon avec son plus charmant et adorable sourire.

Retour sur le plateau qui accueillait cinq jeunes musiciennes. Pendant ce temps, un membre de l'équipe technique débarqua dans la maison et fouilla méticuleusement les affaires de Suguru afin de vérifier s'il plaisantait ou non.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Les garçons avaient sommairement défait leurs bagages et attendaient, silencieux, un peu gênés. La voix stridente de Manami se fit soudain entendre et les somma de descendre au salon. Tous trois obéirent avec quelque réticence et une vague anxiété ; un autre groupe devait les rejoindre mais ils n'en savaient pas plus.

« Ce sera les Grasper, peut-être, dit Shûichi d'un ton plein d'espoir.

– Ils ne font jamais de prestations ridicules _eux_, rétorqua Suguru.

– La chance… » souffla Hiroshi.

La lourde porte menant à la résidence s'ouvrit sur des cris et des piaillements.

« Des… filles ! s'exclama le chanteur.

– Des filles ? s'inquiéta le claviériste.

– Des filles… » ronronna le guitariste.

Les voix féminines provenaient du couloir et leurs propriétaires ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans le salon, dans un froufrou de satin, de velours et de dentelles d'inspiration gothique.

« Les Bloody Jezabel ! applaudit Shûichi, tout excité.

– Fujisaki ! C'est FUJISAKIII ! cria Miki Watanabe, hystérique, à la vue du claviériste qui recula instinctivement, comme pour s'abriter derrière ses deux collègues.

– Ouais… Les Bad Luck… C'est nous qui n'avons pas de chance, maugréa l'aînée et chanteuse du groupe, Nana Ito, en posant ses valises.

– Que quelqu'un porte mes bagages dans la chambre, ordonna Yukari Honda, bassiste et choriste, en se campant devant Nakano. Salut toi. Alors comme ça t'as pas de gonzesse ? ronronna-t-elle en adoptant une posture aguicheuse, la poitrine en avant.

– Non, mais je ne les prends pas au jardin d'enfants, rétorqua Hiroshi.

– T'as peur d'aller en prison ?

– Non. Par contre, toi, je suis sûr que tu adorerais. Tu t'y ferais des tas d'amis.

– Mao, ordonna Yukari, appelant une jeune fille blonde à l'air réservé, monte mes valises, _presto_.

– Deux secondes les filles, et toi, lâche Fujisaki, il mord quand il est en manque de sucre, intima Nakano à Miki en la décollant de son petit ami sur lequel elle avait bondi sans autre forme de procès. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Voilà Shûichi Shindô, Suguru Fujisaki et moi-même, Hiroshi Nakano.

– Tu te prends pour qui, toi ? lança Nana avec une moue provocatrice, écartant d'un geste nerveux de la tête sa frange violette de devant ses yeux verts.

– Ton colocataire pour huit semaines.

– Ça se bat déjà au bout de dix minutes, gloussa la voix de la présentatrice, réjouie. Eh oui, les Bad Luck et les extrrrraverties, extrrrraordinaires Bloody Jezabel vont devoir cohabiter. Trois garçons, cinq filles, combien de possibilités ? C'est l'avenir qui nous le dira ! En tout cas il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Comme vous le savez tous, les deux groupes ont huit semaines pour composer un hit. Alors les filles, vous vous sentez prêtes ? Vous avez la rage ?

– Ouais ! grogna Nana.

– On va les bouffer ! renchérit Yukari.

– Dis-moi, Nana, huit semaines sans ton chéri, ça va le faire ?

– Y'a intérêt ! Et qu'il ne s'avise pas de me tromper pas sinon je lui coupe les couilles.

– Monsieur le chéri de Nana Ito n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! poursuivit Manami. Pour votre première soirée ici, le dîner a été livré mais à partir de demain, vous devrez vous-même vous occuper des repas et faire votre linge, le ménage et entretenir le jardin ! Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir la maison mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes tous là pour créer ! Bonne soirée à tous et à demain pour notre émission quotidienne ! »

La communication avec Manami coupa. Takeshi, la voix _off_ de l'émission, prit le relais et les invita à se mettre à l'aise. Si les filles avaient déjà pris possession du salon, Shûichi restait collé à Hiroshi et Suguru ne s'éloignait pas trop non plus. Comme annoncé, une table avait été dressée à leur attention et tous s'y assirent, les Bad Luck d'un côté et les Bloody Jezabel de l'autre, chacun des groupes observant l'autre avec une légère défiance. Très vite, cependant, l'ambiance se libéra chez les fille et Nana, Yukari et Miki ne tardèrent pas à bavarder avec entrain tandis que la claviériste Fumie Yamaguchi, une jolie fille à l'air avenant, et Mao Takeda, la guitariste, s'entretenaient plus discrètement. Les trois garçons, eux, observaient en silence, l'appétit coupé.

« Il est temps de faire un tour de la maison, déclara Takeshi à la fin du repas. Extinction des feux à 23 heures. »

Par petits groupes, les résidents visitèrent leur nouveau lieu de vie. Au rez-de-chaussée, le spacieux et lumineux salon – à la décoration murale plus que discutable – occupait plus du tiers de la surface ; il donnait sur une grande cuisine ultramoderne, le confessionnal (une étroite pièce aveugle et isolée, capitonnée de blanc, destinée à recueillir les états d'âme des candidats) et les toilettes, seule pièce à l'abri des caméras. Il y avait également une petite salle prévue pour les appels téléphoniques, les portables mais aussi les ordinateurs et la télévision étant formellement bannis de la maison.

À l'étage se trouvaient la chambre des filles, peinte en rose criard, et celle des garçons, bleu azur. Y étaient aussi aménagées l'unique salle de bains et une salle de sport.

Les colocataires ressortirent et s'extasièrent à grands cris devant la piscine que flanquait un petit patio abondamment fleuri ; un bâtiment isolé, au fond du jardin, était le studio de répétitions.

« Regarde Yukari, il y a même un jacuzzi ! s'exclama Miki. Dis, Fujisaki, on pourra y aller ensemble un soir si tu veux. On n'est rivaux que la journée.

– Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, répondit le claviériste des Bad Luck en se raidissant instinctivement.

– Qui a parlé de maillot de bain ? »

Hiroshi les observa un instant et partit s'isoler – si tant est que l'on pouvait s'isoler des caméras – dans un recoin pour fumer une cigarette. Ils étaient tous dans un sacré pétrin mais lui craignait le pire. Il n'en avait rien dit, mais il sentait le poids de sa famille sur son dos et redoutait de la déshonorer. Ici, il ne pourrait pas vraiment être lui et ses parents ignoraient le jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Bien sûr, ils le considéraient comme extravagant depuis qu'il avait choisi de se consacrer à la musique mais pour les Nakano, il était tout de même humiliant qu'un de leurs enfants se prête à un jeu pareil. Au bout du compte, il allait être loin de son petit ami et de lui-même. Qu'était le plus douloureux ?

« Dire que Yûji aurait adoré être à ma place… » murmura-t-il, songeur. Une voix, sur sa gauche, le fit sursauter.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda Fumie, la claviériste adverse, en s'asseyant à ses côtés sans attendre la réponse. T'as du feu, s'il te plaît ? »

Hiroshi tendit son briquet et la jeune fille alluma sa cigarette.

« Ça craint toutes ces caméras, non ? dit-elle en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux roux clair.

– Ouais, ça craint.

– Vous aussi vous avez été embarqués dans cette galère par votre manager débile ? »

Hiroshi n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un troisième larron vint se joindre à eux.

« Oh les amoureux ! gloussa Shûichi pour se remonter le moral en s'asseyant auprès d'eux. Hiro, chuchota-t-il en se serrant tout contre son ami, et si on collait nos lits ce soir ? Comme ça, tu seras mon doudou. Et… et tu pourrais mettre un tee-shirt sale de Yuki. Comme ça j'aurais son odeur.

– Euh… Coller les lits OK, mais le tee-shirt… c'est pas une bonne idée.

– Moi j'ai pris ma peluche préférée. C'est un pingouin, je peux te la prêter.

– Non, c'est gentil mais je veux Hiroshi.

– Comme tu veux.

– Il est 22h30, annonça Takeshi. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'extinction des feux. »

Les deux fumeurs achevèrent leur cigarette en échangeant des banalités et rentrèrent, accompagnés par Shûichi.

Voyant les filles se ruer vers la salle de bains, les garçons ne tentèrent même pas de lutter et se brossèrent les dents dans l'évier de la cuisine puis se changèrent dans les WC. Chemise de nuit pour Suguru et caleçon, tee-shirt pour les deux autres, qui collèrent leur lit une place pour en faire un grand deux places.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur Shindô. Vous aussi… monsieur Nakano, dit Suguru en se glissant dans son lit alors que les lumières s'éteignaient.

– 'nuit, Fujisaki », murmura Shûichi, imité par Hiroshi qui aurait aimé pouvoir coller son lit à celui du claviériste, mais le très léger _ziiiiiiiip_ de la caméra infrarouge lui rappela où il était et soupira.

**JOUR 1 – PREMIÈRE SEMAINE**

À son réveil, Fujisaki galopa jusqu'à la salle de bains. La maisonnée était silencieuse, tout le monde semblait encore endormi. Il se claquemura vivement dans la salle d'eau, dont la décoration était tout aussi clinquante et tapageuse que dans le reste de la maison, posa sa serviette contre la paroi de la douche et prit ses affaires de toilettes. Il s'enferma dans la cabine, ôta sa chemise de nuit et se lava rapidement, pas très rassuré, puis se vêtit comme il put. Sitôt habillé, il courut au studio aménagé dans le jardin et entreprit de faire des gammes ; là au moins, il était en terrain connu. La production ne s'était pas moquée d'eux, il s'y trouvait du matériel de pointe.

Absorbé par son jeu, il n'entendit pas son petit ami pousser la porte.

« Salut, Fujisaki.

– Oh… monsieur Nakano. Merci, dit-il en prenant avec gratitude le bol de café que le guitariste lui tendait.

– Déjà au travail ?

– Je… je me détendais un peu, mais oui, ce serait bien que nous nous mettions au travail dès maintenant. Tant que les harpies sont au lit, nous sommes tranquilles. Monsieur Shindô dort toujours ?

– Oui. Je l'ai laissé se reposer, il en va en avoir besoin. »

« Fujisakiiiiiii ! » appela une voix stridente dans le jardin.

« T'as fait une sacrée touche avec Watanabe, commenta Hiroshi avec un clin d'œil.

– Ne… ne me laissez pas seul avec elle !

– Fujisaki ! Tu es déjà debout ? s'exclama Miki en faisant irruption comme une bombe dans la petite pièce. Demain je me lèverai plus tôt pour te préparer ton café. Laissez-nous, Nakano.

– Monsieur Nakano ! » croassa Suguru en regardant son petit ami retourner à la maison après lui avoir adressé un geste d'impuissance amusée. La matinée fut calme car le reste des dormeurs ne se leva qu'aux alentours de midi. Shûichi, toujours en tenue de nuit, trottina jusqu'à Hiroshi et tira sur la manche de sa chemise.

« Hiro-chan, tu me prépares un chocolat, s'il te plaît ?

– Ça va être l'heure de déjeuner, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

– Justement, j'ai faim. Tu nous fais quoi à manger ? »

Suguru, tout juste revenu du studio, releva la tête. Une des nombreuses qualités de son petit ami était la cuisine et en bon gourmand, il se léchait d'avance les babines.

« Moi ? demanda Hiroshi.

– Oui, toi.

– Mais… Je ne sais pas cuisiner tant que ça.

– Ne soyez pas modeste, monsieur Nakano, s'enorgueillit Suguru. Vous êtes un fin cuisinier.

– Non, non, tu te trompes, Fujisaki.

– C'est faux, insista ce dernier en se tournant vers Mao et Yuka-ri qui se trouvaient aussi dans la cuisine. Il fait le meilleur shake teriyaki de tout Tôkyô ! Et je ne parle même pas de ses sushis aux anguilles ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

– Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Shûichi avec un coup d'œil soupçonneux à son meilleur ami. Tu m'en as jamais fait à moi, de tout ça ! On mange toujours des nouilles instantanées quand je viens te voir ! »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la cuisine.

Sur Internet, on pouvait suivre l'émission en direct vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre via un lien sur le site de N-G Productions. En cet instant-là, les caméras convergeaient d'Hiroshi à Suguru et Shûichi. Un petit texte s'afficha au bas de l'écran pour les internautes : _Premières tensions chez les Bad Luck ?_

« Vas-y, Nakano, parle-nous de ton shake teriyaki, gloussa Yukari, contente de semer la discorde.

– Un soir… un soir Fujisaki est venu chez moi pour… pour bosser une mélodie et… et j'ai servi du saumon, voilà.

– Mais vous m'avez dit l'avoir fait.

– Non ! C'est toi qui as dit ça. Moi… moi j'ai rien dit. Ça venait du traiteur. J'ai… j'ai deux mains gauches en cuisine. »

Passablement contrarié, le claviériste quitta la cuisine. Hiroshi avait menti à propos d'un plat, sur quoi d'autre ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ?

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Anko** : L'anko est une pâte de haricot rouge (azuki), consommée en dessert ou en accompagnement. Il est connu pour garnir les daifuku ou les dorayaki. De nombreux autres gâteaux japonais en contiennent.

**Shake teriyaki **: saumon grillé, sauce caramélisée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Cependant, une fois en dehors de la cuisine, Suguru prit conscience, avec une épouvantable acuité, que ces huit semaines allaient être les pires de son existence. Dans un environnement truffé de caméras, difficile d'avoir une explication en règle avec un petit ami censé n'être qu'un simple collègue de travail. Personne dans leur entourage ne se doutait qu'ils sortaient ensemble et cette émission grotesque, en plus de n'avoir aucun but autre que tourner ses participants en ridicule, apparaissait à présent comme une véritable chausse-trappe.

Le claviériste soupira. Il avait faim, et de son propre aveu il ne connaissait pas grand-chose en cuisine en dehors des plats instantanés et autres nouilles en boîte. S'il voulait sortir indemne de cette mascarade, il réalisait qu'il allait devoir fournir des efforts énormes… et ils n'en étaient encore qu'à la moitié du premier jour !

« Fujisaki, si tu veux, moi je peux te cuisiner quelque chose ! »

Miki l'avait suivi et assortit cette déclaration d'un grand sourire. Mais avant que Suguru ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un déclara dans son dos :

« Tu essaies de t'attirer les faveurs du gamin pour mieux le mettre dans ton lit, Miki ? »

Le garçon se retourna d'un bond vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui n'était autre que Nana, les cheveux en bataille et revêtue d'une nuisette léopard très échancrée. Fumie la suivait, vêtue elle d'un pyjama en satin mauve tendre.

« Salut, dit cette dernière avec un petit sourire. Vous êtes bien matinaux, tous les deux.

– Alors, c'est toi qui vas te coller à la cuisine, Miki ? enchaîna Nana sans plus se préoccuper de Suguru. Ça tombe bien, il est presque midi et je commence à avoir les crocs. »

Justement, c'était aussi sur ce point que la conversation roulait dans la cuisine. Le départ de Suguru avait provoqué un léger flottement, puis Mao avait demandé comment allaient s'organiser les tâches ménagères puisque, de toute manière, ils allaient être obligés de s'occuper de tout dans la maison.

« Pour le reste je sais pas, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour la bouffe, déclara aussitôt Yukari. Ma vocation c'est musicienne, pas femme au foyer. Mais toi, Shindô, pourquoi tu ne t'y collerais pas, après tout ? »

Hiroshi blêmit. Confier à Shûichi la responsabilité des fourneaux équivalait à finir aux urgences, au mieux pour cause d'intoxication alimentaire, au pire… pour cause d'incendie.

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, répondit-il avant que son ami le fasse. Mais peut-être que parmi tes autres copines, certaines sont douées pour la cuisine ? »

C'est à cet instant que le reste du groupe fit son entrée, Nana en tête et qui salua à peine les autres occupants de la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

« Moi, douée pour la cuisine ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Au même moment, via Internet, était retransmis cet instant d'anthologie de la télé-réalité nipponne agrémenté du commentaire suivant : _Apparemment, personne parmi les candidats ne semble être en mesure de faire la cuisine._

« Je veux bien m'en charger, dit enfin Miki. J'assure pas trop mal, mais je sais pas faire beaucoup de choses alors ce sera peut-être pas très varié. Ça marche ?

– Je… je veux bien t'aider, proposa spontanément Suguru. Moi non plus je ne sais pas faire grand-chose, mais si personne ne veut s'y mettre on va tous mourir de faim alors… » Il assortit ces paroles d'un coup d'œil incisif à Hiroshi qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ses mensonges – fussent-ils par omission.

Le revers de la médaille, c'est qu'il venait de volontairement se jeter dans les bras de Miki qui paraissait sur le point de défaillir de bonheur, les yeux scintillants.

« Oh merci, Fujisaki ! T'es vraiment trop chou ! »

Hiroshi la gratifia d'un regard peu amène et Suguru, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, s'en réjouit intérieurement. Ainsi, il était vengé du petit flirt ridicule que le guitariste s'était amusé à simuler avec cette perruche peroxydée de Manami.

« OK, c'est réglé alors vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre parce qu'il est bientôt midi », asséna Nana en se carrant sur son siège, estimant le sujet définitivement clos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le repas achevé – les efforts conjugués de Miki et Suguru ayant abouti à la réalisation d'un curry et d'une salade de fruits – tous étaient en train de desservir quand la voix enjouée de Takeshi se fit entendre.

« Alors ce repas ? C'était bon ? Notre couple en devenir s'est bien débrouillé ?

– Ouais, pas mal, répondit Nana avec un hochement de tête. On les gardera. »

Suguru résista à l'envie de renverser le reste du curry sur la chevelure violine de la chanteuse et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tout à fait, Watanabe et moi récupérons la cuisine et vous la vaisselle, histoire de vous rendre utile, Ito », susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Nana se retourna vers lui avec un sursaut, comme si un serpent venait de la piquer.

« Hé, tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ? » siffla-t-elle.

Bien évidemment, les caméras ne manquaient pas une seule miette de l'échange, et pour peu qu'il devienne encore un peu plus rugueux, c'était le passage assuré en fin de soirée.

« Oh là, ça commence à chauffer ! commenta Takeshi sans se départir de son ton bonhomme. Il est peut-être temps de vous trouver une occupation, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– J'aurais bien quelque chose en tête, moi, lança Yukari en lorgnant Hiroshi d'une manière qui ne laissait nulle place au doute quant à la teneur desdites occupations.

– Pouvez-vous tous passer au salon, s'il vous plaît ? Il est temps que vous en appreniez plus sur ce qui vous attend tout au long de ces deux mois. »

Les épaules de Shûichi s'affaissèrent au rappel du temps qu'il lui restait à tenir loin de Yuki, et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'il suivit ses camarades dans le grand salon dont les couleurs, qui se voulaient modernes, piquaient surtout les yeux. Les filles s'installèrent d'autorité sur le canapé, les garçons prirent des chaises.

« Bien. Et maintenant, vous allez faire la connaissance de celle de qui va dépendre la suite de votre parcours dans le jeu… Laissez-moi vous présenter Shizuka Kobayashi ! »

Avec un synchronisme parfait, une grande femme aux courts cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce d'une démarche si arrogante que même Suguru se sentit humble.

« Bonjour à tous ! trompeta-t-elle en venant se placer au beau milieu du salon. Je suis mademoiselle Kobayashi, coordonnatrice du projet _Pop Academy_ et également présidente du jury de ce même projet. Je ne vais pas perdre de temps, vu qu'un programme chargé vous attend ; je suis là pour vous expliquer ce que vous allez avoir à faire tout au long de ces huit semaines. »

Elle avait une voix nasale assez désagréable et une élocution sèche et martelée. Sans attendre de réaction, elle enchaîna :

« Comme vous le savez, vous avez deux mois pour composer une chanson. Pour ce faire, un studio est mis à votre disposition. Cependant, il y a une condition à son utilisation. »

Elle marqua une courte pause afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait l'entière attention de tous les candidats, ce qui était le cas, et reprit :

« Il va vous falloir _gagner _le droit de l'utiliser. Et pour cela, vous allez devoir réussir des défis.

– Quel genre de défis ? demanda Mao au bout d'un instant de silence.

– Il y en aura de deux sortes. Les fils rouges et les ponctuels. Les fils rouges correspondent aux primes du samedi. À cette occasion, chaque groupe devra interpréter une chanson du groupe rival.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Nana. C'est une blague !

– Une mauvaise blague, renchérit Yukari.

– Une blague effroyable », surenchérit Suguru sur le même ton, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil étonné d'Hiroshi – son petit ami paraissait à cran ; cette histoire de traiteur lui était manifestement restée en travers de la gorge et, pour la première fois, le guitariste entrevit une facette de la personnalité du jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas : il était abominablement rancunier.

Shizuka Kobayashi secoua la tête avec agacement.

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? asséna-t-elle d'une voix froide. Nous ne sommes pas dans une cour d'école alors je vous demande de bien vouloir vous_ taire_ et de m'écouter. Attentivement. »

Le silence, boudeur et hostile, revint.

« Je disais donc, vous allez devoir interpréter une chanson du répertoire de vos rivaux. Mais attention, il ne va pas s'agir d'imiter stupidement mais de reprendre en y insufflant votre propre personnalité – nous voudrons voir des Bad Luck gothiques et des Bloody Jezabel très pop ! »

Sans laisser à personne le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle enchaîna :

« À l'issue de cette prestation, un jury de professionnels – et elle insista sur le mot – déterminera lequel des deux groupes aura fait preuve de plus de créativité et de sensibilité dans son interprétation, et c'est de cela que dépendra le temps d'utilisation du studio qui vous sera alloué pour travailler vos propres compositions. Des questions ? »

Suguru leva la main, comme à l'école, et dit très vite :

« Et avant le prime ? Comment va s'organiser l'utilisation du studio ?

– Pour cette semaine, et cette semaine uniquement, vous serez répartis ainsi : les Bad Luck auront accès au studio le matin de 9 heures à 12 heures, et les filles de 14 heures à 17 heures. Trois heures par jour, cela vous laisse le temps de préparer le prime. D'ailleurs, faites-moi penser à vous remettre les chansons sur lesquelles vous allez travailler. »

Elle partit peu après, ayant distribué à chacun des colocataires une feuille avec le texte qu'ils devaient réinterpréter ; les choses sérieuses commençaient.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Suguru Fujisaki. Bien qu'étant le plus jeune des membres de Bad Luck, c'est sans conteste celui qui a le plus la tête sur les épaules. Il occupe la position de claviériste et marche sur les traces de son idole de toujours, le grand Tôma Seguchi.

Suguru aime les sucreries, lire et prendre le temps de réfléchir sur le monde qui l'entoure. Il n'aime pas le sport, les mathématiques et les personnes trop bruyantes ! »

Accompagnant cette déclaration pleine d'entrain, une succession d'images prises en concert ou lors d'interviews. L'émission de 19 heures, censée récapituler les « événements » de la journée, s'ouvrit sur une Manami éclatante et court vêtue, semblable à un Petit chaperon rouge dépravé.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Nous voici donc au soir du premier jour passé dans la maison, voyons quelles choses palpitantes ont eu lieu aujourd'hui ! »

Sur l'écran apparut une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, de laquelle émergea presque furtivement une mince silhouette revêtue d'une chemise de nuit beige ornée d'une tête de panda, qui détala en direction de la salle de bains.

Maiko Shindô pouffa. Elle ne connaissait que de vue le claviériste de Bad Luck, et la description que lui en avait fait son frère correspondait assez peu à l'image que présentait ce petit personnage si curieusement attifé qui filait se réfugier dans la salle de bains comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Se succédèrent ensuite l'échange courtois dans la cuisine, l'arrivée de Shizuka Kobayashi… et, en direct, les réactions suscitées par son intervention.

« Ah ! Vous allez déguster les Bad Luck, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! déclara Nana avec vantardise. On est peut-être des meufs, mais on a un sacré niveau !

– Personne n'a jamais dit que vous étiez nulles, rétorqua Hiroshi d'une voix placide. On dirait presque que tu cherches à t'en persuader tant tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter.

– Quoi, tu dis qu'on est nulles ? Sale macho ! »

Maiko se mordit la lèvre avec un petit gloussement. Avec cette furie, son frère et son meilleur ami n'avaient pas fini d'en baver !

« Et si nous nous mettions au travail, au lieu de nous insulter mutuellement ? proposa Suguru qui étudiait déjà la partition de _Roses of memory_, la ballade sombre qui avait lancé la carrière des Bloody Jezabel. Qu'en dites-vous, monsieur Shindô ? La partie chant n'a effectivement pas l'air très facile. »

Shûichi pivota sur sa chaise et considéra son claviériste d'un air chagrin.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Fujisaki ? Que je suis pas à la hauteur ? répliqua-t-il avec une hargne assez déplacée compte tenu des circonstances.

– J'ai jamais dit une chose pareille… commença Suguru, indigné, sous les gloussements des filles.

– Ne le prends pas mal, Fujisaki. C'est… c'est à cause de… de Qui-tu-sais… »

– Yuki ! » explosa le chanteur en se suspendant au cou d'Hiroshi qui quitta le salon en compagnie de son ami tout en s'efforçant de le réconforter du mieux possible.

« Il me semble bien que ça va être encore plus facile que ce qu'on pensait, pas vrai Nana ? pouffa Yukari en gratifiant Suguru d'un regard amusé.

– Tu l'as dit… Bon, le gamin a raison, on devrait s'y mettre. Venez, les filles, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire de ça », dit la chanteuse en se levant, brandissant la partition de _The rage beat_. Ses camarades lui emboîtèrent le pas, et en passant à côté de Suguru, assis désemparé sur sa chaise, Mao glissa « Bon courage » d'un air compatissant.

Les filles sortirent et l'image passa aussitôt sur Shûichi en train de sangloter à fendre l'âme entre les bras d'Hiroshi.

« Je tiendrai jamais deux mois sans lui, Hiro… » hoquetait le jeune chanteur en se raccrochant au cou de son ami comme si sa vie même était en jeu.

« Tiens bon, grand frère », souffla Maiko tandis que Manami reprenait l'antenne.

« Comme vous venez de le voir, les choses s'annoncent compliquées pour les Bad Luck. Notre petit Shûichi parviendra-t-il à tenir sans son chéri pour le consoler ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir qu'il se reprenne s'il ne veut pas que les Bloody Jezabel prennent l'avantage dès le départ ! Courage, Shû-chan, tout le monde t'aime et te soutient ! »

Maiko éteignit le téléviseur et soupira. Son frère avait toujours participé aux diverses émissions que K leur avait dénichées avec un enthousiasme débordant, mais là il paraissait complètement apathique.

Comme venait de le claironner Manami, les choses s'annonçaient difficiles.

_À suivre… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

**JOUR 3**

« J'aime personne !

– Nana-chan…

– Laisse-moi, demeurée ! »

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Hiroshi et Suguru virent passer la chanteuse des Bloody Jezabel, hors d'elle, poursuivie par Fumie. Les cris se poursuivirent dans le hall et à l'étage puis une porte claqua, suivie par les imprécations déchaînées de la jeune fille. Hiroshi haussa les épaules et après un regard à Shûichi qui somnolait, la tête sur ses genoux, dit :

« C'est rassurant, elles non plus n'avancent pas.

– Vous devriez secouer monsieur Shindô un peu plus énergiquement. C'est notre troisième jour de travail et il n'a rien écrit, même pas les âneries habituelles.

– Les âneries habituelles sont parfois des hits, répliqua Hiroshi, l'air de rien.

– Vous cautionnez toujours les agissements de cet idiot ! »

Depuis que les deux garçons sortaient ensemble, le claviériste avait appris à ravaler ses réflexions concernant leur chanteur, mais cet emprisonnement forcé dans cette maison surmédiatisée n'avait pas tardé à faire ressortir les pires travers de ses habitants.

Une fois de plus, Nakano ne répliqua rien et montra son carnet de partitions.

« Notre intro de _Roses of memory_ est encore trop lente. Les filles font traîner leur basse, la voix de Ito traîne aussi et il n'y a quasiment que la basse et la guitare. Si on veut s'approprier la chanson, on doit accélérer le rythme. Shûichi, dit-il en secouant son ami, Shûichi, elle est pour toi cette chanson. Yuki te reg…

– YUKI ? » Shindô sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie.

« Shû-chan, poursuivit calmement Hiroshi, cette chanson, _Roses of memory_, chante-la en pensant à Yuki. Il te regarde tu sais.

– Il me regarde ? YUKIII ! YUKIIIIII ! beugla le garçon en se mettant debout, l'air égaré.

– Shûichi, si tu aimes Yuki, dis-le lui en chanson. Tu sais, comme tu fais d'habitude.

– Yukiiiiii, je t'aimeuuuuuh, tu me manqueeeeeeuus…

– Non, non pas comme ça, l'interrompit le jeune homme en le bâillonnant vivement de la main. Fujisaki, donne-moi les paroles, s'il te plaît. »

Suguru sortit une feuille de sa pochette et la tendit à Shûichi qui la parcourut des yeux.

« Les paroles sont jolies, je suis sûr que Yuki serait ému de t'entendre la chanter rien que pour lui.

– Tu crois, Hiro-chan ?

– Bien sûr ! »

Le chanteur étudia le texte de plus près. S'ils avaient commencé par là, ils auraient gagné trois jours de travail ; mais alors qu'il commençait à fredonner, Nana-la-tornade déboula dans le salon et pila devant les Bad Luck qu'elle dévisagea avec hargne.

« Bande de losers arriérés et incompétents ! hurla-t-elle.

– Excusez-la, elle… commença Fumie, gênée, en arrivant à sa suite.

– Elle a ses règles, tu peux le dire ! aboya la chanteuse.

– On retourne au studio… » intima Fumie en entraînant son amie avec elle sous le regard ahuri des trois garçons qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être confrontés aux sautes d'humeur féminines.

« Oui, enfin elle on dirait qu'elle a ses règles tout le temps, murmura Hiroshi une fois les filles parties. Pour la chanson, on pourrait peut-être écrire quelque chose sur une personne qui nous manque, qu'en dites-vous ?

– Tu en sais quoi, toi, Hiro ? Quand tu connais leur nom, ça dure pas plus de trois jours. »

Hiroshi blêmit légèrement mais se ressaisit aussitôt. En jouant finement il pouvait peut-être s'excuser devant Suguru, l'air de rien, et dissoudre ce faisant les différends laissés en suspens, aussi simula-t-il l'emportement.

« Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai peut-être rencontré quelqu'un qui me donne envie de… de me ranger. Quelqu'un dont le parfum, la chaleur, la douceur me manquent. Quelqu'un à qui j'ai peut-être omis de dire certaines choses mais… mais c'était pour l'impressionner. »

Fujisaki, qui suivait attentivement l'échange sans en avoir l'air, comprit que c'était à lui que s'adressait son petit ami, même s'il ne l'avait regardé à aucun moment.

« Je comprends rien, Hiro-chan. De quoi tu parles ? demanda Shûichi.

– Rien… je… je m'égare.

– Tu… tu sors avec quelqu'un Hiro ? insista Shûichi, de plus en plus soupçonneux.

– Bien sûr que non. Tu le saurais sinon.

– J'espère bien parce que si tu me le caches et que je l'apprends je ferai la boudasse. N'oublie pas qu'on s'était dit pas de secrets entre nous !

– Je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Moi ? Macho ? Non, mais je crois que Ito se cherche les réflexions désagréables. Des fois, souvent, Ito me tape sur les nerfs. Elle s'imagine à la tête d'une petite armée… et nous sommes les ennemis, mais elle s'en prend aussi aux filles de Bloody Jez. Elle en veut au monde entier mais c'est un peu sa marque de fabrique, non ? Mon type de fille ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment. Ah, si j'en avais un ? Mon type de fille ce serait le genre aventurière mais féminine, du caractère mais pas trop, cultivée aussi, une belle fille qui a la tête vide, c'est ennuyeux. Honda ? Si elle me plaît ? Bah elle est mignonne et elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, qui ne la regarderait pas ? Enfin je dis ça, mais elle n'a que dix-sept ans. Ce serait un crime qu'un vieux dans mon genre s'y intéresse et je préfère les filles un peu plus mûres. Je suis là pour… la musique pas pour me caser. Fujisaki ? Une copine ? Il est secret donc je ne sais pas. Posez-lui directement la question ! »

Hiroshi sortit du confessionnal ; il se doutait fortement que ses propos allaient être déformés, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur le déroulement de l'émission.

Effectivement, c'est à cette version-là que les téléspectateurs eurent droit dans l'émission du soir :

_« Moi ? Macho ? […] Des fois, souvent, Ito me tape sur les nerfs. Elle s'imagine à la tête d'une petite armée… et nous sommes les ennemis. […] Mon type de fille ce serait le genre aventurière mais féminine, du caractère mais pas trop […] Honda ? Si elle me plaît ? Bah elle est mignonne et elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, qui ne la regarderait pas ? »_

Le garçon retourna au salon. Il n'avait pas choisi de se rendre au confessionnal, c'est Takeshi qui l'y avait convoqué sans lui donner un seul mot d'explication. Les deux autres membres de Bad Luck étaient là où il les avait laissés ; sur le canapé.

« Les filles vont sortir, nous devrions commencer à préparer le dîner », dit Suguru.

Pour cette première semaine, les filles – Miki, Mao et Fumie – avaient proposé de s'occuper du déjeuner et les garçons – Hiroshi et Suguru – du dîner. Dans sa grande bonté, la production avait accordé l'usage de livres de recettes et les cuisiniers improvisés avaient réussi à composer des menus plaisant à tout le monde. Le jeune homme prit donc le chemin de la cuisine, accompagné par Suguru ; Shûichi comatait toujours sur le canapé en gémissant tristement le nom de son écrivain adoré.

Aucun des deux garçons n'osait parler. Ils auraient voulu se dire tellement de choses, mais le faire devant les caméras était impensable. Alors, pour se montrer leur tendresse, ils s'effleuraient en s'échangeant les ustensiles ou en se faisant passer les ingrédients.

Miki et Yukari furent les premières dans la cuisine, chacune insistant pour assister Fujisaki pour l'une et Nakano pour l'autre. Si Miki était d'une réelle aide, Yukari était juste là pour faire joli et essayer d'allumer le guitariste avec des propos sans équivoque ; mais elle avait beau faire, celui-ci ne réagissait pas à ses avances.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Nakano semble insensible aux charmes de Honda », lut Sakura, une amie de lycée d'Hiroshi et Shûichi, en piochant dans le saladier de pop-corn qu'avait préparé Yûji, l'aîné des frères Nakano. Tu crois qu'ils vont faire la chose ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

– S'il n'avait pas été filmé, y'a longtemps qu'il l'aurait faite, gloussa Yûji. Même si on dirait qu'il s'est calmé ces temps-ci.

– Il voit quelqu'un tu penses ? C'était vraiment bizarre ce qu'il a dit à Shûichi.

– Bah, on le saurait s'il avait une copine…

– … Ou un copain.

Ouais, ou un copain. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans un autre foyer de Tôkyô, tous les yeux étaient aussi rivés à la télévision.

« Yukari Honda n'a que dix-sept ans mais elle n'a rien à envier à ses aînées. Enjouée, séduisante et malicieuse, la bassiste et choriste des Bloody Jezabel est infatigable ! »

La petite séquence de présentation de la musicienne la montrait en nuisette dans la maison ou encore en train de buller topless dans le jacuzzi.

« Yukari aime profiter des plaisirs de la vie, la dentelle française et dormir. Elle n'aime pas qu'on la surnomme « Yuka-chan », se lever tôt et être seule. »

Des rires fusèrent dans le salon.

« Pour ce qui est d'être seule, elle ne l'est pas vraiment dans cette maison, commenta Miaka Obe, une amie de Mao Takeda.

– Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce Nakano, grogna Masa Kitano, un autre ami de la jeune fille.

– Elle arrivera à ses fins, c'est sûr, marmonna Hana Akimato, la petite copine de Masa.

– Mouais… C'est pas gagné cela dit, déclara le garçon. De toute façon c'est sûrement un groupe de tapettes. Le nain met des chemises de nuit, le rose sort avec Yuki, le chevelu ne doit pas échapper à la règle. »

Les deux filles regardèrent Masa tout en se demandant quel était son problème.

**JOUR 5 – MATIN DU PREMIER PRIME**

C'est par un soleil radieux que débuta le samedi, jour du premier prime.

Les huit heures de répétitions n'avaient pas été très productives. Fujisaki et Nakano avaient mis les bouchées doubles pour la réécriture de _Roses of memory_ mais Shûichi était vidé et ce que les deux autres avaient pu en tirer était bien maigre.

Ce matin-là, ils ne disposaient du studio que de 8 à 10 heures, et les filles de 10h15 à 12h15 ; à 14 heures, tout le monde partait répéter sur le plateau.

À 7 heures, Hiroshi fut le premier levé. Il se décolla avec difficulté de Shûichi qui lui avait grimpé dessus pendant la nuit et traîna la patte jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Les membres de la gent féminine connectées à Internet bénirent l'invention des caméras infrarouges à la vue du corps musclé du guitariste des Bad Luck, seulement protégé par un boxer moulant. Sans pudeur, et surtout endormi, il se dévêtit sans une pensée pour les caméras. De toute façon, les moins chanceuses n'auraient rien à regretter, ce grand moment de télévision serait sûrement rediffusé dans l'émission quotidienne.

Le jeune homme entra dans la cabine de douche où un épais nuage de vapeur le protégea enfin des regards indiscrets. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un autre des occupants de la maison se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bains ; entrant dans la pièce, Suguru trouva son petit ami qui sortait de la douche.

« Oh ! Salut Fujisaki, tu me passes la serviette, s'il te plaît ? »

Le claviériste ne réagit pas tout de suite puis s'empressa de tendre le drap de bain pour que le jeune homme se couvre. C'était _son_ homme et lui seul avait le droit de profiter de son corps.

« Merci, sourit Hiroshi en déposant un petit baiser sur la joue de son camarade.

– Monsieur Nakano, souffla Suguru en effleurant machinalement sa joue à l'endroit qu'Hiroshi avait embrassé. Monsieur Nakano ! reprit-il d'un ton sévère, voyant l'œil de la caméra les fixer. Je ne vous permets pas autant de… familiarités.

– Ah, détends-toi, sinon la petite Watanabe va se lasser.

– Qu'est-ce que Watanabe a à voir là-dedans ?

– Rien. J'avais envie de te le dire juste pour que tu sois moins… raide. »

Suguru tressaillit. Hiroshi avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en se glissant derrière lui, dos à la caméra, et avait déposé un baiser, invisible pour les téléspectateurs, dans le creux de son cou gracile. Il en profita pour glisser furtivement ses mains sous la chemise de nuit et si quelqu'un était _raide_ c'était bien Nakano…

Toujours dos à la caméra, Hiroshi attendit d'être détendu et quitta la salle de bains, enroulé dans sa serviette.

« Nakano, au confessionnal, ordonna Takeshi.

– Je suis en serviette ! protesta l'interpellé.

– Pas de discussion, Casanova », plaisanta la voix _off _maintenant familière. Obéissant à contrecoeur, c'est donc torse nu que le jeune homme se rendit au confessionnal.

« Pourquoi j'ai embrassé Fujisaki ? J'aime bien l'embêter. Il est tellement prude parfois. Non, pas d'autres raisons. Je suis très proche de Shû-chan alors des fois j'aime bien rappeler à Fujisaki que lui aussi fait partie du groupe et a droit à mes câlins », expliqua le guitariste d'un ton badin. Takeshi le remercia et il put retourner s'habiller.

À peine eût-il refermé la porte qu'une mince silhouette se glissa dans la salle de bains et abandonna son peignoir avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Ses deux occupants se dévisagèrent brièvement et poussèrent en même temps un cri d'étonnement.

« Mademoiselle Honda ! gronda Suguru en repoussant sans aucune douceur la bassiste hors de la cabine.

– Mais je croyais que c'était Nakano ! » s'offusqua la jeune fille en renfilant son peignoir à la hâte. Elle sortit de la salle de bains, vexée, et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer son déjeuner à Hiroshi, supposant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Quand celui-ci la rejoignit, peu de temps plus tard, il la trouva à moitié trempée dans son peignoir de soie, moulant pour l'occasion. Même ainsi elle était très séduisante, mais pour le jeune homme, pas question de répondre à ses avances.

« Salut. Mais… t'es trempée ?

– Je voulais te rejoindre sous la douche mais c'était Fujisaki, expliqua-t-elle, déçue.

– Ah ? C'était ça le cri…

– Tu le prends comment ton café ? s'enquit la jeune fille sur le même ton qu'elle aurait employé pour demander à Hiroshi quelle position sexuelle il préférait.

– Noir. Merci, dit-il en prenant la tasse fumante. Tu devrais te changer. Tu vas être malade sinon.

– Je ne suis pas sexy comme ça ?

– Si… mais tu le seras beaucoup moins quand ton nez coulera et que tes yeux seront tout bouffis. »

Argument pertinent ! Yukari intima au guitariste de ne pas bouger, elle en avait pour une seconde à se changer.

« Je vois pas trop où je pourrais aller… » murmura le garçon avec un coup d'œil désabusé à la pièce. Il prit deux autres tasses et les remplit du liquide brûlant et corsé, ajouta un sucre et demi puis remua lentement la cuillère pour le mélanger.

Le visage orageux, Suguru arriva à son tour dans la cuisine.

« Tu as l'air contrarié, mon petit Fujisaki.

– Votre groupie est venue sous la douche, _nue_, pensant que c'était vous !

– Et alors ? Elle est bien roulée ? demanda Hiroshi, amusé.

– Monsieur Nakano ! Un peu de sérieux ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

– Ah… Il est encore là lui ? déclara Yukari à la vue de Suguru avec un rien de dédain dans la voix. Oh, il est pour moi ce café ?

– Non, c'est pour Fujisaki. Tiens, dit-il à ce dernier en lui tendant la tasse. C'est déjà sucré.

– Merci, dit Suguru avec un petit sourire de victoire.

– Et moi ? insista Yukari.

– Tu le prends comment ?

– Noir, comme toi. »

Hiroshi remplit donc une autre tasse. La jeune fille y trempa le bout des lèvres mais malgré tous ses efforts elle ne put retenir une moue de dégoût.

« Il est trop fort ?

– Non… Non… En fait, je… je préfère le chocolat chaud, avoua-t-elle presque timidement, ce qui la changeait soudain du tout au tout.

– N'en aies pas honte, répondit gentiment Hiroshi en mettant du lait à chauffer. Shûichi aussi adore ça !

– Merci, Nakano. » Elle lui sourit avec sincérité, pour la première fois.

« D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas l'heure de réveiller monsieur Shindô ? intervint Suguru, sentant le vent tourner.

– Tu as raison ! Surveille le lait s'il te plaît, je vais le chercher. »

Insensible à la tension qui régnait entre eux, le guitariste abandonna les deux rivaux dans la cuisine et monta réveiller son meilleur ami. La journée, et surtout la soirée, s'annonçaient rudes mais avant tout il fallait penser aux dernières répétitions avant le prime du soir.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

**JOUR 5 – RÉPÉTITIONS DU PRIME**

« OK, les Bad Luck, tout est bon ! Les Bloody Jezabel, c'est à vous ! »

Suguru abandonna sa place derrière son synthétiseur avec un soupir de soulagement. Non que la répétition se soit mal passée, au contraire Shûichi avait trouvé d'étonnantes ressources pour revisiter la ballade gothique de leurs rivales, et comparée à la séance du matin, la progression était spectaculaire ; néanmoins, l'humeur du jeune chanteur ne cessait d'osciller entre motivation extrême et découragement absolu, aussi le petit claviériste envisageait-il avec une certaine appréhension le direct du soir. Les Bad Luck comptaient pourtant un grand nombre de prestations _live_, sans parler des concerts, mais aucune de ces situations n'avait jamais ressemblé à celle que représentait _Pop Academy_.

Tandis que les Bloody Jezabel investissaient le plateau, les trois garçons furent pris en charge par un régisseur et entraînés vers les loges, aucun des deux groupes ne devant assister à la préparation de l'autre avant le prime. Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils avaient quartier libre.

« Profitez de ce temps pour choisir vos costumes. Vous devriez trouver quelque chose à votre goût », dit l'homme en ouvrant la porte d'une pièce dans laquelle s'étendaient des rayons entiers de vêtements de taille et de style divers.

« Ça va bien se passer, déclara Hiroshi une fois le régisseur parti. Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois qu'on se produit sur scène, non ? En plus, Shûichi est le roi de l'impro.

– Mouais… fit Suguru d'un air peu convaincu. Ça me ferait mal de me faire ridiculiser par cette bande de… grues sans cervelles. »

Tous trois entreprirent d'examiner les tenues mises à disposition, sachant qu'il leur faudrait dénoter de leur apparence habituelle. Suguru venait d'arrêter son choix sur un pantalon de cuir noir et un haut en voilage bronze, qu'il comptait porter sur un tee-shirt en vinyle noir, quand Hiroshi annonça soudain qu'il allait aux toilettes.

« Et après je vais m'en griller une, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne me voyez pas revenir tout de suite. »

Trente secondes ne s'étaient pas écoulées que Suguru éprouva à son tour le besoin irrépressible d'aller se soulager.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Attendez-moi ici, monsieur Shindô ! »

Il était parti avant que Shûichi ait le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit. Mécontent, le chanteur prit le parti de bouder sans cesser de composer sa tenue pour le soir.

« Ah ! Je savais bien que tu comprendrais le message », dit Hiroshi avec un sourire au reflet de Suguru qui venait de pousser la porte des toilettes. Il se retourna vers son petit ami et le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Contrairement à la maison où résidaient les participants de _Pop Academy_, le plateau sur lequel avait lieu le prime se trouvait dans un studio classique, et de ce fait dépourvu de caméras. Leur arrivée dans la place avait certes été filmée, ainsi qu'une courte partie de leur répétition, mais en dehors de cela ils bénéficiaient d'un vrai répit depuis presque une semaine.

« Si vous saviez comme cela m'a manqué », souffla Suguru en lui rendant son baiser avec voracité. Il entraîna soudain le guitariste vers l'une des cabines, referma la porte et baissa le loquet avant de presser goulûment ses lèvres contre celles de son petit ami.

« Et si vous saviez à quel point j'avais envie de ça ! »

Sans laisser à Hiroshi le temps de répondre la moindre chose, il se colla tout contre lui et se frotta contre son corps d'un geste tout à la fois lascif et félin qui ne manqua pas de provoquer l'effet désiré.

« Suguru… arrête… ce… c'est pas le moment pour ça… hoqueta Hiroshi, soudain très à l'étroit dans son jean.

– Quoi ? Ça ne vous plaît pas ? » ronronna le claviériste en l'enlaçant encore plus étroitement, si c'était possible, et lui aussi_ très _émoustillé. Son petit copain le plaqua contre la paroi de l'étroite cabine et le réduisit au silence d'un féroce baiser, les mains glissées sous sa chemise.

« Moi aussi je crève d'envie de faire ça… mais on n'a pas le temps… et Shû va se demander ce qu'on fabrique… lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, dont il mordilla le lobe.

– Que monsieur Shindô aille au Diable… et mon cousin avec, pour nous avoir embarqués là-dedans », déclara le jeune garçon. Hiroshi lui dévora le cou de baisers puis, d'un suprême effort de volonté, parvint à s'écarter de lui.

« Il faut y retourner… Viens. »

Il se glissa hors des WC et se remit en ordre, imité par Suguru qui s'aspergea le visage d'un peu d'eau froide, les joues brûlantes.

« Hé ben ? Vous en avez mis du temps ! les accueillit un Shûichi maussade et renfrogné à leur retour. Qu'est-ce que fabriquiez ? Dépêchez-vous de choisir votre tenue pour ce soir ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Viens vite, maman ! Ça va commencer ! »

Assise sur le canapé du salon, Maiko adressait de grands gestes à sa mère tout en augmentant le volume du téléviseur.

Après un court générique plein d'effets tape-à-l'œil, musicalement dénué d'originalité mais rapide et martelé, l'antenne s'ouvrit sur un vaste plateau circulaire, brillamment coloré et violemment éclairé, au centre duquel trônait la très décorative Manami, court vêtue et manifestement ravie d'être là. Le public, jeune et nombreux, se massait autour de l'avant-scène, apparemment tout aussi transporté de voir l'animatrice vedette et sa tenue affriolante que les artistes qui allaient lui succéder.

« Bonsoir à tous ! salua Manami avec un immense sourire et un élégant geste de la main. Prêts à passer avec nous une soirée exceptionnelle ? »

Le public répondit pas des cris enthousiastes.

« Parfait ! Alors sans plus attendre, accueillons celles et ceux avec qui vous partagez depuis une semaine tous les secrets de la création musicale. Elles sont jeunes, belles, et surtout immensément talentueuses, voici les Bloody Jezabel ! »

Les cinq filles vinrent la rejoindre, accueillies par des applaudissements et des acclamations délirantes. Contrairement à d'habitude, elles étaient vêtues de tenues aux couleurs vives et Miki arborait même deux couettes mutines retenues par deux chouchous ornés de grosses fleurs.

« Salut les filles ! Alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous après cette première semaine ?

– Ça n'a pas été très facile au début, mais on a bien bossé et on va tout déchirer, répondit Nana, chef naturel du groupe, sur l'humeur de qui quelques comprimés d'antispasmodiques avaient produit un effet spectaculaire.

– Et avec les garçons, ça se passe bien ?

– Ouais, no problem. On ne les entend pas beaucoup, de toute manière.

– Justement, puisqu'on parle d'eux, ils arrivent. Mesdemoiselles tenez-vous bien, voici les Bad Luck ! »

Des cris et des acclamations mêlées de piaillements suraigus s'élevèrent dans le public, saluant de manière encore plus bruyante l'apparition des trois garçons habillés, eux, de couleurs sombres et des vêtements d'inspiration gothique qui, il fallait le reconnaître, leur allaient très bien.

« Oh maman ! Tu as vu comme Shûichi est sexy, habillé comme ça ? glapit Maiko, admirative.

– Oui, heureusement qu'on a pensé à enregistrer ! »

Après les salutations et questions d'usage, Manami enchaîna très vite sur la suite du programme.

« Je sais que vous êtes tous très impatients de les écouter dans leur nouveau registre, et moi aussi pour tout vous dire ! Mais avant ça, accueillons Sayo Hiwatari, qui va nous interpréter en avant-première son tout nouveau single ! »

Une jeune fille habillée d'un short noir et d'un bustier en lamé bleu entra en se trémoussant sur le plateau, accompagnée par une musique pop entraînante et dynamique ainsi que huit danseurs qui s'empressèrent d'imiter ses pas et ses gestes.

Devant l'écran de sa télévision, à Kyôto, Haruka Fujisaki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de regarder ça… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, tandis qu'à ses côtés, le petit Ritsu ouvrait de grands yeux devant les gambettes interminables de la nymphette – et ses déhanchements.

« Il est temps d'aller au lit, mon poussin, il est déjà tard.

– Mais demain c'est dimanche, et je veux voir Suguru ! » protesta le petit garçon.

Sur le plateau, les artistes se succédaient sans le moindre temps mort en un véritable ballet orchestré de main de maître par Manami, qui ne ratait pas une occasion d'adresser de mielleuses flatteries aux invités.

« C'est chaud ce soir, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle au public. Et ça va le devenir encore plus, car il est temps que nos candidats entrent en scène ! Le tirage au sort a désigné les Bloody Jezabel pour passer en premier et vous donner _leur_ version de _The rage beat_. Les filles, c'est à vous ! »

Les cinq jeunes filles avancèrent sur scène d'un pas décidé et prirent place derrière leurs instruments. La chanson des Bad Luck avait un rythme rapide, et ce dès l'introduction, aussi attaquèrent-elles d'entrée par des riffs de guitare énergiques, puis Nana se mit à chanter.

Hargneuse, contestataire et globalement désagréable, la leader des Bloody Jezabel n'en était pas moins une chanteuse très douée dotée d'une belle voix grave dont elle savait user à merveille pour interpréter des ballades sombres et mélancoliques ou des mélodies plus rythmées d'inspiration métal. Là, c'était encore autre chose, mais il fallait reconnaître que cette version de _The rage beat_, toujours très dynamique mais beaucoup plus rock, plaisait énormément au public même si elle n'était pas exempte de faiblesses, et pour cause : les filles n'avaient même pas eu une semaine pour la travailler.

« Elles se sont bien débrouillées, souffla Suguru à l'oreille d'Hiroshi, aux côtés de qui il avait pris place sur un siège bas tendu d'étoffe dorée d'un mauvais goût exemplaire.

– Oui, je ne les pensais pas à ce niveau… Bah, on a fait nous aussi du bon travail, ne t'en fais pas. »

La chanson s'acheva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hourras surexcités.

« Ouais ! C'était génial ! claironna Manami en applaudissant à tout rompre. Alors, les Bad Luck, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette interprétation ? Shûichi ?

– C'était vraiment très bien !

– Surprenant, mais très réussi ! »

Déclarèrent en même temps Suguru et Hiroshi qui s'étaient empressés de répondre, redoutant un faux-pas de Shûichi dont l'œil commençait à s'assombrir, signe qu'il pensait à Yuki et surtout sa non-présence parmi le public – car même au milieu de la foule, il n'aurait pas manqué de repérer sa trace. Or, là, il était clair que l'écrivain ne s'y trouvait pas.

« C'est vrai ? Tu as aimé, Fujisaki ? minauda Miki en entortillant l'extrémité de l'une de ses couettes autour de son index.

– J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez donner sur notre chanson, déclara Fumie en reprenant place sur son siège.

– Nous aussi nous attendons ça avec impatience ! enchaîna Manami. Mais pour le moment, place au verdict du jury. »

Elle désigna d'un geste emphatique trois personnes qui s'étaient tenues sur un côté du plateau, et auxquelles nul n'avait accordé d'attention jusque là. Une grande femme brune dominait par sa taille ses deux collègues, un petit homme corpulent aux cheveux gris et un autre, nettement plus jeune, qui souriait d'un air béat.

« Vous avez bien entendu tous reconnu Shizuka Kobayashi, le cœur et l'âme de _Pop Academy _! À ses côtés, pour l'épauler de leurs conseils avisés, se trouvent Bunko Egawa, directeur artistique chez N-G Productions, et Kenji Ochiai, que l'on peut sans exagération présenter comme étant actuellement le plus grand chorégraphe du Japon ! »

À demi endormi sur son canapé, le petit Ritsu Fujisaki releva abruptement la tête en entendant sa mère éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? C'est Suguru ?

– Non, mon chéri. Ah, j'adore cette émission idiote, en fin de compte ! »

« Eh bien ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la prestation de nos cinq Jezabel ? » demanda Manami d'une voix de conspiratrice. Bunko Egawa, le directeur artistique bedonnant, déclara :

« Personnellement, j'ai adoré ces demoiselles. Elles dégagent une énergie surprenante et m'ont parues très à l'aise sur cette chanson qui n'a pourtant rien à voir avec leur répertoire habituel. C'était très bien ! Je leur ai mis 17. »

Les filles poussèrent des exclamations ravies, imitées par le public, cependant que le « plus grand chorégraphe du Japon » déclarait, enchanté :

« C'était formidable ! Comme l'a dit Bunko, ces jeunes artistes ont une pêche d'enfer et sont parvenues à insuffler leur personnalité vraie à une chanson qu'on leur a imposée. J'ai a-do-ré, et je leur ai mis 18.

– Quant à moi, enchaîna Shizuka Kobayashi de sa voix nasale toujours aussi désagréable, j'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié. Bien entendu ce n'était pas parfait, mais il y avait un bel effort de re-cherche et j'ai vraiment aimé ce que vous avez proposé. Je vous ai mis 15, ce qui vous fait une moyenne de 16,6. »

Les Jezabel piaillèrent de plus belle, tandis qu'à Tôkyô leurs amis proches, rassemblés devant leur téléviseur, exultaient.

« Géant ! Elles sont trop fortes !

– Ça m'étonnerait que les autres fassent mieux !

– Allez les filles ! Vous allez les enterrer ! »

« Les Bad Luck vont-ils être capables de faire mieux ? Vous le saurez après une page de publicité ! »

Pour les téléspectateurs, l'image bascula sur des spots publicitaires, mais sur le plateau l'ambiance était devenue électrique et le public, chauffé au maximum et suivant à la lettre les instructions données par la régie, scandait « Bad Luck » en tapant des mains.

« Ça va aller, Shû-chan ? s'enquit Hiroshi avec sollicitude, sentant que son meilleur ami était d'humeur morose.

– Moui. T'en fais pas, Hiro.

– Pense que Yuki va te regarder, tu dois donner ton maximum.

– Yuki n'est même pas là…

– Il te regarde sans doute de chez vous. Tu sais bien comment il est, insista Hiroshi, qui redoutait un effondrement.

– Heu, monsieur Nakano… intervint Suguru, alarmé soudain à la vue de la lueur qui venait de prendre vie au fond du regard de Shûichi.

– Oui… Tu as raison, Hiro… murmura ce dernier. Pour Yuki, je vais tout donner ! »

Il se leva d'un bond, animé par une motivation nouvelle, et gagna le centre de la scène. Dans son dos, guitariste et claviériste échangèrent un coup d'œil subitement inquiet.

L'émission repassa au direct, et après une présentation dithyrambique de Manami, les Bad Luck entamèrent l'intro de _Roses of memory_. Les premières notes de la ballade, revisitée par les efforts conjoints d'Hiroshi et Suguru, retentirent pour donner une version pop du premier single des Bloody Jezabel. Une intro pêchue et enjouée… puis Shûichi se mit à chanter.

_Mais c'est pas possible… Il est devenu complètement fou !_

Shûichi était parti au quart de tour, bien plus rapidement que lors de toutes les répétitions. Après un bref instant de flottement, guitariste et claviériste se ressaisirent et entreprirent de suivre le rythme effréné imposé par leur chanteur déchaîné, qui délivra au final une chanson menée au pas de course, en total décalage avec son texte. Le public acclama, comme pour tous les autres, mais si Shûichi exultait, il était bien le seul.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû parler de monsieur Eiri, glissa Suguru d'un ton de reproche. Il n'était plus lucide, il a fait n'importe quoi !

– Mais je pensais pas qu'il allait perdre les pédales à ce point ! se défendit son petit ami. Hé ! Shûichi ! Redescends sur Terre, tu veux ?

– Quoi ? Vous vouliez du rythme, vous en avez eu ! Et si Yuki m'a vu, il sait que je perds pas espoir et que je garde le moral malgré tout ! »

Un argument auquel, manifestement, le jury se montra peu sensible, sanctionnant la performance des Bad Luck d'un sévère 12,25 assorti des commentaires suivants :

« Dissonnant.

– C'était un peu du grand n'importe quoi, tout de même.

– Manque évident de sincérité. »

« Le jury a rendu son verdict, et ce sont donc les filles des Bloody Jezabel qui remportent ce prime à l'unanimité ! annonça Manami au milieu d'un concert de gloussements et de petits cris hystériques des gagnantes. Courage, les Bad Luck ! Vous vous rattraperez la prochaine fois car il faut dire que vous n'avez pas eu la partie facile ! Et pour conclure, accueillons maintenant un artiste qui fait chavirer le cœur des Japonaises, j'ai nommé Katsuo Yokoya ! »

**00H57 – RETOUR DU PRIME.**

« Bon, ben moi, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Suguru alla se changer dans la salle de bains puis gagna directement son lit. Le retour à la maison s'était effectué dans une ambiance plutôt étrange, entre des filles ravies et bien décidées à le faire entendre et des garçons tendus mais incapables de se laisser aller à régler leurs différends devant leurs rivales. Suguru aurait bien aimé dire sa façon de penser à son chanteur, mais il sentait confusément qu'Hiroshi était prêt à prendre sa défense quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Et le souvenir de la scène dans les toilettes ne faisait qu'accroître sa frustration.

« Il est l'heure de se coucher, commenta la voix _off_. Dans quelques heures il faudra déjà se remettre au travail, et d'après ce qu'ils nous ont laissé voir au cours du prime, il semble que les Bad Luck aient beaucoup de pain sur la planche ! »

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

**JOUR 6 – LENDEMAIN DU PRIME**

« Salut Niwatori !

– Oh ! Hiyoko-chan ! Comment vas-tu mon bébé ? s'enquit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du combiné.

– Bah… tu as vu le prime ?

– Oui… souffla madame Nakano d'un ton un peu abattu. En tout cas, vous étiez tous les trois très séduisants hier soir. Ça les changeait beaucoup, Shindô et Fujisaki !

– Oui, c'est vrai. »

Un petit silence se fit et la mère d'Hiroshi reprit :

« Ni-chan ne te manque pas trop ?

– Si, bien sûr. J'aimerais bien passer du temps en sa compagnie. Encore sept longues semaines à tenir… Yûji va bien ? s'enquit le jeune homme pour changer de sujet.

– Oui, il t'embrasse. Je vais parfois chez lui après les cours pour regarder l'émission. Elle est vraiment adorable, Sakura !

– Et Ikkyoku, comment elle va ? Yûji la nourrit correctement ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas ! En parlant de manger, hier elle a dévoré le dîner de ton frère. Il avait sorti le poisson et le temps qu'il réponde au téléphone, elle avait déjà le nez dedans ! Il était furieux et du coup il a mangé des nouilles instantanées au lieu de sashimi au saumon. »

Hiroshi rit de bon cœur. Oui, sa petite chatte était voleuse et il avait peut-être oublié de le mentionner à son frère aîné.

« Dis, je ne t'appellerai pas demain, je laisse ma minute à Shû, il ne va pas très bien.

– Pas de problème, Hiyoko-chan.

– Il me reste trois secondes. I love you !

– Je t'aime aussi.

– I love you ! »

Hiroshi raccrocha mais ne sortit pas tout de suite de la petite pièce réservée au téléphone, meublée en tout et pour tout d'un guéridon sur lequel était posé l'appareil et d'un fauteuil design. Les colocataires disposaient d'une minute quotidienne pour converser avec leurs proches, et bien qu'il ne se soit pas trouvé dans la pièce quand Shûichi téléphonait, le guitariste aurait mis sans hésiter ses deux mains à couper qu'il s'agissait du seul moment de bonheur journalier de son ami. Eiri Yuki n'était pas venu au prime mais il répondait toujours aux appels de son amant.

On toqua soudain à la porte.

« Tu as fini, Nakano ? »

_Yukari_… reconnut ce dernier en se levant et en ouvrant la porte. La jeune fille, vêtue de son petit bikini bordeaux et d'un paréo assorti, entra en se frottant à lui comme si la pièce n'était qu'un couloir exigu et que deux personnes ne pouvaient pas s'y tenir ensemble sans devoir se coller étroitement.

« Je vais téléphoner à mon frère, ronronna-t-elle. Mais après on peut se baigner tous les deux ? »

Le dimanche, lendemain du prime, pas de répétitions ; programme de la semaine inconnu, donc temps libre pour les huit participants à _Pop Academy_.

« On verra », répondit Hiroshi en quittant la pièce.

Depuis le début du jeu, la jeune bassiste draguait ouvertement le guitariste et les hypothèses sur les refus du garçon foisonnaient ; des plus neutres – il avait une petite amie et voulait rester fidèle – aux plus méchantes : il était soit gay, soit impuissant ou encore porteur d'une maladie sexuellement transmissible, voire les trois à la fois dans les pires scénarii. Sur les forums de discussions, fans et détracteurs s'entredéchiraient, et l'apparition de la mystérieuse ou du mystérieux « Ni-chan » avait relancé le débat de plus belle.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement dans la maison, _trop_ lentement même. Chacun des résidents avait ses petites habitudes mais en cette occasion, toutes étaient ennuyeuses. Mao et Fumie bavardaient au bord de la piscine, Nana boudait dans son coin en s'efforçant de prendre l'air inspiré, Yukari bronzait ostensiblement topless, Miki soupirait d'un air amoureux en regardant Suguru et guettait le départ de Nakano pour prendre sa place. Les deux instrumentistes de Bad Luck étaient assis sur la balancelle du patio et Shûichi dormait, le cœur brisé, sur le canapé du salon.

Le jour déclinait quand la voix de Takeshi ordonna aux colocataires de se regrouper au salon.

« Alors, bon week-end ? s'enquit-il.

– Super ! assura Miki.

– Miki, tu étais très mutine avec tes couettes hier soir, je ne comprends pas que le petit Fujisaki ne soit pas venu jouer avec !

– Il est timide et il faut le temps de nous connaître d'abord, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire énamouré au claviériste des Bad Luck.

– Espérons qu'il ne tarde pas trop sinon c'est moi qui viendrai te kidnapper ! Bien, un peu de sérieux. L'emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine a changé, poursuivit Takeshi, abandonnant sa voix complice et coquine pour un ton nettement plus grave. Comme mademoiselle Kobayashi vous l'a expliqué, il va falloir gagner le droit d'utiliser le studio par des défis. Les Bad Luck ont perdu celui du prime par une note de 12,25 contre l'excellent résultat des Bloody Jezabel de 16,6. Les filles gagnent une heure supplémentaire et leur nouvel horaire est de 13h30 à 17h30. Les Bad Luck, eux, perdent une heure et répèteront de 10 heures à 12 heures. »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Hiroshi.

« Quoi ? on n'a plus que deux heures de répétitions par jour ? glapit Fujisaki.

– Deux heures par jour c'est insuffisant ! renchérit Nakano.

– Justement ! La production laisse au groupe perdant une chance de regagner l'heure perdue au moyen d'un gage, et cette semaine celui-ci s'adresse au chanteur des Bad Luck. »

Shûichi, que la voix de Takeshi avait tiré de son sommeil, regarda ses camarades avec étonnement.

« Shindô, tu vas devoir cuisiner des tempura soba au dîner de demain. Aucun participant ne pourra t'aider et ce sera le seul repas servi au cours de la soirée. »

Le chanteur se leva d'un bond, brandissant son poing vers la caméra.

« C'est trop facile ! Je suis le roi des soba instantanées.

– Non… Tu devras même cuisiner les pâtes. »

Les trois garçons pâlirent et Shûichi se rassit.

« Demain on te livrera les ingrédients nécessaires et si tu veux que les pâtes aient le temps de sécher, ne te lève pas trop tard.

– Mais j'en ai jamais fait ! se plaignit Shindô.

– Il est temps d'apprendre ! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée ! »

La connexion avec Takeshi coupée, Fujisaki se leva et se planta devant le chanteur.

« Vous avez intérêt à réussir. Nous sommes déjà réduits à _deux_ heures de répétitions par votre faute mais si en plus nous sautons un repas, cela se passera mal, monsieur Shindô !

– J'assure en cuisine ! Yuki m'a tout appris !

– J'imagine… Je me souviens du _poisson à la framboise_… Alors faites mieux !

– Tu me prends pour qui ! Je ferai honneur au groupe ! » s'ex-clama Shûichi, de nouveau motivé et dynamique… mais pour combien de temps ?

Pas très longtemps visiblement, puisque la soirée se poursuivit de façon morose pour les Bad Luck qui n'avancèrent même pas leur composition originale.

**JOUR 7 – DEUXIÈME SEMAINE**

Conscient du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, Shûichi avait réglé son réveil à 6 heures mais il se rendormit immédiatement après et ne se leva que vers 8h30. Un peu affolé, il courut à la cuisine, enfila un tablier et, une fois devant le plan de travail, inspira un grand coup. Son bien-aimé Yuki faisait lui même ses propres pâtes au sarrasin, alors lui aussi allait y arriver et son amant serait fier !

Il versa la farine dans un bol et ajouta du sel. Jusque là, tout allait bien mais à peine versa-t-il l'eau que les ennuis commencèrent. Remarquant qu'il y en avait trop peu, il en rajouta deux grands verres. Cette fois la pâte était trop liquide alors il rajouta de la farine. Quand il voulut la pétrir, il s'en mit plein les doigts et abandonna la préparation pour se nettoyer mais quand il revint la pâte était dure comme de la pierre. Il dut recommencer trois fois pour aboutir à une pâte relativement homogène. Fujisaki et Nakano, qui venaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner, le découvrirent plein de pâte dans les cheveux mais éclatant de fierté. Sur la table trônait un plateau sur lequel trois énormes lamelles de pâtes se couraient après.

« Mais… tu n'as pas aplati la pâte ? demanda Hiroshi en regardant le rouleau à pâtisserie immaculé.

– Il fallait ? »

Avant que son ami puisse répondre, Shûichi écrasa les lamelles et s'empressa de les placer dans le four.

« C'est pour faire une surprise aux filles ce soir, confia l'apprenti cuisinier.

– Ah ça, elles vont être surprises, grinça Suguru en avalant son café. Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous habiller, nous n'avons que _deux_ heures pour répéter. »

Hiroshi soupira et aborda aussitôt un autre sujet. Il se demandait quel titre des filles ils allaient devoir interpréter au cours du prochain prime et trouva la réponse dans le studio ; les partitions de _Your blood, your breath_ reposaient sur le piano. Les trois garçons s'accordèrent pour jouer le morceau avant d'en commencer la réécriture. Bien entendu les Bad Luck n'avait ni basse ni batterie mais ils retrouvèrent facilement la mélodie de la chanson, et Hiroshi et Suguru remercièrent les kamis de ne pas avoir à chanter de telles paroles ; le concerné fredonna.

Les deux heures accordées passèrent beaucoup trop vite et sitôt le déjeuner achevé ils s'attaquèrent à la réécriture du morceau.

Cette journée s'écoula aussi laborieusement que la précédente mais aucun des garçons n'attendait vraiment qu'elle arrive à son terme. Le moment venu, cependant, c'est un Shûichi un peu tendu qui réétablit ses quartiers dans la cuisine, sous l'œil franchement effrayé de ses deux compagnons.

Le nettoyage des crevettes se déroula sans anicroche ; les ennuis arrivèrent avec le poireau. Victime d'une maladresse chronique pour le découpage, Shûichi s'entailla la main à plusieurs reprises alors que le poireau était, lui, toujours intact.

« Bon, je le mettrai entier dans le bouillon ! conclut-il avec un optimisme inébranlable. Maintenant on va faire cuire les soba ! »

Plein d'énergie il remplit la casserole d'eau et une fois à ébullition, il y jeta ses pâtes.

« Maintenant, la pâte à tempura ! » s'exclama-t-il, galvanisé par le soutien silencieux de son meilleur ami.

Il cassa un œuf dans un saladier et le battit après avoir ajouté de l'eau et de la farine. Il rajouta des glaçons et, dans une autre casserole, mit du dashi qu'il porta à ébullition.

Il alluma un troisième wok et le drame arriva en même temps que les filles qui entrèrent dans la cuisine en fredonnant _Spicy marmalade_, le titre qu'elles devaient réinterpréter, juste pour provoquer leurs rivaux.

Dans un excès de zèle, Shûichi plongea toutes les crevettes dans la préparation à tempura, et même le poireau, puis jeta le tout dans le wok bouillant. Des éclaboussures d'huile chaude le brûlèrent aux mains et aux avant-bras ; en voulant se dégager, il faillit renverser la casserole dans laquelle les soba cuisaient et qui débordait à force de bouillir. Il retira la casserole avec les pâtes mais oublia le wok contenant les crevettes qui brûlaient elles aussi. De hautes flammes s'en élevèrent soudain, accompagnées d'une épaisse fumée. Il posa maladroitement la casserole de pâtes sur la première chose venue – un sac en plastique qui fondit – et aspergea ce faisant le wok d'eau, le déséquilibrant. Le contenu se renversa au sol et l'huile sur le plan de travail s'enflamma.

« Les plaques ! hurla Mao.

– Éteins les plaques, Shû ! »

Désireux de tout gérer, Shûichi repoussa quiconque s'approchait mais sursauta quand une pluie – ? – se mit à tomber dans la cuisine. La fumée avait déclenché les extincteurs.

La voix familière de Takeshi annonça le verdict.

« Pari perdu. »

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Niwatori / Hiyoko-chan** : « poulette » et « poussin ».

**Dashi** : c'est l'un des bouillons de base fondamentaux de la cuisine japonaise, utilisé pour faire la soupe de _miso_, les bouillons pour nouilles et autres liquides de cuisson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Une agitation sans bornes régnait dans la cuisine sinistrée, assortie de vociférations et de piaillements en tous genres. Dominant le brouhaha, la voix furieuse de Nana claqua, lapidaire :

« Espèce de pauvre demeuré ! Faut croire que la teinture attaque les neurones ! »

Eiri Yuki éteignit la télévision d'un geste sec sur sa télécommande et braqua sur son souriant voisin un regard chargé de colère.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, Seguchi ?

– Oui, répondit Tôma avec naturel. Pas toi ?

– Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je suis certain que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de ce soi-disant défi. Tu sais parfaitement que Shûichi serait la seule personne au monde capable de réussir à faire brûler de l'eau. »

Tôma pouffa et but une petite gorgée à son verre de whisky.

« Tout le monde sait, depuis la diffusion de l'émission _Cooking Master_, que Shindô est une calamité des fourneaux. Je ne suis pour rien dans tout cela, Eiri.

– C'est pourtant ta boîte qui finance ce sous-produit culturel.

– Ah, il faut bien vivre… » Tôma reposa son verre sur la table basse et se leva. « Bon, je vais faire chauffer le repas. Des tempura soba, ça te dit ? »

XXXXXXXXX

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un incapable, monsieur Shindô ! Non seulement vous n'êtes pas parvenu à nous faire regagner une heure, mais nous n'aurons rien à manger ce soir ! » cria Suguru, lâchant la bride à une semaine entière de frustration. Après l'inondation de la cuisine, les candidats avaient été rassemblés dans le salon pendant qu'une équipe du service technique intervenait aussitôt afin de réparer les dégâts. Et depuis, les reproches pleuvaient sur le pauvre Shûichi, complètement aux abois.

« Fujisaki, toi aussi tu t'y mets ? On devrait se serrer les coudes ! pleurnicha le chanteur.

– Il y a des limites à tout ! Depuis une semaine, vous ne faites que vous lamenter sur votre sort en soupirant « Yuki ! Yuki ! » comme une âme en peine, mais à part ça, rien ! Vous croyez vraiment que ça m'amuse d'être ici ? Vous croyez vraiment que je n'aurais pas envie d'être ailleurs ? Mais non, comme d'habitude vous n'en avez que pour votre petite personne, et le résultat, le voici ! hurla Suguru, dont la voix venait de repousser de nouvelles frontières dans le domaine des aigus, en pointant du doigt la porte de la cuisine. Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien, monsieur Shindô ! »

Shûichi, à bout, fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Hiroshi.

« Yukiii, sors-moi de lààà… sanglota-t-il, pitoyable.

– Ça suffit, Fujisaki ! intervint le guitariste qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit. On a bien saisi le fond de ta pensée, je crois ! »

Son ton acide désarçonna quelque peu Suguru. Certes, celui-ci avait bien conscience de n'avoir pas été tendre avec le jeune chanteur, mais d'un autre côté ils étaient tous embarqués à bord du même bateau, pourquoi dans ce cas se montrer plus indulgent avec Shindô qu'avec les autres ? Plus déplaisant encore, pourquoi, en temps de crise, Nakano prenait-il systématiquement le parti de Shûichi plutôt que le sien ? C'était insupportable !

Hiroshi faisait lui aussi face à un dilemme. Il voyait bien que Suguru faisait des efforts pour modérer l'expression des sentiments, la plupart du temps peu distingués, qu'il avait pour Shûichi depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et jusque là il y était plutôt bien parvenu. Mais dans cet environnement confiné et surveillé en permanence, tous les rapports étaient faussés et il lui fallait sans cesse faire des choix. Et à son sens, le jeune claviériste était bien mieux armé que Shûichi pour tenir deux mois dans des circonstances aussi particulières.

« Fais-moi voir tes mains, Shû, dit-il avec sollicitude en examinant les traces de brûlures provoquées par les éclaboussures d'huile chaude. Attends, je vais te soigner. »

Une bouffée de colère embrasa Suguru qui ne put se retenir de taper du pied par terre.

« Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous laisse roucouler en paix ! Et à l'occasion, si vous avez deux minutes, essayez de vous rappeler que nous avons aussi une chanson à écrire pour dans sept semaines ! »

Il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, ulcéré. Quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, cet animal inepte de Shindô arrivait toujours le premier aux yeux d'Hiroshi ! Et cela, il ne le supportait pas.

Le départ de Suguru sonna le glas de l'offensive anti-Shindô et les filles quittèrent elle aussi le salon sur d'ultimes imprécations. Miki, elle, s'était précipitée à la suite du claviériste à peine avait-il franchi la porte.

« Fujisaki ! Attends-moi ! »

En temps normal, Suguru aurait maudit sa mauvaise étoile – ou plutôt son cousin – pour l'avoir placé en pareille situation, mais cette fois c'est presque avec plaisir qu'il se retourna vers la plus jeune des Jezabel. Il avait désespérément besoin de s'épancher, et Miki paraissait en tous points prête à écouter n'importe quoi qu'il pourrait lui dire.

« Ça va ? Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, tu sais, dit l'adolescente avec gentillesse.

– Oui, ça va, je… Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça, et à cause de cet idiot de Shindô nous allons devoir nous passer de repas ce soir. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez pénible d'être enfermés ici… »

Miki laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Il m'a l'air d'être un sacré boulet, tout de même ! »

Suguru la regarda, émerveillé. Une parole clairvoyante, enfin, depuis sept jours !

« Comme vous dites… Mais… entre nous… Ito m'a l'air d'être pas mal atteinte elle aussi, non ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, dûment retransmis sur tous les écrans du Japon et appuyé par le sous-titre suivant : _Fujisaki est-il en train de changer de camp ?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme chaque soir après le souper, Maiko se connecta sur le forum officiel de _Pop Academy_. Elle fit défiler la liste des sujets, tous plus captivants les uns que les autres :

- Quelle Jezabel préférez-vous ?  
- Les Bad Luck sont-ils tous gay lol  
- Hiro a t'il une copine ?  
- Je kiffe trop Yukari !  
- Qu'est-ce que Watanabe trouve à Fujisaki ?  
- Shûichi Shindô vat-il ce suiscider ?  
- Fujisaki serait le fils caché de Tôma Seguchi !

Et tout le reste était à l'avenant. Avec un petit pincement de colère au fond du cœur, la lycéenne cliqua sur le fuseau intitulé « Shindô est-il vraiment débile ? » dans lequel avait cours cette édifiante discussion :

**Shinigami_08** : Suis-je la seule personne au monde à trouver Shûichi Shindô complètement débile ? J'en suis au point de me demander si ce gars ne fait pas semblant, c'est pas humain d'être taré à ce point, vous en pensez quoi ?  
**Shûichilover** : c toi ki est débile. Shûichi il est trop genial  
**BadLuckForever** : SHÛ-CHAN T'ES TROP GENIAL 3  
**Kirara** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Shinigami_08. Ce type est un grand malade, je plains Nakano et Fujisaki d'avoir à bosser avec lui.  
**rei-chan** : t'est trop jalou en fait Shûichi est trop cool SHÛICHI JE T'AIME !  
**ROPPONGI_LORD** : Bad Luck cest de la grosse merde, je kiffe les Jezabel parce qu'elle sont bnnes mais leur musique cest aussi de la merde, dailleurs pop academy cest ausi de la merde  
**NittleGrasperfan **: Pkoi tu regarde alors ?  
**rei-chan** : VOUS ETES TOUS DES JALOUS FRUSTREE

Maiko hésita à se créer un pseudo afin de pouvoir répondre à cette bande de décérébrés, mais à quoi bon ? Il lui était pénible de voir la manière dont les internautes, certains du moins, parlaient de son frère et des autres participants au jeu, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Mieux valait encore éviter de fréquenter ce genre de forums. Oui, mais elle voulait savoir tout de même.

Réprimant sa colère, elle cliqua sur un sujet se rapportant cette fois aux Bloody Jezabel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans la maison, cependant, les candidats étaient loin de se douter qu'ils faisaient l'objet de pareilles discussions ; et même s'ils s'en doutaient, ils avaient vraiment d'autres sujets de préoccupations en tête.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la désastreuse tentative de Shûichi pour préparer le repas et l'atmosphère était toujours tendue entre le chanteur et le claviériste de Bad Luck. Peu sensible à la détresse de Shûichi, Suguru était resté campé sur ses positions et faisait preuve de plus d'arrogance que jamais envers le pauvre garçon. Entre les deux, Hiroshi avait le plus grand mal à rester neutre, d'autant qu'il sentait qu'une partie de ce ressentiment lui était adressée. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de trouver la moindre occasion, dans cet endroit truffé de caméras, de pouvoir s'expliquer, d'autant que c'est avec un certain déplaisir qu'il avait noté le rapprochement entre le claviériste de Bad Luck et la batteuse des Bloody Jezabel ; certes, il avait confiance en Suguru, mais… tout n'était pas clair entre eux et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de parler avec son petit ami… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Au soir du mercredi, après une journée peu brillante sur le plan de la création artistique, le jeune homme découvrit enfin ce fameux moyen. L'air de rien, il prit l'un des cahiers de partitions de Suguru et, sous prétexte de composer, s'installa face à une caméra afin que l'on ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il écrivait puis coucha sur le papier ces quelques lignes :

_« Sunshine,_

_Je m'excuse de m'adresser à toi par ce biais, mais je n'ai trouvé que cette solution pour pouvoir échapper à ces foutues caméras. Sache tout d'abord que, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, c'est toi le numéro un pour moi. Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Shûichi mais il est perdu sans Yuki, et quoi qu'il arrive ce sera toujours comme ça pour lui. C'est toi que j'aime, mon cœur, mais toi tu es fort, et toute pénible que soit cette expérience pour toi – et dis-toi bien qu'elle l'est aussi pour moi ! – c'est mille fois pire pour Shûichi. Mais tu sais bien comment il est alors… c'est à nous de faire des concessions. Je n'ai pas pris son parti, Suguru, je le soutiens simplement et… j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que les sept semaines qu'il nous reste à passer ici ne deviennent invivables._

_Je t'aime, tu es et resteras mon petit rayon de soleil._

_Hiro-chan »_

Il glissa le carnet à sa place, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour rassurer son petit ami sur la nature de ses sentiments.

Le soir venu, alors que, comme à l'accoutumée, les deux garçons préparaient le repas avec le concours de la discrète Mao, le guitariste aiguilla habilement la conversation sur la musique et la compétition en cours.

« Au fait, vous en êtes où de la réécriture de _Spicy marmalade _?

– Oh, ça avance bien, répondit la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de l'oignon qu'elle s'appliquait à émincer. Et vous ? Ça ne doit pas être évident avec le peu de temps que vous avez pour répéter.

– On fait ce qu'on peut, lâcha Suguru d'un ton pincé.

– Et votre nouvelle chanson, elle avance ? poursuivit Hiroshi, ignorant la rebuffade.

– Pas vraiment, pour être honnête, avoua Mao. La préparation du prime prend beaucoup de temps… Mais Nana a déjà trouvé des idées pour le texte. Et vous ?

– Hé bien, justement, j'ai composé une mélodie et j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses, Fujisaki. »

Suguru lui renvoya un regard mi figue, mi raisin, mais hocha la tête. En dépit de son attitude, il souhaitait désespérément un rapprochement avec Hiroshi mais impossible de rien dire ou rien faire dans cette maison qui ne serait pas diffusé, et il redoutait plus que tout la moindre fuite concernant sa vie privée.

« D'accord, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil après manger. »

Le repas achevé, et tandis qu'Hiroshi s'employait à motiver Shûichi à l'aide de l'argument Yuki, Suguru alla récupérer dans la chambre le carnet de partitions à couverture bleue dans lequel son petit ami lui avait dit avoir inscrit les notes de leur nouvelle mélodie. Sur les portées, pas de notes mais quelques mots qui réchauffèrent le cœur du jeune garçon, et auxquels il répondit en ces termes :

_« Je m'excuse de m'être autant emporté avec monsieur Shindô. Vous savez combien il a le don de me mettre hors de moi mais je vais faire des efforts, puisqu'il est manifeste que lui n'en fera pas, du moins pas au sens où je l'entends. Et je m'excuse aussi d'avoir reporté une partie de ma colère sur vous. Je vous aime, monsieur Nakano, et je rêve du moment où nous quitterons enfin cet endroit. _

_Votre Ni-chan »_

La fin de la semaine se déroula, pour les Bad Luck, dans un climat nettement plus serein, et même si Suguru et Hiroshi savaient qu'il leur fallait utiliser le carnet bleu avec prudence et parcimonie, ils pouvaient au moins recommencer à communiquer.

Les répétitions qui suivirent furent relativement correctes, mais

ils avaient pris beaucoup de retard sur leurs rivales et c'est donc avec une anxiété légitime que, le samedi venu, ils montèrent dans le minibus qui allait les conduire vers le studio du prime.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Ni-chan **: « Ni » est l'abréviation de « nikkô », soit « rayon de soleil » en japonais, d'où le jeu de mot avec « Sunshine » dans le message d'Hiroshi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

**JOUR 12 – DEUXIÈME PRIME**

Suguru se cambra contre la paroi des toilettes et enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure rouge d'Hiroshi. Un long gémissement lui échappa. Baissant son regard brillant de plaisir vers son petit ami agenouillé devant lui, il lui sourit. Le jeune homme se remit debout et remonta le boxer et le pantalon du claviériste. Au dehors, la porte grinça.

« Fujisaki ? Hiroshi ? appela Shûichi en se plantant devant le seul WC fermé de toute la rangée.

– Oui ? répondit Nakano alors que Suguru retenait son souffle.

– J'ai fini de m'habiller. Tu as dit que tu me maquillerais.

– Je… j'arrive. Attends-moi dans la loge. »

La porte grinça à nouveau, et après un long baiser les deux garçons allèrent rejoindre leur leader dans la loge qui leur avait été attribuée.

Pendant leur absence, Shûichi avait choisi un shorty, des jambières en cuir noir et un haut noir moulant lacé sur les flancs. Suivant les conseils insistants de son petit ami, Suguru ne revêtit que du cuir noir : shorty, gilet zippé audacieusement entrebâillé et mitaines, le tout accompagné de bottes à semelles compensées ; encore en émoi, il avait laissé Nakano choisir à sa place et celui-ci avait éhontément profité de la situation. Hiroshi conserva son propre pantalon en cuir et une chemise noire transparente qui laissait voir la peau plus foncée de ses tétons. Comme il l'avait suggéré à Shûichi, il maquilla aussi légèrement leurs yeux ; un soupçon de khôl leur donnerait une image un peu plus troublante et pimenterait leur prestation.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Waaaaaaah, Plindami a encore oublié de s'habiller ce soir ! commenta Mizuki Wada, un animateur de la station de radio Sun-Sky, en voyant apparaître l'accorte animatrice sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

– Ouais et elle est encore maquillée à la truelle, renchérit Yui Miyamoto, sa collègue.

– Plindamiiiiiii, tu prends combien pour la nuit ?

– Chut ! On annonce les staaaaaaaaars ! »

Et tous les invités s'esclaffèrent.

Sun-Sky était une radio rock résolument jeune et impertinente basée à Tôkyô, et depuis deux semaines la programmation du samedi soir avait changé : les animateurs et leurs invités commentaient en direct le prime de _Pop Academy _dont ils diffusaient de larges extraits. Et, bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas tendres.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le générique de _Pop Academy_ débuta, et comme la semaine précédente, Mao, Fumie, Nana, Miki et Yukari arrivèrent sur le plateau très coloré, acclamées par la foule et dûment accueillies par une Manami étincelante.

« Bonsoir les filles ! Dites-moi, ça a été une semaine très chaude ! Yukari, tes bikinis sont trop mignons, 'faudra me donner l'adresse du magasin où tu les achètes.

– Bien sûr, Manami, gloussa la concernée.

– Et sans plus attendre, les Bad Luck ! Ou plutôt… les hommes de glace. »

L'arrivée des trois garçons souleva encore plus l'hystérie du public féminin que lors du premier prime ; Miki se leva même pour accueillir le groupe et courut se jeter dans les bras de Fujisaki.

« Waaouh, les garçons, c'est le grand jeu ce soir ! s'émerveilla la présentatrice. Miki, retourne à ta place, les câlins c'est pour plus tard. Miki… »

Nakano ne se fit pas prier pour écarter la jeune fille de son petit ami.

« Écoute ce que dit la dame, Miki, déclara-t-il en la repoussant.

– Comment ça, la dame ? protesta Manami en se campant du haut de ses talons aiguilles devant le guitariste, la poitrine en avant.

– La délicieuse _demoiselle_, rectifia Hiroshi avec un sourire en lui baisant la main.

– Charmeur, va, minauda la présentatrice en reconduisant Miki du côté des Jezabel. Suguru, Hiroshi, tout le monde se pose la question : comment résistez-vous à l'attrait de ces sirènes ? Hiro, quand Yukari te demande de l'aider pour la crème solaire, il faut fon-cer !

– Elle est mi-neure, répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac, sur le même ton. C'est puni par la loi, je pourrais faire de la prison. Et en prison, je serais privé de vraies femmes, ronronna-t-il.

– Ne pars pas tout de suite ce soir, j'aimerais bien te parler dans ma loge, plaisanta Manami. Bon, la semaine n'a pas été très facile pour les Bad Luck. Brûlures, disputes, pas beaucoup d'heures de répétitions. On revoit le best of de la semaine. »

Un assemblage des pires moments des garçons défila à l'écran, assorti de commentaires le plus souvent péjoratifs et réducteurs. La vidéo terminée, la jeune femme leur demanda s'ils se sentaient toujours soudés et motivés.

« Toujours ! » répondit Hiroshi, car le moindre silence aurait été un aveu de faiblesse et étant donné l'état de Shûichi, qui scrutait le public à la recherche de son bien-aimé, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'enfoncer encore plus. Mais déjà, Manami enchaînait avec la suite du programme.

« On ne les avait pas vus depuis 2000. Ils se sont spécialement reformés pour _Pop Academy_. On ne les présente plus, je vous demande de faire une ovation pour Ryûichi, Sugizo, Inoran, J et Shinya Yamada de Luna Sea ! »

Derrière leur petit écran, les amis et la famille des Bad Luck ressentaient beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que lors de l'émission précédente. Madame Fujisaki ne comprenait pas la tenue de son fils, les Shindô craignaient une défaillance du leur et madame Nakano priait les kamis pour que son mari ne tombe pas sur l'émission.

« Tu crois vraiment que les minettes en chaleur connaissent les Luna Sea ? grogna Keisuke, le petit ami de Nana, installé dans les gradins de l'émission.

– C'est clair ! » approuva sa sœur.

À l'écran, le très célèbre groupe de Visual Rock interpréta son tube _Storm_, ancien numéro un à l'Oricon, puis alla rejoindre les jeunes musiciens, enchantés pour la plupart de les rencontrer.

Plusieurs invités plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent soudain. Un unique projecteur se braqua sur Fumie Yamaguchi. Vêtue de sa célèbre tenue de scène, un uniforme raccourci de lycéenne, elle frémit et rougit comme une pivoine lorsque le non moins célèbre acteur Shûyia Onisada avança vers elle, lui aussi éclairé par un faisceau de lumière, en chantant :

« _Happy birthday to you_, Fumie. »

Quiconque se rappelait la présentation de la jeune fille avait gardé en mémoire qu'elle aimait les sushis aux anguilles, le chocolat et… Shûya Onisada.

La claviériste des Bloody Jezabel se retourna vers ses amies qui chantaient, complices. Émue et balbutiante, elle remercia l'acteur qui l'embrassa même sur la joue.

« Et j'espère que vous allez gagner, les filles, les encouragea-t-il avant de repartir.

– Justement, les filles, c'est le moment de nous montrer le fruit de votre travail. »

Comme lors de la première émission, les cinq lolitas n'eurent guère de mal à séduire et le public et le jury. Si elles n'avaient que peu avancé leur composition originale, l'heure supplémentaire quotidienne reçue après leur victoire leur avait permis de bien maîtriser _Spicy marmalade_ et elles reçurent à l'unanimité une moyenne de 16,8.

Généreuses et en constante proposition, selon Bunko Egawa, les Bloody Jezabel n'avaient pas eu de mal à conquérir le cœur et les oreilles des spectateurs, qui leurs jetaient des objets mignons, des fleurs ainsi que des friandises joliment empaquetées, et elles revinrent s'asseoir en vainqueurs.

Sakura profita de la coupure publicitaire pour appeler Maiko. Toutes les deux étaient particulièrement stressées ; l'heure en moins de répétition, ses humeurs trop changeantes, les disputes avec Fujisaki, les brûlures, la semaine avait été particulièrement rude pour Shûichi et cela se vit quand il entra en scène.

« N'empêche, Fujisaki a un joli petit cul, il devrait s'habiller plus souvent comme ça », fit remarquer Sakura.

Les deux amies raccrochèrent, se promettant de se rappeler après le verdict du jury.

Sur le plateau, les premières notes de _Your blood, your breath_ ramenèrent le silence parmi le public et, à une vitesse étonnement normale, Shûichi commença à chanter. Ses deux musiciens ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement et relâchèrent donc leur vigilance. Pourtant, au premier pont, Shûichi se tut. Silence complet. Après un regard à Fujisaki, Nakano continua ; de jouer ils devaient terminer le morceau, coûte que coûte.

« Aaaaaah ! Vous croyez qu'il va fredonner ? gloussa Yui.

– Fredonne ! Fredonne ! » l'encouragea Mizuki, hilare.

Mais Shindô ne fredonna pas. Possédé par un subit élan de création, dans le rythme et les sonorité de leur reprise, il entonna, en conservant toutefois le refrain de la chanson originale :

_« Yukiiiiiii, pourquoi tu me laisses tout seul ici ?  
Je suis malheureeeeeux et je voudrais mourireeeeuuuuh  
Tu me manques ! Tu me manques ! Tu me manques !  
Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aimeeeeeeeeuuuuh !  
OOOOHHHH…_

_I wanna feel your blood, your breath !  
Your loss runs into my vein like a decease…  
YUKIIIIIIIIIII tu es le plus beau  
Tes cheveux brillent de mille feux  
Tu es l'homme de ma vie !  
Viens sauver ta princesse au péril de ta vie ! _

_I wanna feel your blood, your breath !  
Your loss runs into my vein like a decease…  
I wanna feel your blood, your breath !  
Your loss runs into my vein like a decease… »_

Enfin, Suguru donna les dernières notes, soulagé par la fin de cette terrible expérience, et pria pour que l'émission se termine au plus vite. Mais il fallait encore attendre leur note. Dans le public, les visages étaient au mieux perplexes, au pire mécontents, et personne ne paraissait savoir quelle attitude adopter.

Shizuka Kobayashi fut la première à briser le silence profond qui s'était abattu sur le plateau.

« Neuf sur vingt, énonça-t-elle d'un ton lapidaire. Manque évident de travail. Oubli des paroles, improvisation médiocre.

– Tout à fait ! renchérit le directeur artistique de N-G Productions. Huit sur vingt. On se demande vraiment comment ils ont pu atteindre le sommet de l'Oricon. Ils ne sont absolument pas professionnels !

– Et vous, Kenji Ochiai, quel est votre verdict ? » questionna Manami dont le sourire n'avait pas vacillé.

Gesticulant, émoustillé, à la limite de l'évanouissement, le « plus grand chorégraphe du Japon » gratifia les Bad Luck d'un quinze sur vingt. Il se leva et alla même serrer Shûichi dans ses bras avant de reprendre sa place.

« Il est sincère, il se sert de ses émotions à lui, son corps pleure, c'est magnifique ! Très émouvant et… très sincère ! Merci Shindô pour cette pure improvisation du cœur. »

Aussi « émouvant » que ce fût, les garçons n'obtinrent qu'une maigre moyenne de 10,6. Manami revint vers eux, notant leur mine quelque peu dépitée qu'ils s'efforçaient de dissimuler.

« Pas trop tristes les garçons ? »

Hiroshi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre afin d'éviter les plaintes de Shûichi et les reproches de Suguru, mais il ne trouva rien de pertinent à dire ; cependant les regards larmoyant du premier et tueur du second l'encouragèrent à déclarer quelque chose malgré tout.

« _The show must go on_ ! dit-il, plein d'entrain.

– C'est votre deuxième défaite face aux filles. Ce n'est pas trop dur à vivre ?

– Pourquoi ce le serait ?

– Ce sont des filles ! s'exclama la présentatrice.

– Vous savez, nous ne les voyons pas comme des filles mais… comme de sérieux rivaux alors il n'y a rien de honteux à perdre et… nous avons perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre, conclut vaillamment le jeune homme.

– Nous allons avoir un gage ? demanda Fujisaki, un peu sec.

– Ouuuh, toi tu es bien l'intello du groupe ! gloussa Manami. Surprise, mon petit Fujisaki », minauda-t-elle en pinçant la joue du claviériste comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le public et déclama : « Deux à zéro pour les Bloody Jezabel ! On termine avec Luna Sea qui nous a accompagné tout au long de l'émission et… Nakano, n'oublie pas de venir dans ma loge ensuite », ronronna-t-elle plus bas en adressant un clin d'œil au guitariste.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien entendu, Hiroshi ne se rendit pas dans la loge de la présentatrice. Sitôt le générique terminé, après s'être rapidement changés, tout les candidats regagnèrent le minibus. Comme la semaine précédente, le retour se passa dans un profond silence pour les Bad Luck. Seulement, cette fois, ils appréhendaient le défi à venir. Ils devaient le gagner coûte que coûte sinon ils n'auraient plus qu'une heure de répétition…

Ils se couchèrent, tendus, et eurent tous les trois du mal à trouver le sommeil.

_À suivre… _


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**JOUR 13 – LENDEMAIN DU DEUXIÈME PRIME**

Les Bad Luck avaient quitté la cuisine depuis longtemps déjà lorsque les Jezabel y entrèrent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

« Je n'en reviens pas, Onisada-sama était là pour moi ! Spécialement pour mon anniversaire ! minaudait Fumie pour la dixième fois au moins, les yeux embués par l'émotion. J'ai vraiment cru m'évanouir en le voyant venir vers moi !

– Eh bien moi, c'est quand Fujisaki est entré sur le plateau que j'ai failli m'évanouir, expliqua Miki avec un regard énamouré à ce souvenir. Il était tellement sexy…

– Quel dommage qu'il se soucie de toi comme de sa première paire de chaussettes, lança Nana d'un ton ironique. Tu te fatigues pour rien, Miki-chan, soit il est déjà pris, soit il est gay. »

Vexée, la jeune fille prit place à table. Les remarques de Nana commençaient à sérieusement l'incommoder. En temps normal, elle appréciait le franc-parler du leader des Bloody Jezabel, mais après quinze jours de réflexions gratuites, et méchantes la plupart du temps, elle commençait à saturer. Même Yukari, pourtant excessive dans son genre, s'en était plaint un soir, dans la chambre, tandis que Nana se trouvait dans la salle de bains.

« Tu n'as qu'a lui demander, à ton petit Fujisaki, poursuivit la chanteuse en prenant un bol dans un placard.

– T'es vraiment pas drôle, Nana, répliqua Miki en se servant du café.

– Quoi ? C'est la vérité, tu l'intéresses pas. D'ailleurs, je parie

qu'il n'y en a pas un seul dans le lot qui soit branché par les filles. C'est rien qu'un groupe de tapettes, alors toi aussi tu devrais te faire une raison, Yukari. »

Elle se versa à son tour du café qu'elle satura de sucre.

« Et c'est pas contre ça qu'on va perdre, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

La matinée fila, morose, pour les Bad Luck. Dans l'attente de savoir quelle chanson des Bloody Jezabel ils allaient devoir interpréter, les garçons s'étaient rendus au studio dans l'espoir d'enfin commencer à travailler sur leur futur single. Mais l'atmosphère était tendue entre Shûichi et Suguru, en dépit de tous les efforts déployés par Hiroshi ; de plus, le chanteur avait une nouvelle fois le moral en berne.

« Yuki n'a pas décroché quand je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure… » finit-il par avouer, alors que Suguru menaçait de lui ouvrir le crâne à l'aide d'un violon alto s'il ne « crachait pas immédiatement ce qu'il avait, encore. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état ? Il était sans doute sorti faire des courses, le rassura son meilleur ami avec un bel optimiste.

– Non… Son portable était sur la messagerie… »

Shûichi leva vers ses deux camarades un regard noyé de larmes.

« J'avais tellement besoin de l'entendre me dire qu'il m'avait regardé hier soir ! Il n'était encore pas là pendant le prime ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu ? sanglota-t-il. Depuis quinze jours que nous sommes séparés, il est certainement en train de se consoler dans les bras d'une autre ! »

Suguru poussa un soupir découragé et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret devant le piano. Autant éviter d'aggraver la situation, aussi préféra-t-il ronger son frein et réfréna tant bien que mal son envie de saisir Shindô par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier. Hiroshi était plus qualifié que lui pour faire face à ce genre de situation, mais pour bien faire sentir le fond de sa pensée, il entreprit de jouer la lugubre _Marche funèbre_ de Chopin.

Mais en dépit de tous les encouragements et cajoleries d'Hiroshi, Shûichi demeura inconsolable… et leur composition au point mort.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le déjeuner avait à peine pris fin que la voix joviale de Takeshi se fit entendre. C'était l'heure du gage, et les Bad Luck pâlirent à l'unisson tandis que les filles se mettaient à glousser sous cape : autant en profiter puisqu'elles ne risquaient rien !

« Bonjour à tous ! Alors, comment allez-vous ? Bien remis de votre soirée d'hier ?

– Oh oui, c'était fantastique ! s'écria Fumie avec élan.

– Tant mieux ! Mais… vous savez de quoi je veux vous parler maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les filles redoublèrent leurs rires et les garçons demeurèrent muets.

« Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, poursuivit Takeshi avec une bonne humeur inébranlable. Au contraire, voyez plutôt dans ce qui va vous être demandé l'occasion de regagner l'heure que vous avez perdue hier au cours de votre démonstration… Soit dit en passant, Shindô, je te tire mon chapeau, il faut vraiment avoir du cran pour oser faire ce que tu as fait hier. »

Suguru faillit répondre qu'il ne s'agissait pas tant de cran que de bêtise mais là encore il garda un silence prudent, soucieux de ne pas s'aliéner les bonnes grâces de son petit ami.

« Mais du cran, il va aussi en falloir à celui qui a été désigné pour se charger du gage de cette semaine… et c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, Fujisaki ! »

Le garçon pâlit mais parvint à conserver un air impassible, le cœur battant.

« Et ton gage va consister à… faire un strip-tease ce soir, devant tous les autres candidats ! »

Un court silence stupéfait accueillit ces paroles puis, tandis que les Jezabel explosaient de rire, Suguru explosa de colère.

« Quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Un strip-tease ? C'est absolument hors de question !

– Hé, Miki, trop la classe, tu vas pouvoir admirer ton chéri à poil ! gloussa Yukari.

– Navré, Fujisaki, mais un refus de ta part équivaudrait à vous faire perdre une heure. Et vu qu'il ne vous en reste plus qu'une, je réfléchirais bien si j'étais toi.

– C'est tout réfléchi, il n'est pas question que je me déshabille devant le Japon tout entier ! cria le petit claviériste, complètement affolé.

– Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler, Fujisaki ? Tu ne vas pas nous faire perdre une heure ? intervint Shûichi, vindicatif. J'ai bien préparé les soba, moi ! »

Suguru se retourna vers lui d'un geste vif, et il lui aurait bondi dessus si Hiroshi ne l'avait pas retenu de justesse et ceinturé.

« Vous ! À qui la faute si nous sommes obligés de devoir faire ces gages débiles ? » hurla-t-il, livide de fureur, son accent du Kansai nettement plus prononcé, comme chaque fois qu'il était sous le coup d'une vive émotion. « Comme d'habitude, c'est vous qui faites n'importe quoi et nous qui devons en payer les conséquences, mais là ça va trop loin ! Lâchez-moi, Nakano, je vais débarrasser le Japon de ce fléau une bonne fois pour toutes !

– Calmez-vous ! Mais calmez-vous, enfin ! » s'écria Takeshi, interloqué par la réaction de violence du jeune garçon. Shûichi jugea plus prudent de s'éloigner de son camarade écumant qui se calma comme par enchantement – suffisamment, du moins, pour pouvoir écouter ce que le présentateur avait à dire.

« Écoute-moi, Fujisaki. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce gage, mais on te laisse tout de même deux heures pour réfléchir avant de donner ta réponse. Juste une petite précision : si tu acceptes, sache que tu n'auras pas à te déshabiller complètement. Alors, ça marche ? »

Le claviériste hocha lentement la tête.

« Parfait ! Alors, à dans deux heures ! »

Suguru se retourna entre les bras d'Hiroshi – qui avait profité de ce qu'il le retenait pour le serrer contre lui – et demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, monsieur Nakano ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Repoussant le cercle des filles hilares, Hiroshi avait entraîné Suguru dans le studio. Là, dans un isolement tout relatif compte tenu de l'omniprésence des caméras, il avait commencé par rassurer le jeune garçon et sa voix calme et posée avait fini par produire l'effet escompté.

« De toute manière, l'autre abruti l'a dit, tu n'auras pas à te déshabiller totalement. Dis-toi bien que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer…

– J'aurais préféré avoir à faire cuire des nouilles, si vous voulez tout savoir.

– Et faire un strip-tease n'aurait certainement pas dérangé Shûichi. Mais… dis-toi bien que cette fois, tu as une vraie chance de regagner cette heure de répétition. C'est un challenge, mais je suis convaincu que tu es de taille à le relever. En plus… pense un peu que tu vas montrer ton corps à des gens qui ont très envie de le voir… » souffla Hiroshi qui, tout en parlant, s'était lentement placé dos à la caméra, et il adressa un clin d'œil à son petit ami en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Suguru devint cramoisi.

« Heu… mais… mais de qui parlez-vous ?

– Watanabe, par exemple. Elle va en devenir complètement dingue, rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup de le faire. En plus, tu riveras définitivement le clou à Shûichi. »

Présenté sous cet aspect, le gage avait subitement quelque chose de séduisant. Le jeune claviériste hocha la tête.

« Je vais dire à Voix-off que c'est bon, dit-il, résigné. Mais monsieur Nakano… Je ne sais pas comment faire ce genre de chose.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras qu'à suivre ton inspiration ! »

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu décidé, Fujisaki ? s'enquit Takeshi en voyant les deux musiciens regagner la maison.

– C'est bon, j'accepte… répondit le garçon d'une voix rien moins qu'enthousiaste.

– Ah, je savais que tu avais du cran ! Bon, alors tu trouveras dans ta chambre un CD avec la musique sur laquelle tu vas effectuer ton… effeuillage… et la tenue qui va avec. Début du spectacle ce soir à 19h30, histoire de chauffer l'atmosphère avant de dîner. Bye ! »

Suguru serra les dents et ravala le juron qui lui était monté aux lèvres. Il allait le faire ; et lui, contrairement à Shindô, il allait réussir !

XXXXXXXXXX

19 heures. Le direct de la quotidienne de _Pop Academy_ s'ouvrit ce soir-là sur une bien singulière scène : tout de noir vêtu, et habillé de manière aussi tapageuse que la veille, Suguru, tétanisé par la panique, n'osait pas franchir le seuil du salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut donc bien mettre notre petit Suguru dans un état pareil ? susurra Manami d'un ton de conspirateur. Revenons un peu en arrière pour en savoir plus. »

Un petit montage des « événements » de l'après-midi défila à l'écran, et la présentatrice conclut en ces termes :

« Après avoir courageusement accepté de relever le défi, Suguru va-t-il se dégonfler et ne pas faire son strip-tease ? »

Dans sa cuisine, Haruka Fujisaki, qui suivait d'une oreille distraite le direct de 19 heures sur un petit téléviseur de poche, manqua lâcher sa poêle.

« Un quoi ? »

Abandonnant la préparation de son donburi, elle se précipita dans le salon et alluma la télévision. L'image de Suguru, revêtu de la même tenue outrageante que la veille, lui arracha un hoquet de surprise scandalisée. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Elle n'était pas folle, elle avait clairement entendu le mot « strip-tease », et ce honteux accoutrement semblait le confirmer. Muette de colère, elle vit Miki avancer le long du couloir et poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils d'un geste plein de sollicitude.

« Ça va Fujisaki ? Où sont les autres ?

– Nakano… est parti chercher quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Shindô… Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en moque, répondit le garçon d'une voix atone.

– Tu… tu vas le faire, hein ?

– Ça vous ennuierait bien, si je ne le faisais pas.

– Ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Miki. Je dis ça pour toi. Si tu ne le fais pas, il ne vous restera même pas une heure pour répéter !

– Et alors ? Ça devrait plutôt vous arranger, non ? » Suguru poussa un profond soupir et se mordilla la lèvre avec nervosité. « Bien sûr que je vais le faire, mais… j'ai le trac et… j'ai peur de tout rater.

– Oh ! Alors… attends-moi ! J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui va t'aider à te décontracter ! »

Elle partit au galop en direction des chambres, croisant ce faisant Hiroshi qui, lui, en revenait.

« Ah, Mao, où est Yukari ?

– Dans le jacuzzi, elle se détend après avoir fait un peu de salle.

– Merci ! »

Miki trouva la bassiste en train de se rhabiller après sa séance de relaxation, au cours de laquelle elle en avait profité pour ex-poser un peu de sa ravissante plastique devant la caméra.

« Ah, Miki-chan. Tu n'as pas réservé ta place au premier rang pour le strip-tease du petit hamster ? l'accueillit Yukari, gratifiant Suguru du sobriquet que Nana et elle lui avaient déniché la veille.

– Yukari, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un grand service… Est-ce que tu pourrais… » Le reste de sa phrase échappa aux micros car elle la lui murmura à l'oreille.

Pendant ce temps, Hiroshi était retourné aux côtés de son petit ami qu'il avait entraîné dans le patio. Lui aussi lui avait soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui présenter son paquet de cigarettes. Tout ceci n'était décidément pas normal.

« Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, Fujisaki. Moi, ça me calme toujours d'en griller une petite. »

_« Prends celle tout à gauche. C'est de l'herbe, ça va te calmer »_, avait-il glissé discrètement au jeune garçon.

« Mais… Monsieur Nakano… Je n'ai jamais fumé de ma vie !

– Justement, ça te fera plus d'effet ! Fais-moi confiance, Fujisaki, c'est rien d'autre que du tabac à rouler ! »

Le jeune garçon sortit la cigarette, que rien ne différenciait de ses consoeurs, de son étui et la plaça d'un geste méfiant entre ses lèvres. Hiroshi l'alluma.

« Tire lentement dessus et avale bien », conseilla-t-il. Derrière son écran, madame Fujisaki eut un sursaut de colère. Que signifiait cette mascarade ? Non seulement on obligeait son fils à s'habiller comme un go-go dancer, mais en plus cette espèce de grand rouquin hirsute était en train de l'initier au vice du tabagisme et, comble de tout, Suguru _acceptait_ ? Ah, il allait l'entendre la prochaine fois qu'elle l'aurait au téléphone !

« Hm, ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y ait que du tabac dans cette clope, commenta Yûji Nakano qui, lui aussi, suivait l'émission en compagnie de Sakura. Sacré frangin, il avait pensé à tout ! Mais à mon avis, la prod' va s'en apercevoir…

– D'un autre côté, ça va aider Fujisaki à se décontracter, répondit la jeune fille, en grattant les oreilles d'Ikkyoku, pelotonnée sur ses genoux.

– Il faut surtout espérer que ça ne le fasse pas trop planer… »

Suguru avait à peine achevé son pétard que Miki déboula à son tour, apportant un grand verre de Coca-Cola.

« Ah, Fujisaki ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé… Tiens, bois ça !

– Du Coca ? constata Hiroshi, étonné.

– Oui, j'ai demandé à Yukari de me donner un des comprimés qu'elle prend de temps en temps pour calmer sa nervosité. Ce sont des bêtabloquants.

– En tout cas, ça ne bloque pas sa libido, fit remarquer le guitariste. Et tu crois que ça peut faire effet en un quart d'heure ? »

Suguru, étrangement plus zen que ce qu'il l'était juste avant de fumer sa cigarette, se saisit du verre avec un « merci » et le porta à ses lèvres. Une odeur d'alcool lui envahit les narines, et il réalisa que ce n'était pas à coup de comprimés que Yukari calmait sa nervosité. Ainsi, on trouvait toutes sortes de substances illicites dans cette maison ? À ce compte, Shindô aurait peut-être dû songer lui aussi à emporter quelque chose susceptible de l'aider à supporter la séparation d'avec son bien-aimé : de l'héroïne, ou encore du crack ?

_Bah, au moins avec ça, ce strip-tease ne sera plus qu'une formalité… Et on va regagner cette heure ! Et Nakano en prendra plein les yeux !_

Le claviériste vida son verre d'un trait, soudain gonflé à bloc.

« C'est… c'est bon, on peut y aller ! » déclara-t-il en se levant vivement – un peu trop vite cependant, et il vacilla. La mer était mauvaise, soudain, ou quoi ?

_Pas grave. Je vais leur montrer, moi, ce que je sais faire !_

Escorté par Miki et Hiroshi, il regagna le salon dans lequel tous les résidents de la maison s'étaient rassemblés. Le grand moment était arrivé.

« OUAIIIIS ! FUJISAKIIIII ! couinèrent de concert Nana et Yukari en sautillant sur leurs sièges. T'es le plus beau, t'es le plus fort !

– Pense à Miki-chan ! Elle qui rêve depuis des jours d'admirer ton corps de mâââle… »

Dans un coin de sa tête, Haruka Fujisaki se fit solennellement la promesse de régler un jour ses comptes avec ces deux petites dindes sans cervelles.

« Monsieur Nakano, pouvez-vous envoyer la musique, s'il vous plaît ? » Sur ces mots, Suguru s'empara d'un geste vif du chapeau de feutre noir orné d'un minuscule oiseau violet que Nana avait sur la tête et le posa d'autorité sur la sienne.

« Hé mais… »

Le jeune garçon la fit taire d'un signe et alla se placer au centre du salon. La célèbre chanson de Joe Cocker, immortalisée par la séance d'effeuillage très chaude du film _Neuf semaines et demie,_ s'éleva dans la pièce et Suguru entama son strip-tease.

« Héé, mais c'est qu'il assure pas mal, ce petit mec », commenta Sakura d'un ton admiratif en regardant Suguru jouer avec son chapeau tout en se déhanchant de manière assez lascive – il y avait bien encore un peu de retenue, mais comparé au tableau qu'il présentait à peine une demi-heure avant, la transformation était spectaculaire.

« Ouais, c'est clair qu'il n'y avait pas que du tabac dans la cigarette de Hiro. »

Lequel Hiro ouvrait de grands yeux devant ce fort joli spectacle… de même que Miki, transportée.

Après une petite entrée en matière basée sur un jeu avec le chapeau, Suguru passa véritablement à la partie déshabillage et ôta lentement ses mitaines. Il lança la première à Miki qui glapit de bonheur et la seconde à Nana, par provocation, puis, sans cesser de se trémousser, il entreprit de jouer avec la fermeture éclair de son gilet.

Ce n'était pas si difficile, en fin de compte, et le claviériste devait même reconnaître qu'il n'éprouvait plus la moindre appréhension. En revanche, le sol lui paraissait tanguer de plus en plus… ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires.

Suguru fit voler son gilet, et après quelques déhanchements il allait s'attaquer à ses bottes quand il s'arrêta abruptement. Son visage devint d'une pâleur livide, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assistance, se précipita d'un pas mal assuré dans le couloir. Hiroshi et Miki, qui l'avaient suivi, le trouvèrent agenouillé par terre, secoué par des hauts-le-cœur, et à l'instant où le jeune homme lui posa la main sur l'épaule, il rejeta le contenu de son estomac.

« Pari perdu », annonça Takeshi, implacable.

XXXXXXXXXX

Scandalisée par ce spectacle lamentable, madame Fujisaki se leva d'un bond et décrocha son téléphone. D'une main que la fureur faisait trembler, elle composa le numéro de Tôma.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Accent du Kansai** : dans cette histoire, Suguru est originaire de Kyôto, dans le Kansai, et l'accent ainsi que des éléments de syntaxe sont différents de ceux du Kantô (Tôkyô).

**Donburi** : plat traditionnel japonais, composés d'un grand bol de riz sur lequel on dispose toutes sortes de garnitures : anguilles grillées, kimchi coréen, poulet et œufs, etc. À l'origine, le mot _donburi_ désigne un grand bol ; le nom a fini par désigner des préparations mélangeant riz et divers ingrédients.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE IX**

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

« J'espère que tu as bien compris et que tu vas faire le nécessaire pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, Tôma.

– Je comprends, ma tante. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Bonne soirée. »

Haruka Fujisaki avait déjà raccroché. Folle de colère à la vue de son fils humilié puis malade, la mère du claviériste avait appelé directement sur la ligne personnelle de son neveu et, « grand » Tôma Seguchi ou pas, lui avait fait clairement savoir qu'au prochain dérapage, non seulement il le regretterait, mais qu'elle viendrait en personne lui faire part de son avis. Non que Tôma ait spécialement craint sa parente mais il savait que le sang Seguchi coulait aussi dans ses veines, avec le caractère assorti, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'y frotter. Il contacta donc l'équipe de techniciens sur place et envoya un médecin voir comment se portait son cousin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans la maison, Yukari et Nana se moquaient toujours bruyamment de la déconfiture du « petit hamster », Fumie, Mao et Shûichi regardaient de loin si tout allait bien tandis qu'Hiroshi et Miki s'étaient agenouillés de part et d'autre du claviériste et tentaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de le réconforter.

« Tu peux aller chercher une de mes chemises, s'il te plaît Watanabe ? Une large », demanda Hiroshi à la jeune fille qui s'exécuta avec empressement. Penché sur Suguru, il caressa avec douceur son visage mouillé.

« Je nettoierai, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer.

– C'est… Je… pleure toujours quand je vomis », marmonna le garçon d'une voix défaillante.

Tendrement, Hiroshi essuya les deux yeux noirs de son pouce.

« Excuse-moi, Sunshine, dit-il à voix basse. C'est ma faute et…

– Tiens, Nakano », les interrompit Miki en tendant la chemise. Le guitariste la remercia et prit le vêtement qu'il referma sur son petit ami. Tous deux se relevèrent et montèrent à la salle de bains. Hiroshi conseilla à Suguru de se rincer la bouche puis de rester dehors le temps que lui nettoie.

« Dès que j'ai fini je reviens et tu boiras un peu d'eau gazeuse. Pendant ce temps, assieds-toi et prends un peu l'air.

– Merci monsieur Nakano. »

C'est Miki qui revint avec le verre.

« Excuse-moi, c'était une mauvaise idée l'alcool, souffla-t-elle discrètement.

– Ce n'est pas de votre faute, je pouvais dire non.

– En tout cas, c'était très bien, et c'est injuste qu'on ne vous le valide pas. »

Le garçon ne dit rien, en colère contre lui-même, mais Voix-off, comme il surnommait Takeshi, le pria de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée ; un médecin venait pour l'ausculter et il n'y avait pas à discuter.

Après un entretien avec le docteur, qui fut impossible à duper, Fujisaki retourna au salon où tout le monde avait été convoqué. Sur Internet et dans l'émission en direct, on ne suivit pas Suguru mais le médecin qui rassura le public sur l'état de santé du plus jeune des membres de Bad Luck. Il fut rejoint quelques instants plus tard par Shizuka Kobayashi et lui exposa la situation avant de quitter les lieux, tandis que la coordonnatrice se rendait au salon retrouver les participants au jeu. Son entrée fut retransmise, puis les caméras firent un petit travelling sur le jardin et s'immobilisèrent sur le feuillage des arbres qu'agitait mollement une faible brise.

Shizuka Kobayashi ne réclama pas de nom mais somma les colocataires possédant des substances illicites ou interdites aux mineurs de les déposer de manière anonyme dans une boîte destinée à cet effet, au plus tard le lendemain à 8 heures. Si un autre débordement avait lieu, il y aurait une enquête et peut-être des poursuites judiciaires ; par ce biais, Tôma Seguchi avait dissuadé sa tante de porter plainte.

Hiroshi et Yukari, les deux responsables, ne cillèrent même pas. S'ils avaient dû s'angoisser à chaque remarque sur ce sujet, ils auraient mis un terme à leur consommation depuis un bon bout de temps ! C'est pourquoi tous deux décidèrent aussitôt, et sans concertation, de ne remettre qu'un échantillon de leur marchandise ; au prix où coûtait l'herbe, plutôt se couper un bras, estima Hiroshi. Cependant, en raison de la « mauvaise image donnée à l'émission par cet incident », la coordonnatrice annonça l'application d'une sanction à chacun des deux groupes qui seraient privés d'une journée de répétition. À ces mots, un vent de protestation agita les candidats, surtout la leader des Bloody Jezabel qui se leva, vociférant qu'elle se sentait « spoliée » et « injustement pénalisée à cause de ces tapettes », et que « si le hamster ne supportait pas un peu d'alcool, qu'il retourne dans les bras de sa maman. »

Piqué au vif – et c'est à cet instant que les caméras du salon se remirent en marche, diffusant ce qu'il s'y passait – Hiroshi se leva lui aussi.

« Tu te prends pour qui, espèce de dégénérée ? Peut-être que si _tu_ ne le raillais pas constamment il n'en serait pas arrivé là ! On a tous notre part de responsabilité alors pour une fois, ferme ta grande gueule ! Tu nous les brises depuis deux semaines ! »

Sans se démonter, Nana se campa devant lui et le gifla. Le guitariste se battait rarement, et encore moins contre des filles ; mais elle, elle n'était pas une fille, comme elle se complaisait à le répéter, aussi lui retourna-t-il sa claque sans hésiter.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que parce que tu es une fille je ne te giflerais pas ? Mais comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le rabâcher, tu n'es _pas_ une fille », lança-t-il.

Nana ne répondit rien, les yeux enflammés par la colère.

« Qui c'est que tu traites de tapette ? Vas-y ! Dis-le moi dans les yeux ! » continua le garçon.

Dans son oreillette, Shizuka Kobayashi reçut comme ordre de ne pas intervenir et de se décaler sur la droite afin de mieux libérer le champ de vision. Rien de tel qu'une bagarre en direct pour booster l'audience !

« Et même si j'en étais une, poursuivit Hiroshi d'un ton à présent ironique, je me serais très certainement tapé plus de mecs que toi. Avec ta tête de bouledogue prêt à mordre, les types doivent se barrer en courant quand ils te croisent. Et… sache que si tu n'aimes personne, personne ne t'aime en retour », ronronna-t-il, provocateur.

C'en fut trop pour Nana. Elle se jeta sur Hiroshi avec un cri de rage et le renversa en arrière.

« COLLE-LUI EN UNE ! » hurla Sakura, qui avait abandonné ses devoirs pour suivre l'affrontement, en se levant brusquement, brandissant un poing furieux. Mais, sur le petit écran, le garçon laissait la furie agir à sa guise. C'est Shizuka Kobayashi et Shûichi qui les séparèrent.

« Mademoiselle Ito ! Mais où vous croyez-vous ? Sur un ring ? l'admonesta sèchement la coordonnatrice. Une journée supplémentaire de pénalité. Ça vous en fait deux, et les Bad Luck profiteront du studio à votre place, toute la journée. Ce qui nous fait… »

La chanteuse, qui avait rejoint ses amies, voulut encore protester mais Fumie et Yukari la retinrent ; elle en avait assez fait.

« Les Jezabel auront le studio de 13 heures à 18 heures jeudi et vendredi, ainsi que samedi de 10h15 à 12h15 ; les Bad Luck, vous répèterez mercredi de 11 heures à midi, jeudi de 13 à 18 heures, vendredi de 11 heures à midi et samedi de 8 à 10 heures. Soyez grands et la prochaine fois arrangez-vous pour régler vos problèmes de façon plus mature. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Fujisaki. Bonne soirée. »

La grande femme quitta la pièce chargée de tensions mais avant que quiconque ait le temps de dire un mot, le grognement du ventre de Fumie signala qu'il était plus que temps de dîner.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence tendu et morose, et chacun des groupes se retira assez tôt.

XXXXXXXXXX

**JOUR 14 – TROISIÈME SEMAINE **

Le lendemain matin, Suguru crut mourir lorsqu'il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le réveil, qu'il avait oublié de désactiver, lui martelait la tête et en l'éteignant maladroitement, il réveilla Hiroshi. Celui-ci se défit de l'étreinte de Shûichi et se rendit au chevet de son petit ami.

« Ça va, Sunshine ? murmura-t-il avec sollicitude.

– Noooon… J'ai mal au crâne… gémit le jeune garçon.

– C'est ta première gueule de bois ? Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher de l'eau. Il faut boire, tu sais. »

L'adolescent se redressa lentement dans son lit et se massa les tempes. Hiroshi revint peu après, lui énuméra ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la pharmacie, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'était sous le coup d'aucune contre-indication médicale, il lui donna du paracétamol. La seule bonne chose était qu'ils n'avaient pas de répétition ce matin.

« C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire », grogna Haruka Fujisaki en éteignant le petit poste de télévision de sa cuisine, car si la production s'était montrée vague sur l'état de son fils, il était clair que les résidents y étaient pour quelque chose et le grand rouquin n'était pas toujours net aux dires de son fils.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est qu'après s'être occupé de Suguru, le grand rouquin en question se recoucha auprès de lui.

Suguru fut le premier à se réveiller, vers onze heures, et il secoua Hiroshi afin que Shûichi ne les aperçoive pas comme ça. En meilleure forme que quelques heures auparavant, il alla se doucher puis téléphona à sa mère.

Sans surprise, cette dernière l'admonesta énergiquement. Elle ne tenait pas à savoir dans l'immédiat – mais tout n'était qu'une question de temps et d'intimité – ce qu'il avait pris mais lui fit comprendre qu'il avait agi de manière inconsciente et irresponsable, et que cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il aurait à s'expliquer. Penaud, Suguru retourna dans la cuisine où un autre verre de paracétamol l'attendait, avec de la vitamine C. Au moins son petit ami parvenait-il à le dorloter en dépit des caméras et de la présence de Shûichi. Un petit sourire éclaira enfin son visage fatigué.

Pourtant, au fond de lui se livrait une terrible bataille. Il se sentait tout à la fois humilié, en colère et démoralisé. Humilié d'apparaître comme une petite chose fragile aux yeux d'Hiroshi qui, lui, n'aurait certainement pas vomi, mais également humilié vis-à-vis de Shûichi ; il avait échoué de façon tout aussi spectaculaire que le chanteur. En cet instant, il pensa comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti Shindô et éprouva un bref moment de compassion. Tout comme Shûichi, il avait été content que Nakano ramasse les morceaux et le réconforte. Quant à sa colère, elle s'orientait essentiellement contre lui-même. Ils étaient plus qu'un groupe à présent ; ils étaient une équipe, une équipe en danger et surtout en perdition dont l'esprit d'union manquait cruellement. Hiroshi avait toujours été le lien entre les deux autres membres de Bad Luck et lui aussi avait perdu son calme contre Nana. Mais cet incident avait, en quelque sorte, rassuré Suguru. L'air de rien, Nakano veillait sur lui et ne laissait personne lui marcher dessus. Certes, il n'avait pas besoin d'un prince charmant pour le protéger mais ces attentions le flattaient. De tout cela, les caméras ne montraient qu'un visage impassible.

C'est Yukari qui arriva la première dans la cuisine. Sans un mot elle prépara un chocolat chaud et vint s'asseoir à côté de Suguru qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son verre à présent vide.

« Tu… tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon la scruta avec un étonnement mêlé de méfiance. Depuis quand lui parlait-elle ?

« Oui, merci », répondit-il poliment.

Un léger silence s'installa. Suguru était assez satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. De cinq ridicules heures de répétition, ils étaient passés à dix ! En temps normal c'était leur quotidien, mais là il s'agissait d'un manne providentielle qu'il allait leur falloir exploiter à 200 pour cent.

« Il était très bien le début de ton strip. C'était très sexy et aguicheur le coup du chapeau et le jeté de mitaines. »

Était-ce un compliment de Miss Libidineuse ? Le jeune garçon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle paraissait sincère, pourtant. Hiroshi ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et accepta avec plaisir la tasse de café qui lui était tendue.

« C'est fantastique que tu aies giflé Nana ! gloussa Yukari en abandonnant aussitôt Suguru. Oh, elle ne va pas l'oublier de sitôt, mais au moins ça lui a fait les pieds. Bravo ! » glapit-elle en battant des mains. Hiroshi ne s'attarda pas trop sur l'événement, désireux de ne pas envenimer la situation ; la journée allait être longue et il décida qu'une cigarette lui ferait du bien. Dans son petit négligé azur, Yukari le suivit dans le patio, sous l'œil mauvais de Fujisaki.

« Moi je sais que tu n'es pas gay, ronronna la jeune fille. Je vois bien comment tu me regardes parfois… »

Hiroshi garda le silence.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Et ne me ressors pas cette histoire de minorité, je n'y crois pas une seconde. »

Le guitariste tira sur sa cigarette et rejeta lentement la fumée.

« Yukari… dit-il après un silence, on se serait connus plus tôt tu m'aurais plu. Vraiment.

– Mais alors quoi ? Tu as quelqu'un ? Pire… tu es amoureux ?

– Répondez donc, monsieur Nakano », intervint Suguru qui les avait rejoints et n'appréciait que moyennement ce que son petit ami venait de dire.

Le guitariste termina sa cigarette, la posa dans le cendrier sur la table du jardin et enlaça le jeune garçon.

« Mais non, Hamster Grognon. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, gloussa-t-il en étreignant le claviériste qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Lâchez-moi, le repoussa gentiment Suguru, pour la forme et les caméras. Et arrêtez de me toucher tout le temps ! Je ne suis pas monsieur Shindô !

– T'es tellement craquant avec ton accent du Kansai quand tu t'énerves. »

Là, Fujisaki grogna véritablement.

« Je n'ai pas l'accent du Kansai ! rétorqua-t-il, ledit accent encore plus prononcé.

– Si tu l'as, confirma Yukari avec un petit sourire. Et puis c'est mignon. Je vais peut-être changer mon fusil d'épaule et j'aurai sûrement plus de succès que Miki !

– Comment ça ? Ne touche pas à Fujisaki, Yuka-chan ! »

La bassiste se retourna vers Miki qui venait d'arriver, à peine sortie de la salle de bains, ses longs cheveux noirs sommairement attachés sur la nuque.

« Ne m'appelle pas Yuka-chan ! C'est pour les demeurés ! Viens Nakano », intima-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire en passant son bras sous celui d'Hiroshi pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. « Laissons les enfants jouer ensemble ! »

Le jeune homme se laissa guider, mais une fois dans le salon, il la laissa ; il fallait tout de même songer à préparer le déjeuner.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de ses colocataires, Nana demeura cloîtrée dans la chambre des filles toute la journée, qui s'écoula de ce fait sans le moindre heurt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naoki Serisawa, alias Shinigami_08, cliqua sur la petite icône représentant Mao Takeda. Le portrait de la jeune fille blonde s'afficha en plus grand, en haut à droite de l'écran, et une mini-biographie apparut.

_Elle aime :_

– _le rock_  
– _son chat Jimi Hendrix_  
– _la calligraphie_

_Elle n'aime pas :_

– _être séparée trop longtemps de sa famille et de ses amis_  
– _les gens têtus_  
– _la cacophonie._

Le garçon sourit et cliqua sur le lien _« Laisser un message à Mao Takeda »._

En revenant sur la page d'accueil du site officiel de _Pop Academy_, son regard fut attiré par une grande image centrale d'Eiri Yuki sur laquelle il cliqua.

_« C'est officiel, le très célèbre romancier Eiri Yuki sera présent au troisième prime de Pop Academy. Absent lors des deux premiers, on croyait à une rupture entre le leader des Bad Luck et son petit ami. Que les fans se rassurent : tout va bien pour notre couple préféré ! Eiri Yuki refuse toutefois toute interview quant à son absence lors des précédents primes. »_

Naoki laissa échapper un gloussement moqueur et retourna sur la page d'accueil. Il sélectionna l'onglet _Sondages_ dans le menu et tous les sujets s'affichèrent.

-_ Qui va gagner Pop Academy ? _

52 pour cent des votants soutenaient les Bad Luck en dépit des primes et défis ratés.

- _Quel(le) est l'habitant(e) le/la plus sexy de Pop Academy ? _

Yukari recueillait pour le moment 40 pour cent des votes, suivie d'Hiroshi (18 pour cent) mais le strip-tease de Fujisaki l'avait fait rentrer dans la course pour le podium et de 1 pour cent il était passé à 14 en seulement une nuit !

- _Nakano est-il gay ? _

Non, selon 64 pour cent des votes.

Sous son pseudonyme, Naoki entra un nouveau sondage :

- _Eiri Yuki a-t-il des problèmes de vue pour sortir avec Shindô ? _

Il entra le premier vote et se déloggua.

**JOUR 18 – MATIN DU TROISIÈME PRIME**

Les quatre jours de répétitions s'étaient, exceptionnellement, très bien passés pour les Bad Luck et la raison tenait en un seul mot : Yuki. Celui-ci avait en effet promis de venir assister au prime. Boosté par cette excellente nouvelle, Shûichi s'était donné à fond. Les trois garçons avaient même repris l'écriture de leur single !

En embarquant dans le minibus, le samedi après-midi, ils étaient remontés à bloc et rien ne paraissait être en mesure de les ébranler.

_À suivre… _


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

**JOUR 19 – TROISIÈME PRIME**

« Comment ? Les toilettes sont hors service ? »

Amon Himuro, le régisseur, parut quelque peu surpris par la véhémence du jeune musicien qui lui faisait face et répondit posément :

« Oui, un problème de canalisation, tout est inondé depuis ce matin. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sont pas les seuls WC du plateau. Il y en a d'autres au cas où, vous comprenez ? Je vais vous y conduire. »

Le groupe mêlé des Bad Luck et des Bloody Jezabel suivit le technicien le long d'un labyrinthe de couloirs chichement éclairés jusqu'à une porte sobrement peinte en gris.

« Voilà. Ce n'est pas grand, mais pour faire ce qu'on y fait, pas besoin de trente mètres carrés, pas vrai ? »

Il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant un espace de la taille d'un placard dans lequel tenaient laborieusement un sanitaire et un tout petit lavabo.

« Excusez-nous encore pour le dérangement, mais aujourd'hui tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne. »

Suguru et Hiroshi échangèrent un coup d'œil consterné ; aujourd'hui, pas de petite gâterie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis sur une chaise dans la loge attitrée des Bad Luck, Shûichi chantonnait, le visage illuminé par un sourire béat.

_« Mon chéri à moi,  
Chaque fois que je le vois,  
J'ai le cœur qui bat,  
Qui bat, qui bat, qui bat.  
Serre-moi dans tes bras,  
Moi Yuki rien qu'à moi ! »_

Hiroshi le regarda d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Heu, Shûichi, pas de blagues hein ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chanter ça sur scène, cette fois ?

– Il va venir me voir, Hiro… Je vais enfin revoir Yuki pour la première fois depuis trois interminables semaines. »

Suguru lui lança un bref coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans cette maison maudite, Shindô semblait véritablement en état d'assurer le spectacle. Remonté comme une pendule, et pour une fois très au point sur leur version pop de _Wandering souls_, la chanson romantique, noire et désespérée des Bloody Jezabel, il ne faisait nul doute que, cette fois, le chanteur des Bad Luck allait les conduire vers la victoire. Le signe indien semblait vaincu.

On toqua à la porte et Amon Himuro passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Les Bad Luck, ça va être à vous de répéter.

– On arrive ! claironna Shûichi en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise. Allez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez vous autres ? »

Il avait déjà disparu dans le couloir qu'Hiroshi et Suguru se mettaient à peine debout.

« Shû a l'air super motivé, ça fait vraiment plaisir de le retrouver, dit le premier.

– Oui, avec monsieur Eiri sur le plateau la victoire nous est acquise », approuva le second.

C'est donc avec une belle sérénité que les deux musiciens emboîtèrent le pas du régisseur pour rejoindre le plateau, plongé dans une semi-pénombre à cette heure de la journée.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue pour deux heures de folie sur le plateau de _Pop Academy_ ! »

Des hourras enflammés saluèrent l'apparition sur le plateau de Manami, qui avait ce soir-là troqué ses habituelles tenues extravagantes et, semblait-il, toujours plus courtes, contre un tailleur croisé bordeaux foncé qui défiait les règles de la décence et lui donnait l'air d'une femme d'affaires perverse.

« Ça va être chaud ! lança l'animatrice, manifestement tout aussi survoltée que le public. Alors, sans plus attendre, celles que vous attendez tous ! Les Bloody Jezabel ! »

Les cinq filles firent leur entrée sur le plateau, revêtues de faux uniformes de lycéennes en lamé, chacune portant une couleur différente. Nana ne laissait plus rien paraître de la mauvaise semaine qu'elle avait passée, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle prit place aux côtés de Manami (qu'en privé elle qualifiait du doux surnom de Pétasse Siliconée).

« Alors les filles, ça roule ? Prêtes à en remontrer aux garçons ?

– Ouais, tout baigne, lâcha la chanteuse avec son arrogance coutumière.

– Pourtant, les choses ont été un peu plus compliquées que d'habitude pour vous, poursuivit Manami qui savait appuyer là où cela faisait mal. En plus, avec ces deux jours de pénalité… Les Bad Luck en auront profité pour travailler ! »

Dissimulant soigneusement sa colère au souvenir de l'empoignade avec Hiroshi et de la sanction qui en avait découlé, Nana haussa les épaules avec dédain.

« Bah, ce serait trop facile autrement… On va les enterrer ! »

Ses camarades approuvèrent en opinant du chef, et Manami se remit debout.

« Après deux primes perdus et deux gages ratés, ils commencent à être sérieusement en danger, mais rien n'est encore perdu pour eux. Voici les Bad Luck ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua l'arrivée des trois garçons. Toujours gothique, Hiroshi portait un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise en voile pourpre foncé ; Suguru, quant à lui, avait préféré jouer la carte de la sobriété histoire de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu du mécontentement de sa mère et était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt noirs. Il avait cependant conservé les mitaines et portait autour du cou un pendentif en argent représentant un crâne transpercé d'une croix.

Shûichi aussi avait fait des efforts ; mais dans un tout autre sens !

« Waouh ! s'exclama Mizuki, l'animateur de Sun-Sky. Shindô a décidé de jouer les escort-boys en l'honneur de son chéri, ma parole !

– Ou alors, il a des problèmes de fin de mois et va aller faire une passe après l'émission ! pouffa sa collègue Yui.

– Faut dire qu'en ce moment les Bad Luck ne touchent plus une bille ! »

Shûichi resplendissait positivement. Dans un genre éminemment tapageur, certes, mais force était de constater que l'on ne voyait que lui et qu'il éclipsait ses camarades. Shorty noir moulant, bottes jusqu'aux genoux bardées de boucles et de crochets, micro-bustier violet foncé et une paire de gants qui lui montaient à mi-bras, lacés sur toute leur longueur. Des bracelets cloutés et un collier de chien complétaient sa mise, et sur Internet, il dépassa en quelques instants Suguru pour venir talonner Hiroshi (17 pour cent) en qualité d'habitant le plus sexy de _Pop Academy_.

« Il peut se mettre de la ferraille tant qu'il en a envie sur le dos, ça le fera pas paraître plus viril pour ça », lâcha Keisuke, le petit ami de Nana, d'un ton désobligeant.

Les garçons prirent place eux aussi sur les sièges dorés et Manami repartit bille en tête.

« Hé bien, mon petit Shûichi, tu as l'air d'attaque ! C'est la perspective de voir bientôt ton amoureux qui te met dans cet état ? »

Justement, Shûichi scrutait le plateau, inquiet soudain de n'y point apercevoir l'écrivain à succès.

« Yuki… n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il d'un voix anxieuse.

– Aah, tu es trop impatient mon ange ! Mais il faut dire aussi qu'un beau gosse comme Eiri Yuki, qui n'aurait pas hâte de le voir arriver ? Enfin, il va te falloir attendre encore un peu, il ne viendra pas avant la deuxième partie de l'émission, mais rassure-toi, il sera bien là pour t'entendre chanter ! »

Yui pouffa à l'antenne de Sun-Sky.

« Ils font venir des écrivains à _Pop Academy_, maintenant. Méfiez-vous, ça va finir par devenir une émission culturelle !

– N'empêche, Plindami est vachement mieux gaulée que Nanako Matsuda ! » gloussa Mizuki, qui entreprit d'imiter la présentatrice vedette du magazine littéraire _Billets d'humeur_, dont les critiques souvent cinglantes faisaient trembler tous les auteurs du Japon. « Eiri Yuki ? Je reconnais qu'il a du style mais il devrait un peu se renouveler, la bluette ça commence à bien faire !

– Cela dit, ce serait marrant qu'elles inversent leurs rôles, une fois. J'imagine trop Plindami en train de causer littérature…

– Oui, sauf qu'elle doit pas savoir comment ça s'ouvre, un bouquin ! »

Loin de soupçonner que ses capacités intellectuelles étaient au même moment remises en question par deux animateurs radio, Manami annonça avec un immense sourire :

« Elle est jeune, jolie et talentueuse, elle vient d'Europe et est actuellement en tournée à travers le Japon. De passage à Tôkyô, elle a gentiment accepté de venir sur le plateau de _Pop Academy_. Je vous demande de faire un triomphe à Azalée ! »

Tout au long de la soirée, les artistes se succédèrent sans temps mort, et plus l'heure passait plus Shûichi devenait fébrile. Juste avant que les Bloody Jezabel n'entrent en scène avec leur reprise de _In the moonlight_, Manami dégoupilla la petite grenade qu'elle tenait en réserve afin de pimenter un peu la partie.

« Au fait, Hiro-chan, on t'a vu bien proche de notre petit Suguru ces derniers temps. On dirait presque que tu lui tournes autour… » fit-elle d'une voix abominablement sucrée. Le claviériste tressaillit, mais c'est avec sa décontraction habituelle que son petit ami répondit :

« C'est juste pour lui montrer que je ne l'oublie pas, vu que Shûichi accapare 90 pour cent de mon temps. Il faut bien que notre groupe reste soudé, pas vrai ?

– Hmm, oui mais… Tu admettras que ton attitude peut prêter à confusion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur l'écran géant qui surplombait le plateau défila un assemblage de tous les petits gestes tendres ou attentionnés qu'avait eu le jeune homme pour Suguru : le baiser sur la joue au sortir de la douche, les mains des deux garçons qui s'effleuraient quand ils préparaient les repas, la sollicitude d'Hiroshi après le strip-tease avorté de Suguru, comment il s'était allongé sur le lit du garçon après lui avoir apporté un comprimé de paracétamol. La courte séquence s'achevait par l'image du jeune homme enlaçant son camarade et déclarant « Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur ».

Suguru était écarlate à la fin du petit film et Hiroshi assez peu à l'aise lui aussi. Montées ainsi, les images avaient vraiment de quoi les faire passer pour un couple… À l'avenir, il leur faudrait se montrer encore plus prudents. Et qu'allait dire son père si, par un comble de malchance, il venait à tomber là-dessus ? Nul doute que, d'ici quelques heures, cette séquence d'anthologie serait en circulation sur le net.

Mais dans l'immédiat il prit le parti d'en rire, espérant par là même noyer le poisson.

« Aïe, je suis démasqué ! dit-il d'un ton dramatique. Oh… c'était juste pour taquiner Fujisaki, il est tellement prude…

– Monsieur Nakano ! protesta le garçon, par réflexe.

– Vous voyez ? Qui n'en profiterait pas ? Il ne marche pas, il court ! »

Tous les occupants du plateau éclatèrent de rire, et Manami enchaîna :

« Donc, puisque Suguru ne t'intéresse vraiment pas, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à venir me rejoindre dans ma loge, après l'émission ?

– Chère Manami, qui pourrait résister à un tel charme – et une invitation pareille ? » répondit le jeune homme, charmeur. Il était temps de poursuivre, et l'affaire en resta là.

Les Bloody Jezabel délivrèrent ensuite leur interprétation de _In the moonlight_, une chanson au ryhtme lent que les filles avaient revisité de manière plus acoustique, tranchant quelque peu avec leurs reprises précédentes, plus rock. Le jury apprécia le changement et accorda un 14,7 de moyenne générale aux filles, « en constante proposition », selon Bunko Egawa.

« Les Bad Luck seront-ils capables de faire mieux ? Vous le saurez après la pub ! »

Shûichi était sur des charbons ardents. Yuki devait faire son apparition d'un instant à l'autre et il ne se tenait plus, bouillonnant d'impatience. Manami, qui discutait avec Fumie et Yukari, reçut soudain un message dans son oreillette. Son sourire éclatant vacilla un court instant, mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

« Heu, Shûichi ? J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, mon ange.

– C'est Yuki ? Il est là ? » s'écria le garçon en jetant des regards éperdus tout autour de lui. Manami arbora une moue désolée pétrie de compassion comme elle aurait pu le faire si elle venait d'apprendre qu'il souffrait d'une grave maladie.

« Justement… je viens de recevoir un message et… il ne viendra pas. »

Le chanteur perdit toute couleur. Il resta un long moment à fixer l'animatrice, tâchant de déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Apparemment, il a eu un empêchement, un imprévu de dernière minute, et plutôt urgent. Ça va aller Shûichi ? »

Le garçon paraissait tellement en état de choc que Manami commençait à s'inquiéter. Intrigué, Hiroshi vint se joindre à la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Yuki… ne viendra pas… murmura Shûichi, le regard vide.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Pour quelle raison le romancier avait-il annulé sa venue ? Le guitariste ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer davantage d'explications mais la voix d'Amon Himuro annonça au même instant :

« Reprise dans dix secondes ! »

« Ça va être à nous, Shû. Tu… ça va aller ? »

Shûichi hocha la tête d'un geste mécanique, le visage toujours fermé.

« Retour sur le plateau de _Pop Academy_ ! s'exclama Manami, soulevant une vague de hourras enthousiastes. Mais avant de reprendre, je dois vous annoncer que, malheureusement, notre invité spécial, Eiri Yuki, ne sera pas parmi nous ce soir. Espérons que rien de trop sérieux ne le retienne, et place maintenant aux Bad Luck ! Shûichi, tu vas assurer tout de même, pas vrai ? Prouve-nous que tu es fort ! »

_Par tous les kamis, mais c'est épouvantable ! Il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire ce soir_ ! songea Suguru, affolé, bien que rien dans sa physionomie n'ait pu trahir son désarroi. _Pourquoi monsieur Eiri a-t-il changé d'avis ?_

« Les Bad Luck, c'est à vous de montrer ce que vous savez faire ! Ça va chauffer avec _Wandering souls_ ! »

Rongés par l'appréhension, Hiroshi et Suguru suivirent Shûichi au centre du plateau. Le chanteur n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il avait appris la défection de Yuki, et ils redoutaient un effondrement total dès les premières paroles. Après une brève introduction au synthétiseur, Hiroshi enchaîna à la guitare, puis Shûichi se mit à chanter.

Du moins aurait-il dû le faire ; mais là, rien.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? C'est à toi, Shûichi !_ songea le guitariste, éperdu, sans cesser de jouer.

_C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, ça recommence…_

Une chape de silence s'était abattue sur le public. Hiroshi et Suguru avaient repris l'introduction, dans l'espoir qu'un déclic se produise… et soudain :

« Je… »

_Il a parlé ? Il a dit quelque chose ?_

« JE CHANTERAI PAS PUISQUE YUKI N'EST PAS LÀ ! »

Stupéfait, Suguru cessa de jouer, de même qu'Hiroshi. Ce dernier, tout aussi confus que son petit ami, finit par demander :

« Shûichi… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– La grève ! rétorqua le chanteur en brandissant son micro comme un étendard. Oui, vous m'avez tous bien entendu, je fais la grève ! Et je ne chanterai pas tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi Yuki n'est pas là ce soir ! »

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Manami paraissait prise de court et lançait des coups d'œil autour d'elle, incapable de savoir quoi faire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, grand frère ? gémit Maiko en se tordant les mains. Allez, chante ! »

Mais Shûichi demeura campé sur ses positions, et devant le mécontentement croissant du public, qui commençait à huer les trois garçons, Shizuka Kobayashi prit le parti d'intervenir. Pas d'interprétation, aucune volonté de participer, arguments fallacieux invoqués ; la triste et éphémère prestation des Bad Luck fut sanctionnée par un zéro sans appel.

« Hé bien, heu… Les Bloody Jezabel remportent le prime une nouvelle fois ! annonça Manami avec un large sourire retrouvé. Et sans plus attendre, accueillons la révélation pop de l'année, j'ai nommé Aya ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Eiri Yuki roulait à tombeau ouvert sur l'autoroute qui conduisait à Kyôto. Après le coup de fil de Mika l'informant que Tasuha avait eu un accident et était à l'hôpital, il avait bondi dans sa voiture, ne prenant que le temps d'avertir la production de _Pop Academy_ de son absence pour cause d'extrême urgence. Shûichi allait sans doute très mal vivre ce faux-bond, mais… comme Mika l'avait annoncé, bouleversée, Tatsuha avait reçu un choc très violent à la tête et était inconscient.

Le jeune homme écrasa l'accélérateur avec un soupir. Il s'excuserait une autre fois.

_À suivre… _


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

Provocante, Nana beuglait _In the moonlight_ dans le minibus qui les reconduisait à la maison, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la tension régnant déjà entre les Bad Luck.

Suguru s'était cloîtré dans un silence glacial ; une fois de plus, il venait d'être humilié, sans parler du fait que les sautes d'humeur de leur chanteur étaient immatures et absolument non-professionnelles. Depuis que le jeu avait commencé, sa place au sein du groupe le décevait de plus en plus. Il n'avait jamais souhaité ce genre d'orientation professionnelle, de plus en plus dégradante à ses yeux. Non qu'il songeât à quitter le groupe mais Hiroshi devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour arrêter le carnage.

_Sinon quoi ?_ songea-t-il.

Shûichi non plus n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis que Manami avait annoncé que leur invité spécial ne viendrait pas. Il avait le cœur brisé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus urgent que venir le voir, lui ? Une multitude de choses, apparemment. Peut-être que Yuki ne l'aimait plus, qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, qu'il l'avait oublié. Il réprima un violent sanglot et se serra plus fort contre Hiroshi qui l'enlaçait chaleureusement, en une étreinte réconfortante.

Nakano, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire, même si dans l'immédiat écraser son poing dans la figure de Nana l'aurait réellement soulagé – et ça l'aurait fait enfin se taire. Il avait conscience de chouchouter son meilleur ami, peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Shûichi avait toujours été sa faiblesse et le secouer lui crevait le cœur, mais d'un autre côté, il lui était difficile d'ignorer son petit ami dont il sentait le regard noir, plein de reproche et de jalousie peut-être, braqué sur son dos ; dans ces circonstances, il préférait encore l'éviter. Pour le moment du moins, car le claviériste entendait bien qu'il ne s'en tire pas aussi facilement. Hiroshi ne voulait pas choisir l'un ou l'autre. Tout comme Suguru, il trouvait les états d'âme de Shûichi anti-professionnels, mais n'avait-il pas toujours ramassé les morceaux sans rien dire et rebondi ensuite ?

« Mes pauvres filles, s'amouracher de losers, finit par lâcher Nana à l'adresse de Miki et Yukari. S'ils sont aussi compétents sur scène que dans un lit… ils doivent très certainement bander mou, ricana-t-elle avant de s'attaquer à son homologue avec sa hargne et sa finesse coutumières. Moi, je serais Yuki j'irais baiser ailleurs, et je comprends très bien qu'il ne soit pas venu ce soir », acheva-t-elle en riant alors que le minibus venait se ranger devant les grilles du petit jardin où attendaient quelques agents du service technique.

Hiroshi et Suguru luttaient depuis un moment pour ne pas bondir sur la jeune fille et lui envoyer une bonne claque, mais pour Shûichi c'en fut trop.

« Il me baise parce que _moi_ j'ai pas la tête d'une truie, dit-il posément. Il fait comment ton mec ? Il te met un sac sur la tête et il éteint la lumière ? »

Tous restèrent figés. Eh oui, c'était ça aussi le miracle Shûichi. Il descendit du petit bus, suivi par ses camarades, laissant derrière lui une Nana hors d'elle.

Avant que les filles n'aient le temps de l'investir, les garçons filèrent à la salle de bains. Les soirs de défaite, la galanterie n'était pas de mise, surtout après les réflexions désagréables dont Nana les avait abreuvés tout au long du trajet de retour. Tous ensemble dans la pièce, afin de gagner du temps, ils se passèrent de l'eau sur le visage et se brossèrent les dents. Accablé, Shindô n'attendit pas pour aller au lit, laissant ses deux camarades en tête à tête dans un silence emprunté.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, dit Hiroshi en se brossant les cheveux face au miroir.

– Ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter alors », le coupa Suguru. Nakano posa la brosse et se tourna vers lui.

« Si… si je sortais avec quelqu'un et… que l'on m'en empêchait, moi aussi j'aurais le cœur brisé. Surtout si ma relation avait l'intensité de celle de Shûichi et Yuki. Shû-chan, c'est Yuki son oxygène et son moteur. Je ne veux pas l'excuser, juste t'expliquer qu'en ce moment il souffre, et que nous devrions le soutenir au lieu de le blâmer.

– Vous savez que ce n'est pas professionnel. »

Le guitariste avança vers Fujisaki et posa sa main sur le cœur de celui-ci.

« C'est ça qui régit sa vie, pas sa tête. Et des fois il faut comprendre, ou du moins essayer. Peut-être que quelqu'un te manque à toi aussi, dit-il tendrement. Et peut-être que parfois, même si ce quelqu'un te déçoit, c'est lui qui te donne envie d'être meilleur et de te surpasser. Tu peux avoir des attentes, c'est légitime, qui pourraient être symbolisées par une bulle. Et cette bulle, quand elle éclate, il y en a partout. C'était pareil pour Shûichi ce soir. Alors oui, ce n'est pas pro, mais Shû a toujours été un instinctif et on ne pourra pas le changer, j'en ai peur. Il faut trouver une autre solution. Tu vois ? »

Suguru soupira. Il savait que toute discussion était inutile. Pourquoi avait-il espéré faire entendre raison à son petit ami ? Ça finissait toujours de cette manière.

« Tu es fort, Fujisaki, moi aussi, nous devons l'aider.

– D'accord, dit le claviériste, presque à regret. Vous vous douchez ou je peux ?

– Vas-y, je voudrais me débarrasser de ce satané gel avant.

– Quoi ? Vous restez ici ?

– Je ne regarderai pas, promis. Et puis… Tu n'as pas assez de poitrine à mon goût, gloussa Hiroshi. La vraie raison c'est que si je sors de la salle de bains les filles seront impossibles à déloger ensuite.

– Je me change dans la cabine de douche, alors ça m'est totalement égal que vous restiez ou pas », conclut le jeune garçon en s'enfermant derechef dans ladite cabine, sans entendre le soupir que poussa son petit ami.

**JOUR 20**

Les dimanches matin étaient toujours pesants. Pour les garçons du moins.

Shûichi était resté couché, de toute façon la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

Quand Hiroshi se leva, le lit de Fujisaki était vide. Seulement trois semaines auparavant, il serrait son petit corps chaud dans une étreinte passionnée et sans retenue. Là, leurs gestes étaient épiés et révélés au public. Les non-dits s'accumulaient entre eux et le peu de temps libre qu'ils avaient eu, ils l'avaient passé dans les toilettes du plateau à se retrouver brièvement, le temps d'un enlacement trop fugace à chaque fois. Il avait attendu sept mois pour conclure et à peine Suguru s'était-il offert à lui qu'on le lui avait enlevé. D'une manière différente de Shûichi, il souffrait lui aussi. Évoluer ainsi, comme un étranger, auprès de son petit ami le déprimait ; non qu'il désirât particulièrement s'afficher à ses côtés, mais il voulait retrouver les petits moments tendres qu'ils avaient connus depuis le début de leur relation. Il soupira et se leva à son tour. Avec un peu de chance, les filles ne seraient pas encore debout.

Pourtant, quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Miki et Fumie bavardaient avec entrain avec Suguru. Il salua la petite assemblée et se servit du café, observant en coin son bien-aimé.

Dès l'instant où Nana fut levée, cependant, les railleries se mirent à pleuvoir à un débit intarissable. Piètre consolation, Shûichi était encore couché et épargné de fait par ce flot de désagréables moqueries.

Beaucoup de monde pensait que Nakano aimait tout le monde, ou plutôt qu'il ne détestait personne. C'était faux. Il était comme les autres. Seulement, le plus souvent, il ne restait pas confiné avec les gens qu'il n'appréciait pas, préférant les ignorer. Dans la maison, néanmoins, il n'avait pas la possibilité d'ignorer la chanteuse aussi finit-il par quitter la pièce pour aller cogner dans le sac de la salle de sport qu'il baptisa même « Nanaze » et contre lequel il déchargea sa colère sans aucune réserve.

Yukari le rejoignit peu après, allumeuse comme à l'accoutumée, moulée dans un top bleu marine qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, par sa couleur, et sa poitrine, par son décolleté.

« On n'a pas fini notre conversation, l'autre jour. »

Devant le silence du garçon, elle poursuivit :

« Celle où tu disais que j'avais mes chances…

– Que tu les aurais eues, rectifia Hiroshi en décochant un puissant crochet du droit.

– Tu es malade ? Impuissant ? Gay ?

– Les trois, dans l'ordre, dit-il avec un rire un peu forcé.

– Elle s'appelle comment ? Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? »

Hiroshi allait répondre mais la voix de Takeshi les interrompit : Shûichi devait se rendre d'urgence dans la salle où se trouvait le téléphone. Il rattrapa le sac dans ses bras, se débanda les mains et renfila son tee-shirt.

« Sauvé par le gong, une fois de plus », fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

Convaincre Shûichi de se lever ne fut pas bien laborieux : le sésame « Yuki » ouvrait bien des portes et donnait aussi des ailes. Ébouriffé, dépenaillé, le jeune chanteur déboula comme une bombe dans la petite salle et s'empara violemment du combiné.

« YUKIIIIIIIII ! glapit-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

– Calme-toi_,_ répondit l'écrivain en guise de salut.

– YUKI ! C'est toi ! Je t'aime !

– Laisse-moi parler. Je… Hier je ne suis pas venu et… excuse-moi. »

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Peut-être pour ennuyer Tôma. Il reprit :

« Tatsuha a été transporté aux urgences. Rien de grave… Encore un accident idiot. Une fois de plus. »

Eiri aurait pu lui réciter une liste de courses, Shindô en aurait été tout aussi heureux.

Et, oui, l'accident était parfaitement idiot. Le jeune moine se recueillait devant l'Étagère aux Trésors – à savoir des saintes reliques (collector et éditions ultra-limitées) dédiées à Ryûichi Sakuma. Trop chargée, l'étagère avait cédé et une boîte-repas – tirée à seulement mille exemplaires ! – à l'effigie du grand Sakuma, remplie de figurines en plomb des trois Grasper, lui était tombée sur la tête, renversant bougies et encens au passage, occasionnant un léger traumatisme crânien et un début d'incendie, heureusement rapidement maîtrisé.

« Je vais essayer de venir la semaine prochaine, je dois être fier de toi alors… travaille bien », ronronna très sensuellement Yuki avant de raccrocher.

Shûichi embrassa amoureusement le combiné. La lumière de sa vie l'encourageait et serait même là au prime suivant. L'amour donnait des ailes, aussi arracha-t-il Hiroshi aux griffes de Yukari et attrapa Suguru au détour d'un couloir : pas de repos aujourd'hui !

« Nous bosserons le single jusqu'à la mort ! » déclama-t-il en refermant la porte de leur chambre dans laquelle il avait entraîné ses deux camarades pour travailler en paix.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme tous les matins avant l'arrivée du professeur, la salle de classe était particulièrement bruyante. Ce lundi ne dérogeait pas à la règle, mais depuis quelques temps, les sujets de conversation convergeaient tous sur une seule et même chose, à savoir une certaine émission de télé-réalité.

« Tu as vu le prime samedi soir ?

– Non, mais j'en ai vu le best of hier matin.

– Moi j'ai regardé, mais bon pas toute l'émission, c'était trop ennuyeux ! J'ai zappé.

– Les Bad Luck sont vraiment mal barrés !

– Tu crois qu'Eiri Yuki n'est pas venu à cause de la tenue olé olé de Shindô ? »

Les quatre étudiantes qui bavardaient dans un coin, à côté d'une fenêtre, gloussèrent de concert.

« N'empêche, Vous-savez-qui fricote avec le petit hamster !

– Mais non, c'est pour attirer les filles, ça !

– Attends, tu as vu comme il est câlin ?

– Et alors ? Il est peut-être câlin tout court, sa mère aussi est sympa. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un montage !

– On devrait lui demander s'il a une copine…

– … Ou un copain ! »

Tout occupées à rire, les quatre jeunes filles n'avaient pas re-marqué que les autres étudiants s'étaient soudainement tus.

« Mesdemoiselles, un peu de silence et à vos place, s'il vous plaît.

– Excusez-nous, Nakano-sensei ! »

La mère d'Hiroshi s'installa derrière son bureau. Il n'y avait pas que les élèves qui murmuraient dans les couloirs, les enseignants aussi s'y mettaient. Elle les avait surpris à se taire brusquement quand elle entrait dans la Salle des Professeurs.

« Shigyo, ramassez les essais sur Murasaki Shikibu. »

**JOUR 21 – QUATRIÈME SEMAINE **

Encore à demi endormi, Hiroshi ressortit du confessionnal d'une démarche un peu traînante ; Voix-off ayant pour habitude de convoquer les candidats à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, les internautes ne se préoccupèrent pas plus de ce matin-là que de n'importe quel autre. Mais les plus matinaux, qui suivaient assidûment le direct en se préparant pour le lycée ou l'université, cessèrent soudain toute activité, stupéfaits.

Sakura, qui était du nombre, composa frénétiquement le numéro de Yûji, lequel dormait encore et que la sonnerie arracha à son sommeil.

« Hé, Sak… tenta-t-il de protester d'une voix pâteuse, ayant reconnu la mélodie attribuée à la jeune fille.

– Connecte-toi ! Maintenant !

– Hein ?

– _Pop Academy_ ! Connecte-toi tout de suite, tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux ! »

Le jeune comédien se leva en titubant et alluma son ordinateur en se frottant les yeux. Il accéda au site et cliqua sur la chambre des garçons. Les caméras infrarouges étaient en train de zoomer sur le petit lit de Suguru.

_Nakano a franchi le pas et s'est glissé dans le lit de Fujisaki_, pouvait-on lire au bas de l'écran. Avec de grands yeux incrédules, Yûji regarda la couette qui bougeait, en même temps que des petits gloussements, puis des soupirs, s'en échappaient.

Hiroshi avait vite fait de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements de nuit et, peau contre peau, les deux amoureux se redécouvraient. Ce n'était que leur deuxième fois et ils étaient aussi émus et impatients l'un que l'autre.

« Je te promets, Sunshine, que la prochaine fois ce sera encore mieux et que nous serons seuls au monde ! »

Protégés par le drap et la couette, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que Takeshi somme tout le monde de se rendre dans la cuisine. Ils se rhabillèrent à la hâte et descendirent également, tout aussi endormis et ébouriffés que les autres à l'exception de Yukari, en nuisette mais impeccable on ne savait par quel miracle.

Par rapport aux autres matins, cependant, quelque chose changea : sous le regard mécontent de Shûichi, Suguru s'assit tout contre Hiroshi et le laissa remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure folle du matin. Miki ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Voix-off l'en empêcha :

« Bonjour les petites marmottes ! Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Un grognement général s'éleva en guise de réponse et Takeshi, inébranlable de bonne humeur, poursuivit :

« Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai réveillés ?

– Ouais ! répondit Nana, soudain enthousiaste. Le défi des tapettes !

– Bien vu, Nana, mais un peu de courtoisie, il n'est que 8h03.

– Le défi ! Le défi ! Le défi ! réclama la chanteuse à cor et à cris.

– Tu vas être ravie, Nana, le défi s'adresse à Nakano.

– Oualpé dans la boue ! gloussa-t-elle.

– Surtout dans tes rêves, Ito, ronronna Hiroshi, décontracté.

– Tu n'as pas peur, Nakano ? demanda Takeshi.

– Non, répondit le concerné. Je peux cuisiner, me dessaper devant des filles, surtout Nana j'en rêve, alors je suis prêt.

– Dommage pour toi, mais ce ne sera pas ça. Tu vas devoir abandonner tes cigarettes jusqu'à 19 heures. À ce soir ! » La communication s'interrompit et tout sourire s'évanouit du visage du jeune homme. Narquoise, Nana s'étira et se leva.

« Moi je vais m'en griller une ! Tu viens avec moi, Nakano ? » ronronna-t-elle.

La plupart de ses camarades retournèrent au lit ; quant aux Bad Luck, leur répétition commençait à 11 heures aussi allèrent-ils se préparer. Une heure de répétition… Il fallait à tout prix réussir le défi.

Dans la chambre des filles, Miki tournait et se retournait dans son lit, contrariée.

« Yukari, tu dors ?

– Mmmph !

– Ah ça me rassure ! T'as vu comme Suguru se laissait tripoter par Nakano ? Yukari… toi-même tu n'arrives à rien avec Nakano !

– Je doooors !

– Cela dit… ils sont plutôt mignons tous les deux… » Et l'âme de fan de yaoi de Miki lui permit de se rendormir avec un petit sourire coquin.

XXXXXXXXXX

La matinée fut plus éprouvante que ce qu'il l'aurait cru pour Hiroshi qui chercha à s'occuper le plus possible : il mit le salon en ordre, nettoya la cuisine, repassa son linge, celui de Shûichi et supplia même Suguru de lui laisser le sien pour en avoir davantage. En outre, la répétition fut tendue à cause de ce sevrage imprévu. Le seul endroit où il aurait pu fumer était les toilettes mais les filles l'auraient à coup sûr dénoncé.

Après le déjeuner, alors que tout le monde était réuni sur la terrasse pour le café, Suguru se glissa derrière lui et, à la surprise générale, entreprit de lui masser les épaules.

« C'est pour vous détendre, monsieur Nakano. »

Même Yukari les regarda bizarrement. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, c'était indéniable.

Miki, quant à elle, n'eut pas vraiment le cœur et l'énergie à la répétition et ne s'investit presque pas dans la réécriture de _Blind game again _; si Yukari voulait juste prendre un peu de bon temps avec Nakano, elle était réellement amoureuse du claviériste des Bad Luck et en participant au jeu, elle avait vraiment cru avoir une chance.

Hiroshi aussi vivait un enfer, mais d'un tout autre genre. Sitôt le café pris, il fila à la salle de sport et cogna de toutes ses forces contre le sac pendant deux bonnes heures puis s'essaya au tapis de course pendant encore une heure. Il se doucha et se mit à la préparation du dîner, bien qu'il ne fût que que 16 heures. Il pouvait même faire des dorayaki pour le dessert !

Enfin, à 17h30, il se glissa avec Shûichi et Suguru dans le jacuzzi. Tous trois discutèrent de sujets triviaux mais le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange la façon qu'avait Suguru de se montrer aussi tactile et attentionné. Avait-il encore fumé ?

Les filles furent ravies de trouver un si bon et copieux repas. Ç'avait dû prendre des heures ! Elles – Nana excepté – félicitèrent chaudement l'apprenti cuisinier.

« Bah, c'est la premières fois que je fais des sushis et des makis alors soyez indulgentes.

– Tu deviens une vraie petite femme au foyer, Nakano. Bientôt on va pouvoir te trouver un fiancé à moins que… ça ne soit déjà fait, dit Yukari en reportant son regard d'Hiroshi à Suguru.

– Ça, c'est sûr que je me marierai avant toi, chérie », lui répondit le guitariste d'un ton complice avant de regarder sa montre. 18h56. Plus que quatre minutes pour remporter le défi. Il se dirigea vers Suguru et l'enlaça.

« D'ailleurs, je l'ai peut-être déjà trouvé, mon bel époux. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement puis avec beaucoup plus de férocité. C'était leur dernier baiser jusqu'à samedi et il voulait garder en lui le goût, la douceur, le parfum de son petit ami.

Il relâcha les lèvres douces, effleura une dernière fois la joue veloutée, caressa la chevelure soyeuse et délivra Suguru de son étreinte.

« Défi réussi. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans les studios de _Pop Academy_ les monteurs s'activaient, la quotidienne allait commencer.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Murasaki Shikibu** : (v. 973–v. 1014 ou 1025), dame de la cour du milieu de l'époque de Heian (Xe-XIe siècle), elle est surtout connue pour son roman _le Dit du Genji_ (_Genji monogatari) _considérée comme un chef-d'œuvre de la littérature japonaise. Elle a en outre laissé un journal intime (_Murasaki Shikibu nikki)_ et un recueil de poèmes qui lui valent d'être considérée comme l'un des trente-six grands poètes de l'époque.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

Dans le salon, les conversations avaient cessé et tous les occupants regardaient avec de grands yeux stupéfaits Hiroshi et Suguru en train d'échanger un baiser rien moins que passionné.

« Défi réussi », annonça triomphalement Takeshi et, immédiatement, Suguru s'arracha aux bras du guitariste comme s'il avait eu la peste et s'écarta de quelques pas.

« Encore heureux qu'il soit réussi ! Avec tout ce qu'on a dû faire depuis ce matin ! Ah, c'est vraiment dégoûtant, je vais me rincer la bouche ! » s'écria-t-il en grimaçant, et il fila sans attendre à la salle de bains, le cœur battant, encore tout retourné par ce baiser qui avait clôt bien trop tôt une journée tout simplement merveilleuse.

Bien évidemment, personne dans le salon ne comprenait plus rien.

« Mais Hiro, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna Shûichi, tout autant dans le noir que les filles.

– Hé bien, en fait… C'était ça, le pari.

– Comment ça ? Explique-toi mieux, on ne comprend toujours pas, insista Mao.

– Ce matin, aux aurores, Takeshi m'a convoqué au confessionnal et il m'a expliqué ce qu'allait être mon gage. Je devais faire croire à tout le monde, aussi bien vous que les téléspectateurs, que j'avais secrètement séduit Fujisaki et que nous étions ensemble, le challenge étant que j'arrive à l'embrasser sur la bouche – et un vrai baiser, pas juste un petit coup sur les lèvres, expliqua le jeune homme, feignant une moue de dégoût.

– Mais… La cigarette, alors ? C'était du flan ? demanda Yukari.

– Non, ça c'était pour vous tromper, mais je pense bien que ça en faisait partie… hélas. »

Voix-off intervint à son tour.

« Exactement. Deux défis en un, et vu que Hiro a brillamment réussi les deux, les Bad Luck récupèrent donc deux heures de répétitions, annonça-t-il.

– Hé, mais c'est de la triche ! protesta Nana. Pourquoi deux heures d'un seul coup ? Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être aussi nuls, c'est tout ! »

Sans tenir compte de l'interruption, Takeshi poursuivit :

« Alors Hiro, c'était pas trop difficile d'embrasser le petit Suguru ? Et pour le convaincre d'accepter, ça n'a pas dû être de la tarte ! »

Le guitariste dédia un sourire mielleux à sa rivale chanteuse et répondit :

« J'avoue que ça n'a pas été un défi facile, mais tu peux être sûr d'une chose : si ç'avait été la douce Nana qu'il m'avait fallu embrasser, j'aurais tout de suite accepté de perdre ! »

La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard furibond mais conserva le silence. Miki, quant à elle, paraissait aux anges ; ainsi, tout espoir n'était pas perdu de conquérir le cœur du claviériste ?

« Alors c'est vrai ? Il… il n'y a rien entre vous deux ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'espérance. Hiroshi sentit un élan de culpabilité le traverser car sa réponse allait malheureusement donner de faux espoirs à la jeune fille, mais il ne pouvait de toute manière pas se permettre de dire la vérité.

« Rien du tout ! Tu plaisantes ? Contrairement à ce que rabâche Nana toute la journée, moi j'aime les filles ! »

Le visage de la musicienne s'éclaira, et elle parut presque sur le point de battre des mains. « Dans ce cas, ça me va très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire.

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je me retiens de fumer depuis ce matin et je suis en manque ! »

Sur ces paroles, Hiroshi fila dans le patio et s'abandonna sans honte ni retenue à son vice favori.

Après s'être précipité dans la salle de bains, Suguru avait fait grand spectacle de se laver les dents afin de donner le change aux caméras. À peine eut-il fini que Takeshi l'invita à se rendre sans délai au confessionnal pour parler de sa dernière expérience.

« Si j'ai apprécié ce gage ? Vous avez le sens de l'humour, vous. C'était abominable. Je me demande d'ailleurs qui sont les détraqués qui décident de ce genre de choses… Pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer le jeu ? Il fallait coûte que coûte essayer de regagner une heure de répétition, vu que monsieur Shindô semble déterminé à saborder tous les primes. Si c'était mon premier baiser ? Non mais, vous me prenez pour qui ? »

Le claviériste regagna ensuite le rez-de-chaussée, songeur. Il dormait profondément quand Hiroshi s'était glissé sous ses draps et l'avait doucement secoué pour le réveiller. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, son petit ami l'avait fait taire d'un baiser puis lui avait expliqué à l'oreille ce qu'ils étaient censés faire tous les deux. Ensuite…

_« Mais monsieur Nakano…_

– _Chut. Si tu acceptes trop vite ça va paraître suspect. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont diffuser ou non._

– _Mais monsieur Nakano… Si ma mère tombe là-dessus…_

– _Tu lui diras que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Que tu étais prêt à tout pour récupérer cette heure mais que tu ne savais pas que ça irait jusqu'au baiser. Profitons-en, mon cœur, j'ai tellement envie de toi… »_

_Les mains d'Hiroshi s'insinuèrent sous la chemise de nuit de Suguru qui ne savait plus s'il devait laisser faire ou arrêter avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. _

_« Les… caméras… hoqueta-t-il en se cambrant sous les baisers que son petit ami faisait pleuvoir au creux de son cou._

– _Ils croiront jamais qu'on le fait pour de bon. Laisse-toi aller, Ni-chan… Pas la peine de me dire le contraire, je sens bien que tu en as autant envie que moi », souffla le guitariste en faisant audacieusement glisser sa main plus bas._

Le jeune garçon soupira profondément. Sans le savoir, les producteurs de _Pop Academy _avaient offert aux deux amants la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver, mais il avait à présent le sentiment qu'il allait être encore plus difficile de recommencer à feindre la simple amitié. Encore cinq longues semaines à tenir… Au moins, cette fois, ils avaient récupéré et du temps et un chanteur pour espérer travailler de manière un peu plus sérieuse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, quand Sakura franchit le seuil de sa salle de classe, trois de ses camarades se précipitèrent sur elle, l'air surexcité.

« Hasumi, tu as regardé _Pop Academy_, hier soir ? »

L'étudiante savait parfaitement de quoi ses amies voulaient lui parler. Elle-même était restée stupéfaite par ce qu'elle avait vu sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et sitôt rentrée chez elle, une fois sa journée de cours terminée, elle s'était connectée sur le site de l'émission et avait constaté que, à nouveau, Hiroshi et Suguru paraissaient incroyablement proches. Et ce, jusqu'à la révélation de la supercherie, au cours de la quotidienne, qui s'était ouverte par un baiser fougueux entre les deux musiciens.

« C'était terrible ! enchaîna une autre. J'ai failli m'évanouir quand j'ai vu mon beau Hiro embrasser le petit hamster ! Heureusement que c'était juste pour un défi ! »

Le sobriquet dont Nana se délectait à affubler Suguru n'avait pas tardé à se répandre et bon nombre de fans de _Pop Academy_ l'avaient adopté. Sakura haussa les épaules. Étudiantes à Todai, la plus prestigieuse université du Japon, et fans de cette émission stupide… Si deux de ses meilleurs amis n'y avaient pas été envoyés, jamais elle n'aurait regardé.

« Oui mais tout de même, il a repoussé plein de fois les avances de Honda… »

_Vivement que ça se termine…_ songea la jeune fille en allant s'asseoir à sa place.

XXXXXXXXXX

La sonnerie de l'école retentit, annonçant la fin de la journée, et comme tous les soirs c'est le directeur qui vint ouvrir le portail, laissant passage à un premier groupe d'enfants, les cours préparatoires, qui s'égayèrent comme une volée de moineaux à peine la grille franchie.

Haruka Fujisaki fut un peu surprise de ne pas trouver Ritsu parmi ses camarades, et le fut plus encore en voyant le directeur venir vers elle ; puis, une inquiétude affreuse la submergea.

« Monsieur Kurada, où est Ritsu ? demanda-t-elle après un bref salut.

– Bonsoir, madame. Justement, c'est à son sujet que je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous.

– Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

– Heu non, pas exactement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous attend dans mon bureau. En fait… il s'est battu avec un de ses petits camarades, expliqua le directeur d'un ton empreint d'une grave courtoisie.

– Battu ? répéta la mère, incrédule.

– Oui, avec un élève de CE2. J'ai déjà convoqué les parents de ce garçon, qui est par ailleurs à l'origine de la querelle. Figurez-vous que… »

_« Fujisaki-le-hamster ! Fujisaki-le-hamster ! »_

_Méprisant les provocations d'Akira Abe, un « grand » de CE2 dont la sœur était dans sa classe, Ritsu poursuivit sa route à travers la cour vers un groupe de ses petits camarades. Cela faisait des jours que cet abruti d'Abe le poursuivait de ce surnom imbécile, mais le petit garçon n'avait rien dit jusque là. _

_« Fujisaki-le-hamster ! Hé, tu sais quoi ? Ton grand frère c'est rien qu'une tapette ! »_

_Ignorant le sens de ce dernier mot mais devinant qu'il devait s'agir d'une insulte, Ritsu se retourna vers Akira._

_« Et alors ? répondit-il d'un ton vif. D'abord, t'es jaloux parce que Suguru il est connu et pas ton grand frère !_

– _Peut-être, mais mon frère à moi, au moins, il embrasse pas les garçons ! lança Akira, l'air triomphal. Le tien c'est juste une tapette, et toi c'est pareil ! »_

_Ritsu n'avait peut-être rien dit jusque là mais il n'entendait pas laisser ce crétin fini dire des choses désobligeantes sur ce grand frère qu'il admirait et adorait. Furieux, il se jeta sur Akira, qui riait, et lui envoya de toutes ses forces un coup de pied dans le genou._

« Nous les avons immédiatement séparés, bien sûr, mais les parents du petit Akira sont furieux, il faut dire aussi que son genou avait singulièrement mauvais aspect après le coup porté par votre fils. Je ne croyais pas Ritsu capable d'autant de violence, et je pense qu'une discussion avec lui s'impose », conclut monsieur Kurada.

_Tout juste, mais pas seulement avec Ritsu,_ songea Haruka Fujisaki en acquiesçant d'un geste nerveux. Déjà, la veille au soir, cette histoire de pari et de baiser avait manqué la faire sortir de ses gonds mais elle s'était raisonnée ; ce n'était qu'un défi stupide de plus, les deux garçons avaient simulé, en fin de compte cela n'avait été qu'un rôle. Comme l'aurait dit son cadet, « c'était pour de faux ».

Mais là, une petite discussion s'imposait en effet. Avec son imbécile de neveu, et en tête-à-tête cette fois.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors les artistes, le repas était bon ?

– Moins qu'hier soir, tout de même. Il faudrait que Nakano se retienne de fumer plus souvent, répondit Fumie à la question de Voix-off.

– Je veux bien si tu le fais toi aussi », la défia le guitariste. La jeune fille lui tira la langue en réponse et se leva pour aller préparer du café.

« Bien ! Puisque vous êtes dans de bonnes dispositions, vous allez en profiter pour vous livrer à un petit jeu, reprit Takeshi. Nous avons remarqué, et je suppose que nous ne sommes pas les seuls, qu'il y avait des tensions entre vous, alors nous vous avons préparé un petit exercice afin de vous donner l'occasion de tout mettre à plat dans le groupe.

– Tant qu'il s'agit pas d'embrasser Nakano sur la bouche, ça me va ! lança Nana, provocante.

– Moi je veux bien le faire ! s'écria aussitôt Yukari, ce qui fit rire les autres.

– Hélas, rien de ceci, mesdemoiselles. En fait, il va s'agir d'être sincères et de dire ce que vous avez au fond du cœur.

– J'encaisse pas les Bad Luck ! le coupa Nana. C'est assez sincère comme ça ? Ça vient du fond du cœur !

– Nana je t'en prie, un peu de politesse ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Non, vous allez chacun donner trois qualités d'une personne du groupe rival. Vous avez bien compris ? Allez Mao, on ne t'entend pas beaucoup d'habitude, alors tu vas nous donner trois qualités de Shindô.

– Heu… Mais je n'ai jamais beaucoup parlé avec lui, s'émut la guitariste qui n'aimait pas se retrouver au centre de l'attention quand il n'était pas question de musique.

– Allez, Mao-chan, ne fais pas ta timide, l'encouragea Yukari.

– Heu… Hé bien… je trouve que Shindô est quelqu'un de… de gentil… et aussi d'honnête et de sincère, parce qu'il va au bout de ses idées même si ça peut faire du tort à son groupe », dit-elle, hésitante.

_Mais est-ce vraiment une qualité, de foncer aveuglément dans le mur ?_ songea Suguru.

« Merci, Mao. Alors, au hasard… Hiro, tiens ! Cite-nous trois qualités que tu trouves à Nana ! » lança Takeshi ; et si, avec ça, il ne se payait pas leur tête…

« Trois qualités, hein ? » Le jeune homme réfléchit, les sourcils froncés, offrant l'image de la concentration la plus extrême. « Elle a… une très belle couleur de cheveux. Si, si, c'est la vérité.

– C'est pas une qualité, ça ! gloussa Fumie, qui trouvait en fait cela très drôle.

– Mais bien sûr que si ! Ça ne se rencontre pas à tous les coins de rue ! En fait, à mon humble avis, Nana est bourrée de qualités mais elle les cache si bien que c'est difficile pour moi de les trouver, conclut Hiroshi, l'air navré.

– C'est pas grave. Je suis convaincu que Nana a au contraire beaucoup de choses à dire sur les tiennes, Hiro », dit Takeshi, un zeste d'ironie dans la voix. La chanteuse arbora la même expression qu'elle aurait pu avoir si on lui avait proposé d'avaler une assiette de vers de terre mais finit par répondre, non sans finesse :

« Il est costaud. Je l'ai bien senti quand il m'a collé sa gifle. Et courageux aussi, puisqu'il n'a pas hésité à s'en prendre à une fille… Viril… puisqu'il court après le petit hamster », ronronna-t-elle avec un vilain petit sourire.

« Ouais ! Comme tu viens de le calmer, ce bouffon ! » jubila Keisuke, le petit ami de la jeune fille, qui suivait en direct sur le net l'échange d'amabilités entre les participants à l'émission.

Hiroshi encaissa le coup sans broncher, mais intérieurement il bouillait il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Nana était certes vulgaire, désagréable et emportée, mais elle n'était pas stupide, et sur ce coup elle venait de marquer des points et elle le savait, vu le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle affichait.

« Ne te laisse pas faire, Hiro ! Montre-lui ce que vaut un Nakano ! » gronda Yûji, que la chanteuse des Bloody Jezabel horripilait positivement. Une teigne pareille, qui se prenait pour le centre du monde, ne méritait rien d'autre que se faire river le clou malheureusement les Bad Luck manquaient singulièrement de cohésion et les filles en profitaient.

Un silence un peu gêné se fit après les paroles provocantes de Nana. Celle-ci toisait Hiroshi d'un air de mépris ironique, comme pour le défier de venir s'en prendre à elle. Blessé dans sa fierté par cette vipère, le guitariste décida soudain de contre-attaquer. Shûichi et Suguru frémissaient d'indignation, prêts à en découdre, mais leur camarade se leva et, posément, se dirigea vers Yukari.

« En quelle langue il va falloir que je le dise ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de Fujisaki. »

Diviser pour mieux régner, telle était la devise du jeune homme qui se pencha vers la bassiste, interdite, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, sous le regard choqué de Suguru.

_À suivre… _


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Quand Hiroshi éloigna enfin sa bouche de la sienne, Yukari décida aussitôt de prendre les affaires en main ; elle l'enlaça et lui rendit son baiser puis, tout en le maintenant habilement, elle se leva et se colla à lui, une de ses mains glissant même sur sa fesse. Enfin, elle le libéra en se léchant les lèvres et se rassit.

« Waaaouh ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais c'était… » s'exclama le garçon. Le reste de sa phrase mourut. Suguru faisait déjà assez la tête alors de là à raconter devant une bonne partie du Japon, et surtout devant lui, que Yukari lui avait fait quelque chose à réveiller un mort, c'était plutôt déplacé.

« Je te jure qu'il a apprécié, Nana. Un gay y aurait été insensible. Tu devrais aller aux toilettes en attendant que ça passe, Nakano-chou », pouffa la bassiste.

_Si elle pouvait apprendre ça à Suguru_, songea le jeune homme, qui se sentait tout de même un peu coupable d'avoir embrassé la jeune fille et surtout d'avoir ressenti autant de désir suite à son baiser. Quand il revint, le jeu s'était terminé mais un autre avait commencé.

« Aaaaah, Nakano s'est soulagé ! s'exclama Takeshi avec bonne humeur. On t'attendait pour le courrier des spectateurs !

– Le courrier des spectateurs ?

– On a plein de fans qui nous écrivent et on va répondre à leurs questions », expliqua Miki.

Hiroshi reprit sa place entre Shûichi et Suguru mais il sentit soudain que quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux. Le claviériste devait se sentir blessé et il régnait toujours cette discrétion oppressante entre eux.

« Première question pour les filles : pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom de groupe ? »

C'est Nana, leader naturel, qui répondit :

« Jezabel était une reine d'Israël accusée d'avoir détourné Achab, son mari, de Dieu afin qu'il vénère Baal. Elle fut aussi coupable d'avoir fait assassiner les prophètes de Dieu. Après la mort du roi, elle a continué à régner mais ses fils, puis elle, ont été tués. Et nous, nous sommes des tueuses sanguinaires. On assassine les tapettes, gloussa-t-elle.

– Mais c'est aussi par rapport au manga de Kaori Yuki ! renchérit Miki. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-elle sur un ton de confidence, j'ai une théorie selon laquelle Comte Cain et Riff sont amants, ainsi que le superbe médecin démoniaque Jezabel et son fidèle Cassian.

– Cela dit, tu soupçonnes aussi Cléhadore de fantasmer sur Cain, se moqua gentiment Fumie.

– Et alors ? Il est trop canon Cain !

– Les filles ! Calmez-vous, rit Voix-off. Une pour Shûichi cette fois : « Le très beau et mystérieux Eiri Yuki porte-t-il des slips ou des caleçons ? »

– Facile ! Boxers ! répondit Shûichi avec un sourire béat à cette évocation. Ça moule ses trop jolies fesses. Mais des fois… Il ne met rien, c'est pour me faire la surprise… »

Brouhaha chez les filles, Takeshi ramena le calme et lut la question suivante :

« Miki, tu es trop stylée, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez Fujisaki ? »

La batteuse rougit.

« Bah… C'est personnel…

– Allez Miki ! l'encouragea Fumie.

– Hé bien, avant de le connaître, je l'aimais bien parce qu'il est discret par rapport à Shindô et Nakano. C'est un excellent musicien aussi ! Peu de gens le savent mais il a fait du classique, et j'ai entendu quelques morceaux qu'il a interprété et il est tout simplement génial. Et puis… ça va bientôt faire quatre merveilleuses semaines qu'on habite ensemble et je l'aime encore plus. Il a du style lui aussi, il est élégant, il se tient très bien, il est soigné, un petit peu précieux quand il parle avec ses expressions parfois désuètes, et il est trop craquant parce que quand il s'énerve il a l'accent du Kansai. C'est vraiment rigolo ! J'aime beaucoup son regard aussi. Il paraît distant mais je suis sûre qu'au fond il est timide et très tendre. Il…

– Je crois qu'on a bien compris, Miki, l'interrompit Yukari d'un ton malicieux.

– Justement, Yukari, une question similaire, annonça Voix-off.

– Quoi ? Ce qui me plaît chez Fujisaki ?

– Non. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez Hiro ?

– Hiro… Il est grand, célibataire apparemment, et à ce que j'ai senti plutôt opérationnel. Vu qu'ici c'est un peu le désert niveau mec, c'est un bon candidat.

– Donc il sert juste à assouvir tes besoins ? Hors jeu, il t'aurait plu ?

– Non, il ne sert pas uniquement à assouvir mon instinct de mante religieuse, gloussa la bassiste. Il est plutôt bien bâti et il m'aurait plu même en dehors du jeu, mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment croisés. Disons que je crois que Hiro est comme moi. Il aime les bonnes choses et on ferait un couple explosif.

– Hiro, c'est une déclaration, fit Takeshi, moqueur. Quand vas-tu passer à l'action ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient autant ?

– On n'est pas des animaux, si ? Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on voit un joli… gâteau qu'on va forcément le manger.

– Justement Hiro, une question compliquée pour toi.

– Combien font deux plus deux, railla Nana, provoquant l'hilarité de ses camarades.

– C'est une question trop compliquée Nana ! rit Takeshi. Plus simple : « Qu'est-ce que tu n'as jamais osé dire à ton père ? »

Hiroshi prit le soin de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire à son père ? Qu'il était bisexuel depuis l'âge de seize ans et demi, qu'il sortait depuis plus de sept mois avec un garçon, mineur de surcroît, qu'il avait volontairement échoué le concours d'entrée à Todai, qu'à quinze ans il s'était fait faire son premier tatouage, suivi d'un piercing ? La liste était vraiment longue mais ce n'était pas le moment d'étaler ça en public.

« Je crois que… je n'ai jamais osé lui dire que je l'aimais. Que je continue à me cacher derrière mon côté rebelle pour me protéger parce que… parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne me retourne pas mes sentiments. »

Un petit sanglot lui étreignit la gorge et l'atmosphère devint brutalement plus sérieuse. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise il se ressaisit aussitôt.

« Et je crois surtout que je n'ai jamais osé lui dire qu'il s'habillait comme un ringard », acheva-t-il.

« Hiyoko-chan », murmura madame Nakano derrière l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

« Monsieur Nakano, si vous regardez, suivez les conseils de votre fils pour vous habiller ! En parlant de famille, Suguru une question pour toi : « Veux-tu absolument ressembler à ton cousin plus tard ? PS : Je peux te faire un bisou ? »

« Non ! Personne ne peut lui faire de bisou, il est à moi, s'écria aussitôt Miki.

– Pauvre petit hamster ! Un matin il se réveillera tatoué « Je suis à Miki », ricana Nana.

– Vous devriez faire attention, mademoiselle Ito. Ne vous moquez pas des incisives d'un petit hamster, ça peut faire mal.

– Mmmmmh, tu mords. Tu as affaire à un sadique, Miki-chan, se moqua la chanteuse.

– Quant à la question, reprit Suguru, préférant ignorer le sarcasme. Je ne tiens pas à ressembler à… monsieur Seguchi. Mon parcours et mes inspirations sont différents des siens et il me semble avoir atteint certains de mes objectifs, même si je vise plus haut.

– Ça a dû t'aider pour intégrer les Bad Luck ? demanda Takeshi qui vouait un culte au claviériste des Nittle Grasper.

– Non. Si j'avais été mauvais il m'aurait renvoyé sans un remord. Nous dissocions le travail et le milieu personnel. C'est bien comme ça qu'agissent les professionnels, non ? »

Hiroshi retrouvait bien Suguru dans ces paroles. Il était tellement adulte lorsqu'il était question de travail, pourtant il n'était qu'un adolescent en proie aux mêmes doutes et aux même peurs que ses pairs lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiment. C'était cela aussi qui lui avait plu chez le claviériste. Son assurance professionnelle et sa timidité, sa force et sa fragilité.

En cet instant, il aurait voulu implorer son pardon. Même si embrasser Yukari n'avait été qu'un jeu, il savait qu'il avait poussé Suguru dans le gouffre du doute. Il avait fallu des mois avant que le jeune garçon ose lui avouer qu'il avait peur qu'une fille ne l'arrache à lui. Il se sentait impuissant face au pouvoir de séduction des filles, jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser ; alors Hiroshi l'avait rassuré, il n'y avait que lui à ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui aussi il n'y avait que lui à ses yeux mais il avait concrétisé la plus grande crainte de Suguru : il avait embrassé une fille, et pire encore, il en avait été excité. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Cette histoire qu'il était gay commençait à le fatiguer. Bien sûr tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu en parler à son père. En général, il s'en moquait, et du jour où il avait quitté le nid familial, il n'avait plus eu de comptes à rendre à personne. Mais sur ce point-là il était toujours pudique. Il avait avoué peu de temps auparavant sa bisexualité à son frère et sa mère, mais étrangement il se sentait obligé de préserver son père, et pour cela il avait écorché son petit ami. Il lui faudrait réutiliser le carnet de partitions pour se faire pardonner, ou du moins s'expliquer.

Un rire nerveux secoua Takeshi ; il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec le petit hamster aussi enchaîna-t-il avec la question suivante.

« Fumie, tu nous fais rêver avec ta peluche. Un pingouin ce n'est pas courant. Pourquoi as-tu choisi cet animal ? »

« En fait, je suis allée voir _Happy feet_ avec des amis et…

– Et elle a adoré, expliqua Mao.

– Oui, j'ai adoré alors j'ai craqué pour une peluche en forme de pingouin.

– Dernière question à Mao : « L'une d'entre vous a-t-elle peur des chiens ? »

La jeune fille rit.

« Personnellement, je suis terrorisée par les chiens. Nana dit que du coup c'est moi _la_ Jezabel du groupe.

– Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

– La reine Jezabel a été dévorée par des chiens…

– Évidemment. Pas de danger ici, plaisanta Takeshi, il n'y a qu'un petit hamster, avec un bon appétit certes, mais attention, il est remonté.

– Dis-moi, Voix-off, intervint Hiroshi, agacé, j'ai l'impression que tu as parti pris pour les filles.

– Mais non, se défendit Takeshi.

– Alors pourquoi tu surnommes Fujisaki « hamster » ? Dans ce cas-là sois équitable et appelle Nana « Nanaze ».

– Ce n'est pas très gentil, comme surnom.

– Parce que « hamster » c'est gentil ?

– C'est mignon. Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne fin de soirée. »

La communication coupa. Cette séquence ne serait sans doute pas retransmise dans l'émission quotidienne mais les internautes propageraient sûrement l'échange.

Les colocataires se dispersèrent et Hiroshi fila se « remettre au travail ». En réalité, il écrivit un message pour Suguru dans le carnet de partitions. Il s'excusait et le rassurait sur ses sentiments.

_À suivre… _


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

**JOUR 22 – QUATRIÈME SEMAINE**

Comme tous les soirs, Suguru s'était changé dans la cabine de douche. Après s'être lavé les dents il regagna la chambre, dans laquelle attendait Hiroshi. Dopé par le coup de fil de Yuki, deux jours auparavant, Shûichi avait filé dans la salle de gym, faute de studio, frappé par un éclair d'inspiration fulgurante et annonçant qu'il tenait les paroles d'une chanson « qui allait tout déchirer », aussi les deux musiciens étaient-ils seuls dans la pièce.

« Ah, Fujisaki ! J'ai avancé la compo, tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil ? » s'enquit le guitariste en tendant le carnet de partitions à couverture bleue à son petit ami.

Celui-ci le toisa d'un air hostile.

« Non, pas maintenant. Je suis fatigué et j'ai sommeil, alors je me couche. Vous serez très gentil d'éteindre la lumière en sortant, merci. »

Sans un autre regard à Hiroshi, médusé, il s'allongea dans son lit et rabattit la couette sur sa tête, n'offrant plus rien de sa personne que le haut de sa chevelure noire. Le jeune homme soupira. Il s'était laissé emporter avec Yukari et le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre ; clairement, Suguru n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

Mais lui, au contraire, avait apprécié le baiser de la bassiste avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme. Quel imbécile… Si seulement il n'avait pas sous-estimé la capacité de nuisance de Nana, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

« Bon alors… Je vais travailler un peu avec Shûichi, annonça-t-il. Bonne nuit.

– 'Nuit », renvoya sèchement Suguru de sous ses couvertures et Hiroshi battit en retraite. Demeuré seul, le jeune garçon se mordit violement la lèvre afin de réprimer les sanglots qui lui obstruaient la gorge. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus avait fini par se produire, Nakano l'avait trahi. Il avait compris le baiser, étant données les circonstances ; les paroles d'Hiroshi l'avaient vexé même s'il les savait dictées par la nécessité de donner le change ; mais son petit ami avait réagi au baiser de Yukari, et ceci l'avait blessé au-delà de tout. Cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui se complaisait à faire étalage de ses charmes devant le Japon tout entier, avait à peine posé les lèvres sur celles du guitariste qu'elle l'avait mis en émoi.

Comment rivaliser avec elle ? Suguru avait beau se répéter qu'Hiroshi l'aimait, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il manquait singulièrement de confiance en lui sur le plan sentimental, et il était hélas certain d'une chose : ses baisers n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'enflammer son petit ami ainsi, pas au bout du premier du moins. Si cette fille décidait d'aller plus loin, que pourrait-il faire en dehors de se reposer sur la confiance qu'il avait en Nakano ?

Il regretta subitement de ne pas avoir lu le contenu du carnet de partitions mais il était trop tard ; l'œil de la caméra le paralysait.

Quand Shûichi et Hiroshi revinrent de la salle de gym, après une séance de travail nettement plus fructueuse qu'à l'ordinaire, Suguru paraissait dormir ; tout du moins, il ne bougea pas quand ses deux camarades se couchèrent à leur tour.

Juste avant d'éteindre, le guitariste lança un coup d'œil un peu coupable à la forme pelotonnée sous la couette puis il s'étendit dans son propre lit.

**JOUR 23 – MATIN**

Des baisers langoureux pleuvaient le long de son cou et remontaient le long de sa mâchoire. Encore aux trois-quarts endormi, Hiroshi enlaça la silhouette chaude serrée tout contre lui.

« Ni-chan… mais… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?… » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, tout en essayant désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux. Suguru était-il devenu fou à se glisser de la sorte dans son lit ?

Un petit rire sous cape lui répondit, et le jeune homme bondit. Ce n'était pas Suguru à ses côtés, comme en attestait la poitrine généreuse voluptueusement pressée contre la sienne !

« Honda ! siffla-t-il, tentant de maîtriser le volume sonore de sa voix. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Yukari remonta d'un geste sensuel la bretelle de sa nuisette.

« Hé bien, j'ai pensé que tu avais apprécié mon petit baiser, et vu la manière dont tu y as réagi, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être une ouverture possible… non ? »

Elle ponctua sa déclaration en effleurant de l'index la pommette du guitariste, toujours interdit. Dans le lit voisin, Shûichi remua et sortit la tête de sous ses draps.

« Salut… dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, tous les deux ?

– Mais non, c'est… »

Les protestations du guitariste moururent sous le regard abasourdi de Suguru, tiré lui aussi de son sommeil par la voix de ses camarades, et dont le visage n'exprimait que stupeur à la vue de Yukari dans le lit d'Hiroshi.

Que faisait donc ce succube entre les bras de son petit ami ?

« Bon, vu qu'on n'est plus tranquilles je vais te laisser, Nakano-chou. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire beaucoup de choses, mais si ça te démange trop tu sais où me trouver, pas vrai ? » ronronna la musicienne en s'étirant d'un geste félin avant de quitter la chambre à pas feutrés. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle se retourna et demanda d'un ton mutin :

« Au fait, c'est qui cette Ni-chan ? »

Elle était partie qu'Hiroshi fixait encore la porte de la chambre, incapable de se retourner et d'affronter le regard lourd de reproche et de chagrin qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un taxi s'arrêta devant le parvis de la tour de N-G Productions et une petite femme brune revêtue d'un kimono rouge panaché de blanc en descendit. Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil et demanda à voir le directeur.

« Heu… Je regrette, madame, mais monsieur le directeur ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous.

– Je me permets d'insister, mademoiselle. Dites-lui simplement que madame Fujisaki, de Kyôto, souhaite lui parler et il comprendra.

– Madame, je… »

La visiteuse décocha un regard incisif et si étrangement familier à la jeune femme que celle-ci se tut et décrocha son téléphone.

« Monsieur le directeur ? Il y a là une madame Fujisaki de Kyôto qui désire vous parler. Je lui ai bien dit que… Ah ?… Très bien. »

Elle raccrocha et informa la dame que le bureau du directeur se trouvait au dernier étage, troisième porte à droite.

« Je vous remercie, mademoiselle », la remercia Haruka Fujisaki en s'inclinant avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. La réceptionniste la suivit du regard tout en se demandant à qui exactement elle lui faisait penser.

« Bonjour, ma tante. Comment allez-vous ? Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Madame Fujisaki salua son neveu, qui s'était avancé pour l'accueillir, et prit place dans un fauteuil face à lui.

« Tu as une très belle vue d'ici, fit-elle remarquer avec un coup d'œil à la large baie vitrée qui occupait tout un pan de mur du bureau et offrait un panorama saisissant de la ville de Tôkyô.

– Oui. J'aime prendre de la hauteur pour mieux apprécier les choses. »

Tante et neveu se mesurèrent un bref instant du regard, puis Tôma inclina la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Je crois savoir pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de faire le déplacement depuis Kyôto, dit-il. Mais sachez avant toute chose que je ne suis absolument pas responsable de ce qui est susceptible de se passer dans _Pop Academy_. Ma société se contente de produire et je n'ai qu'un droit de regard dessus. »

Sa tante lui renvoya son sourire.

« Mon _cher_ Tôma, peu m'importe par quels moyens tu fais prospérer ta fortune. Le fait est que, lundi, Ritsu s'est battu avec un garçon de CE2 qui le harcelait depuis des jours à cause de cette émission stupide à laquelle tu as envoyé Suguru participer sans même lui laisser le choix. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'enrichisses ; mais dès l'instant où ceci est préjudiciable aux membres de ma famille, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir d'intervenir.

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour Ritsu, répondit Tôma après un court silence. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

– Oui. Mais honnêtement, Tôma, je pense que les choses sont allées trop loin. Je croyais qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'une émission musicale un peu particulière, et qu'est-ce que je vois au final ? Un spectacle grotesque dans lequel mon fils est régulièrement ridiculisé et humilié. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ridicule de baiser ? Devoir travailler au quotidien avec un boulet tel que ce Shindô ne constitue-t-il pas un handicap suffisamment important qu'il faille que vous leur donniez en plus de prétendus gages ? »

Sa voix était calme, mais au fond des yeux bruns de la dame brûlait une colère qu'il ne valait mieux pas exciter.

« Personne n'est obligé d'accepter de relever ces gages. Si Suguru l'a fait, c'est qu'il voulait le faire. Il avait tout loisir de refuser, fit néanmoins remarquer Tôma.

– Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il a accepté. S'ils n'essaient pas de regagner un peu de temps ils ne parviendront jamais à remporter ce jeu stupide, et tu sais combien ton cousin déteste perdre. Il te ressemble beaucoup sur ce point, d'ailleurs. Cependant, tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu serais toi aussi prêt à te couvrir de ridicule en dansant nu sur une table ou en t'affichant au bras de Ryûichi Sakuma, même si cela pouvait te faire un peu de publicité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une ombre voleta furtivement sur le visage de Tôma, mais il se reprit si vite qu'il aurait été difficile de dire si, oui ou non, ces propos l'avaient offensé.

« Allons, ma tante. Il ne s'agit que d'un jeu, répondit-il avec un sourire doucereux. Je n'y aurais jamais envoyé les Bad Luck si je n'avais pas eu l'intime conviction qu'ils avaient les capacités pour gagner. Et vous conviendrez avec moi que Suguru n'est pas du genre à se laisser facilement désarçonner. Je suis sincèrement navré pour Ritsu, mais les enfants oublient vite… D'ici peu il en rira, tout comme nous tous. »

Le jeune homme marqua une pause.

« Voici ce que je vous propose. Dimanche prochain, lendemain du prime, chacun des candidats aura le droit de recevoir la visite de deux personnes de son entourage. Que diriez-vous de venir en compagnie de Ritsu ? Vous pourrez constater par vous-même que Suguru va bien, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Madame Fujisaki acquiesça après un bref instant de réflexion.

« Cela me paraît être une bonne initiative. Deux personnes proches, as-tu dit ? Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu vas te faire un plaisir d'en faire part à ton ami Eiri Yuki ? Le petit Shindô doit tellement lui manquer… » ronronna-t-elle. Le sourire de son neveu se crispa imperceptiblement.

« Bien évidemment, ma tante. Qu'alliez-vous imaginer ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Dire que l'atmosphère était tendue entre Suguru et Hiroshi relevait d'un doux euphémisme.

Tout au long du petit-déjeuner, Yukari n'avait cessé d'adresser des remarques plus ou moins licencieuses au guitariste de Bad Luck – à l'entendre ce dernier n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'ils soient seuls pour passer à l'acte, et elle avait répété à l'envi qu'il l'avait même appelée « Ni-chan ». Le jeune homme avait eu beau se défendre en expliquant qu'il était aux trois-quarts endormi lorsque cela s'était produit, Nana n'avait pas manqué de railler sa « fidélité à toute épreuve » et avait bruyamment plaint la dénommée Ni-chan d'avoir affaire à un cavaleur pareil.

Profitant de ce qu'ils avaient regagné du temps, les garçons s'étaient ensuite rendus au studio pour travailler sur _Embedded in your heart_, une autre des complaintes déprimantes dont seules les Jezabel semblaient avoir le secret. Par chance, Shûichi était toujours sous l'effet du coup de fil de Yuki et, pour une fois, ce fut lui qui servit de locomotive au reste du groupe.

« Super ! Cette fois-ci, c'est certain qu'on va gagner ! lança-t-il en fin de répétition. Bon, je vais téléphoner à mon chéri à moi ! »

Il était parti avant d'avoir achevé sa phrase, laissant ses deux musiciens en tête-à-tête, Hiroshi plutôt gêné et Suguru maussade.

« Ce… ce prime va bien se passer, je parie, commenta le guitariste.

– Oui. Monsieur Shindô est très motivé, répondit le claviériste.

– Tu sais Fujisaki, je… je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillés comme ça, ce matin, déclara maladroitement le jeune homme. C'est Honda qui s'est glissée dans mon lit, mais je ne l'ai pas invitée !

– Oh, mais ce que vous faites de vos nuits ne me regarde pas, rétorqua Suguru, les yeux rivés au clavier de son instrument. Mais comme n'a cessée de le claironner Honda pendant le petit-déjeuner, il paraît qu'il y a une certaine Ni-chan dans votre vie et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle apprécie de voir une autre fille dans votre lit si d'aventure elle tombe là-dessus, ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver si elle regarde _Pop Academy_.

– Mais je n'ai rien fait !

– Oui, enfin, vous l'avez embrassée, tout de même. Pour quelqu'un qui est déjà casé, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout… Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, c'est l'heure de manger. »

Désemparé, Hiroshi le regarda s'éloigner. Les non-dits ne cessaient de s'accumuler entre eux et il était impossible pour le jeune homme de se défendre ou se justifier. Il avait espéré que Suguru lirait le carnet de partitions, mais après le réveil très singulier du matin, le jeune garçon avait refusé d'y jeter même un coup d'œil. Son petit ami était très jaloux, il le savait, mais comment tenter de le raisonner ?

Suguru regagna la maison, morose et abattu. Le guitariste prétendait qu'il n'avait pas encouragé les avances de Yukari, mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Et puisqu'elle était si talentueuse… En comparaison il était vraiment nul, pas étonnant dans ce cas qu'Hiroshi puisse être tenté d'aller voir ailleurs… surtout après y avoir goûté et, pire encore, apprécié.

« Ça va Fujisaki ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. Shindô a encore fait des siennes à la répétition ? »

Le garçon détacha le regard du sol carrelé et rencontra celui de Miki, qui paraissait attendre dans le couloir d'entrée.

« Si, si, ça va. Je pensais juste à notre compo qui n'est pas très avancée, mentit-il.

– La notre commence à prendre forme, même si on n'a pas beaucoup progressé la semaine dernière avec ces histoires de pénalité… » La jeune fille hésita, puis décida de se jeter à l'eau. « Ce… ça ne t'a pas gêné au moins tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi ? Pourquoi tu me plaisais et tout ça ? C'est la vérité, tu sais. Moi… moi je t'aime vraiment. »

Sans laisser à Suguru le temps de rien dire, et redoutant sinon de perdre son courage, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du claviériste et l'embrassa.

_À suivre… _


	16. Chapter 16

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

Hiroshi rejeta la fumée de sa cigarette et la regarda se dissiper lentement, rêveur.

« Hiro, qui est Ni-chan ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? demanda Shûichi, assis à ses côté.

– Ni-chan… C'est récent tu sais. On… On n'a pas encore exploré toutes les facettes de notre relation, tu vois ?

– Tu parles de _relation_ ? On devait tout se dire, Hiroshi !

– C'est… C'est vraiment récent. Tu comprends, je ne veux pas te présenter n'importe qui.

– En attendant ça a l'air de te bouleverser.

– Moui… Ni-chan… me manque et… »

Mais il ne poursuivit pas ; Mao venait les chercher pour le déjeuner.

Le repas, préparé par l'ensemble des Jezabel, fut prit dans le calme ; Nana se plaignait, comme d'habitude, mais personne ne lui répondait. Yukari faisait outrageusement du pied à Hiroshi sous la table, Fumie et Mao parlaient dans leur coin, Suguru s'était assis près de Miki mais avait le nez dans son assiette et Shûichi fredonnait distraitement. Afin d'échapper aux assauts de la jeune fille, Hiroshi débarrassa la table et amena les desserts, des dorayaki, ainsi que du thé et du café. Miki prit son assiette et celle de Suguru qui, lui, prit son café et le thé de la batteuse pour aller déguster leurs pâtisseries sur la terrasse.

« C'est mignon ! Le petit hamster va manger son petit dessert avec sa petite souris !

– La ferme, Nana, rétorqua Miki.

– Oooooh, Miki-souris, ne râle pas. Tu as conclu avant _Yuka-chan_.

– Tais-toi, Nana. Tu gonfles tout le monde avec tes réflexions. Occupe-toi de tes fesses, où il y a un peu trop de cellulite si tu veux mon avis, et ne fais pas non plus de réflexions sur ma vie sentimentale ou celle de Yukari parce que la tienne n'est pas enviable. Viens Suguru. »

Les deux jeunes musiciens quittèrent la cuisine sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde et blessé de Nakano.

_C'est de bonne guerre_, songea ce dernier, un peu écoeuré quand même.

**JOUR 26 – QUATRIÈME PRIME **

La fin de la semaine s'écoula calmement, trop calmement. Même Nana se taisait, pour une fois. Sitôt arrivé aux studios de la télévision, Hiroshi guetta la première opportunité pour être seul avec Suguru mais celui-ci semblait s'ingénier à l'éviter. Un moment, pourtant, Shûichi les laissa seuls dans le dressing et il fondit sans attendre sur son petit ami.

« Suguru ! Comprends-moi, je l'ai fait pour nous ! J'ai eu tort mais… il fallait clouer le bec à Nanaze ! »

L'adolescent le jaugea, l'air sévère.

« Non. Vous l'avez fait pour _vous_ et vous avez aimé ça. »

Il retira vivement ses mains de celles du guitariste qui demeura un peu interdit. Devait-il reconnaître qu'il avait aimé ? Mais le nier aurait été un mensonge et il s'était trouvé quelque peu pris en flagrant délit.

« Ni-chan, il n'y a que toi. Les autres ne comptent pas et…

– Je suis fatigué, monsieur Nakano. Je crois que nous devrions nous… »

Le claviériste déglutit. Pourquoi ce mot était-il si difficile à dire ? Parce qu'il ne le pensait pas ? Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Bien sûr qu'il n'avait aucune envie de perdre Hiroshi, mais cette triste échéance n'était qu'une question de temps, et s'il voulait conserver ce qui lui restait de dignité c'était à lui de tirer un trait sur cette histoire, qui de toute façon ne mènerait à rien. Avalant sa salive, il recommença avec un aplomb inattendu :

« Monsieur Nakano, c'est fini nous deux.

– Suns…

– Plus de Sunshine ni de Ni-chan, monsieur Nakano. J'ai d'autres choses en tête à présent et vous n'en faites plus partie. »

Hiroshi voulut dire quelque chose mais Shûichi revint juste à cet instant-là. Intérieurement, il était effondré. Suguru avait été sa première véritable relation, et la rupture avait été brutale et imprévisible. Ils n'en seraient pas là sans ce jeu idiot.

« Hiro ? Hiro ! »

Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers Shûichi.

« Hiro, tu es tout pâle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je… Je vais sortir un moment. »

Le guitariste sortit s'aérer en enchaînant cigarette sur cigarette, incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente. C'est Yukari, déjà en tenue de scène, qui vint le chercher.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tout le monde te cherche. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui. Yukari le força à la regarder.

« Tu… tu as pleuré ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

– Non.

– Il fallait du waterproof si tu voulais éviter que ça coule, dit-elle en essuyant le maquillage, presque tendrement.

– C'est… c'est Ni-chan. C'est sûrement fini. Je vais être plaqué comme un gros loser que je suis. C'est… quelqu'un de très jaloux et… possessif. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire que « Ni-chan » l'avait quitté sinon le doute se serait installé : les téléphones ayant été confisqués, hormis celui de la maison, ils n'avaient aucun contact avec le monde extérieur ; par conséquent, s'il avait dit que Ni-chan et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, Ni-chan ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de la maison.

« Je vais pouvoir postuler alors, dit la jeune fille en essayant de plaisanter.

– Yukari, Ni-chan compte plus que quiconque et… et tant que j'aurai une infime chance de me remettre avec, il n'y aura personne d'autre. Ni dans mon cœur ni dans mon lit. Tu ne m'aimes pas plus que ça alors… laisse tomber.

– D'accord mais… on peut être… amis ?

– On peut être amis, sourit Hiroshi. Rentre, tu es quasiment nue.

– Toi non plus tu n'es pas très couvert. »

Tous deux retournèrent à l'intérieur des bâtiments et Yukari attira le garçon dans sa loge pour retoucher son maquillage. Ceci fait, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Brille pour Ni-chan, Hiroshi, sinon je te crève les yeux.

– Mais dis-moi, tu es presque sympa ! gloussa le guitariste.

– Parce que tu en doutais ? »

Ils rirent de concert.

« Hé, Nakano, que le meilleur gagne ! »

« Booooonsoir Tôkyô, bonsoir le Japooooon ! Bienvenue sur le plateau de _Pop Academy_ pour ce quatrième prime ! Sans plus attendre, des filles qui n'ont peur de rien et qui sont aussi belles que douées. On accueille chaleureusement Nana, Mao, Miki, Yukari et Fumie ! Les Bloody Jezabel !

Les cinq filles firent leur entrée sur le plateau, une nouvelle fois court-vêtues et colorées.

« Hé Yui, regarde-les ! On dirait cinq bonbons ! gloussa Mizuki de Sun-Sky.

– À croire qu'elles se sont assorties à la couleur de leur chambre.

– Ouais, alors dans ce cas, les Bad Luck devraient nicher dans la Bat-cave, vise un peu leur accoutrement ! »

Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre Suguru et Hiroshi, les trois garçons firent leur entrée d'un pas alerte sur le plateau et rejoignirent Manami et les filles, tout sourire. Après les formules de politesse habituelles, la présentatrice rentra dans le vif du sujet.

« Ça a été chaud cette semaine ! _Pop Academy_ crée des liens. Le meilleur des sept derniers jours en images. »

Sur une musique sexy, le montage de cinq minutes se concentra sur les amours télévisuelles des colocataires : Shûichi roucoulant au téléphone, Nana ronronnant avec son petit ami, le baiser d'Hiroshi et Suguru puis du guitariste et Yukari, le réveil des deux « amoureux » et enfin, sur un petit morceau de piano simple mais romantique, une séquence spéciale Suguru et Miki, se clôturant par leur baiser.

Si les filles découvrirent ce baiser et félicitèrent leur consoeur, Hiroshi pâlit.

_« Plus de Sunshine ni de Ni-chan, monsieur Nakano. J'ai d'autres choses en tête à présent et vous n'en faites plus partie. »_

Alors ça y était. Il s'était fait larguer pour une fille que Suguru connaissait à peine.

« Su-chan, piailla Manami, ça y est tu as trouvé l'amour ?

– Cela ne vous regarde pas.

–Venez tous les deux ! Miki, Suguru ! Venez me rejoindre. »

Le claviériste et la batteuse obéirent à contrecœur.

« Miki, tu nous as confié dans la semaine pourquoi tu craquais pour le joli minois de Fujisaki. Nous avons tous vu ton baiser. Es-tu heureuse ?

– Je… je préfère que cela reste privé, répondit calmement l'adolescente.

– Chérie, si tu voulais que ça reste _privé_, il ne fallait pas le faire devant les caméras. Et toi, Suguru, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

– Je partage l'avis de Miki. Cela ne concerne qu'elle et moi alors il serait préférable que vous repreniez le cours de l'émission.

– Il est gentil, il veut m'apprendre mon métier. Interrogeons vos petits camarades. Fumie, Mao, Nana, Yukari, que pensez-vous de notre petit couple ?

– Ils sont mignons, répondit Yukari. Ça ne fera pas de mal à Fujisaki d'être un peu secoué, et pour nous, ça nous fera du bien qu'elle ait conclu. Depuis le temps qu'elle nous parlait de lui !

– Ouais, un peu de sexe ça va sûrement décoincer le petit hamster ! ajouta la chanteuse des Bloody Jezabel.

– Et vous, les garçons, qu'en pensez-vous ? Nakano, tu n'es pas trop jaloux au moins ? demanda la présentatrice, rendue extatique par le dénouement des choses.

– Ja… jaloux ?

– Ton baiser, fougueux je dois le dire, ne l'a pas empêché de se laisser tenter par la jolie Miki !

– Je… je crois qu'ils forment un joli couple. Miki est… est douce quand elle veut et… c'est sûrement la personne qu'il faut à Fujisaki.

– On espère que ce sera aussi torride qu'entre Yukari et toi. Au fait, c'est autant d'abstinence qui te fait partir au quart de tour ? interrogea la présentatrice.

– Je… Yukari est douée et oui, l'abstinence doit aussi jouer un rôle, sans vouloir t'offenser, Yukari. »

La jeune femme abandonna un moment Fujisaki et Watanabe pour onduler jusqu'à Hiroshi.

« Puisque c'est la tradition », déclara-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser à pleine bouche le guitariste, surpris.

« C'est Nakano-la-pute en fin de compte ! se moqua Yui, l'animatrice de Sun-Sky.

– Enfin, moi je serais lui, je me désinfecterais, on sait pas où Plindami a mis ses lèvres avant ! Regarde, on dirait même qu'elle lui dit un truc à l'oreille », rit son collègue Mizuki.

Manami se redressa et se tourna vers le chanteur des Bad Luck.

« Shûichi, un mot sur Suguru et Miki ?

– Il arrive quand Yuki ? Il est là ?

– Non pas encore mais il ne va pas tarder. Retournez à votre place, les deux tourtereaux. Sans plus attendre, un groupe qui nous vient tout droit d'Europe et entame sa première tournée mondiale, les KYÔTO MOTEEEEEEEEEEEL ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Eiri Yuki baissa le volume de son autoradio. Il n'aimait pas les Kyôto Motel.

« Par tous les kamis ! jura-t-il. Saleté d'embouteillage ! »

Un autobus avait eu un accident et à cause de la déviation, un embouteillage sans nom bloquait les rues de la capitale. Les dieux conspiraient, il ne serait jamais à l'heure pour l'émission !

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ce n'était qu'un pari !

– J'en ai assez de ses frasques et de celles de Yûji ! cria monsieur Nakano, rouge de colère. Nous avons des postes publics et respectables ! Ils ne cessent d'entacher notre réputation ! »

L'histoire du baiser entre Suguru et Hiroshi avait mis toute la semaine pour parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de l'irascible juge, de même que cette histoire d'émission de télé-réalité dont il ignorait tout. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté que son cadet renonce à des études de médecine pour faire carrière dans la chanson, mais s'il avait fini par prendre son parti qu'il puisse vivre de ce « métier de saltimbanque », sa participation à _Pop Academy_ avait ravivé tous ses griefs.

« Il traîne notre nom dans la boue depuis quatre semaines !

– C'est… pour montrer la création musicale, plaida madame Nakano.

– Création musicale ? C'est de la _prostitution_ ! Une fois de plus Hiroshi m'humilie et souille mon nom ! »

Le débat était clos de toute façon. Son époux était obstiné et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle le raisonnerait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les invités continuaient de défiler sur le plateau de _Pop Academy_, l'heure H approchait dangereusement et Yuki ne se montrait toujours pas. La flamme s'éteignait peu à peu au fond des yeux de Shûichi, et lorsque vint le tour des Bad Luck d'entrer en scène, Hiroshi osa enfin un regard vers Suguru. Celui-ci regardant droit devant lui, il ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il allait assurer ou pas ; cependant, il savait que le jeune garçon ne laisserait jamais ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient, prendre le dessus. Shûichi, lui, avait le regard rivé vers l'entrée des invités, qui restait désespérément déserte. Il suivit ses deux camarades au centre de la scène, le cœur une fois de plus brisé et le regard empli de larmes.

« Pourquoi installent-ils des micro devant Hiro et Fujisaki ? demanda Sakura, confortablement installée sur le canapé de Yûji, la petite chatte de son ami sur les genoux.

– Dis pas qu'ils vont chanter !

– Ils font peut-être être les chœurs. »

La version d'_Embedded in your heart_ des Bad Luck était étrangement plus solennelle que l'originale. Le morceau s'ouvrit sur une longue introduction à la guitare, mais alors que Shûichi aurait dû commencer à chanter, rien ne se fit entendre ; ou plutôt, un simple fredonnement morne et désenchanté.

Suguru adressa un petit signe de tête à Hiroshi. Il leur fallait enclencher le plan B.

Ils reprirent l'introduction à la fin du premier couplet, mais cette fois, la voix claire et encore un peu intimidée de Suguru couvrit les fredonnements.

« Mamaaaaaan !

– Qu'y a-t-il Ritsu ? s'enquit Haruka Fujisaki en revenant à la hâte de la cuisine.

– Suguru ! Il chante ! »

Passé le premier moment d'étonnement, un sentiment de satisfaction envahit la mère des deux garçons. Au moins son fils et son collègue avaient-ils réfléchi au problème, et leur solution semblait bonne.

Sur Sun-Sky, les gloussements moqueurs cessèrent. Les fredonnements que toute l'équipe de la radio attendait impatiemment depuis le début du jeu étaient enfin survenus, mais à la surprise générale le reste des Bad Luck chantait !

« Silence ! s'écria Mizuki. La complainte du hamster, ça va être énorme !

– Ce qui est énorme aussi c'est la tête de Nanaze. On dirait qu'elle va exploser », ajouta Yui.

Suguru poursuivait le couplet, un peu stressé par cette nouvelle activité. Il lui arrivait de faire les chœurs, de manière occasionnelle, mais assurer le rôle de chanteur était une tout autre histoire. Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer, à présent.

« Il ne chante pas si mal, commenta Hana Akimato en se blottissant contre son petit ami, Masa.

– C'est clair ! » approuva son amie Miaka.

Hiroshi le rejoignit sur le pont. Lui aussi avait la voix un peu bridée par l'inconnu mais ils avaient beaucoup répété et il suffisait de se laisser porter par la musique. Leurs deux voix mêlées les encouragèrent à y mettre un peu plus de puissance et de volume.

Shûichi les regardait, ébahi.

Le guitariste poursuivit seul le refrain, accompagné de loin en loin par la voix plus haute de Suguru.

Au second couplet, Shûichi se décida à reprendre la chanson et Suguru s'effaça progressivement, secrètement soulagé, mais tous les trois se rejoignirent encore sur le refrain. À cet instant, la caméra les quitta un moment pour se braquer sur l'entrée des artistes : Eiri Yuki était enfin arrivé et il alla rejoindre les Bloody Jezabel, accompagné par Manami.

« T'es trop fort, grand frère, sourit Maiko derrière son écran. Et en plus, ton chéri est là ! »

À peine Suguru eut-il joué la dernière note que Shûichi bondit sur son amant, sans même attendre les notes du jury.

Shizuka Kobayashi secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est vraiment qu'une bande de gugusses », marmonnait-elle d'un ton écoeuré.

Manami, elle, n'en pouvait plus. Elle se dirigea vers les deux musiciens, qui attendaient les résultats l'air quelque peu dubitatif, en applaudissant frénétiquement.

« Époustouflant ! É-POUS-TOU-FLANT ! C'est époustouflant ! Si on s'était attendus à ça ! _Pop Academy_, le jeu de TOUTES les surprises ! Hiroshi, Suguru, vous êtes é-pous-tou-flants ! Je ne vois pas d'autre mot ! »

À l'antenne de Sun-Sky, les animateurs reprirent de plus belle leur verve assassine.

« Ou bien c'est peut-être le seul mot de quatre syllabes qu'elle connaît ! Tu crois qu'elle sait ce que ça veut dire, Mizuki ? »

Après avoir félicité les deux garçons, Manami ramena Shûichi par le bras sur la scène.

« Tu câlineras ton amoureux après. Messieurs les jurés, quel est votre verdict ? »

Shizuka Kobayashi prit la parole la première avec rudesse :

« Nullissimes. Des musiciens obligés de pallier les défaillances de leur chanteur, c'est intolérable ! Cinq sur vingt.

– Oh tu es dure Shizuka ! Laisse la place à la créativité, l'intervention de Fujisaki et Nakano était super originale et créative ! Moi je leur mets dix-neuf sur vingt, déclara Kenji Ochiai.

– Je suis d'accord avec Kenji. Ils sont en constante proposition et repoussent sans cesse leurs limites. Quinze sur vingt, approuva Bunko Egawa.

– Et la voix veloutée et profonde de Nakano sur celle de Fujisaki ! Je fonds ! Je suis séduit à 200 pour cent !

– Ce qui fait pour les Bad Luck une moyenne toute ronde de treize ! annonça Manami avec excitation. Ohlala, les filles ! Vous vous êtes fait battre d'un dixième de point ! Il faudra travailler plus la prochaine fois. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la première victoire des Baaaaad Luuuuuuck ! »

Les Bloody Jezabel avaient obtenu une assez mauvaise note de 12,9. Le manque de répétitions s'était fait sentir et Nana, pas toujours en rythme, avait relativement mal chanté.

L'émotion retombée, Yuki expliqua qu'il avait mis presque deux heures à traverser la ville et que c'était vraiment un exploit d'être arrivé avant la fin. Shûichi resta un petit moment avec lui à la fin de l'émission et Hiroshi disparut encore, laissant Suguru seul dans la loge. En dépit de leur victoire – la première – le claviériste se sentait maussade et déprimé, avec les nerfs à fleur de peau. En attendant le retour de ses camarades, il se changea sans le moindre entrain.

Au moment de repartir, le guitariste arriva bon dernier dans le minibus, apportant avec lui une légère odeur sucrée, et s'installa contre la portière, le regard vacant.

_À suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

Comme tous les dimanche matins, le premier geste de Naoki Serisawa, alias Shinigami_08, fut d'allumer son PC et se connecter sur Internet pour lire la chronique au vitriol du prime de la veille, délivrée par un certain Kaoru Maekawa, dont la plume acérée était loin d'être complaisante à l'égard de _Pop Academy_ et ses participants.

Et, à la plus grande joie des admirateurs de la prose assassine du sieur monsieur Maekawa, ce résumé-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

_« DU MAUVAIS, DU MOINS MAUVAIS ET… DU PAS TERRIBLE_

_par Kaoru Maekawa_

_Comme chaque samedi soir, vous étiez sans doute des millions devant votre téléviseur à vous poser cette question angoissante : de quelle manière Shûichi Shindô, le chanteur à la rose chevelure, allait-il à nouveau saborder sa prestation ? Je rappelle pour mémoire qu'il a successivement perdu le rythme, inventé des paroles sur le tas et même fait la grève – au grand soulagement de certains, me direz-vous. C'est donc avec une curiosité légitime que j'anticipais moi aussi un nouveau désastre… et à dire vrai, on n'en est pas passé loin. Mais commençons par le commencement._

_Je ne m'attarderai pas sur la tenue – ou plutôt son absence – de cette chère Manami, dont les jupes raccourcissent de prime en prime et qui confond séduction et vulgarité. Tout au plus pourrait-on envisager de lui faire cadeau d'un atlas afin de l'aider à différencier l'Allemagne de l'Autriche, d'où sont originaires les Kyôto Motel ; mais cela n'a sans doute pas beaucoup d'importance pour notre fringante animatrice. Après tout, l'Europe c'est loin._

_Je passerai aussi, par charité, sur le spectacle pitoyable présenté par la débutante Sadako Atanaka, manifestement perdue au milieu de ce plateau trop grand, mal à l'aise et intimidée au point de perdre et le rythme et les paroles de sa chanson. Mais le public de Pop Academy n'est pas vraiment regardant, et c'est avec des hourras qu'il a salué la prestation de la nymphette – gageons donc qu'elle ne conservera pas un trop mauvais souvenir de son passage, contrairement à nous._

_J'avoue, en tant que mâle lambda, j'ai un faible pour les Bloody Jezabel. J'irais même jusqu'à avouer sans rougir que, sans être particulièrement fan de leur répertoire habituel, j'ai jusque là plutôt apprécié leurs reprises à contre-emploi. Et puis, la vue des jolies gambettes de Fumie ou du décolleté affriolant de Yukari suffit en général à faire oublier les petits couacs et approximations. Mais… pas hier soir. En toute honnêteté, j'ai trouvé cette interprétation de Blind game again particulièrement mauvaise, et sur ce coup ce n'était pas Nana mais bien Nanaze qui était aux commandes et nous a offert une prestation fade, sans énergie ni inspiration, une chose balourde et mollassonne particulièrement insipide et soporifique, bref ! un beau ratage. J'ajoute que leurs tenues acidulées et criardes n'arrangeaient rien._

_Après cette mise en bouche ratée, et une coupure de pub conséquente, place aux Bad Luck ! À chaque fois que je les vois, fagotés dans leurs costumes pseudo-gothiques, je me demande comment ce trio mal assorti réussit le tour de force de systématiquement se hisser en tête du classement de l'Oricon à chaque nouveau single. Ah mais c'est vrai, Fujisaki est le cousin du président de N-G Productions… Mais trêve de médisance et revenons sur le spectacle en lui-même._

_Pas grand-chose à dire sur le début si ce n'est qu'un nouveau fiasco paraît imminent lorsque Shindô, au lieu de chanter, se met à fredonner l'air de Embedded in your heart. Je persiste à penser que ce jeune homme est un cas pour la Science ; en effet nous tenons là le seul spécimen au monde qui n'a pas encore compris que la fonction d'un chanteur consistait à chanter. Mais nous parlons de Shûichi Shindô, aussi toutes ces considérations bassement terre-à-terre ne comptent pas… Toujours est-il que, cette fois, le reste des Bad Luck contre-attaque. Alors qu'une nouvelle défaite se profile à l'horizon, Fujisaki se jette à l'eau et entonne le premier couplet. Très nerveux, et toujours affligé à son âge d'une voix qui n'a pas mué, le petit hamster parvient néanmoins à tenir la pression pour pallier de façon assez honorable la défaillance de son chanteur. Quand Nakano qui, lui, a mué depuis longtemps, le rejoint sur le refrain, on se dit même que le résultat est plutôt heureux, en dépit du manque d'assurance des deux chanteurs improvisés et de leur voix quelque peu tremblotante. La chanson aurait même pu aller jusqu'au bout de la sorte si Shindô, tiré de son état de catatonie par l'arrivée sur le plateau d'Eiri Yuki, n'avait finalement décidé de reprendre le micro._

_Une expérience étrange, en quelque sorte, aux frontières du réel. Au final, le jury accorde d'un rien la victoire aux Bad Luck, récompensant sans doute le courage de Nakano et Fujisaki d'avoir à composer au quotidien avec un individu aussi fantasque et imprévisible que Shindô. Kenji Ochiai, le plus grand chorégraphe du Japon, est même transporté par la voix « veloutée » de Nakano, un qualificatif à mon sens bien trouvé étant donné la soupe qu'est Pop Academy._

_À la semaine prochaine, donc, pour un autre prime plein de surprises, à défaut de bonnes choses. »_

Naoki se loggua ensuite sur le site officiel de _Pop Academy_ et laissa un message d'encouragement à l'attention des Bloody Jezabel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru avait passé une nuit épouvantable.

À la fin de l'émission, tandis que Shûichi roucoulait en compagnie de son amant, Hiroshi avait lui aussi disparu un moment, le laissant seul dans la loge à ruminer le contrecoup de leur rupture. Tout s'était passé si vite, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de digérer ce qui s'était passé… Puis Nakano était revenu, un drôle d'air sur le visage et un drôle de parfum sur la peau aussi. Bien entendu, le claviériste n'avait pas posé de questions mais son petit ami – ex-petit ami – s'était tout de même justifié en expliquant qu'il était sorti fumer, ce qui n'expliquait en rien l'odeur un peu sucrée qu'il traînait avec lui. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots lors du trajet de retour mais Shûichi, euphorique, avait assuré la conversation à lui tout seul, aussi le malaise entre les deux musiciens était-il passé inaperçu – d'autant que, chez les Bloody Jezabel, l'ambiance était assez tendue aussi.

Le jeune garçon hésitait à se lever quand la voix de Takeshi se fit entendre à travers toute la maison, sommant ses occupants de quitter leur lit.

« Quoi ? Mais il est super tôôôt… grogna Fumie en lançant un coup d'œil embrumé à son petit réveil, vu que la nuit avait été courte.

– Préparez-vous ! Une surprise vous attend à 9 heures précises, alors il faut que vous soyez lavés et habillés. Exécution !

– On est pas à l'armée, sale gros naze… » maugréa Nana en s'extrayant de son lit à contrecoeur. Tant bien que mal, cependant, les huit candidats gagnèrent qui la salle de bains qui la cuisine, et à 8h55 ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon.

« Alors ? C'est quoi la suite du programme ? gronda Nana, de fort méchante humeur depuis la défaite de la veille et qui savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas été au top dans son interprétation.

– Très certainement l'annonce du gage qui attend l'une de vous, les filles, rétorqua Hiroshi d'un ton moqueur. Alors, Nana, prête à rouler une pelle à Mao ?

– Hé, pourquoi moi ! » protesta la jeune guitariste. Mais avant que Nana ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Takeshi annonça qu'il était l'heure de découvrir « la surprise », et sur ces mots la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Shizuka Kobayashi, que suivaient plusieurs personnes. Avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, les participants à _Pop Academy_ virent entrer dans la pièce un jeune homme brun qui ressemblait beaucoup à Hiroshi, accompagné par une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains retenus en queue de cheval.

« Yo, frangin ! Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

– Yûji ? Et… Sakura ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Le frère aîné d'Hiroshi lui décocha un clin d'œil charmeur tout en scrutant la pièce, à la recherche des caméras. Pendant ce temps, les autres occupants du salon accueillaient avec une émotion plus ou moins exacerbée les deux personnes proches invitées par la production à leur rendre visite, et dont ils avaient ignoré la venue jusque là. Fumie étreignait Ken, son frère aîné, et Azusa, sa meilleure amie ; Ritsu était déjà dans les bras de son grand frère, sous l'œil un peu humide de leur mère ; le premier geste de Keisuke, le petit ami de Nana, avait été de l'embrasser avec fougue, sous les rires de sa sœur Akiko. Shûichi, quant à lui, s'était levé d'un bond à la vue de Yûji et Sakura. Sans les saluer, sans même accorder la moindre attention aux personnes qui pénétraient les unes après les autres dans le salon, il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur l'entrée, le cœur cognant de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine, espérant sans s'autoriser à y croire la venue de l'amour de sa vie.

Mais il vint, bon dernier, précédé par Maiko qui bondit au cou de son frère avec effusion ; tout de noir vêtu, des lunettes dissimulant ses yeux brun-doré, sa chevelure blonde reconnaissable entre mille ; Eiri Yuki, le romancier à succès.

« YUKIIII ! » claironna Shûichi en se jetant dans les bras de son cœur, sa vie, son âme. Il l'étreignit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois mais s'écarta soudain, l'air soupçonneux.

« Non, ce serait trop beau ! Tu es Tatsuha, n'est-ce pas ? Yuki n'aurait jamais accepté de venir ici ! »

L'écrivain songea brièvement à l'entrevue téléphonique qu'il avait eue avec Tôma, et combien celui-ci avait dû s'employer afin de le convaincre de venir dans la maison. Très étonnant de sa part, d'ailleurs, et le jeune homme se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu pousser son beau-frère à agir de la sorte. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant il y était.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, sombre idiot. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce soit Tatsuha ?

– Parce que Yuki déteste ce genre d'émission ! »

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se pencha vers Shûichi et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Alors ? Convaincu que c'est bien moi ? »

Cramoisi, le chanteur hocha la tête et se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. La venue d'amis et de membres de la famille avait considérablement détendu l'atmosphère ; tout occupé à prendre des nouvelles de l'extérieur, Suguru avait provisoirement relégué sa rupture au second plan. Sa mère, après avoir constaté de visu qu'il allait bien et ne paraissait pas souffrir outre mesure de son confinement dans la maison, n'avait pas jugé opportun d'aborder le chapitre du strip-tease ou du baiser. Trop tôt, encore. Ritsu, lui, observait d'un air émerveillé ces lieux qui lui étaient devenus si familiers à travers l'écran de sa télévision.

« Grand frère, c'est ton amoureuse ? demanda-t-il soudain en désignant Miki qui conversait avec sa mère et sa sœur aînée, Ruri.

– Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! se défendit le garçon avec énergie.

– Bah alors, pourquoi elle t'a fait un bisou sur la bouche ? questionna le petit garçon. Je l'ai vu à la télé !

– Oui je sais, mais… c'était… c'était juste un pari, mentit le claviériste.

– Du même genre que celui où tu as embrassé ton collègue Nakano, je suppose ? » intervint sa mère fort à propos. Suguru pâlit, comme atteint d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Maman, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça… plaida-t-il. En plus, crois-moi si je te dis que je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait de gaieté de cœur, mais il fallait absolument qu'on regagne du temps ! »

Madame Fujisaki prit le parti de ne pas insister ; d'ailleurs, après avoir attendu un instant que tout le monde se soit salué, Shizuka Kobayashi prit la parole et expliqua à tous que, bien évidemment, les participants au jeu avaient quartier libre pour la journée. À midi, un déjeuner était prévu dans le patio, préparé par un traiteur pour l'occasion, et fin de la visite à 16 heures.

« Sur ce je vous laisse, en espérant que vous passerez tous une excellente journée ! »

Assez rapidement, des groupes se constituèrent, et si Nana partit s'isoler en compagnie de Keisuke, tout comme Shûichi le fit avec Yuki, Yukari ne mit pas longtemps à présenter ses deux cousines, Ai et Momo, à Hiroshi, Yûji et Sakura. Mao les rejoignit peu après, accompagnée de ses deux amies Miaka et Hana, et Suguru ne pouvait réprimer le vif élan de jalousie qui lui traversait le cœur chaque fois qu'il regardait dans leur direction, avant de se rappeler que c'était lui qui avait mis fin à sa relation avec Hiroshi. Et à voir Yukari plaisanter comme elle le faisait, accrochée au bras du guitariste, il se félicitait de sa décision… mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement douloureux.

La journée était belle et chaude et le déjeuner, dans le patio, fut convivial. En qualité de benjamin du groupe, Ritsu devint rapidement la coqueluche des Jezabel, sauf de Nana qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à le baptiser « mini-hamster » en raison de sa vive ressemblance avec Suguru. Ils en étaient au café quand Ritsu tira sur la manche de sa mère, en train de discuter avec madame Watanabe.

« Maman, j'ai envie de faire pipi.

– Ne vous dérangez pas, madame, je vais l'accompagner, proposa Miki. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Estimant que l'amoureuse – quoi qu'il en dise – de son grand frère était quelqu'un digne de confiance, le garçonnet se leva et emboîta le pas de la musicienne.

« Hé Miki ! Tu peux pas avoir le grand alors tu te rabats sur le petit ? gloussa Nana, confortablement assise sur les genoux de Keisuke, à l'entrée du salon.

– Si tu te crois drôle, ma pauvre… laissa tomber la batteuse avec un haussement d'épaules.

– Remarque, il est mignon aussi ce mini-hamster ! »

Keisuke ricana et Miki se retourna vers le couple.

« C'est un enfant, Nana, et il ne t'a rien fait, alors laisse-le tranquille !

– Quoi, c'était un compliment ! C'est vrai, quoi, c'est mignon les hamsters ! »

Le sourire de la chanteuse se changea soudain en grimace de douleur car Ritsu, d'un geste décidé, venait de lui flanquer son pied dans le tibia. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui, et il avait suffisamment souffert des moqueries de ce crétin d'Akira et de son surnom imbécile. Que cette grande perche aux cheveux violets s'y mette aussi…

« Aïe ! Mais il est taré ce môme ! glapit Nana en se frottant la jambe.

– C'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas l'appeler comme ça !

– Ils sont tous atteints dans la famille Hamster, ouais ! »

La chanteuse se leva d'un bond, furieuse, et c'est à cet instant qu'Hiroshi, qui n'avait pu faire autrement que suivre l'échange vu que Sakura, son frère et lui discutaient non loin, choisit pour intervenir.

« Hé, du calme maintenant. Miki a raison, fous-lui la paix à ce gamin et arrête un peu de l'insulter ! »

Keisuke se leva à son tour avec brusquerie et vint se planter devant le guitariste, les poings tout faits et l'air provocateur.

« Toi, t'es bien le salaud qui a osé frapper ma copine, pas vrai ? Tu sais quoi ? J'encaisse pas les tafioles qui n'en ont pas assez dans le froc pour s'en prendre à autre chose que des meufs ! »

Et sans crier gare, il envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du jeune homme qui vacilla, pris au dépourvu, mais parvint à rester debout et empoigna à son tour son agresseur avec rage. Immédiatement, Yûji et Ken se précipitèrent pour les séparer, rejoints aussitôt après par Yuki, Shûichi et Suguru, tandis que Ritsu filait se réfugier entre les bras de sa mère. En un instant, la panique régna dans le patio et des membres de l'équipe technique investirent rapidement les lieux, précédés par une Shizuka Kobayashi scandalisée qui n'eut pas de mots assez durs pour fustiger le comportement de Keisuke et Nana.

« Et ne croyez pas que cet incident demeurera sans suites », menaça-t-elle en repartant. Sakura et Yukari s'empressaient déjà auprès d'Hiroshi, dont une joue commençait à gonfler et qui avait récolté une écorchure sous l'œil. Suguru, inquiet, ne cessait de lancer des regards éplorés au guitariste mais intervenir aurait paru suspect, et de toute manière, ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais voir Yukari se répandre en attentions auprès de son ex-petit ami le tuait proprement.

« Ça va Hiro ? Tu veux aller t'allonger ? » proposa Sakura, un peu agacée par l'omniprésence de la bassiste. Quoi, elle n'était pas la petite copine d'Hiroshi, tout de même ? N'y avait-il pas une certaine Ni-chan ?

« Non, ne t'en fais pas Sakura. Je suis solide, moi ! fanfaronna le jeune homme avec un sourire plutôt crispé – Keisuke n'y était pas allé de main morte.

– Un petit bisou pour chasser la douleur », souffla Yukari en déposant un baiser très léger sur la joue meurtrie du musicien. De là où il se trouvait, Suguru frémit de colère et d'une jalousie si dévorante qu'il ne put tenir et vint se mêler au petit groupe.

« Est-ce que ça va, monsieur Nakano ?

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Fujisaki.

– Il a de bonnes infirmières, renchérit Sakura, qui pensait détendre l'atmosphère mais ne fit que décupler la jalousie et le chagrin du claviériste.

– Ah, tant mieux alors. Ce… ce serait dommage que cet incident stupide ait des conséquences sur la suite du jeu. »

Une ombre passa au fond des yeux d'Hiroshi qui parvint malgré tout à conserver son petit sourire.

« T'en fais pas, je suis un dur à cuire. »

Suguru battit en retraite, honteux des paroles blessantes qu'il venait de laisser échapper mais qu'il avait été incapable de retenir. Au fond de lui, il enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire, de ne pas être en mesure de rivaliser avec Yukari à n'importe quel instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Su-chan ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, constata sa mère.

– Rien, maman. C'est juste que… je me languis que tout soit terminé et qu'on puisse enfin sortir de là. Si tu savais combien j'en ai par-dessus la tête de ce cirque… »

En raison de l'incident, la visite se trouva écourtée. Profitant de la confusion provoquée par les embrassades et les au revoir – Shûichi sanglotait à fendre l'âme, suspendu au cou de Yuki – Hiroshi se plaça dos à la caméra, dans le couloir d'entrée, et glissa à son frère :

« Dans ma poche avant droite… Un mot que j'aimerais que tu fasses passer à maman. »

Mettant à profit le moment où il était allé se remettre en ordre après l'agression, le jeune homme avait écrit quelques lignes à la hâte dans les toilettes, à l'attention de sa mère, afin de la prévenir qu'il allait tenter de lui expliquer par téléphone sa situation avec Suguru, au sujet de laquelle elle devait sans nul doute se poser nombre de questions.

« OK, ce sera fait. »

Mais si le geste avait échappé au regard de la caméra, il n'en avait pas été de même pour celui de Nana.

« C'est quoi ce papier ? » susurra-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

_À suivre… _


	18. Chapter 18

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

Nana fut rapide. Elle s'empara du papier que Yûji tenait encore dans sa main et l'agita sous le nez d'Hiroshi d'un geste provocateur.

« C'est un mot pour ta chérie ? Elle sait déjà que tu es un gros loser. Je me demande ce qu'elle a le plus apprécié : ton baiser avec Yukari ou celui avec le hamster ?

– Donne-moi ce papier, Ito.

– C'est interdit de communiquer avec l'extérieur. On nous l'a précisé ce matin… »

La nouvelle altercation avait alerté les invités encore présents ainsi que les autres colocataires. Suguru était resté avec sa mère mais n'en suivait pas moins l'échange.

« Et puis si ta gourdasse de copine n'est pas venue c'est qu'elle n'en a plus rien à faire de toi. Pauvre Nakano… Seul, le cœur brisé. Voyons ce que tu as écrit. »

Mais le guitariste bondit, récupéra son papier et le déchira aussitôt. Keisuke écarta sa petite amie et se posta devant lui, décidé à en découdre une nouvelle fois.

« Bats-toi comme un ho… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Furieux et vindicatif, Hiroshi lui décocha un puissant coup au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, qui se mit aussitôt à saigner abondamment. Le guitariste profita du déséquilibre de son adversaire pour le pousser en arrière et grimpa sur lui à califourchon pour le cogner encore. Nana l'empoigna par derrière pour l'arrêter mais Sakura et Yukari l'entraînèrent au loin, au prix d'un terrible effort, tandis que Yûji et Eiri retenaient Hiroshi, dont les yeux flamboyaient de rage. Une fois relevé, celui-ci se dégagea d'un geste brusque et partit s'isoler. Shûichi voulut se précipiter à sa suite mais son amant et Maiko le retinrent ; sans doute se doutaient-ils qu'il voulait rester seul.

Le jeune homme retint ses larmes le plus qu'il le put mais finit par y céder, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne supportait plus Nana, il ne supportait plus sa rupture d'à peine vingt-quatre heures et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour reconquérir son ex-petit ami. Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé ici.

Suguru l'avait suivi du regard, peiné, et si sa mère ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait allé le rejoindre. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Nana beuglait toujours pour qu'on la lâche mais Yukari la tenait bien.

C'est dans une ambiance tendue que les invités quittèrent la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, Shizuka Kobayashi revint, furieuse, et convoqua Ito et Nakano. Tous trois s'isolèrent un long moment à l'abri de leurs camarades mais pas des caméras qui retransmirent en direct, via Internet, l'intégralité des lourds reproches dont elle les accabla. Quand ils revinrent, la coordonnatrice annonça à tout le monde que les deux groupes avaient écopé d'une pénalité supplémentaire due au comportement belliqueux du guitariste et de la chanteuse. Ils en sauraient plus le lendemain.

Les deux concernés ne pipèrent mot de la soirée et montèrent se coucher assez tôt.

Recroquevillé et somnolent, Hiroshi sursauta en sentant une main effleurer ses cheveux.

« Shûichi ? murmura-t-il.

– Non… C'est…

– Fujisaki, murmura Hiro, les yeux de nouveaux embués.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Oui, merci. »

En réalité il était bouleversé. Le ton du claviériste était doux ; doux comme avant.

« Je me couche aussi. Bonne nuit, monsieur Nakano.

– Bonne nuit, Suguru », répondit-il de manière quasi inaudible.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shûichi suivit le claviériste et se coucha. Son lit étant toujours collé à celui de son meilleur ami, il se serra contre lui pour le réconforter.

**JOUR 27 – CINQUIÈME SEMAINE **

Le lendemain matin, un vilain bleu s'étendait sur une bonne partie de la joue d'Hiroshi qui affichait un air quelque peu morose. La voix péniblement enjouée de Takeshi les tira du lit bien trop tôt : ils devaient être prêts quand Shizuka Kobayashi arrive-rait, à 9 heures tapantes.

Comme la veille, tous étaient réunis dans le salon à 8h55 mais ils se doutaient que la surprise qui les attendait serait loin d'être bonne, cette fois. La coordonnatrice les salua sèchement et enta-ma un long discours.

« Grâce à l'attitude mature de mademoiselle Ito et monsieur Nakano, aucun groupe n'aura de répétitions aujourd'hui. Toutefois, le jeu continue avec une difficulté supplémentaire. Kenji Ochiai va venir vous dispenser des cours une fois par jour pour que vous présentiez samedi soir une chorégraphie sur un tableau de sa composition. Vous répèterez de 19 heures à 20h30 ou de 20 heures à 21h30, selon la réussite, ou pas, du gage des Bloody Jezabel. Les garçons, vos nouveaux horaires sont de 9 heures à 12 heures à partir de demain. Pour le gage, mademoiselle Ito a été désignée. »

La grande femme marqua un silence, attendant une réflexion de la chanteuse. Rien ne venant, elle poursuivit :

« Le gage est le nettoyage de la salle de bains, des toilettes et le repassage des affaires des autres filles. Tout ça sans une plainte, sinon le défi sera perdu. Vous avez des questions ?

– Une… chorégraphie ? demanda Fumie.

– Oui, vous savez mademoiselle Yamaguchi, c'est quand on danse.

– Ça va, elle n'est pas demeurée, grogna Nana.

– Une réflexion, mademoiselle Ito ?

– Non.

– Donc vous allez vous entraîner. Rendez-vous tous à 19 heures ce soir dans le studio. Mademoiselle Honda, n'hésitez pas à vous habiller pour l'occasion, il s'agit tout de même du plus grand chorégraphe du Japon, pas d'un… client. »

Avant que quiconque dise quoi que ce soit, la coordonnatrice de l'émission se leva et quitta la maison.

Les colocataires se dispersèrent, diversement affectés par cette dernière annonce mais très moyennement enchantés. Ils avaient une journée à tuer, mais surtout consacrée à se préparer psychologiquement à apprendre une chorégraphie. Cette épreuve leur apparaissait affreusement redoutable ; aucun des deux groupes n'était coutumier de l'exercice.

Suguru resta un moment à réfléchir sur le canapé, mais quand il décida de partir à la recherche d'Hiroshi, Mao l'informa que celui-ci se trouvait dans la salle de bains en compagnie de Yukari ; il avait parlé de profiter de la journée pour refaire sa couleur.

« D'ailleurs, je vais sûrement me joindre à eux, ajouta-t-elle. Eh, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on essaie des mèches de couleur sur toi ? Je suis sûre que ça t'irait bien. »

Le garçon se raidit légèrement et songea qu'il préférait encore quand la guitariste ne disait rien. Il déclina poliment l'invitation mais escorta la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle de bains, sa curiosité en piquée malgré tout. De grands éclats de rire en provenaient, et Mao et lui se penchèrent pour observer les deux occupants : les cheveux d'Hiroshi étaient recouverts d'une pâte un peu gluante et retenus en chignon. Face à lui, Yukari, en culotte et débardeur trempés, le menaçait de son propre rasoir, faussement menaçante ; elle était couverte de traces de mains marron sur les bras et les épaules.

« Un pas de plus et tu es mort, Hiro-chan, disait-elle.

– Ah ! Fujisaki ! Takeda ! Empêchez-la de sortir ! s'exclama le garçon d'un ton enjoué.

– Non. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger. Mademoiselle Honda est presque nue, il serait dommage de vous arrêter en si bon chemin, répliqua le claviériste du tac-au-tac en tournant les talons.

– Moi je veux bien jouer ! » gloussa Mao.

Son regard bleu-gris se voila légèrement mais Hiroshi parvint à se ressaisir et ne rien laisser paraître avant de se jeter sur Yukari, que Mao immobilisait, et il la chargea sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre avec un grand éclat de rire. La bassiste cria et battit frénétiquement des jambes mais il la tenait fermement. Sans attendre, ils descendirent dans le jardin et Hiroshi se débarrassa de son colis en le jetant dans la piscine. Yukari en ressortit aussitôt et s'ébroua.

« Je t'aurai, Nakano ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se hissa hors du bassin, complètement trempée, et s'allongea, l'air de rien, sur une chaise longue, le temps de sécher.

« Et ben, Honda, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es fait pipi dessus ? la nargua le guitariste, assis sur une autre chaise longue, en allumant une cigarette.

– Si j'étais toi, je ne dormirais que d'un œil, Nakano. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

– C'est marrant, toi aussi tu as un petit accent mais pas celui du Kansai.

– Bien joué. Je suis métisse Chinoise.

– Et tu le parles ?

– Bien sûr ! Je suis plutôt douée en langues mais… tu l'avais déjà remarqué », glissa-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Hiroshi écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se leva.

« Je vais me rincer les cheveux », dit-il, atone.

Yukari le suivit du regard et soupira.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nana n'avait pas la moindre prédisposition pour les tâches ménagères, et le gage qu'elle avait récolté l'avait mise de fort méchante humeur. C'est pourquoi, en découvrant le désordre qui régnait dans la salle de bains, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ordinairement, la petite pièce n'était certes pas un modèle d'ordre, mais là, il y avait encore des traces de teinture au fond du lavabo, et même sur les parois de la douche. Folle de rage, elle fit demi-tour et se rua au rez-de-chaussée.

« Qui m'a foutu un bordel pareil dans la salle de bains ? hurla-t-elle en déboulant comme une tornade dans le patio où deux de ses camarades discutaient en sirotant des jus de fruit.

– On a refait nos couleurs, expliqua Fumie.

– On ?

– Euh… Nakano, Mao et moi.

– Nakano. Je le savais.

– Nana, arrête ! Ne l'accuse pas de tous les maux de la Terre !

– Écoutez-moi bien et faites passer le mot : le premier qui va dans la salle de bains et la salit, je l'égorge ! »

Furieuse, elle regagna l'étage, sans remarquer le clin d'œil complice entre Fumie et Miki, qui la suivirent sur la pointe des pieds. Elles attendirent que Nana entre dans la cabine de la douche, et tandis qu'elle en frottait les parois avec rage, elles refermèrent la porte et la scotchèrent avec du Chatterton. Ceci fait, elles redescendirent en courant, riant sous cape.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? les interrogea Shûichi.

– On a enfermé Nana dans la cabine de douche.

– Elle nous gonflait, précisa Fumie avec un petit rire.

– Vous avez fait quoi ? questionna Mao qui venait de les rejoindre.

– Elles ont enfermé Ito dans la douche !

– Elle va hurler, commenta Yukari.

– Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude », ajouta Suguru.

Les coups ne tardèrent pas à venir et tout le monde se précipita dans le couloir.

« NAKANOOOOOOO ! T'es mort ! hurlait la chanteuse.

– Vous devriez la sortir de là sinon elle va être hors d'elle, conseilla Fujisaki.

– Bah si elle peut rester coincée toute la journée, ça ne sera pas plus mal. On lui apportera une gamelle si elle se tait. »

Mais Nana ne se taisait pas. Elle criait, pleine de rage, et tapait contre la porte de toutes ses forces. Un grand bruit sec coupa net les rires, puis des pas lourds et pressés retentirent dans l'escalier. La jeune fille fit irruption dans le salon, un air de fureur hagarde peint sur le visage, et braqua un regard empli de haine sur Hiroshi qui se mit instinctivement en garde ; mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Miki la devança.

« Nana, c'est moi qui t'ai enfermée. Je voulais juste plaisanter mais c'était idiot.

– C'est moi aussi », confessa Fumie.

Voix-off les interrompit :

« Mesdemoiselles Ito, Yamaguchi et Watanabe, des techniciens vont venir réparer la porte mais attendez-vous à des sanctions. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Nana est fatigante. Bien sûr qu'on est habituées à ses sautes d'humeur lorsque nous sommes en tournée mais là ça va faire cinq semaines qu'on la supporte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et on commence à en avoir ras-le-bol. En plus, c'est une vraie rabat-joie, elle n'a aucun sens de l'humour. […] À cause de ça, demain nous n'avons pas de répétition non plus… Bon c'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un jeu, et comme ça on pourra bosser notre morceau. Avec Fumie, on veut tout de même s'excuser auprès des techniciens. On ne pensait pas que Nana casserait la porte. On aurait dû y penser, c'est une vraie furie cette fille. »

Ruri Watanabe soupira. Sa sœur cadette était facétieuse et n'avait voulu porter préjudice ni au groupe, ni au matériel de la production.

XXXXXXXXXX

La journée s'écoula lentement. Nana s'acquitta du repassage en se plaignant.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, les Bad Luck s'étaient regroupés dans leur chambre et s'efforçaient de se concentrer sur la composition qu'ils devaient présenter à la fin du mois. Il leur fallait travailler tant qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité, mais en cet instant, pourtant, aucun des trois garçons n'avait vraiment la tête à ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils pensaient à la chorégraphie. Une fois de plus ils allaient être la risée du pays.

Les filles aussi appréhendaient la soirée. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur style, les chorégraphies.

À 18h50, nerveux, tous se rendirent au studio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Madame Nakano arriva chez son fils aîné vers 19h30. Avec _Pop Academy_ en fond sonore, il lui relata les événements de la veille, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître ses inquiétudes. Hiroshi était un garçon calme et réfléchi, mais dernièrement il semblait perdre son calme. Heureusement que personne n'avait été vraiment blessé dans cette histoire. Et quel message avait-il voulu lui transmettre ?

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Yûji. Il ne m'a rien dit. Tu étais au courant qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un ?

– Euh…

– Visiblement, elle l'a largué. Et d'abord, pourquoi elle n'est pas venue le voir hier ? C'est qui cette fille ?

– Je ne la connais pas. »

Et c'était vrai, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Suguru ; mais alors, ils s'étaient séparés ?

L'émission se termina sur un direct : revêtus de tenues de sport, les colocataires gesticulaient dans tous les sens en poussant de longs râles.

« C'est pour vous extérioriser ! expliquait le chorégraphe d'un air docte. Pour apprendre à connaître votre corps. »

Midori Nakano ne put retenir un léger sourire. Les huit participants à l'émission n'avaient jamais semblé aussi en accord que ce soir-là : tous avaient l'air écoeurés d'avoir à faire ces pitreries.

Ils rentrèrent complètement épuisés à la maison. Nana ne réagit même pas lorsque Takeshi annonça son échec.

Le dîner fut rapidement expédié, et quelques rares courageux s'attardèrent un moment pour bavarder.

Hiroshi espérait de toutes ses forces que Suguru vienne le rejoindre dehors. Au cours de la journée, il lui avait laissé un mot dans le carnet bleu. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et n'acceptait pas cette rupture. Il s'excusait aussi. Il le suppliait même de lui pardonner. Il avait écrit que s'il lui accordait son pardon, il vienne le retrouver dans le jardin lorsqu'il irait fumer avec Fumie après le dîner. Il n'était pas rare que des non-fumeurs se joignent à eux. Alors ils n'auraient pas besoin de parler, le jeune homme comprendrait qu'il était pardonné.

Lorsque Fumie proposa la traditionnelle pause-cigarette, le guitariste ne la suivit pas tout de suite. Il avait peur. Mais c'était le moment de savoir si, oui ou non, Fujisaki allait venir. Il se leva et rejoignit la jeune fille, tirant la baie vitrée derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il allait éteindre sa cigarette, le panneau de la baie vitrée coulissa.

Le coeur de Nakano se mit à battre à tout rompre.

_À suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

« Ah, Fumie, tu es là ! Je viens d'avoir une idée terrible pour notre compo, tu peux me dire ce que tu en penses ? »

Sans attendre, Mao fourra une partition entre les mains de sa camarade qui l'examina avec attention. Hiroshi écrasa sa cigarette et se leva.

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser travailler, dit-il en s'efforçant de dissimuler au mieux sa déception. Bonne soirée, les filles. »

Suguru n'était pas venu et cela ne signifiait donc qu'une chose : le claviériste refusait ses excuses et la rupture était irrévocable. Le cœur endolori, Hiroshi monta tout droit dans la chambre et se mit au lit. Le plus dur allait être à présent de tenir jusqu'à la fin du jeu tout en devant côtoyer au quotidien celui qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'appeler Sunshine mais qu'il crevait d'envie de serrer contre lui. Si seulement il n'avait pas embrassé Yukari…

Mais tous les regrets du monde n'y changeraient rien, et c'est sur ce triste constat qu'il s'endormit.

XXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la maison était plongée dans le silence, ses occupants furent réveillés en sursaut par un cri.

Il s'agissait clairement du cri d'un homme, tandis que le rire aigu qui suivit était indéniablement féminin. Mais si, dans la chambre des filles, toutes se demandaient ce qui se passait, voici ce que la caméra installée dans celle des garçons avait enregistré : Yukari, en nuisette, se glissant à pas de loups dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers le lit d'Hiroshi et lui versant brutalement sur la tête le contenu d'un pichet.

Affolés, Shûichi et Suguru se redressèrent dans leur lit, ébouriffés et les yeux ronds comme des hiboux, cependant que Yukari, riant à gorge déployée, allumait la lumière, révélant le spectacle du guitariste assis dans son lit, trempé, l'air aussi ahuri que furieux.

« Honda ! gronda-t-il.

– Je t'avais bien dit que ma vengeance serait terrible, Hiro-chou ! La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me jeter dans la piscine !

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Fumie qui, ainsi que ses amies, s'était précipitée dans la chambre de leurs rivaux.

– Rien du tout. On peut aller se recoucher, les filles », déclara Yukari en quittant la pièce. Juste avant de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna vers Hiroshi, toujours immobile et choqué, et lui fit un clin d'œil assorti de son plus charmant sourire.

« Sans rancune, hein ? »

« Hiro, mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » demanda Shûichi, cependant que les Bloody Jezabel regagnaient leurs pénates sur un « Commencez vraiment à faire chier » hargneux de Nana. Le jeune homme repoussa ses draps inondés et alla se changer dans la salle de bains. Décidément, une journée à oublier au plus vite… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Yukari puisse se venger de manière aussi radicale.

« Ton lit est tout trempé, constata Shûichi au retour de son camarade. Viens dormir dans le mien.

– Monsieur Nakano, vous devriez plutôt venir dans le mien, intervint aussitôt Suguru. Il me semble que celui de monsieur Shindô a reçu aussi des éclaboussures, à deux vous n'allez pas être bien. »

Un peu pris de court, le jeune homme hésita. Rester aux côtés de Suguru sachant ce qu'il en était de leurs rapports allait être une véritable torture, et à ce compte il préférait dormir avec Shûichi. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de repousser une proposition pareille et la chaleur, le parfum discret du jeune garçon lui manquaient déjà tellement qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour les retrouver, même en sachant que plus rien n'était pareil entre eux.

« Fujisaki a raison, dit-il enfin. Je vais plutôt aller avec lui. »

Un peu nerveux, il se coucha aux côtés de son ex-petit ami. Le lit n'était pas large, et dans quelque position qu'ils soient ils étaient forcés d'être en contact. Hiroshi en était encore à se tourner et se retourner – autant que faire se pouvait vu l'espace restreint – quand il sentit les doigts de Suguru se refermer sur les siens et il cessa de bouger, le souffle court.

« Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, chuchota le claviériste, le visage à demi dissimulé par le drap. J'ai lu votre message et je voulais venir, mais monsieur Shindô m'a retenu pour me parler de la composition. Quand j'ai pu me libérer vous étiez déjà monté… Je… je regrette que nous en soyons arrivés là.

– Ce… ça veut dire que… tu ne m'en veux plus ? répondit Hiroshi, sans bouger lui non plus.

– J'accepte vos excuses, et je… sachez que je n'ai pas cessé de vous aimer. Mais avant de recommencer quoi que ce soit, je pense que… nous devrions avoir une véritable explication, et ici ce n'est pas possible. »

– Ça ne fait rien. Je suis heureux que nous nous soyons retrouvés… Sunshine. »

Il sentit la pression sur ses doigts s'accentuer et un petit sourire lui étira les lèvres. L'air de rien, il se pressa un peu plus contre Suguru puis consentit enfin à se rendormir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Entre écriture, réécriture et chorégraphie, la semaine fila à une vitesse incroyable et c'est avec une angoisse tout à fait légitime que les huit participants à _Pop Academy_ se retrouvèrent dans les studios de l'émission pour l'ultime répétition.

Si la compétition existait toujours entre les Bad Luck et les Bloody Jezabel, elle était ce jour-là complètement reléguée au second plan par l'échéance du tableau concocté par le « plus grand chorégraphe du Japon », qui devait venir comme le point d'orgue du prime sur une chanson des Nittle Grasper, invités spéciaux pour l'occasion.

« Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant de se ridiculiser, en plus on va le faire sous les yeux de ces trois légendes, avait commenté Miki.

– On peut d'ailleurs en remercier une, de ces légendes, parce que c'est bien grâce à elle si on se retrouve dans cette galère », avait répliqué Suguru d'un ton chargé de rancune.

Mais là, une nouvelle fois réunis dans les toilettes du studio, le petit claviériste et Hiroshi étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle, après une mise au point plus que sommaire sur leurs sentiments et leur situation. Il en ressortait que Suguru avait accepté de donner une seconde chance au guitariste, et que celui-ci savait à présent à quel point il allait lui falloir filer doux.

« Il faut y retourner, l'autre illuminé doit nous faire répéter une dernière fois en costume », haleta Hiroshi en détachant ses lèvres de celles de Suguru qui ne paraissait pas disposé à arrêter là. Pour lui aussi le temps avait été long et la rupture pénible, et il regrettait d'autant plus sa décision, dictée par la jalousie, l'incertitude et la colère que ses baisers paraissaient avoir produit un certain effet – voire un effet certain – sur son petit ami, à ce qu'il sentait !

« Pour une fois que monsieur Shindô est opérationnel et que nous avions une vraie chance de faire quelque chose de bon, cette chorégraphie grotesque va définitivement nous faire perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il nous reste, soupira le jeune garçon en embrassant une dernière fois son petit ami.

– Vivement que ce cirque se termine », conclut Hiroshi. _Et qu'on puisse enfin se dire tout ce qu'on a à se dire…_

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenue sur le plateau de _Pop Academy_ pour une nouvelle soirée absolument EX-CEP-TION-NELLE ! »

Dans les locaux de Sun-Sky, Yui et Mizuki étaient prêts eux aussi à partager avec Manami cette soiré ex-cep-tion-nelle.

« À ton avis, qu'est-ce que Shindô va faire aujourd'hui ? Se suicider en direct parce que son namour l'aura encore laissé en plan comme une vieille chaussette ?

– Il peut aussi se barrer en courant en plein milieu d'un couplet. Les paris sont ouverts ! »

Pendant ce temps, Manami-la-flamboyante (tout de orange vif vêtue) égrenait le programme à venir.

« … et pour terminer ce prime en apothéose, nos candidats vous présenteront un tableau chorégraphique sur _Predilection_, le hit de ceux qu'il n'est même plus la peine de présenter et qui vont nous accompagner tout au long de la soirée, je veux parler bien sûr des Nittle Grasper ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris délirants salua l'entrée sur le plateau de Ryûichi, Noriko et Tôma qui saluèrent le public et vinrent prendre place aux côtés des Bad Luck et des Bloody Jezabel.

« J'en reviens pas qu'ils viennent se faire de la pub sur notre dos… » grinça Suguru entre ses dents.

À bien des kilomètres du plateau, dans sa maison de Kyôto, Haruka Fujisaki s'était fait, à peu de choses près, la même réflexion.

« Salut Shûichi ! Ça va bien ? s'enquit Ryûichi en adressant un petit geste amical de la main à l'adresse de son alter ego.

– Alors les jeunes, quel effet ça vous fait de côtoyer ces immenses artistes ? Impressionnés, j'imagine ? »

Les filles acquiescèrent avec émotion, imitées par Shûichi, tout heureux du salut dont l'avait gratifié Ryûichi. Suguru se contenta d'un hochement poli de la tête ; il en voulait à son cousin de les avoir contraints à s'embarquer dans cette mascarade d'émission qui ne rapporterait rien aux Bad Luck en dehors d'une casquette supplémentaire de groupe de comiques et contribuerait à remplir encore un peu plus les caisses de N-G.

« Nous écouterons tout à l'heure un extrait de leur nouvel album, poursuivit Manami, mais pour l'instant place à un jeune homme qui depuis le début de l'année a su conquérir le cœur des demoiselles et la première place des charts, j'ai nommé Kôji Sekiguchi ! »

Différents artistes se succédèrent ensuite sur le plateau, mais entre chacune de leurs prestations Manami en revenait invariablement à ses invités d'honneur, et de questions bateau en flatteries serviles, elle assurait son travail de promotion d'une manière assez impressionnante.

« Ça se voit que c'est N-G Prod. qui la paye, fit remarquer Mizuki, de Sun-Sky. À ce niveau c'est même plus de la lèche, à l'entendre les Nittle Grasper viennent de faire leur entrée dans le panthéon des kamis !

– Seguchi a dû la menacer de la virer si elle ne disait pas « nouvel album » à chaque phrase, gloussa Yui.

– De la virer _puis_ de la balancer du haut d'un hélico en plein milieu du Pacifique, renchérit son collègue, hilare. En vérité, elle doit drôlement serrer les fesses ! »

Menacée des pires choses ou pas par Tôma Seguchi, Manami n'en laissait rien paraître et était plongée dans un éloge mielleux et dithyrambique du dernier single des Grasper.

« … mais ce soir, c'est autre chose que vous allez nous interpréter. En exclusivité pour _Pop Academy_, voici _Ghost town_ !

– C'est un titre pour les Jezabel, ça », souffla Hiroshi à l'oreille de Suguru qui pouffa, heureux aussi de cette complicité retrouvée.

Midori Nakano, qui regardait elle aussi le prime en direct, aperçut furtivement ce geste en arrière-plan et ne manqua pas de se questionner ; que se passait-il, à la fin, entre son fils et Ni-chan ? Tout au long des quotidiennes, il lui avait semblé que l'atmosphère s'était sensiblement réchauffée entre les deux garçons et elle s'en réjouissait, sans toutefois comprendre l'épisode du message qu'avait voulu lui faire transmettre son cadet.

Comme à leur habitude, les Nittle Grasper délivrèrent une prestation impeccable qui souleva l'enthousiasme du public, et c'est sous des applaudissements nourris que les trois artistes regagnèrent leurs places. Même Nana, qui tentait de prendre un air blasé, était très impressionnée et même un peu intimidée, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait accepté de l'avouer.

« C'était fabuleux ! les félicita Manami, transportée. Vous en avez de la chance, il y a tellement à apprendre au contact de ces immenses artistes !

– Tu en es où de ta nouvelle chanson, Shwichi ? demanda Ryûichi sans tenir le moins du monde compte des propos de la présentatrice. Tu sais que je l'attends avec impatience, et j'ai aussi vraiment hâte de t'entendre chanter ce soir. »

Shûichi savait depuis la visite surprise de Yuki que ce dernier ne pourrait assister au prime pour cause de salon du livre à Osaka. Cependant, réconforté par les moments passés en sa compagnie, il avait plutôt bon moral pour cette soirée ; les paroles de son rival et néanmoins ami achevèrent de le motiver comme jamais.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur Sakuma ! Je vais assurer à 2oo pour cent ! »

Ryûichi lui renvoya un sourire étincelant puis reporta son attention sur le trio de nymphettes qui venait d'entrer sur scène, annoncé par Manami comme étant les « géniales Sour Sweet ! »

La coupure publicitaire arriva bien trop vite de l'avis des candidats ; immédiatement après, les Bloody Jezabel, vêtues de tenues jaunes vif et semblables à une nichée de poussins psyché-déliques, interprétèrent sans trop de passion mais avec d'intéressantes variations _Glaring dream_, recueillant par là même une note globale de 14,5. Les Bad Luck, sobres et noirs, suivirent avec _Dusk and his embrace_, mélodie très rock dont ils délivrèrent une version lente et mélancolique, totalement à rebours de l'originale, et qui leur valut, à la surprise générale, une note identique à celle de leurs rivales.

« Ça alors, c'est une énorme surprise ! s'exclama Manami, se faisant le porte-parole du public. Mais comment départager nos concurrents ?

– Étant données les propositions artistiques très intéressantes de chacun des deux groupes, nous avons décidé à l'unanimité qu'il n'y avait ni gagnant ni perdant ce soir, annonça Shizuka Kobayashi. Pour une fois, le niveau est correct et le travail effectué intéressant ! »

L'assistance applaudit à tout rompre ces explications tandis que, profitant que Manami conversait à nouveau avec les Nittle Grasper, les huit candidats se précipitèrent en coulisse pour se changer ; l'heure de la chorégraphie était arrivée.

« Et maintenant, cher public et téléspectateurs, voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! Nos talentueux concurrents vont vous montrer que non seulement ils savent chanter, mais aussi danser ! »

Sous une cascade de lumière jaune et de faisceaux mobiles verts, apparurent en premier les Bad Luck, marchant de front d'un pas martial, cependant que retentissait l'introduction de_ Predilection_. Suguru, le plus petit, était au centre, flanqué de part et d'autre par Hiroshi et Shûichi.

« Ça y est ! La troupe du Bolchoï débarque ! » trompeta Mizuki, hilare.

Une fois de plus, Midori Nakano pria les kamis pour que son époux ne tombe jamais sur cette séquence. En effet, les trois garçons portaient des chemises blanches sans manches et très ajustées, dont l'étoffe quelque peu diaphane collait au corps ; avec cela, des shorts minimalistes et moulants, couleur treillis, assortis à la cravate librement nouée autour de leur cou. Des rangers noires et des mitaines en cuir complétaient leur tenue.

« Je les préfère gothiques », commenta simplement Maiko.

Les filles les rejoignirent immédiatement après, pareillement accoutrées, sauf qu'en lieu et place du short elles portaient des jupes bouffantes en tulle kaki. Et une fois tous réunis sur le plateau, ils se mirent à remuer dans tous les sens, suivant les pas imposés d'une chorégraphie chaotique tout en agitant les bras au rythme d'une gestuelle épileptique. Dans le studio de Sun-Sky, Yui et Mizuki riaient si fort qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à parler.

Sur le plateau, la chorégraphie suivait tant bien que mal son cours. Soudain, sept des danseurs se regroupèrent, formant un tas semblable à une mini-mêlée de rugby et Shûichi, sublimant le ridicule, s'allongea dessus de tout son long et roula d'un bord à l'autre sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de Ryûichi, dont le visage était illuminé par un large sourire enfantin.

« C'est bien, hein Tôma ? Il faudra qu'on fasse pareil pour notre prochain concert ! »

Le calvaire prit fin avec la dernière note d'une chanson qui n'avait jamais paru aussi longue aux infortunés danseurs et tous s'allongèrent au sol, en étoile. Suivant docilement les indications de la régie, le public se déchaîna et Kenji Ochiai se leva, applaudissant à tout rompre.

« Magnifique ! C'était magnifique ! s'enflamma-t-il. Et ce n'était qu'un début ! Je sens que je vais faire de grandes choses avec vous ! »

« Cet homme est complètement fou, il faut d'urgence le faire interner ! » décréta madame Fujisaki, scandalisée, en éteignant son téléviseur.

_À suivre… _


	20. Chapter 20

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IXX**

Les huit candidats se relevèrent, la tête basse et écrasés par la honte, et ils s'apprêtaient à regagner les loges pour se changer mais Ryûichi les arrêta :

« Je veux rouler moi aussi ! S'il vous plaît ! » supplia-t-il comme un enfant.

Un signe de Tôma invita les participants à reformer la mêlée. Sakuma lui confia son précieux lapin, trottina jusqu'au centre du plateau et roula une fois, puis deux, puis trois, complètement hilare. Titubant, il rejoignit Noriko et Tôma tandis que les autres quittaient le plateau pour aller se changer avant la dernière partie de l'émission. Après une étreinte d'encouragement de Noriko et Ryûichi à chacun des participants, _Pop Academy_ prit fin.

« Tu crois que Nakano va vraiment aller rejoindre Plindami dans sa loge ?

– Sûrement, répondit Yui, de Sun-Sky. T'as vu comme elle se frotte à lui ?

– En tout cas on a franchement rigolé, vivement la semaine prochaine qu'on se marre autant ! À présent, retour aux programmes habituels avec de la vraie musique. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans le minibus, l'ambiance était étrange. Tous se sentaient humiliés d'avoir dû exécuter ce numéro de danse grotesque mais Mao, Yukari et Fumie exultaient d'avoir vu les Nittle Grasper de si près, Hiroshi et Suguru étaient heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble et Shûichi avait adoré la séquence de la roulade. Seules Nana et Miki demeuraient muettes ; la première ne se remettait toujours pas de la chorégraphie et la seconde observait en coin Suguru. Un éclat nouveau brillait dans le regard de ce dernier. Elle soupira discrètement, un petit pincement au cœur. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait vu cet éclat.

**JOUR 34**

Le lendemain matin, grasse matinée autorisée !

Comme souvent, Suguru fut le premier à se lever. Plus serein qu'au début de l'émission, il se rendit calmement dans la salle de bains pour y faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Ensuite, il descendit à la cuisine où il trouva un gros paquet posé à même le carrelage noir et blanc. Étonné, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille de papier pliée en deux.

_« Pour une après-midi de détente, quoi de mieux qu'une Cérémonie du Thé ? Ci-joint, huit yukatas et de quoi préparer le thé. Bonne journée ! »_

Quelque peu intrigué, Il ouvrit les petits cartons que contenait le plus gros et défit le paquet à son nom.

Le yukata qui lui était destiné, noir semé de feuilles de gingko rouges, était très joli et l'étoffe paraissait d'excellente qualité. Le garçon jubila intérieurement. Hiroshi lui avait déjà préparé le thé selon le rituel consacré. Là il l'avait vu faire, il n'avait pas triché, et il avait passé une excellente après-midi qui lui avait rappelé que lorsqu'il habitait encore Kyôto, il se rendait chaque premier décembre dans les jardins du sanctuaire Shintô Kumano-jinja pour assister au festival de la Cérémonie du Thé. Et bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit, il adorait voir son petit ami en yukata et les occasions n'étaient que trop rares.

Yukari l'interrompit dans sa rêverie.

« Salut Fujisaki.

– Bonjour mademoiselle Honda.

– C'est quoi tous ces paquets ? demanda la jeune fille en les inspectant sans attendre de réponse.

– Nous devons préparer une Cérémonie du Thé et nous mettre en yukata.

– Waouh ! Il est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle, admirative, en dépliant sa tenue, rose pâle parsemée de pétales de fleurs de cerisier pourpres panachées de blanc. Hiro-chou va sûrement craquer en me voyant là-dedans. »

Suguru retint un soupir. Elle ne renonçait jamais !

« Tu la connais, sa copine ?

– Non. Monsieur Nakano est très secret sur sa vie privée.

– Elle est peut-être moche. »

Le claviériste serra les poings.

« Pourquoi vous cramponnez-vous comme ça ? questionna-t-il.

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu es jaloux ? minauda Yukari en plaquant son yukata contre ses formes généreuses.

– Quelle idée !

– Vous êtes tous les deux mystérieux, n'empêche.

– Non, nous sommes discrets et il me semble qu'il en va de même pour vous. En dehors des déboires de mademoiselle Ito, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur la vie privée des Bloody Jezabel.

– Pas faux », admit la jeune fille avec une petite moue.

Fumie, Mao puis Miki arrivèrent à leur tour et la bassiste leur montra avec enthousiasme les yukatas. Suguru ne tarda pas à se sentir bien seul au milieu des filles qui piaillaient, excitées, et pria les kamis pour que Nakano, ou même Shindô arrivent, mais ceux-ci ne se levèrent que bien plus tard dans la matinée, et bons derniers pour une fois.

« Pince-moi, Shûichi, je suis encore en plein rêve ! Mademoiselle Ito est habillée en _fille _! » s'exclama Hiro, moqueur, en entrant dans la cuisine. Comme si elle avait été insultée, Nana jeta aussitôt le yukata qu'elle tenait sur une chaise.

« Ne boude pas, ronronna Hiroshi, tu avais l'air très jolie. »

Yukari gloussa et brandit son yukata sous le nez du guitariste.

« Bonjour Hiro-chou ! Moi aussi j'en ai un. Il est joli, hein ? Il faudra m'aider à le nouer !

– Bonjour tout le monde, saluèrent les deux garçons.

– C'est quoi ces yukatas ? demanda le chanteur en acceptant avec un grand sourire le bol de chocolat que Fumie venait de lui préparer.

– Nous allons organiser une Cérémonie du Thé, expliqua Mao. Mais ils n'ont pas laissé de mode d'emploi.

– Hirooooo, regarde comme le mien est beau ! s'extasia Shûichi en dépliant sa tenue, bleu marine ornée d'arabesques argentées. Hiro sait faire la Cérémonie, sa mère les a initiés, Yûji et lui. Fais voir ton yukata, Hiro-chan ? réclama-t-il en lui prenant son vêtement des mains, une belle pièce vert jade à motifs plus foncés. Ils sont vraiment très beaux ! On pourra les garder ?

– Mais c'est un vrai petit bourgeois, ce Nakano… minauda Nana du fond de la pièce. Tu sais coudre aussi ? Je n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ferait une excellente épouse.

– Sûrement meilleure que toi ! le défendit Shûichi.

– Et si nous passions nos habits ? » intervint Miki avec excitation, agitant son yukata gris perle comme un drapeau.

Les quatre filles, suivies de Nana qui affectait de traîner les pieds, montèrent se changer en courant, impatientes de se parer de leurs nouveaux atours.

Le calme revenu, Fujisaki proposa une tasse de café à Hiroshi que celui-ci accepta, souriant, jouissant du court répit que les filles leurs accordaient. Contrairement à Suguru, il avait été habitué à côtoyer un frère bruyant et expansif ; mais jamais, _jamais_, et ce malgré une courte cohabitation avec Sakura, il n'avait imaginé que cinq filles pouvaient se montrer aussi pénibles. Pourtant, elles lui manqueraient sûrement une fois le jeu terminé et son appartement lui semblerait bien vide. Tout en sirotant son café, il observait en coin son petit ami. Et s'ils emménageaient ensemble ? Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble depuis près de huit mois, ils avaient conclu et maintenant qu'il avait appris à cuisiner, plus rien ne l'empêchait de se lancer. Mais peut-être était-ce trop tôt. Peut-être qu'ils devaient discuter avant de _tout_ ce qui s'était passé ici, et vu que le jeu réservait des surprises, peut-être…

_Peut-être qu'il m'aura largué avant la fin…_ songea-t-il lugubrement en se resservant du café.

Yukari surgit dans la cuisine, débraillée, laissant entrevoir ses sous-vêtements sous les pans de son yukata, et tira le jeune homme par le poignet.

« Il faut que tu m'aides à nouer mon obi ! »

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Un peu mécontent pour la forme, Hiroshi se leva et noua la large ceinture chatoyante avec un évident savoir-faire.

« Ni-chan doit adorer quand tu lui fais ça. »

Shûichi et Suguru, qui étaient toujours dans la cuisine, tendirent l'oreille pour suivre l'échange.

« Comment est-elle ?

– C'est quelqu'un de… timide et passionné, d'élégant et raffiné. Un mélange de glace et de feu. »

Une fois habillée, la bassiste se retourna vers Hiroshi avec un sourire enjoué.

« En fait, j'ai bien compris que je n'avais aucune chance même si j'y ai cru quand tu m'as embrassée, mais j'aime bien t'embêter, Hiro-chou ! dit-elle en lui sautant au cou et en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Reste là, les autres vont venir ! »

Le petit claviériste était plutôt satisfait de ce que Honda venait de dire, et ce malgré le baiser de trop. Et aussi de ce qu'Hiroshi avait dit à son sujet, même s'il n'approuvait pas totalement le côté « glace ».

Les piaillements des autres Jezabel le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Aucune n'était parvenue à correctement s'habiller et toutes réclamaient de l'aide. Tout en plaisantant, Hiroshi s'occupa de Mao puis de Fumie. Nana boudait dans son coin, vexée à l'idée d'avoir à recourir aux services de Nakano, et Miki s'était adressée à Suguru qui, lui, n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment procéder. Le guitariste vint se placer derrière lui et guida ses mains ; le contact fut doux et trop bref.

« Et vous, vous allez rester comme ça longtemps ? les gourmanda gentiment Mao. Allez vite vous habiller ! »

Les trois garçons se changèrent rapidement dans leur chambre et redescendirent auprès des filles en se pavanant eux aussi.

« Shûichi ! Comme tu es beau ! s'émerveilla Fumie. Tourne un peu, pour voir. »

Paradant, le chanteur obéit volontiers et prit la pause. Fumie et lui s'entendaient bien, il aimait la douceur de la jeune fille qui lui rappelait sa sœur Maiko.

« J'ai faim ! grogna Nana. Au lieu de plastronner, faites donc à manger. »

XXXXXXXXXX

L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement entre parties de shogi, ohajiki et autres jeux traditionnels ; quand vint l'heure du thé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hiroshi qui bredouilla qu'il n'avait procédé que de rares fois à la cérémonie et qu'elle ne serait certainement pas parfaite.

À défaut de chashitsu, la pièce traditionnellement dévolue au déroulement de la Cérémonie du Thé, les colocataires se rendirent dans le patio et s'installèrent en fonction de leur âge, du plus jeune au plus âgé, comme le voulait l'usage.

Avant de commencer, Hiroshi fit un petit rappel des règles basiques à ses camarades : comment s'asseoir, comment tenir le chawan, le bol à thé, ou encore comment boire. En même temps qu'il préparait le thé, avec maladresse et application, les téléspectateurs pouvaient lire des informations sur l'origine et le déroulement de la cérémonie.

« Elle a pas tort Nanaze en disant que ton frangin ferait une bonne épouse, commenta Sakura.

– Ouais, c'est clair. Ce qu'il peut être précieux, à ses heures ! Moi aussi je sais préparer le thé.

– C'est vrai ?

– Nan, c'est pour les filles ou… pour lui, se moqua Yûji. Je m'en rappelle pas en fait », avoua-t-il.

Enfin, Hiroshi tendit l'unique bol à Miki, lui présentant la partie noble du récipient, le visage neutre et sérieux. Celle-ci le fit tourner pour en admirer toutes les faces, posa ses lèvres sur la moins attrayante et but le contenu en trois petites gorgées. Chacun de ses camarades but de la même façon, même Nana.

Comme la coutume le voulait, ils admirèrent les divers instruments nécessaires à la préparation du thé en même temps qu'une assiette de wagashi, des pâtisseries fines, était mise à leur disposition. Enfin, chacun salua Hiroshi qui se retira en les saluant en retour. Une cérémonie assez peu orthodoxe mais où tous s'étaient tout de même bien amusés.

Une heure trente s'était écoulée quand tous se retrouvèrent à la cuisine, devenue le quartier général des colocataires aux dépends du salon. La préparation du repas se fit avec enthousiasme et une certaine agitation ; même Nana y prit part. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Takeshi les invita à passer au salon.

« Après le moment de détente de cette après-midi, place au jeu. Un quizz de quarante questions de culture générale va vous être posé. Mangas, politique, jeux vidéos, histoire, mode, traditions. Qui sera le plus fort ? Vous allez être répartis en binômes : Ito avec Takeda, Yamaguchi avec Shindô, nos deux tourtereaux mi-gnons : Fujisaki et Watanabe, et le couple torride : Nakano et Honda. Le couple victorieux gagnera un dîner en tête-à-tête servi par les autres candidats. En place ! »

Tous se répartirent selon leur binôme et attendirent, légèrement excités.

« Première question : qui est Yoshitaka Amano ?

– Le designer du jeu vidéo _Final Fantasy_ ! s'écria Miki.

– Premier point pour les mignons. Trouvez l'intrus : Tsin Tao, Sapooro, Kirin, Asa…

– Tsin tao !

– Bien vu, Nana. Tsin Tao est une bière chinoise. Question suivante : qui était Hide ?

– Le guitariste de X-Japan ! s'exclama Fumie.

– Super ! Un peu de politique à présent : comment s'appelle le Parlement ?

– La Diète !

– Nana ! Tu en sais des choses. »

Hiroshi grimaça un peu. Il n'avait encore marqué aucun point.

« De quand date notre drapeau ?

– Facile ! XVIIe siècle ! répondit Nana avec assurance.

– Félicitations ! Question suivante… »

Le jeu touchait à sa fin, et il semblait que !e score allait être décisif. Les binômes Nana / Mao et Hiroshi / Yukari menaient avec 11 points chacun, Fumie / Shûichi avaient engrangé 7 points et Miki / Suguru 6 points. Il restait cinq questions et une tension tangible régnait entre le guitariste et la chanteuse ; le match semblait être entre eux et l'enjeu se situait bien au-delà d'un repas à gagner.

« Qui est Kurapika dans _Hunter X Hunter _? a : Une fille, b : un garçon, c : une ou un membre du clan Kur…

– Une fille ! s'exclama Hiroshi.

– Non ! Un garçon ! répondit Nana.

– J'te dis que c'est une fille !

– Et moi un garçon, pauvre demeuré !

– Réponse c. Une ou… un membre du clan Kuruta », intervint calmement Shûichi.

Les deux antagonistes regardèrent le chanteur comme s'ils avaient jusqu'alors totalement oublié sa présence, tout focalisés qu'ils étaient sur leur duel.

« Comme on ne connaît toujours pas le sexe de Kurapika, bonne réponse pour Shûichi et Fumie. »

Les trois autres questions échappèrent aux deux binômes de tête. À la quarantième question, le résultat était le suivant : 11 points pour Nana / Mao et Hiro / Yukari, 9 pour Fumie et Shûichi et 7 pour Miki et Suguru.

« Dernière question qui vous départagera ou pas. Qui est le premier ministre…

– Shinzo Abe ! s'écria précipitamment Nana.

– Nana ! Il fallait me laisser terminer la question ! Qui est le premier ministre… suédois ? »

La chanteuse ragea. Si elle avait attendu, elle aurait gagné.

« Fredrik Reinfeldt », déclara Suguru.

Hiroshi regarda son petit ami, interdit. Il avait pris son temps pour répondre, pensant être le seul à détenir la réponse, et il venait d'être coiffé au poteau. Le claviériste savait que son petit ami connaissait la réponse, il lui avait parlé d'une visite récente du premier ministre suédois au Japon. Il aurait pu le laisser gagner contre Ito mais cela aurait signifié un dîner en tête-à-tête avec Honda et ça, il n'en était pas question !

« Bonne réponse, Fujisaki ! Malheureusement, comme il y a égalité, pas de vainqueurs », conclut Takeshi.

Après cinq semaines de racolage, l'émission faisait dans la culture ? En tout cas, Nana venait de démontrer qu'en dépit de ses mauvaises manières et de son manque évident de féminité, elle était tout aussi cultivée qu'Hiroshi et ça, il l'avait un peu en travers de la gorge.

**JOUR 35 – SIXIÈME SEMAINE **

Tous abordaient cette sixième semaine avec sérénité et bonne humeur malgré le quizz de la veille. Personne n'ayant gagné ni perdu le défi de l'émission, il n'y aurait pas de gage ni non plus d'heure en plus ou en moins. Pourtant, Shizuka Kobayashi convoqua tout le monde à 8h30.

« Changement de programme cette semaine. Nakano et Fujisaki, vous irez travailler avec Ito cette après-midi et pour toute la semaine. Mesdemoiselles Honda, Yamaguchi, Takeda et Wata-nabe irez avec Shindô. Les musiciens s'aligneront sur le style du chanteur. Sinon, vous avez une répétition pour la chorégraphie de 19h30 à 21 heures après quoi vos managers, monsieur K et mademoiselle Osaki, viendront vous rendre visite pour un petit briefing sur votre single. Bonne journée », salua-t-elle sèchement avant de repartir.

Une véritable effervescence secoua les musiciens, mais en dépit de ses protestations énergiques, Nana dut se résoudre à laisser les autres filles partir avec Shûichi.

Quand le tour des garçons vint dans l'après-midi, le ton autoritaire et souvent sans appel de la chanteuse ne les surprit guère ; elle allait leur en faire baver.

Ils revinrent complètement lessivés du studio, trois heures plus tard. Les filles devaient-elles supporter une ambiance aussi tyrannique tout le temps ou bien Nana faisait-elle des efforts tout spécialement pour Nakano et Fujisaki ?

Yukari se précipita sur Hiroshi pour lui faire un petit massage qu'il n'eut pas la foi de refuser.

À 19h20, ils se rendirent tous au studio, la mort dans l'âme.

À 19h36, Suguru le quitta furieux, suivi par Hiroshi.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Cérémonie du thé** : La cérémonie du thé au Japon, appelé aussi _chanoyu_, _sadô_ ou _chadô_ est un rituel traditionnel influencé par le bouddhisme zen dans lequel le thé vert en poudre, ou _matcha,_ est préparé de manière cérémoniale par un praticien expérimenté et servi à un petit groupe d'invités dans un cadre calme.

**Kencha Sai** (Festival de la cérémonie du thé) : Le premier décembre, cette très ancienne fête du thé, initiée par le shogun Toyotomi Hideyoshi en 1587, se tient dans les jardins du sanctuaire Shintô Kumano-jinja, à Kyôto.

**Shogi** : (littéralement « jeu d'échecs des généraux »). Jeu de société traditionnel japonais se rapprochant du jeu d'échecs occidental et opposant deux joueurs. Il est célébré le 17 novembre.

**Ohajiki** : Ce jeu ressemble au jeu de billes et est généralement considéré comme un jeu de petites filles. Les joueurs, à tour de rôle, envoient d'une chiquenaude du pouce de petits disques de la dimension d'une pièce de monnaie, appelés _ohajiki_, les uns contre les autres. Jadis, on utilisait des pierres ou des pions utilisés pour le jeu de go. Aujourd'hui, ces pièces sont généralement en verre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX**

« Fujisaki ! Attends ! »

Sans même ralentir le pas, Suguru poursuivit sa route vers la maison. Hiroshi lui courut après et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Lâchez-moi, monsieur Nakano ! »

C'était dit d'un ton si venimeux que le jeune homme hésita un infime instant, mais il ne se démonta pas.

« Non, écoute-moi d'abord. Depuis le début de ce jeu stupide nous n'avons pas arrêté de faire des concessions, une de plus ne va pas te tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

– Facile à dire ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu à faire un strip-tease ! Et ce ne n'est pas non plus vous qui devrez… »

Il arracha son bras à l'étreinte du guitariste.

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de me ridiculiser ! Et si vous tenez tant que ça à faire ce numéro grotesque, prenez donc ma place, je vous la cède avec joie ! »

Furieux, le jeune garçon entra dans la maison et fila se réfugier dans la chambre. Trop, c'était trop. Il était musicien avant tout, pas clown de cirque, et cette émission idiote n'avait de cesse d'entraîner vers le fond tous ses participants. Et la prétendue écriture d'un single n'était qu'un prétexte fumeux pour les faire passer pour des imbéciles aux yeux du pays tout entier. Alors comme ça, K allait passer ? Parfait, il avait des choses à lui dire !

Cependant, la répétition s'effectua tout de même en dépit de son absence. Compte tenu de la visite des managers respectifs des deux groupes, deux tables furent préparées par la production et installées l'une dans le salon, l'autre dans la cuisine, le repas étant exceptionnellement fourni par un traiteur.

Quand les colocataires regagnèrent la maison, ils y trouvèrent K en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui paraissait avoir emprunté sa garde-robe à Manami, et qui n'était autre que Mei Osaki, la fougueuse manager des Bloody Jezabel. Les salutations et présentations effectuées, chacun des groupes alla s'asseoir à table afin de pouvoir parler tout à leur aise.

« Cette maison n'est pas mal du tout, déclara K en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce – la cuisine, en l'occurrence, car les filles avaient été installées _de facto _dans le salon. J'imagine que vous vous y sentez bien ?

– Est-ce que tu suis l'émission de manière régulière ? demanda Hiroshi, un peu ironique. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'encourage vivement à le faire, ainsi tu auras la réponse à ta question. »

Le manager laissa échapper un petit rire tout en remplissant copieusement son assiette.

« À ce que j'ai pu en voir, tu t'amuses bien avec la petite Honda, Nakano. Elle m'a l'air très sociable, alors de quoi te plains-tu ? Pareil pour toi, Fujisaki. Moi, si j'étais à votre place, je ne me plaindrais pas !

– On n'est pas venus ici pour ça… commença le guitariste, qu'interrompit abruptement son petit ami.

– Vous voulez dire qu'on nous y a envoyés sans nous demander notre avis.

– Et Yuki ? Il t'a donné un message pour moi ? » s'enquit Shûichi avec empressement. K répondit par la négative, un peu surpris par l'incongruité de la requête, et engloutit une tranche de shime saba.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? questionna soudain Hiro-shi, qui venait de remarquer les doigts bandés de la main gauche de leur manager.

– Hein ? Oh, un incident bénin au cours d'une mission de routine. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Hiro. »

_Une mission de routine ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait de son temps, depuis qu'on est consignés ici ? Des gâches pour les Services Spéciaux ?_

Le jeune homme décida avec sagesse qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir davantage, et ses compagnons de table non plus.

De son côté, K n'aurait jamais consenti à révéler de quelle façon il en était arrivé à recevoir cette blessure. Elle n'avait en effet rien de très glorieux.

**JOUR 39 (VENDREDI) – BUREAU DE TÔMA SEGUCHI**

« Une mission pour moi ? Ça tombe bien, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Et ça consiste en quoi ?

– Oh, rien de bien trépidant, j'en ai peur. Vous allez devoir récupérer des photos d'enfance de vos trois poulains. »

K haussa les sourcils.

« Des photos d'enfance ?

– Oui, ce sera pour les passer à l'occasion du prime de samedi prochain, 6 juillet. Peut-être savez-vous que, par coïncidence, ce sera l'anniversaire de mon cousin. À ce titre, la production de l'émission a décidé de projeter un diaporama de ses photos d'enfance, ainsi que quelques-unes des autres participants au jeu, expliqua le directeur de N-G.

– Donc, je dois me rendre à Kyôto récupérer des photos de Suguru quand il était petit ? Mais c'est votre cousin, pourquoi ne pas vous en charger vous-même ?

– Oh, je suis vraiment très occupé en ce moment. Et il ne me semble pas que vous soyez débordé de travail, alors ça vous fera une distraction. »

K se mit en route le matin même, pour arriver au domicile des Fujisaki peu de temps avant l'heure du déjeuner. C'est Haruka Fujisaki qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, madame. Vous êtes la maman de Suguru, je suppose ?

– En effet. Et vous êtes ?…

– Appelez-moi K. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le manager des Bad Luck, votre fils vous a certainement parlé de moi.

– Oui, en effet », répondit madame Fujisaki, sans préciser que Suguru l'avait décrit comme « un espèce de cinglé toujours prêt à foncer, même dans le mur ». Et d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas lui qui se débrouillait pour toujours envoyer le groupe dans des émissions télévisées navrantes ?

« Et que puis-je pour vous, monsieur K ? »

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

« Allons, Allons, inutile d'être aussi cérémonieux ! C'est Tôma Seguchi qui m'envoie. Il m'a demandé de lui rapporter des photos de votre fils quand il était petit. Puis-je… entrer ? »

Un peu à contrecoeur, Haruka Fujisaki l'introduisit dans la maison. Un envoyé de Tôma, bien évidemment, trop lâche pour venir faire sa demande en personne.

« Vous m'excuserez, monsieur K, mais j'étais en train de cuisiner aussi je vous demanderai d'être bref. Vous voulez des photos d'enfance de Suguru ? Pourquoi donc ?

– Hé bien, Tôma m'a dit que, à l'occasion de son anniversaire qui tombe samedi prochain, la prod' de _Pop Academy_ souhaitait projeter un petit diaporama. Aussi, si vous pouviez me confier quelques photos… un peu pittoresques… Je vous les rendrai, bien entendu ! »

A priori, une utilisation plutôt innocente était prévue de ces clichés. Pour une fois…

« Il vous en faut beaucoup ?

– Tôma m'a dit une dizaine. Je peux en prendre un peu plus, pour pouvoir faire un tri ? »

Madame Fujisaki ouvrit un meuble de bibliothèque et en tira un épais album à la couverture matelassée.

« Faites votre choix là-dedans. Veuillez m'excuser, mais mon repas est en train de brûler…

– Je vous en prie, madame. »

La maîtresse de maison partie, K jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'album, qui contenait une sélection de photos de Suguru, de son plus jeune âge à la fin de l'école primaire. Il en prit quelques-unes (bébé, dans les bras de sa mère ; en kimono lors du Shichi-go-san, la fête des enfants de sept, cinq et trois ans ; en train de jouer du piano avec concentration lors d'une fête scolaire) puis reposa l'album et, après un coup d'œil furtif à la porte du salon, il ouvrit sans bruit la partie basse du meuble et en tira une boîte qui contenait, elle, des photos pêle-mêle.

Un sourire de triomphe s'épanouit sur son visage ; les gens ne se débarrassaient jamais des photos ratées ou moins intéressantes, comme celle-ci sur laquelle Suguru, âgé de quatre ou cinq ans, faisait des grimaces au photographe. Ou celle-là, presque bébé, où il pleurait entre les bras d'un Tôma Seguchi adolescent manifestement un peu dépassé. Le manager en subtilisa six puis replaça vivement la boîte dans le meuble et se rassit sur sa chaise ; il était temps, madame Fujisaki revenait.

« Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

– Oui, regardez, répondit K en étalant les photos prises dans l'album. N'ayez crainte, je vous les restituerai très rapidement. »

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, il se leva et s'inclina.

« Bien ! Je vais donc rentrer à Tôkyô. C'est que j'ai du travail, même si les Bad Luck sont pour l'instant enfermés dans cette maison… vous n'avez pas idée de combien leur popularité a augmenté ces derniers temps, tout le monde ne parle plus que d'eux – et de leurs rivales, bien entendu.

– Pas forcément en bien, à ce que j'ai entendu, répondit sèchement son hôtesse.

– Mais qu'importe que ce soit en bien ou en mal ! L'essentiel est que l'on parle d'eux, même si c'est pour discuter de leur orientation sexuelle ! Une seule chose compte, occuper le terrain ! » Le grand Américain fit courir ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire du Pleyel familial. « Bel instrument, commenta-t-il. Il doit valoir… »

Il s'interrompit abruptement et lâcha un glapissement de douleur ; madame Fujisaki venait de brutalement rabattre le cylindre du clavier sur ses doigts baladeurs.

« Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec votre vision des choses, monsieur K. Pour moi, _tout _n'est pas bon pour arriver à la gloire, et je ne crois pas que le fait de ridiculiser vos artistes dans ce genre de sous-produit culturel soit une bonne chose. Mon fils n'est pas un animal de cirque, et puisque je vous ai sous la main, j'en profite pour vous dire la même chose que j'ai dite à Tôma : veillez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux ou vous pourriez le regretter. »

Elle consentit enfin à relâcher sa pression et K retira sa main meurtrie avec un hoquet. Sans demander son reste, il bondit dans sa voiture et fila vers Tôkyô.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le repas et la fin de la soirée se déroulèrent sans anicroche. En dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à subir depuis le début du jeu en fait de contretemps et tracasseries, les Bad Luck étaient parvenus à bien avancer leur futur single – dont le titre restait encore à trouver. Mais c'était une chanson qui parlait d'éloignement, de séparation – et d'amour.

« J'ai écrit les paroles en pensant à Yuki de tout mon cœur, expliqua Shûichi d'un air pénétré en pressant sa main sur son cœur. J'ai eu du mal à démarrer mais je sais qu'il me soutient, même s'il n'a pas pu venir souvent me voir chanter.

– À ce propos, vous avez échangé vos groupes ? Alors, quel effet ça fait de travailler avec plein de jolies filles ? »

Hiroshi et Suguru se rembrunirent. Shûichi s'amusait peut-être en compagnie des Bloody Jezabel, mais travailler avec Nana leur avait donné un aperçu de l'Enfer, et c'était loin d'être fini.

K et mademoiselle Osaki quittèrent la maison aux alentours de minuit et tout le monde alla se coucher. Hiroshi aurait bien voulu discuter de la chorégraphie avec son petit ami, mais à aucun moment il n'en avait eu l'occasion et la situation était pour l'instant dans une impasse.

« Bonne nuit, souhaita Shûichi en se glissant entre ses draps.

– Bonne nuit », répondit Hiroshi en l'imitant. Suguru, lui, ne dit rien. Il était à demi allongé dans son lit et ouvrait des yeux horrifiés qui donnaient l'impression qu'un crocodile venait de lui avaler une jambe.

Il repoussa soudain sa couette avec un cri étranglé et bondit du lit comme un diable de sa boîte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Fujisaki ? s'écria Hiroshi, inquiet, cependant que Shûichi le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

– Dans mon lit ! De la gelée ! » couina le garçon dont les mollets, en effet, étaient maculés de gelée de fruits d'un beau rouge sombre. Il jeta la couette au sol, révélant des draps souillés d'épaisses traînées rouges.

« Il y en a partout ! » cria-t-il, furieux. Sans attendre, il se rua dans la salle de bains, remplit un des vases décoratifs qui flanquaient le lavabo et galopa jusqu'à la chambre des filles.

« Qui parmi vous a mis de la gelée dans mon lit ? » aboya-t-il en allumant le plafonnier. Les Jezabel sortirent la tête de sous leurs couvertures, éberluées, et le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, le hamster ? maugréa Nana en plissant les yeux.

– C'est vous ! siffla Suguru, hors de lui. Pour vous venger de ce que vous devez travailler toute la semaine avec Nakano et moi !

– Hé mais, ça va pas bien ? Va donc te faire soigner, pauvre attardé ! »

Elle n'avait pas même fini sa phrase que le jeune garçon lui envoya à la volée le contenu du vase en plein visage. Suffoquée, Nana demeura pétrifiée un court instant puis, avec un hurlement outragé, elle se jeta sur Suguru, les griffes en avant.

« C'est pas moi, saleté ! Tu vas voir, je vais te massacrer ! »

Les autres occupantes de la chambre s'interposèrent aussitôt avant que la situation ne dégénère, de même que les garçons qui avaient accouru aux premiers éclats de la dispute. Tandis que les filles s'efforçaient de maîtriser leur chanteuse écumante, Hiroshi ceintura son petit ami et le traîna de force dans leur chambre.

« Ça suffit ! Calme-toi, ça va pas de te mettre dans un état pareil ! C'est juste de la gelée, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire, moi qui me suis pris un pichet d'eau sur la tête !

– J'en ai assez de cette émission débile, de ces défis débiles et de ces chorégraphies débiles ! Je laisse tomber, je m'en vais !

– Commence d'abord par te calmer. Va te nettoyer les jambes, tu… tu n'as qu'à dormir dans mon lit, pour cette nuit. »

Cette phrase très anodine en apparence produisit un effet magique sur le petit claviériste qui cessa de vociférer et prit une serviette avant de se rendre à la salle de bains. Il en revint parfaitement apaisé, bien qu'abattu, et fit même mine d'hésiter avant d'entrer dans le lit.

« Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, maintenant j'aimerais dormir », dit Shûichi d'une voix étouffée par un bâillement. Un silence s'installa, troublé au bout d'un moment par le chuchotis léger de la voix d'Hiroshi.

« Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes autant à cœur, tu sais. On a passé le plus difficile, dis-toi bien que nous serons bientôt dehors. »

Indifférent en apparence, mais ses doigts entremêlés à ceux du guitariste, Suguru répondit :

« Oui, je sais bien… C'est ce que je ne cesse de me répéter, mais… je commence à en avoir vraiment assez. Comme si tous les défis que nous avons à relever n'étaient déjà pas si pénibles, il va falloir subir cette insupportable dinde de Ito toute la semaine en plus de cette chorégraphie ridicule… Non, c'est impossible. Je ne tiendrai pas un jour de plus ici !

– C'est pénible pour tout le monde, Fujisaki. Moi aussi j'ai hâte que ça se termine, répondit le jeune homme en lui caressant les doigts. Je comprends bien que tu n'aies pas envie de faire ce numéro grotesque, mais on a déjà fait tellement de choses stupides depuis le début de cette émission, tu ne vas pas tout abandonner maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Il lui lâcha la main et fit glisser la sienne le long de sa cuisse, en remontant sous la chemise de nuit. D'un geste indifférent, il tira la couette plus haut sur ses épaules et souffla : « Qui sait, c'est peut-être bon pour la peau, la gelée de fruits. Ça me donne des idées tout ça, tu n'imagines pas…

– Monsieur Nakano… murmura Suguru, sans pour autant réclamer l'arrêt de la caresse.

– Alors, tu veux bien continuer avec nous ? On ne va pas laisser les filles aller jusqu'au bout sans leur tenir tête, non ? »

Vaincu, Suguru hocha la tête. Et s'il partait, qui savait ce que cette Yukari de malheur était capable de faire ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans incident notable. Nana et Suguru écopèrent chacun d'un gage pour l'agression nocturne et le début de bagarre, consistant en un nettoyage et un rangement _en commun_ des deux chambres. Inutile de dire que leurs rapports n'en ressortirent pas améliorés et que les répétitions qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un climat détestable. Celles de la chorégraphie se passèrent un peu mieux, en dépit du manque de motivation plus qu'évident de Suguru, qui ne laissa pas de provoquer le désespoir de Kenji Ochiai.

Au matin du prime, Suguru était si tendu qu'il en avait même oublié que c'était le jour de son anniversaire.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Shichi-go-san** : (littéralement « sept-cinq-trois ») rite de passage traditionnel au Japon célébrant les enfants de trois ans, les garçons de cinq ans et les filles de sept ans, tenu annuellement le 15 novembre. Il est d'usage de se rendre avec ses enfants dans un sanctuaire shinto. Les filles portent le _hifu_ (veste rembourrée) avec un kimono et sont coiffées en chignons décorés de peignes ou de fleurs. Les garçons portent le _hakama_ et le _haori_ (veste tombant sur le _hakama_), mais quelques-uns portent des vêtements occidentaux.

**Shime saba** : sashimi de maquereau mariné. Le _sashimi_ est un mets traditionnel de la gastronomie japonaise, composé de tranches de poisson cru.


	22. Chapter 22

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI **

**JOUR 40 – SIXIÈME PRIME**

« Ça va ?

– Nooooon », râla faiblement Suguru, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Le claviériste adorait les défis et n'avait jamais reculé devant un obstacle, mais cette fois, ce qu'on lui demandait de faire frisait le grotesque et il en avait l'estomac complètement retourné.

« Le… le minibus est là, l'informa son petit ami.

– J'arrive, murmura lugubrement Suguru en se relevant et en tirant la chasse.

– Tu n'attends pas un bébé au moins ? minauda Hiroshi. Qui serait le papa ?

– Na… Monsieur Nakano !

– Tu devrais te rincer la bouche à la cuisine et te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Vas-y tranquillement, on ne partira pas sans toi.

– Et c'est bien dommage », grinça Fujisaki.

Cette semaine avait été acrobatique, à tous les sens du terme, et le déjeuner du jeune garçon ne passait pas.

Un grand désordre parfaitement organisé régnait sur le plateau de _Pop Academy_. Comme à chaque fois, une vingtaine de techniciens s'agitaient frénétiquement pour vérifier le matériel, et entre les répétitions de la chanson et de la chorégraphie, les deux amoureux n'avaient pas vraiment eu une seconde à eux. Enfin, Kenji Ochiai accorda quinze minutes de pause à tout le monde.

Fumie partit fumer dehors et Shûichi l'accompagna. Pour lui, la semaine en compagnie des filles s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Elles l'avaient toutes chouchouté, surtout la claviériste qui avait un bien meilleur caractère que son homologue masculin.

Dans les toilettes, pas de folles étreintes mais de la douceur. Suguru était assis sur les genoux de son petit ami et le serrait fort, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui. Hiroshi le berçait d'un _Joyeux Anniversaire_ murmuré.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit soudain sur des rires sous cape féminins et masculins. Une porte se referma vivement, étouffant des chuchotis et un froissement caractéristique de vêtements.

« Pas ici, intima la fille à voix basse.

– J'en ai trop envie ! Tu es trop belle.

– Non, Taku ! C'est important pour moi qu'on attende et qu'on le fasse après le jeu ! »

Sans même un soupir, le garçon l'embrassa.

« Tu as raison, dit-il. Le faire ici serait comme éteindre ta beau-té, te faner prématurément.

– Tu es si différent des garçons que j'ai connus, souffla la voix féminine. J'aime quand tu me serres contre toi. »

Nakano et Fujisaki se regardèrent, étonnés. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vivre une romance cachée ? Et comment allaient-ils sortir ?

« Je dois y aller, soupira la fille. Tu vas me manquer. »

Sur un dernier baiser, la porte se rouvrit et les deux garçons, après avoir attendu quelques instants, retournèrent à la répétition.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Viiiiiiite ! s'exclama Yui, de Sun-Sky, avec excitation. Ça va commencer !

– Et ce serait vraiment dommage de rater ce moment d'anthologie télévisuelle. »

Sur le plateau de _Pop Academy_, tout sourire, Manami saluait la foule, vêtue d'une mini-robe dorée et blanche à la Emma Peel. Après l'annonce du « programme de folie » qui, cette fois, comportait « une petite surprise », elle accueillit ses huit invités principaux qui arrivèrent pour une fois tous ensemble, l'air quelque peu crispé.

Derrière son poste de télévision, Haruka Fujisaki était à l'affût, guettant le moindre faux pas de son neveu. Son instinct maternel lui criait de rester alerte et de regarder toute l'émission, ne serait-ce que pour la fameuse projection des photos ; ce monsieur K avait l'air aussi honnête qu'un dentiste.

Après la séquence obligée du « meilleur de la semaine en images », la présentatrice reprit l'antenne.

« Tradition, compétition, affrontements. Quelle semaine riche en événements ! Nana, on va commencer par toi. Comment s'est passé le travail avec Fujisaki et Nakano ?

– Ils manquent un peu de dynamisme mais au moins ça m'a permis de me reposer. D'habitude, nos répétitions sont beaucoup plus éprouvantes.

– Et vous les garçons ?

– Mademoiselle Ito a le mérite d'être constante dans son caractère, répondit Suguru.

– Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est _toujours_… exigeante, minauda le guitariste.

– Avec deux incapables dans votre genre, je suis bien obligée d'être « exigeante ».

– Du calme, du calme ! Pas de bagarre tant qu'on n'a pas pu prendre de paris, plaisanta Manami. Et toi, Shûichi, ton Hiro ne t'a pas trop manqué ?

– Au début c'était horrible, reconnut le chanteur. Mais Fumie est vraiment très gentille ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à ma soeur Maiko donc ça s'est très bien passé.

– Et vous les filles ? Ça vous a changé de Nana ?

– Carrément ! s'exclama Miki. Nous n'étions pas stressées ni réprimandées.

– Je suis un tyran, c'est ça ? demanda la chanteuse avec hargne.

– Non, répondit Yukari, mais parfois tu es dure et à tort.

– Et ben restez avec Cheveux Roses ! Moi je ne reste pas avec les tapettes en tout cas !

– Nana ! Arrête d'être désagréable, tempéra Fumie.

– C'est une seconde nature chez elle, lança Yukari l'air de rien.

– Toi la fille facile tu n'as rien à dire ! attaqua Nana.

– Temps mort ! » intervint Manami d'une voix ferme qui étonna tout le monde. Puis elle sourit et redevint joviale. « Attendez que nous ayions installé le bac plein de boue pour vous battre. »

Sakura, qui passait de plus en plus souvent ses soirées chez Yûji ces derniers temps, écarquilla les yeux.

« Elle a sucé un clown ce soir, Plindami ?

– Euh… Le cirque entier si tu veux mon avis… Tu veux du thé ? J'ai fait ton préféré.

– Oh oui, s'il te plaît », répondit l'étudiante sans détourner les yeux de l'écran de télévision. Sur le plateau arrivèrent les premiers invités de la soirée, qui se succédèrent sans temps mort jusqu'à la première pause publicitaire.

« Merci à Murai et Akemi, deux jeunes chanteurs pleins d'avenir qui sortent leur premier single demain ! On se retrouve après une courte page de publicité ! »

« Pleins d'avenir, pleins d'avenir… Encore faudrait-il qu'ils passent plus de temps à travailler leurs mélodies que leurs coiffures ! » commenta Mizuki.

Quand l'émission reprit, un large écran recouvrait le pan de mur au-dessus de l'entrée des artistes. Manami s'avança, le visage presque grave, et déclama d'une voix pétrie d'émotion :

« Ce soir est un soir spécial. Un des participants fête son anniversaire et nous lui avons préparé une petite surprise avec l'aide de sa maman. Madame, sachez que toute la production vous remercie de votre collaboration. Nous voudrions aussi remercier la famille des autres participants pour ce qui va suivre. »

Les lumières décrurent en intensité et une petite musique d'anniversaire retentit. Sur l'écran blanc, une première série de photos de Suguru prises dans la maison défilèrent : une du défi du strip-tease, celle du baiser avec Miki, et la fois où il avait eu les jambes barbouillées de gelée. Le texte _Et si nous faisions un petit retour dans le passé ? _s'afficha, suivi de photos encore moins glorieuses.

Suguru sur le pot, le bavoir sali par le vomi, en train de pleurer. Un rire courut parmi le public, et le jeune garçon serra les dents sans rien perdre de son impassibilité. La soirée s'annonçait encore pire que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Haruka Fujisaki crispa les poings, sa liste noire s'allongeait. Elle se leva et prit dans son bureau du papier et un crayon.

« Tu fais quoi, maman ? demanda Ritsu.

– Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Regarde l'émission. »

Elle se rassit à côté de son fils et nota soigneusement tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Les autres photos étaient plus neutres : Suguru bébé pleurant dans les bras de Tôma qui ne savait pas comment le tenir, Suguru âgé d'à peine quatre ans en train de jouer sur le Pleyel familial ou encore une adorable photo de lui en kimono lors du Shichi-go-san, la fête des enfants de sept, cinq et trois ans.

Un petit texte s'afficha : _Et les autres ? _

Apparut sur l'écran une photo de Miki à cinq ans, chevauchant un balai, puis Yukari à trois ans et demi avec une jolie couronne de fleurs sur la tête, Fumie à deux ans en train de donner à manger à des poules, Mao à cinq ans en kimono, Nana à neuf ans, habillée en fée et l'air _presque_ gentil, Hiroshi à six ans, assoupi sur un lit et trois chats blottis contre lui, et Shûichi à dix ans, en train de chanter et tenant une lampe de poche comme si c'était un micro.

L'écran remonta et quelqu'un portant un gâteau au chocolat arriva alors que Manami entonnait _Joyeux anniversaire_.

Au fond de son siège, le concerné bouillait. Il essayait de rester calme mais une colère noire le rongeait. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ?

Il fut forcé de prononcer quelques mots, bien qu'à contrecœur, mais le gâteau, très appétissant, eut au moins le mérite de le réconforter un peu.

L'émission se poursuivit, avec des invités tous plus éblouissants les uns que les autres, jusqu'à la « battle » entre les deux groupes. Shûichi et les Bloody Jezabel passèrent en premier, offrant une remarquable interprétation de _Yuu Utsuna Seven Days._ Les trois membres du jury furent véritablement bluffés par l'homogénéité du groupe recomposé pour l'occasion ; de leur côté, Fujisaki et Nakano étaient quelque peu déçus par la facilité de Shûichi à chanter sans faire d'éclat. Eiri Yuki n'était pas là mais il n'y avait eu aucune crise.

L'écrivain lui-même, qui suivait l'émission d'une oreille, éprouva un petit pincement au cœur. Il s'était attendu à voir son amant démoralisé, ou boudant et… il rayonnait !

_Tant mieux_, pensa-t-il, mais il ne s'en demanda pas moins ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour obtenir un résultat aussi propre.

Le jury les gratifia d'un 19,1 sur 20 et appela les trois autres musiciens.

Dire que l'atmosphère n'était pas du tout la même relevait de l'euphémisme ; le morceau commençait à peine que les tensions accumulées depuis des semaines, et surtout la dernière, ressortirent. Au beau milieu du morceau, agacé, Hiroshi rompit le rythme funèbre avec des riffs endiablés, sous le regard noir de Nana, puis poussa la provocation un peu plus loin. Il s'agenouilla juste aux pieds de la jeune fille, dos à elle, et continua sa cadence infernale tout en se frottant lascivement contre ses jambes et ses cuisses dénudées. Furieuse, la chanteuse recula mais il la suivit, toujours collé à elle. Nana crevait d'envie de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le dos mais le morceau devait aller au bout et elle fut contrainte de se faire violence. Enfin, Hiroshi se releva et profita du pont pour revenir dans la mélodie, et surtout à sa place.

Kenji Ochiai se leva, applaudissant à tout rompre, un immense sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

« Nakano a libéré son esprit rock ! C'était fa-bu-leux ! Il s'est mis en danger ! 16 sur 20 ! »

Mais une fois de plus il fut le seul à aimer ; Bunko Egawa leur attribua un petit 11 sur 20 : « Trop d'irrégularité dans le travail et aucune structure musicale », selon lui. Shizuka Kobayashi n'aima pas du tout.

« Cela ne correspond pas à ce qu'on vous a demandé ; 10 sur 20. »

Avec un total de 12,3 ils venaient de perdre.

« On se remet ! les encouragea le chorégraphe avec sollicitude. Allez vite vous changer ! »

Manami annonça une courte page de publicité et tous les candidats, rien moins qu'enthousiastes, rejoignirent aussitôt leur loge pour aller s'habiller en vue de la séquence de danse qui allait suivre. Lorsque l'émission reprit, la jeune femme présenta, avec un enthousiasme redoublé, le second tableau du « plus grand chorégraphe du Japon ! »

« Baku Ishii est revenu parmi nous », ironisa madame Fujisaki tandis que la caméra se fixait sur le plateau, masqué par un épais voile de fumigène qui se dissipa rapidement, dévoilant progressivement deux poles de danse en même temps qu'une musique sexy augmentait progressivement de volume. Les Bloody Jezabel arrivèrent les premières, vêtues de shorty, jambières et gilets lacés en vinyle noir, affublées d'une casquette de policier elle aussi en vinyle, et une espèce de matraques à la main. Yukari et Fumie abandonnèrent leurs amies pour aller chacune à un pole et s'élancèrent à l'assaut de l'objet métallisé.

Les trois autres filles poursuivirent leur « patrouille », Nana en tête, puis quittèrent la scène.

Shûichi et Hiroshi arrivèrent à leur tour en courant sur le plateau, regardant à droite et à gauche comme pour être sûrs qu'on ne les suivait pas. Ils portaient du vinyle rouge et de faux tatouages parsemaient leur torse presque nu. Apercevant les deux filles aux barres, ils se dirigèrent vers elles, Shûichi vers Fumie et Hiro vers Yukari, et se laissèrent captiver par leurs mouvements tout en tournant autour d'elles. Suivant les pas d'une danse qui évoquait plus un club de strip-tease qu'une émission familiale, les deux couples se mirent à évoluer sur la scène. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres filles étaient revenues et se glissèrent derrière les deux garçons pour les menotter à la barre. C'est à ce moment-là que, dans un autre nuage de fumée, Suguru fit son apparition, habillé tout comme ses amis et portant autour de la taille une sangle à laquelle était attachée une sorte de traîne élastique.

Haruka Fujisaki serra les poings. C'était vulgaire ; les kamis en soit loués, Ritsu était couché.

Sur sa chaise, Kenji Ochiai remuait en rythme, exultant.

Miki, Mao, Fumie et Yukari s'agenouillèrent devant le claviériste et lui caressèrent lascivement le torse tandis que Nana agitait sa matraque.

Les élastiques se tendirent ; Suguru inspira à fond, les pieds à présent dans le vide. Les quatre filles l'aidèrent à prendre de l'élan et il bondit, une fois, puis deux, et à la troisième il exécuta une cabriole en l'air, au prix d'un terrible effort. Il réattérit, et alors que les filles fondaient sur lui il les repoussa et se dirigea vers Hiroshi et Shûichi pour les libérer. Afin d'échapper aux Jezabel, il bondit à nouveau mais au lieu de se poser, il continua de rebondir plusieurs fois, ce qui n'était manifestement pas prévu si l'on se fiait à son expression.

Le visage du « plus grand chorégraphe du Japon » se ferma.

Haruka Fujisaki demeurait imperturbable mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Sur Sun-Sky, Mizuki, Yui et leurs invités hurlaient de rire devant le numéro de Suguru, rebaptisé le « Hamster Volant ».

Chez Yûji, Sakura et son hôte ne riaient plus. Maiko non plus. Quelque chose clochait.

Hiroshi tirait frénétiquement sur sa menotte pour se détacher mais son poignet et celui de Shûichi étaient bien attachés et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Les filles aussi s'affolèrent.

Trop sollicitée, la boucle du harnais finit par rompre et Suguru tomba lourdement au sol. La musique continuait mais plus personne ne dansait. Il essaya de se lever mais la douleur déforma son visage et il se laissa retomber par terre.

L'équipe de secours arriva et prit le jeune garçon en charge tandis que Manami annonçait la fin de l'émission en souhaitant une bonne soirée à tous les téléspectateurs.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Baku Ishii** : célèbre chorégraphe japonais (1886-1962) qui a fondé en 1928 le « Centre de Recherche sur la Danse ».


	23. Chapter 23

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII**

Dans les coulisses, la confusion la plus totale régnait. Shizuka Kobayashi avait aussitôt rejoint les jeunes artistes, tandis que l'équipe de secouristes, présente dans le PC de sécurité, évacuait déjà Suguru vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

« Fujisaki ? Ça va ? appela Hiroshi, paniqué.

– Je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville », gémit le jeune garçon, complètement dépassé par la tournure qu'étaient en train de prendre les événements. Miki, choquée, trottinait aux côtés des secouristes.

« Tu vas revenir, hein ? Tu vas revenir avec nous, Suguru ? »

La coordonnatrice parvint enfin à faire revenir le calme dans le groupe et enjoignit aux candidats d'aller se changer.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je reste en contact avec le responsable de l'équipe de secours. Sitôt que Fujisaki aura passé une radio, il sera en mesure de me dire si, oui ou non, il pourra revenir parmi nous. En attendant allez vous changer, nous repartons immédiatement après. »

C'est un petit groupe complètement abattu et morose qui prit place dans le minibus. Même Nana gardait le silence, humiliée par son implication dans la chorégraphie et furieuse après Hiroshi et son petit numéro au cours de leur chanson. Les réflexions de ses camarades l'avaient profondément vexée, aussi s'était-elle murée dans un silence maussade.

À peine avaient-ils regagné la maison que Shizuka Kobayashi fut avisée par téléphone que Suguru souffrait en définitive d'une simple entorse à la cheville gauche, et qu'il avait reçu les meilleurs soins.

« Il n'a rien de grave, c'est le plus important, conclut la coordonnatrice. Avec un peu de chance, il sera de retour à temps pour participer au prochain prime. »

Rassuré, Hiroshi consentit à aller se coucher. Il était vanné, subitement ; son petit ami avait certainement vécu là la pire soirée d'anniversaire de son existence, et il en était profondément attristé.

_Reviens-nous vite, Sunshine_, songea-t-il, étreint soudain d'un pressentiment désagréable, et il sentit le sommeil le déserter brutalement.

XXXXXXXXXX

À la vue de la lourde chute de son fils, madame Fujisaki s'était précipitée sur son téléphone et, heure tardive ou pas, avait contacté Tôma, le sommant d'appeler sur le champ la production de _Pop Academy_ afin d'obtenir des nouvelles. Près de trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, son neveu l'avait rappelée et lui avait appris que Suguru ne souffrait que d'une entorse bénigne, qui ne nécessitait que quelques jours de repos et ne remettait nullement en cause sa participation à la fin de l'émission.

« Vraiment ? Et si je te disais, moi, que Suguru ne retournera pas dans cette maison de fous ?

– Allons, tante Haruka, il s'agit juste d'un malheureux accident ! Personne dans la maison ne cherche à faire intentionnellement de mal à Suguru et…

– Et il est toujours mineur, c'est donc moi, sa mère, qui ai autorité sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vingt ans. Je vais le chercher demain matin et il reviendra avec moi à Kyôto le temps que ce jeu grotesque prenne fin.

– Et s'il ne souhaite pas revenir ? »

La voix de madame Fujisaki se fit dure et glacée.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir _persuader_ les gens d'agir selon ton bon vouloir, Tôma. »

Ce dernier observa un court silence.

« Très bien. Mais je persiste à penser que vous devriez tout de même demander à Suguru ce que lui en pense.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Tout à fait autre chose… Ce monsieur K, que tu as envoyé chez moi pour récupérer des photos, c'est un de tes employés, n'est-ce pas ? Le manager de Bad Luck ?

– Oui. Il… s'est montré correct avec vous lors de sa visite, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Tôma qui, au vu de certaines des photos présentées au cours du prime, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si l'excentrique Américain n'avait pas eu recours à la force pour se les procurer.

– Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas. Très correct, d'ailleurs je tiens à le remercier de ses manières impeccables. Tu le lui diras, la prochaine fois que tu le verras ?

– Je n'y manquerai pas, ma tante », promit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Ainsi, sa parente avait décidé de s'attaquer à K ? Une entreprise risquée, mais… qui savait de quoi cette petite femme était capable ?

« Merci. Ah au fait, Tôma… Dans l'éventualité où ton cousin conserverait des dommages permanents de sa chute, il serait judicieux de commencer à te chercher un bon avocat. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait des heures que Suguru, assis sur son lit, se morfondait dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Après qu'il ait été admis en urgence et soigné, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Tout s'était passé trop vite, le système d'élastiques auquel il était harnaché avait totalement échappé à son contrôle, et après une brève séance de voltige désordonnée il était lourdement retombé au sol. Le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, on l'avait chargé sur une civière et conduit en ambulance à l'hôpital. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'échanger deux mots avec Hiroshi.

Il était sorti ; pour la première fois depuis quarante jours, il se trouvait dans une pièce dépourvue de caméras, isolé du regard curieux de millions de personnes. Et surtout, il était _seul_. Le silence régnait dans le service à cette heure de la nuit, il était le seul occupant de la chambre et, assez étrangement, ses sentiments étaient mitigés. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu prétendre, il s'était fait à la vie en collectivité et la présence d'Hiroshi lui manquait. Il n'entendait plus son souffle régulier dans le lit voisin, et même les chuchotis ineptes de Shûichi, juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, lui manquaient. D'un autre côté, il était enfin libre d'agir sans avoir à se soucier de ses gestes ou de ses paroles… même si, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire hormis dormir.

Mais là, le sommeil mettait longtemps à venir. Dans cet endroit calme et silencieux, le jeune garçon ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hiroshi et lui depuis le début de l'émission, et tout n'était pas rose, bien au contraire ; notamment en ce qui concernait Yukari et cette dinde vulgaire de Manami.

De son côté, force était de reconnaître qu'il n'y était pas toujours allé de main morte, jusqu'à provoquer une rupture qu'il avait été ensuite incapable d'assumer. Et Hiroshi avait eu beau l'assurer de son amour, il manquait toujours de confiance en lui.

En fin de compte, cet incident n'était peut-être pas si malvenu…

XXXXXXXXXX

Il avait fini par s'endormir aux petites heures du matin, mais dans cet environnement trop paisible et silencieux il s'était réveillé tôt… et depuis il s'ennuyait, sans cesser de ressasser les mêmes choses.

« Suguru ! Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ? »

Tiré en sursaut de ses réflexions, le garçon n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa mère le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces – comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Maman ! Tu m'étouffes… Tout va bien, je t'assure ! plaida-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

– Comment va ta cheville ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu tomber de cette hauteur !

– Non, ça va. J'ai eu mal sur le moment mais on m'a bien soigné.

– Un médecin m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir. Tant mieux, je te ramène à Kyôto sur le champ, tu pourras te reposer tranquillement, là-bas. Je t'ai apporté des affaires, alors change-toi vite et nous partons. »

Retourner à Kyôto ? Abandonner le jeu ? Partir au bout de six semaines… et laisser Hiroshi derrière lui ?

« D'accord », dit-il sans opposer la moindre résistance. De son propre aveu, il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir, de faire une coupure, et autant que ce soit en compagnie de ses proches.

Il se changea rapidement, et après un détour par son appartement pour y prendre quelques affaires, la plus grande partie étant restée dans la maison, Suguru et sa mère se mirent en route pour Kyôto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi aussi avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et il avait gambergé de longues heures avant de parvenir à s'endormir. La chute de Suguru repassait en boucle dans sa tête, accompagnée de la chorégraphie au mauvais goût exquis qui allait avec.

Une entorse bénigne. Oui, mais le garçon allait-il accepter de retourner dans la maison ? Il était très démotivé en début de semaine, et même s'il avait fini par changer d'avis, à présent qu'il était sorti…

La matinée s'écoula, morose. L'absence de Suguru se faisait ressentir à tous les instants. Histoire de penser à autre chose, le jeune homme travailla avec Shûichi sur leur futur single, mais là encore cela ne fit que lui rappeler que son petit ami n'était plus là. Assez étrangement, les filles, à l'exception de Nana, semblaient elles aussi affectées par l'absence du petit claviériste et l'atmosphère était étrangement pesante pour un lendemain de prime. Bad Luck et Nana avaient perdu face à Shûichi et aux Bloody Jezabel, mais compte tenu du malencontreux accident advenu à Suguru, il avait été décidé que les garçons seraient dispensés de gage. D'ailleurs, la production était tout autant dans l'expectative que les participants quant au retour du jeune garçon et espérait obtenir rapidement des nouvelles.

Le déjeuner aussi fut plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée, et alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, Shizuka Kobayashi fit son apparition. Hiroshi faillit bondir de sa chaise mais parvint à conserver un calme de façade dont il fut le premier étonné.

« Bonjour à tous. Vous avez bien déjeuné ? Comme vous devez vous en douter, je viens vous apporter des nouvelles de votre camarade Fujisaki. Monsieur Seguchi nous a appelé tout à l'heure afin de nous assurer que son cousin allait très bien et qu'il se reposait actuellement chez lui. Bien que sa blessure soit sans gravité, il sera absent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, déclara-t-elle tout d'une traite.

– Oh… Mais il va revenir ? s'enquit Miki avec un peu d'anxiété.

– Monsieur Seguchi ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet. »

Hiroshi sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots qu'il avait redoutés. Suguru ne reviendrait pas. Il détestait cette émission stupide, cet enfermement subi, cette promiscuité forcée. Des événements avaient fait qu'il était sorti plus tôt que prévu ; qui, à sa place, n'en ferait pas de même ?

« Tant mieux ! Bon débarras, lança Nana, mais sans trop d'enthousiasme ; si même chez elle le cœur n'y était pas…

– Alors, ça veut dire que le jeu est fini ? demanda Shûichi, qui voyait soudain là une opportunité de revenir plus rapidement aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie.

– Bien sûr que non ! D'ailleurs, voici le programme que nous vous avons concocté. Absence de Fujisaki ou pas, je compte sur vous pour aller jusqu'au bout ! »

Elle tendit à chacun une petite feuille de papier.

« Je vous demanderai de suivre les consignes à la lettre ; pour le prime de samedi, chacun des groupes retrouve son chanteur et aura, comme d'habitude, une chanson de son rival à interpréter. Sur ce, bonne après-midi. »

Elle quitta la pièce, abandonnant derrière elle des musiciens complètement abasourdis par le contenu du texte qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … et c'était rigolo quand tu as envoyé de l'eau dans la figure de Nanaze ! C'est elle qui avait mis la confiture dans ton lit ? »

En son for intérieur, Suguru soupira. Depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil du domicile familial, Ritsu n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler de questions et, au bout de plusieurs heures, il commençait à saturer.

« Je n'en sais rien, Ritsu. J'étais en colère et Nanaze… Nana et moi ne nous entendions pas bien, alors j'avoue que sur le moment ça m'a fait plaisir de lui envoyer de l'eau en pleine tête mais maintenant que j'y repense c'était idiot.

– Moi je trouve que tu as bien fait, ça lui apprendra à te traiter de hamster !

– Et toi, ça va l'école ? tenta le jeune musicien, en désespoir de cause, espérant enfin parvenir à changer de sujet.

– Oui ! J'ai eu plein de bonnes notes ! claironna le petit garçon avec un sourire réjoui. Et Miki, c'est ton amoureuse ? »

La curiosité de Ritsu finit enfin par se tarir ; cependant, sur le coup de 19 heures, par habitude, le garçonnet mit le téléviseur en marche et Suguru eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac en apercevant ses camarades à l'écran. À l'heure de la quotidienne, les « événements marquants » de la journée défilaient, et pour la première fois il n'en faisait pas partie.

Manifestement, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose de palpitant. On y voyait les filles discuter tandis que Mao jouait un air mélancolique à la guitare ; Hiroshi et Shûichi répéter sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans le studio ; un déjeuner presque morne, puis l'intervention de Shizuka Kobayashi. Manami revint ensuite à l'écran, radieuse comme à son habitude, et vêtue ce soir-là de vaporeux voiles bleus qui découvraient plus qu'ils ne cachaient son opulente poitrine.

« Comme vous le voyez, nos candidats paraissent perdus depuis le départ de notre petit Suguru adoré. Su-chan, si tu nous regardes, sache qu'on t'aime et qu'on attend tous ton retour avec impatience ! »

Le claviériste rougit ; même absent, pas moyen d'échapper à la logorrhée de cette idiote, alors ?

« D'ailleurs, poursuivit l'animatrice d'un ton pétri d'une émotion de circonstance, notre petite Miki a un message pour toi. »

La jeune fille apparut, assise dans la pièce aux murs immaculés du confessionnal, l'air un peu triste.

« Salut, Suguru. Je… je sais pas s'il vont diffuser ça… et même si tu regarderas… Mais sache que j'espère que tu vas te remettre très vite et revenir parmi nous. Je t'aime beaucoup et tu me manques vraiment. La maison me paraît vide sans toi, alors… reviens vite s'il te plaît, d'accord ? »

Ce court message toucha profondément le jeune garçon. Miki était gentille – ses amies l'étaient aussi, à l'exception de Nana – et il s'était bien entendu avec elle dès le début, et bien qu'il ait repoussé et ses avances et son baiser, elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il devait une explication, c'était elle. Quand il retournerait là-bas…

_Minute. Il est hors de question que je remette les pieds dans ce cirque !_ se reprit-il aussitôt. De toute manière, son entorse nécessitait au moins cinq jours de repos pour guérir.

L'image revint sur le salon, dans lequel Nana et Yukari étaient en train de discuter, et la chanteuse se plaignait de ressentir des douleurs dans l'oreille droite.

« Je te dis que j'ai mal depuis ce matin, c'est pas des blagues ! Et en plus, je me sens pas très bien. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule, Mao aussi était barbouillée ce matin, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

– Tu n'as qu'à te coucher tôt ce soir. Dis à Ochiai que ça va pas, il comprendra si tu manques une répèt', pour une fois.

– Ouais, pour ce que valent ses chorés ! siffla Nana. Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous obliger à faire, cette fois ? Du trampoline en maillot de bain ? »

Suguru sentit son estomac se contracter d'angoisse. Dans quel tableau grotesque son petit ami allait-il être contraint d'à nouveau se compromettre ?

L'émission achevée, le garçon se leva et, d'une démarche un peu raide à cause de l'orthèse rigide qui lui maintenait la cheville, se dirigea par habitude vers la cuisine, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était _plus_ dans le jeu, et qu'il n'avait donc pas à préparer le repas. Et, curieusement… il le regretta.

Le souper achevé, prétextant un peu de fatigue conséquente à sa mauvaise nuit, le jeune garçon regagna sa chambre et son premier geste fut de se connecter au site de _Pop Academy_ afin de suivre en direct le déroulement de l'émission. Là aussi, le repas venait de prendre fin et tous étaient en train de desservir. L'attention toute entière de Suguru se concentra aussitôt sur Hiroshi qui paraissait beaucoup moins morose qu'en début de journée, et qui pouffa même lorsque Yukari se pencha vers lui et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le cœur soudain brûlant de jalousie, le petit claviériste se déconnecta et éteignit son ordinateur portable. Pourquoi s'en faire pour Hiroshi ? Manifestement, son absence n'avait pas l'air de particulièrement le désoler !

Il se coucha, attristé et blessé, et comme la veille, le sommeil fut très long à venir.

_À suivre… _


	24. Chapter 24

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

**JOUR 42 – SEPTIÈME SEMAINE **

Une ombre sortit vivement de la chambre des filles et se précipita dans celle qu'occupaient les garçons.

« Hiro ! Hiro réveille-toi ! »

Le guitariste grogna mais la personne penchée sur lui persistait à le secouer et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. C'était Miki. Tournant la tête, il accrocha les chiffres fluos de son réveil. 3h01. Il n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'à 2 heures passées.

« Nana n'est pas bien, gémit la jeune fille.

– Qu'elle crève, lâcha-t-il.

– Hiro ! Je ne rigole pas ! Elle s'est évanouie. Et elle est brûlante. »

Pourquoi avait-il dit un soir qu'il avait voulu faire médecine ? Il se leva, maussade, et fixa une caméra.

« Eh ! Elle fait un malaise ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Shûichi, il enfila un tee-shirt et suivit Miki jusqu'au chevet de Nana. Son lit était souillé ; elle venait de vomir. Il l'assit sur le lit d'à côté et plaça une main sous son menton, puis lui souleva la tête et demanda si elle avait mal ou sentait des raideurs dans son cou. Grelottante, la chanteuse secoua la tête négativement. Il n'en fit pas plus. L'équipe de secours investit la chambre et alors que les caméras de la pièce se désactivaient, les filles et Hiroshi laissèrent Nana en compagnie des médecins.

Le diagnostic – une otite – les rassura et tous regagnèrent leur lit.

« Chuis sûre que c'est à cause de l'eau que m'a balancé le hamster », grognait la jeune fille en espérant le soutien d'une de ses camarades, mais celles-ci avaient aussi leurs problèmes et les plaintes incessantes de leur leader les fatiguaient.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, Shûichi et Hiroshi se levèrent sans un regard vers le lit vide.

Nakano ne le montrait pas mais il avait mal. Son égoïsme lui revenait en pleine face, mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Suguru et lui avaient été les plus chanceux dans cette histoire : ils étaient en couple et n'avaient pas été séparés. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Nana ne s'était jamais plaint de sa séparation. Il comprenait aussi Shûichi qui, lui, avait mal vécu la sienne. Aujourd'hui, lui aussi vivait mal cet éloignement forcé, mais de surcroît il se sentait abandonné et se demandait quand Suguru reviendrait, s'il revenait bien sûr. N'avait-il pas voulu quitter le jeu à plusieurs reprises ?

« Hiro-chan, pourquoi tu as préparé un autre café ? Fujisaki n'est plus là. »

Pourquoi avait-il préparé du café pour Suguru ? Sa main gauche stoppa son mouvement et il reposa le sucre dans la boîte. Il vida la tasse sucrée dans l'évier et prit la sienne, ainsi que le bol de chocolat chaud de Shûichi.

Ils perdirent du temps à la répétition. Shûichi n'avait plus touché un clavier depuis près de deux ans et sans être désastreux, cela se sentait ; même s'il n'en dit rien, Hiroshi revint du studio relativement agacé.

Fumie et Miki, qui avaient préparé le déjeuner, paraissaient elles aussi légèrement tendues. Même Nana grignota le repas du bout des lèvres et suivit ses camarades en silence.

En attendant le retour des filles pour la répétition de danse, les deux membres de Bad Luck s'attelèrent à leur single sans enthousiasme particulier.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru avait tenté de lutter une bonne partie de la journée contre l'envie de se connecter sur le site de _Pop Academy_ mais la curiosité, le manque – et un peu la jalousie – le taraudaient ; comme il était seul, il se prépara un déjeuner rapide et se connecta malgré tout.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, K l'appela pour discuter des jours à venir. Il fut aussi convenu qu'il serait mis en relation avec ses deux collègues dans l'après-midi.

Le jeune Kyôtoïte tourna en rond jusqu'à ce qu'une assistante de Tôma l'appelle et le mette en liaison – « directe et diffusée à la télé », précisa-t-elle – avec la maison.

Ce fut Shûichi qui prit l'appel.

« Allô ? Fujisaki ?

– Monsieur Shindô…

– Comment tu vas, Fujisaki ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Yuki ?

– Monsieur Eiri ? Non mais… je vais bien et…

– Tant mieux ! Tu peux dire à Yuki que je l'aime et qu'il me manque et… »

On lui arracha le combiné et c'est une voix familière qui poursuivit la conversation :

« Fujisaki ? Salut, c'est Nakano… Je… Comment… comment vas-tu ? »

Suguru sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces quelques mots. Combien Hiroshi lui manquait, en cet instant-là ! Malheureusement, il lui fallait faire comme si de rien n'était et taire tout ce qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui dire.

– Bonjour monsieur Nakano. Je… je vais bien. Et… et vous ?

– Tu n'as rien de cassé, dis-moi ?

– Non, c'est juste une entorse.

– Ah… Tant mieux, tant mieux. Quand vas-tu revenir ?

– Je dois rester cinq jours pour me reposer. Je reviendrai sûrement après.

– Cinq jours ? C'est long… Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

– Je suis à… Euh, je suis à Kyôto, chez mes parents.

– À… À Kyôto ? Tout va bien, tu es sûr ?

– Tout va bien, monsieur Nakano, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Tu me… tu nous manques. Reviens en pleine forme !

– Vous me manquez aussi, monsieur Nakano et… j'ai découvert qui a mis de la confiture dans mon lit. C'était Fumie !

– Fumie ? Ah… on me dit qu'on ne doit pas parler de ça alors… rétablis-toi vite et reviens en pleine forme, on a besoin de toi !

– D'accord, monsieur Nakano. Au revoir. »

Ils raccrochèrent, le cœur serré de n'avoir pas pu dire tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu.

Le jeune garçon resta connecté mais comme il ne se passait rien d'intéressant en direct – Hiroshi et Shûichi en train de parler cinéma au salon – la curiosité le poussa à parcourir le site. Il fut horrifié par les sondages et les messages des internautes mais accepta avec un petit sourire sa place de troisième habitant le plus sexy de la maison.

Il visita aussi les profils des candidats et après ceux de ses consœurs, il lut celui de Nana.

_Nana Ito_

_20 ans, chanteuse_

_Elle aime :_  
– _son petit ami_  
– _la bagarre_  
– _la lingerie sexy._

_Elle n'aime pas :_  
– _les « gars qui n'ont pas de couilles »_  
– _s'ennuyer_  
– _le calme._

« Que la peste l'emporte ! » grogna-t-il. Il faillit cliquer sur le profil de son petit ami mais préféra lire d'abord celui de leur chanteur.

_Shûichi Shindô _

_21 ans, chanteur_

_Il aime :_  
– _Yuki_  
– _Yuki_  
– _Yuki._

_Comme c'est surprenant,_ songea le garçon.

_Il n'aime pas :_

– _quand Yuki boude_  
– _quand il est séparé de Yuki_  
– _quand Yuki est en colère_.

La curiosité le poussa tout de même à lire celui d'Hiroshi.

_Hiroshi Nakano_

_21 ans, guitariste_

_Il aime :_  
– _son chat_  
– _la mer_  
– _le calme._

_Il n'aime pas :_  
– _les conflits_  
– _les plats trop salés_  
– _ne rien faire_.

Le garçon soupira et poursuivit sa visite du site sans rien y trouver de particulièrement intéressant. La journée défila rapidement, en fin de compte, et alors qu'il venait de se reconnecter sur le direct de la maison, Ritsu et sa mère rentrèrent. Il éteignit donc son ordinateur portable en se promettant d'y revenir dans la soirée.

« Fumie ! »

La claviériste se retourna et regarda Mao qui accourait vers elle, essoufflée.

« Ochiai voudrait te parler, l'informa la guitariste.

– Me parler ?

– Oui, c'est… c'est au sujet de la choré.

– Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

– Non, non », répondit évasivement sa camarade.

Un peu ennuyée, Fumie regarda son amie s'éloigner et se rendit dans la salle de répétitions. Le « plus grand chorégraphe du Japon » lui apprit qu'il avait changé d'avis et que ce n'était plus Mao mais elle qui aurait le premier – et plus périlleux – rôle lors de la troisième et dernière séquence de danse du jeu. L'artiste avait eu une révélation et il n'y avait aucune discussion possible. La boule à l'estomac, elle rejoignit les autres.

Pour tous les candidats, les lundis étaient devenus synonymes de terreur, tout comme lors des leçons, en classe, où le professeur sadique interrogeait les élèves au hasard. Fumie avait cru y échapper mais en fin de compte c'était elle la malchanceuse.

Le salon était vide mais elle croisa Yukari, Miki et Shûichi qui descendaient en courant du premier étage, en maillot de bain, et bondirent presque de concert dans l'eau délicieusement chaude de la piscine. Mao et Hiroshi descendirent peu après, eux aussi en tenue de bain.

« Va te changer, Fumie, on va faire un volley dans la piscine.

– Et moi j'arbitre », précisa Nana.

Il faisait nuit mais les lumières autour du bassin éclairaient suffisamment pour que les joueurs – et les spectateurs – puissent y voir quelque chose.

Fumie les rejoignit et deux équipes se constituèrent : Shûichi, Fumie et Mao contre Hiroshi, Yukari et Miki.

De sa petite chambre silencieuse, Suguru suivait la partie très animée de volley dans la piscine. À la fin du match, les filles assaillirent les garçons pour les « noyer » en riant aux éclats.

Les six baigneurs poursuivirent leurs jeux aquatiques de manière plus calme et rentrèrent se coucher aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Fatigués, ils s'endormirent d'une traite.

Finalement, il ne manquait pas tant que ça à ses collègues.

**JOUR 45**

« Il paraît que ça se passe bien, vos répèt'. Le hamster n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te manquer. Ton copain par contre, on dirait qu'il a un pet de coincé », dit Nana à Shûichi alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux seuls au salon, un peu avant de déjeuner.

Shûichi ne répondit pas à cette remarque et l'autre poursuivit :

« Vous n'étiez que tous les deux au début, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Je te comprends. Si un jour une fille quitte le groupe, je ne veux pas de remplaçante. Ça casserait la magie. »

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce et, depuis quelques jours, Nana profitait de ces instants pour déverser son venin dans l'oreille de son homologue qui, peu à peu, se laissait séduire. Les Bad Luck avaient-ils vraiment besoin de Suguru ? Ne s'en sortaient-ils pas bien, juste Hiro et lui ? Le claviériste ne les avait-il pas abandonnés dans la dernière ligne droite ?

De cette idée, le chanteur finit par s'ouvrir à son meilleur ami, le soir, une fois couchés. Manque de chance, de Kyôto, Suguru suivait la conversation. Depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le manège de Ito et sentait le vent tourner.

« Hiro-chan, tu dors ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Hiro-chan, tu te rappelles comment c'était avant ? Juste toi et moi.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Fujisaki nous a laissés et… on s'en sort bien, non ?

– Pas aussi bien que s'il était là, répondit le guitariste, atone.

– Je trouve pas, moi. Hiro, si on reprenait juste nous deux ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa brutalement et dévisagea son ami avec indignation.

« Tu es malade ! Qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ?

– Personne ! Tu me crois incapable de penser tout seul ?

– Non… Excuse-moi. Mais… avec Fujisaki, nous sommes très bons et… il fait partie de la famille maintenant, non ?

– Tu sais, il ne m'aime pas. Ça crée une mauvaise ambiance. Alors que toi et moi, c'était juste magique. »

Un peu abattu, Hiroshi se recoucha, sans rien dire. Un mot de plus et il aurait éclaté en sanglots. Dans l'obscurité, on ne voyait pas ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Suguru fut bouleversé par le silence et les maigres protestations de son petit ami. Lui aussi partageait donc, cet avis en fin de compte ? Le cœur brisé, il éteignit son portable, et remua ces pensées de longues minutes avant de trouver le sommeil.

**JOUR 46**

« Niwatori ? C'est moi, ça va ?

– Hiyoko-chan ! Comment tu vas, toi ?

– Pas très bien. Tu… Shûichi veut qu'on redevienne deux.

– Ton frère me l'a dit.

– On ne peut pas redevenir deux, tu comprends ?

– Hiyoko-chan, je t'aime et… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

La voix pleine de sollicitude de sa mère était réconfortante, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'aider dans sa situation. Le jeune homme en fut néanmoins touché

« Non, je voulais juste te dire ça. Et toi ça va ? Les vacances se passent bien ? »

À défaut de parler de ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur, puisque cela lui était impossible, Hiroshi changea résolument de sujet.

« Oui, nous allons partir quelques jours en Hokkaido avant que tu sortes. Ta chatte a encore fait des siennes. Elle a grignoté toutes les chaussures de ton frère.

– Je dois te laisser. I love you ! »

Il raccrocha le combiné et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dos à la caméra. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et demeura un moment immobile, combattant de douloureux sanglots.

La porte s'ouvrit et Fumie vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Hiro ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, répondit faiblement le guitariste.

– Hiro… C'est… Ni-chan ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Alors, le jeune homme libéra ses sanglots. À cause de ses insomnies persistantes, il ne pouvait plus retenir ce trop plein de secrets, et maintenant voilà que Shûichi ne voulait plus de Suguru dans le groupe !

« Hiro, je venais te rendre le carnet de Fujisaki. Le carnet bleu. Celui que tu cherches depuis lundi.

– Tu… Tu l'as lu ? s'enquit le garçon en reniflant.

– Oui. Je _sais_ pour… le single. Heureusement pour vous que nous ne jouons pas dans le même registre. »

Elle savait aussi – et surtout – pour « Ni-chan ».

« En fait, poursuivit-elle, je le sais depuis deux semaines. Mais j'en ai parlé à personne et donc, je vais te faire du chantage. Retrouve ton sourire ou je livre votre single aux filles. »

Un faible sourire échappa au jeune homme. Pour une fois, on s'occupait de lui.

« On va s'en griller une ? » proposa la claviériste.

Nakano acquiesça. Il sécha ses larmes et sortit fumer.

C'était le vendredi et Suguru leur ferait sûrement la surprise de revenir lors du prime du lendemain.

_À suivre… _


	25. Chapter 25

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

**JOUR 47 – SOIR DU SEPTIÈME PRIME**

Complètement démoralisé, Suguru s'allongea dans son lit et éteignit la lumière. Il avait l'impression d'avoir au fond de la gorge une boule énorme qui l'étouffait. Jamais il n'aurait dû regarder le prime. « _Bienheureux les ignorants »_ disait un adage connu, et c'était bien vrai. Il avait l'amer sentiment d'avoir perdu les dernières illusions qui lui restaient.

_Deux heures et demie plus tôt_

« Grand frère ! Viens vite, ça va commencer ! »

Alors que le générique de _Pop Academy_ défilait à l'écran, en un flot d'images percutantes et de musique martelée, les sentiments du jeune musicien étaient mitigés. Il avait toujours été contre le principe de l'émission, il avait détesté chaque seconde de ces primes ridicules ; et maintenant que, pour la première fois, il n'y prenait pas part, il souhaitait y être. Il faisait partie de Bad Luck, quoi qu'ait pu en dire Shindô, et sa place était avec ses camarades, et surtout aux côtés d'Hiroshi.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! s'exclama Manami, habillée ce soir-là d'un cache-cœur lilas _très _échancré et d'une jupe en lamé gris. Bienvenue sur le direct de _Pop Academy_ pour une nouvelle soirée D'EXCEPTION ! »

C'était étrange d'assister à ce spectacle de l'extérieur. Les Bloody Jezabel, toutes de fuchsia vêtues, firent leur entrée sur le plateau, suivies quelques instants plus tard par Shûichi et Hiroshi

– les Bad Luck d'origine.

« Bonsoir les garçons ! Vous allez bien ? Suguru ne vous manque pas trop ? les accueillit l'animatrice.

– Pour tout dire, ça nous a fait des vacances, répondit Shûichi. Au moins, il n'était pas là pour faire des réflexions. »

Suguru serra les poings. Ça commençait fort.

« À moi, il m'a manqué, intervint Hiroshi. Fujisaki fait partie de Bad Luck, et si c'est vrai que ce ne sont pas ses remarques que j'apprécie le plus chez lui… Il a tout un tas de qualités sans lesquelles nous n'aurions pas pu aller aussi loin. »

_En fin de compte, il est plus sensé que je ne le pensais_, songea madame Fujisaki, qui assistait elle aussi, par habitude, au prime du samedi. Jusque là, Hiroshi lui avait fait l'effet d'un jeune homme désinvolte, pas toujours réfléchi et consommateur occasionnel de substances illicites de surcroît, doté qui plus était d'une assez mauvaise influence sur son fils. Au moins, contrairement à cet insupportable Shindô, reconnaissait-il l'importance du rôle de Suguru dans le groupe.

_Monsieur Nakano…_

Il voulait y être. En cet instant, peu importaient les chorégraphies grotesques et les défis humiliants, sa place était aux côtés des autres. Il ne se ressentait plus de son entorse, il aurait dû refaire son sac et repartir pour la Maison de l'Enfer.

« Justement, comment s'est passée cette semaine sans Fujisaki ? La réponse en images ! »

Le petit montage qui défila à l'écran n'avait clairement pas été fait en faveur de Suguru : on y voyait Shûichi et Hiroshi répéter dans le studio, l'enthousiasme du premier, la satisfaction du second, les remarques de Nana ; la séquence se concluait par un « Finalement, ça marche mieux avec les Bad Luck du début ! » lancé par Shûichi d'une voix triomphale au sortir de l'ultime répétition.

Suguru demeura muet tout au long du mini-film. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne reflétait pas la réalité de tout ce qui avait pu se dire, il avait fréquemment suivi _Pop Academy _sur Internet, et bien que là aussi tout n'ait pas été montré, les avis sur son absence étaient beaucoup plus nuancés. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieux ; la production estimait donc qu'il n'avait plus sa place au sein des Bad Luck ? De qui émanait cette décision ? Tôma ?

Hiroshi, quant à lui, bouillait de colère, bien qu'il n'en ait rien laissé paraître. Le montage le montrait totalement rallié à l'opinion de Shûichi – qui n'était d'ailleurs pas aussi radicale – et presque heureux du départ de son petit ami.

« Hé bien ! À peine notre petit Suguru a-t-il le dos tourné qu'on l'enterre ! commenta Manami histoire de bien enfoncer le clou. Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit chou ! On t'aime tous et tu nous manques, même si c'est vrai que c'est reposant de ne plus t'entendre râler sans arrêt ! »

_Toujours aussi conne, cette pauvre fille_, ragea le claviériste sans rien perdre de son impassibilité.

« Sans plus attendre, nous accueillons sur le plateau ces jeunes garçons beaux et dynamiques qui nous ont toutes fait chavirer il y a quelques semaines et qui repartent lundi pour l'Europe, les KYÔTO MOTEL ! »

Des cris mêlés de piaillements suraigus s'élevèrent dans le public, et les quatre jeunes artistes s'élancèrent avec fougue sur la scène.

« Y'a pas à dire, ils sont vraiment mignons », se pâma Maiko d'une voix émue, elle aussi sous le charme androgyne des garçons venus d'Autriche et de leurs rythmes endiablés.

« Plus personne veut venir à leur prime qu'ils réinvitent les mêmes ? gloussa Mizuki, de Sun-Sky.

– Cela dit, c'est pas les pires. J'aime bien ce qu'ils font, moi. Mais ils devraient vraiment songer à changer de coiffure ! » rit sa camarade.

La soirée, animée, vit défiler à une cadence effrénée artistes débutants et confirmés, nymphettes ingénues et vieux routards rompus depuis longtemps à ce genre d'exercice. Juste avant la pause publicitaire, Manami annonça tout à coup un « petit changement de programme. »

« Nous n'allons pas enchaîner avec la _battle_ entre Bad Luck et les Bloody Jezabel, mais avec la chorégraphie que nous a concocté Maître Ochiai ! Pour ce dernier tableau, et malgré l'absence de Suguru, il a créé quelque chose de grandiose ! »

Dans le salon de sa maison de Kyôto, Suguru frissonna de terreur. Rien n'était jamais montré des répétitions de danse, que ce soit sur le net ou lors des quotidiennes. Et après Shûichi et lui, il se demandait quel infortuné avait eu le douteux privilège d'être choisi pour « interpréter » le rôle principal. Hiroshi, peut-être, vu que le « plus grand chorégraphe du Japon » paraissait faire une fixation sur les Bad Luck ?

« Hé bien, Suguru ? Que penses-tu de ce… spectacle ? lui demanda sa mère, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

– Heu… Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point lamentable.

– C'est une bonne chose que tu te sois fait mal, en définitive. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point il m'était pénible de te voir ridiculisé, jour après jour ! Ce monsieur K est un monstre. À ce propos, j'espère que tu avais compris que ce n'était pas_ moi_ qui avais fourni toutes les photos qui ont été projetées samedi dernier !

– Ah, ces photos… Je… j'avoue que j'ai été très surpris en les voyant, avoua Suguru, le rouge aux joues, affreusement gêné à l'idée qu'une bonne partie des téléspectateurs japonais ait pu admirer ces clichés rien moins que glorieux. C'est K qui est venu les chercher ici ?

– Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas. À l'heure qu'il est, il a certainement reçu l'expression de mes sentiments au regard de cette histoire. »

Le garçon n'osa pas demander davantage d'explications. Tout comme Tôma, sa mère n'aimait pas que l'on joue au plus fin avec elle.

« Retour au direct avec ce moment que vous attendez tous et que vous appréciez tout particulièrement, la chorégraphie ! claironna Manami qui sautillait presque sur place. Et ce soir encore, ils vont vous étonner ! »

« Ouais, tu parles… » maugréa Suguru au souvenir des commentaires plus que désobligeants des internautes concernant leurs prestations passées, sans parler de la chronique assassine du sieur Maekawa.

Un arrangement électro du _Boléro_ de Ravel retentit et Shûichi et Hiroshi, revêtus de combinaisons jaune fluo semblables à des tenues d'agents de la voirie, avancèrent de front jusqu'au centre de la scène, où se trouvait un imposant cube noir. Après quelques pas d'une danse inspirée d'assez loin par le hip-hop, ils bondirent à saute-mouton par dessus le cube puis revinrent s'asseoir dessus, dans une posture rappelant curieusement celle du _Penseur_ de Rodin.

« Attention, avec une entrée en matière comme ça, la suite s'annonce grandiose ! s'esclaffa Mizuki. Dommage que le petit hamster ne soit pas là ! »

Les filles arrivèrent à leur tour, Mao et Nana par la gauche, Yukari et Miki par la droite. Fumie, elle, descendit la volée de marches placée au centre et, tout en dansant, vint se positionner devant le cube sur lequel étaient toujours assis Shûichi et Hiroshi.

Chacune des Jezabel portait une combinaison moulante blanc pur panachée d'arabesques en imitation serpent, et leurs chevelures étaient séparées en deux couettes rigides ornées de rubans jaunes, à l'exception de Miki dont les cheveux, plus longs que ceux de ses camarades, étaient relevés de part et d'autre de la tête en deux grosses coques qui la faisaient ressembler à Minnie Mouse.

« Oooh, c'est artistique ! pouffa Yui. Pourquoi ils ont pas fait la même chose avec Nakano ? »

Suguru sentit un élan de colère le parcourir. Kenji Ochiai était un monstre qui, chaque samedi, offrait une malheureuse victime en sacrifice au Kami du Ridicule, et ce soir-là, c'est Miki qu'il avait désignée.

Shûichi et Hiroshi se mirent debout à l'arrivée des filles et entamèrent avec elles un petit ballet rapide tout en tournant autour du cube sur lequel Fumie finit par se jucher. Il commença alors à s'élever lentement, et tandis que ses camarades semblaient chasser

les mouches en moulinant des bras, elle se trémoussa – d'une manière plus empruntée que sexy – en balançant les hanches. Ensuite, les danseurs courbèrent le dos devant elle et la claviériste descendit maladroitement de la plateforme à l'aide de cet escalier improvisé.

Le tableau s'acheva sur ce qui semblait être une poursuite autour du cube, puis Fumie bondit à nouveau sur la plateforme, qui était redescendue, et dans un tourbillon de fumée blanche et d'effets pyrotechniques appuyés, tous les autres s'abattirent à genoux autour d'elle.

Kenji Ochiai se leva en applaudissant, les yeux humides de larmes, et sous les vivats du public en délire les candidats se hâtèrent de retourner en coulisse afin de se changer.

« Fantastique ! C'était fantastique ! s'époumonait Manami. Sans plus attendre, place à la nouvelle petite reine de la scène pop, j'ai nommé Mayumi Kirigoe ! »

La suite de la soirée parut un peu terne après pareil spectacle, mais arriva bien vite pour les Jezabel le moment de chanter. Toutefois, leur interprétation de _Breakthrough_ fut très moyenne, et il apparut nettement que les répétitions des filles avaient été perturbées par le problème de santé de Nana, qui se trompa même à deux reprises dans les paroles. Au final, elles obtinrent un maigre 10,7 que Suguru qualifia néanmoins de généreux.

« Ils ont toujours été plus indulgents avec elles qu'avec nous, fit-il constater à sa mère, qui revenait après avoir couché Ritsu.

– Oui, j'avais remarqué aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que ton cousin a derrière la tête en faisant cela. »

Mais c'était à présent au tour des Bad Luck de chanter, et le jeune garçon éprouva un violent pincement au cœur en voyant Shûichi prendre place derrière le synthétiseur. Le chanteur se pencha vers le micro et déclara :

« Avant de commencer, je voudrais adresser un petit message à quelqu'un. »

Hiroshi lui adressa un coup d'œil étonné mais garda le silence. Se pouvait-il… ?

« Juste quelques mots d'encouragement, poursuivit Shûichi, pour lui dire que je pense à lui même s'il n'est pas là ce soir. »

_Monsieur Shindô…_ songea Suguru, ému.

« YUKI ! Patience ! Plus qu'une semaine et nous serons réunis ! JE T'AIME ! Cette chanson est pour toi ! »

Et il attaqua avec fougue l'intro de _Heart of darkness_. Galvanisé par la perspective de se retrouver bientôt entre les bras de son bien-aimé, il porta à lui tout seul la chanson sur ses épaules et décrocha une excellente moyenne de 15,3.

« Ça fait du bien de voir une telle énergie ! approuva Bunko Egawa. Dommage qu'il ait fallu attendre la fin du jeu pour cela. »

Dissimulant soigneusement sa déception et son irritation, Hiroshi revint prendre place à côté de Manami. Shûichi lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira contre lui, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« On a fait fort ce soir ! C'était vraiment génial de jouer rien que nous deux, comme avant ! J'ai pas trop perdu au synthé, en fin de compte !

– Oui, tu t'es bien débrouillé, mais…

– Les Bad Luck remportent donc la victoire ce soir ! les interrompit Manami. En fin de compte, vous vous êtes encore mieux débrouillés que quand Suguru est là ! Vous devriez peut-être envisager de le licencier ? »

Le public se mit à rire mais Suguru, lui, ne rit pas. Le visage orageux il crispa les poings sur ses genoux, attendant la réponse – quelle qu'elle puisse être.

« Oui, je crois qu'on va y réfléchir sérieusement, répondit Shûichi sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tout à son bonheur d'en avoir bientôt terminé.

– C'est sur ces mots que nous rendons l'antenne. Bonne soirée à toutes et à tous, et à la semaine prochaine pour un dernier prime de FOLIE ! »

« S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qu'il faudrait licencier de ce groupe, c'est bien cet âne bâté de Shindô, déclara madame Fujisaki d'un ton agacé en éteignant le téléviseur.

– Je vais me coucher », répondit Suguru d'une voix atone. Passe encore les déclarations de Shûichi – venant de cet individu, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais Hiroshi n'avait rien dit, ou presque. Tout au long de la semaine, il n'avait pas non plus véritablement protesté. À croire qu'en fin de compte… il était plutôt content de son absence.

Et quoi de plus normal, à la réflexion ? Cet enfermement forcé avait eu tôt fait de faire ressortir les pires travers de chacun des résidents, filles comme garçons. Lui-même s'y était révélé jaloux, possessif, rancunier et irritable. Pas étonnant, dans ce cas, que les autres soient soulagés par son absence. Seule Miki avait l'air de sincèrement regretter son départ.

Dans ces conditions, n'était-ce pas sa place même au sein du groupe qui était remise en question ?

Malheureux au possible, il mit longtemps à s'endormir.

XXXXXXXXX

L'atmosphère était pesante dans le car qui reconduisait les colocataires à la maison.

Rendue furieuse par sa défaite, et plus encore par la mauvaise note récoltée, Nana s'était murée dans un silence lourd et hostile. Mao, quant à elle, semblait profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Hiroshi ne disait rien non plus, songeur en apparence, mais le cœur affreusement blessé.

Suguru n'était pas venu. Il avait cru jusqu'au bout que le jeune claviériste viendrait les rejoindre au cours du prime, même sans y participer, et rentrerait avec eux à la maison. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la fin du jeu… cela signifiait-il que le garçon n'avait pas l'intention de revenir ? Qu'avait-il vu de toute cette semaine, si même il avait regardé l'émission ?

Miki semblait elle aussi quelque peu morose. Peut-être avait-elle aussi espéré la venue surprise de Suguru au cours du prime ? Elle ne cessait de soupirer, le regard perdu de l'autre côté de la vitre du minibus.

Seul Shûichi était de bonne humeur, tout entier focalisé sur ses retrouvailles prochaines avec le romancier de son cœur. Rien à présent n'avait plus d'importance en dehors de ces sept jours qui le séparaient encore de son amant.

Hiroshi soupira et accrocha du regard les lumières fugitives qui défilaient le long de la route. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation ; il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose.

_À suivre… _


	26. Chapter 26

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

Fumie quitta sa place auprès de Yukari et vint s'installer aux côtés d'Hiroshi. Avoir une discussion avec lui n'allait pas être évident, avec les omniprésentes caméras qui épiaient leurs moindres mouvements et paroles. Un petit cahot du minivan la projeta légèrement contre le guitariste.

« Tu tentes ta chance, Yamaguchi ? plaisanta celui-ci en la rattrapant.

– Ça se pourrait. »

Puis la jeune fille redevint sérieuse. Ils avaient longuement discuté en fumant entre chaque répétition, au cours de la journée, et Hiroshi lui avait tout raconté. Comment Suguru et lui étaient sortis ensemble, depuis quand et surtout les aléas dans leur relation depuis le début du jeu. C'était étrange de voir un garçon si séduisant et si sûr de lui douter de l'avenir et craindre de se faire quitter.

« Tu devrais lui en parler, de tout ça, lui avait conseillé Fumie. En te voyant on ne s'imagine pas une seconde que tu es tourmenté. Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyiez toujours aussi compliqués, vous les mecs ? Sérieux, avec les filles, je m'en sors mieux ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je les préfère. »

Nakano l'avait regardée avec étonnement.

« Quoi ? Je suis bi moi aussi, avait-elle dit avec désinvolture. Mais j'ai une préférence pour les filles. Je… j'ai une copine en fait et… elle me manque.

– Vous… vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

– Pas vraiment. Avant le jeu, on sortait ensemble depuis deux semaines et demi. Là… ça complique tout mais j'ai hâte de la retrouver. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Il faut faire quelque chose alors on va lancer l'opération « Hamster doit revenir ».

– À propos… Pourquoi as-tu mis de la gelée dans son lit ? »

Fumie avait écrasé sa cigarette et enlacé le garçon.

« Pour que tu te frottes contre son corps de rêve… avait-elle ronronné avec un clin d'œil. Et tu ne t'en es pas privé, j'espère ?

– Bien sûr que non. Merci, gentille Fu-chan », avait-il répondu en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. Puis ils étaient retournés sur le plateau, la mort dans l'âme, pour reprendre les répétitions de la chorégraphie.

Fumie enlaça Hiroshi et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Opération : Hamster doit revenir. » Le garçon pouffa légèrement et serra la claviériste contre lui sous le regard un peu étonné de Yukari qui se demanda ce que son amie avait de plus qu'elle. Puis elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa rêverie.

**JOUR 48**

Quand Suguru alluma son ordinateur, la maisonnée était vide. Tout le monde dormait encore, las des acrobaties de la veille.

En attendant que la maison s'anime, il surfa un peu sur le site et cliqua sur la chronique hebdomadaire du cinglant Kaoru Maekawa, dont il avait découvert depuis peu l'existence. Le claviériste l'aurait adorée s'il n'avait pas été lui aussi une des cibles de la plume féroce du chroniqueur, dont les papiers disséquaient chaque prime avec esprit et dérision.

« _POP ACADEMY : ÇA SENT LA FIN !_

_par Kaoru Maekawa_

_Faut-il le déplorer ? Ou au contraire s'en réjouir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette merveille conceptuelle qu'est Pop Academy touche lentement mais sûrement à sa fin. Et cela commence à se sentir ; la prod. peine tant à trouver des idées neuves qu'elle en a été réduite hier à réinviter les Kyôto Motel, bouillant jeune groupe autrichien qui, à défaut de briller par sa virtuosité musicale, sait à merveille enflammer le public. Ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal._

_Parce que, force est de le reconnaître, je me suis copieusement ennuyé hier soir, en dépit des vaillants efforts de la plantureuse Manami qui a une nouvelle fois fait étalage de ses plus remarquables atouts, et je ne parle pas là de son talent ou de ses connaissances. _

_Tout cela pour dire qu'une affiche variée – et non avariée, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ; encore que je me serais volontiers passé des déhanchés de la pauvre Masuko Wakakusa, qui n'a manifestement plus l'âge pour ce genre d'exercices – ne fait pas forcément un spectacle de qualité ! […] »_

Ce qui faisait enrager Fujisaki, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tort. Comme si l'humiliation télévisuelle ne suffisait pas, il en rajoutait une couche, mais une couche _justifiée. _

_« Passé donc cet immense moment de télévision (Miki, je sais que je me répète mais j'ai adoré ta coiffure), et après quelques invités aux exhibitions parfaitement calibrées pour ce type d'émission, place à la fameuse battle._

_Comme c'en est donc devenu l'habitude, les Bloody Jezabel passent les premières. À nouveau déguisées en bonbons à la fraise, (Miki ! Où sont passés tes macarons ?) mais très moyennement inspirées, les filles nous gratifient d'une chanson molle émaillée d'erreurs. Nana se ressent visiblement toujours de son otite ; mais même sans cela, force est de constater qu'il est temps pour elle – et pour nous – que le jeu se termine._

_Après cette performance très moyenne, et très généreusement notée par le jury de professionnels, un boulevard semble s'ouvrir devant les Bad Luck. Je dis bien semble, car persiste encore et toujours l'inconnue Shindô, capable du meilleur comme du pire, (et surtout du pire en ce moment) ainsi que l'absence de taille (manière de parler) de Fujisaki au clavier._

_Tout le monde a encore en mémoire la chute spectaculaire, heureusement sans gravité, du petit hamster. Il s'en ressent encore, ou a décidé de mettre à exécution ses menaces répétées d'abandonner la partie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas là ce soir, et si Nakano paraît le regretter, Shindô, lui, a l'air de tout à fait s'accommoder de la situation._

_L'impression se confirme dès le début de la chanson. Assumant sans complexe la double casquette de chanteur et de claviériste, Shindô attaque bille en tête Heart of darkness, et si son jeu est assez brouillon et manque de rigueur technique, son interprétation est bouillonnante et beaucoup moins froide que celles que délivre habituellement Fujisaki. La perspective de quitter bientôt le jeu y est certainement pour beaucoup, mais il faut reconnaître que, hier soir, Shindô a véritablement prouvé que le cœur et l'âme de Bad Luck c'est bien lui, et que, quand il le veut, il peut faire de bonnes choses._

_Suite et (en) fin samedi prochain !_

Agacé, Suguru referma son ordinateur et descendit prendre son café, seul.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'avantage du samedi soir, c'est qu'ils étaient tous lessivés en rentrant à la maison. Ainsi, Hiroshi n'eut eu aucun mal à s'endormir, contrairement aux nuits précédentes. Il fit même une grasse matinée bien méritée et fut le dernier à se lever.

« Ça y est ! Nakano est parmi nous ! annonça Yukari en sautillant autour de lui. Bonjour, Hiro-chou ! le salua-t-elle avec enthousiasme, suivie par ses amies et Shûichi.

– Ton café est prêt, dit Mao en lui offrant une tasse pleine.

– Pourquoi tant d'égards ? demanda le garçon, suspicieux.

– En fait, nous mourrons de faim et nous t'attendions pour que tu prépares le déjeuner, expliqua Fumie.

– Mais je viens à peine de me lever !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on a avancé un peu la préparation. Termine ton café et aux fourneaux ! »

Un peu ronchon, le garçon s'exécuta tout de même et ils prirent leur déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Puis, l'après-midi étant radieuse, ils refirent un volley dans la piscine. C'était le dernier week-end qu'ils passaient ici et ils comptaient en profiter car, contrairement à toutes les attentes, des liens s'étaient tissés entre les protagonistes du jeu.

Ce n'est que vers le soir que les sept colocataires redevinrent studieux et sérieux. Ils regagnèrent la maison et des petits groupes se formèrent dans le salon : Shûichi et Nana ; Miki et Fumie Mao, Yukari et Hiroshi. Tous semblaient comploter, discutant à voix basse, et Suguru, de l'autre côté de l'écran, se demandait ce qui se tramait. Ils paraissaient commenter quelque chose, écrivant occasionnellement sur des feuilles que les caméras ne montraient jamais de près. Au bout d'un moment, Fumie se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer du thé, et en attendant que l'eau soit chaude, elle se rendit au confessionnal.

Intrigué, Suguru cliqua aussitôt sur le confessionnal – sur le net, il suffisait de cliquer sur une pièce pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait, une fenêtre s'ouvrant alors dans la page principale du site. La jeune claviériste se tenait face à l'écran, le visage neutre.

« Hiroshi est un garçon paradoxal. Il a ce côté solaire qui attire les gens et rend les autres jaloux, et en même temps, c'est une éponge. Il absorbe les peines de tout le monde mais parle très peu de lui. En plus, il se sent obligé d'être toujours de bonne humeur et ne dit jamais rien sur lui. En ce moment, il souffre d'insomnie, c'est parce qu'il a peur de l'avenir, de sa relation avec Ni-chan. C'est assez complexe comme histoire mais il m'a tout expliqué. Il n'ose pas le lui dire mais Ni-chan lui manque. Bien sûr, on a tous plus ou moins quelqu'un qui nous manque mais… son histoire est singulière. Ni-chan si tu m'entends, Hiro n'en peut plus de ton absence. Il t'aime alors… attends-le. Il a un peu embrassé tout le monde mais c'est un benêt ou tout simplement un mec. Normal qu'il n'ait aucun doigté. Bon, la bouilloire doit être prête ! Bisous à ma patate ! »

Ce n'était pas à elle de dire ça, mais elle avait vu Hiroshi lorgner le confessionnal toute la journée sans oser y entrer. Suguru aussi avait remarqué son petit manège et il en comprenait enfin le sens.

Vers 19 heures, Voix-off interrompit les résidents.

« Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, surtout les filles, car l'heure d'annoncer le gage est arrivée ! Mesdemoiselles, une d'entre vous va devoir nager six longueurs de piscine en une minute. Heure du gage : demain à 19 heures. Bonne soirée à tous ! »

Les Jezabel s'affolèrent un peu.

« Moi je suis malade, se réjouit Nana.

– Moi… j'ai mes règles, mentit Mao pour se décharger de la tâche.

– Ah, moi j'ai été ridicule samedi soir alors ça se décidera entre Miki et Yukari », déclara calmement Fumie.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.

« Yukari est plus sportive que moi ! s'écria aussitôt Miki, qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se charger du gage.

– Oh, pourquoi moi ?

– Elle n'a pas tort, cela dit. Tu es la plus sportive d'entre nous, approuva Mao.

– OK mais… si je rate, je ne veux aucun reproche. Je ne peux pas faire un strip-tease à la place ? J'assurerais grave !

– Ça on n'en doute pas, se moqua Nana.

– Toi, si tu n'es pas contente, vas-y toi-même !

– Je suis malade.

– Gnagnagna !

– On passe à table ? » suggéra Shûichi afin de noyer le poisson. Le reste de la soirée s'écoula paisiblement et tout le monde s'endormit très vite, à l'exception Hiroshi qui remuait encore et encore dans son lit.

Il finit par se lever et sortit se reposer sur le hamac, dans le jardin. Une brise tiède soufflait par intermittence et il alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma rêveusement, tout en se remémorant son premier baiser avec Suguru. Dire que cette histoire avait commencé de façon si innocente ! Il se souvenait des regards que Suguru lui jetait à la dérobée, cet air embarrassé qu'il avait lorsque Nakano flirtait avec lui pour le taquiner. Oh, Hiro avait tout de suite su qu'il avait harponné son jeune collègue mais il n'avait pas poussé plus loin. Un soir pourtant, il avait joué le jeu du flirt et lui avait proposé un café après le travail. Puis un autre, quelques jours plus tard et le café avait fini par devenir une habitude grâce à laquelle ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'apprécier. Ensuite, le guitariste avait commencé à inviter Suguru chez lui et lui avait « cuisiné » des plats, en réalité tous commandés chez le traiteur, mais à ce moment-là, il se souciait peu de mentir ou pas. Puis il y avait eu leur premier baiser. Timide et maladroit. Un peu sucré aussi. Ils avaient dîné ensemble dehors et avaient pris un dessert à emporter. La nuit était belle et tiède, ils l'avaient dégusté dans un jardin d'enfants non loin de l'appartement du claviériste. Hiroshi s'était penché pour ôter le chocolat resté à la commissure des lèvres de Suguru et, l'un se penchant un peu plus et l'autre se redressant, ils s'étaient embrassés. Quelque chose avait alors changé chez Nakano : il avait compris qu'il était inutile de se débattre, Fujisaki l'avait pris dans ses filets avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il repensa à ce baiser chocolaté, à la chaleur du corps de Suguru, à la peine de le regarder remonter chez lui sans y être invité alors qu'il crevait d'envie de prolonger cet étrange état. Les yeux sur les étoiles, il tira sur son joint et s'humecta les lèvres, à la recherche du plaisir perdu. Peut-être que s'il mangeait un carré de chocolat, il retrouverait la magie de ce moment et la saveur de son petit ami ?

Il finit par s'assoupir et se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'une averse soudaine. En rentrant, il fit un détour par le confessionnal où il resta un long moment sans rien dire, à ne pas répondre aux questions de la régie. Enfin il se décida.

« Ni-chan, je t'aime et tu me manques mais ce soir j'ai encore le goût du chocolat de notre premier baiser sur les lèvres et ça suffit à me réconforter. Bonne nuit. »

Il se releva et retourna se glisser dans son lit, espérant que sa déclaration passerait sur Internet.

**JOUR 49 – HUITIÈME SEMAINE**

Cette semaine était particulière. C'était la dernière ligne droite et il n'était plus question de travailler une chanson du groupe adverse ; les sept concurrents préparaient leur single, avec un peu de fièvre. Hiroshi ne cessait de s'en prendre à Shûichi : s'il pouvait réécrire un morceau déjà existant, était-il en mesure de reprendre une composition commencée par Suguru et de la poursuivre ? Pouvaient-ils réécrire toute la partie musicale en une seule semaine ?

« Tu me fatigues, Hiro ! s'écria le chanteur en claquant la porte du studio à la fin de leur répétition. C'est pas moi qui ai voulu cette situation. Fujisaki nous a largués ! »

Miki et Mao, qui bavardaient non loin en prenant le soleil, se figèrent.

« Je crois que tu comprends enfin. Le responsable de cette situation, c'est Fujisaki. Il en avait soi-disant pour cinq jours et regarde, ça fait dix jours qu'il est absent ! On n'est sûrement plus assez bien pour lui. Nous on peut se ridiculiser et lui, il a le beau rôle avec sa blessure. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut plus compter sur lui. Moi, je te lâcherai jamais. Voilà pourquoi les Bad Luck à deux, c'est la vraie vérité. Parce que jamais tu me lâcheras et vice-versa. »

Le guitariste ne trouva rien à dire. Shûichi avait raison. Suguru les avait bel et bien quittés. Maussade, il suivit son ami sur la terrasse, où les filles avaient dressé la table.

Dans la même humeur, ils poursuivirent le travail sur leur single tout en attendant le retour des Jezabel pour l'exécution de leur gage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sur le site de _Pop Academy_, les rumeurs, des plus plausibles aux plus loufoques, allaient bon train sur le départ, ou plutôt le non-retour du claviériste. La plus populaire était qu'il avait quitté le groupe pour tenter une carrière en solo.

Suguru rageait. Ils étaient tous débiles et le temps était venu de le leur dire !

XXXXXXXXXX

La répétition achevée, Yukari monta se changer dans sa chambre et gagna la piscine dans son bikini orange et fuchsia, le paréo assorti noué autour de la taille.

« Tu vas vraiment nager avec ça ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Les bikinis c'est… pour attirer les pêcheurs, ronronna Hiroshi.

– Mais les maillots une pièce, c'est pour les gourdes, répondit la naïade en se glissant dans l'eau, prenant bien soin d'exposer ses courbes à l'œil de la caméra.

– Et toi tu es…

– … Une sirène bien sûr », répondit la bassiste avec un sourire aguicheur.

Takeshi donna le départ à 19 heures tapantes. Tous les colocataires s'étaient postés autour de la piscine pour encourager la nageuse à grand renfort de cris et d'exclamations, mais à mi-parcours elle sortit la tête de l'eau et glapit qu'elle avait perdu son haut.

« Hiro-chouuuu ! Mon haut ! Mon haut ! »

Amusé, le guitariste repêcha le haut du maillot du bain et l'agita en l'air avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? se moqua-t-il.

– Viens me le remettre !

– Tout le Japon a vu tes seins, Yukari, se moqua Nana.

– Je t'emmerde ! Je veux mon haut ! réclamait-elle.

– Ah, je sais. Tu ne connais pas la sensation d'être _habillée_ par un homme. Ils se barrent avant en principe, persifla sa camarade.

– Ouais mais moi ils ne me déshabillent pas dans le noir, pas comme Keisuke et toi, hein ? Un garçon intelligent ce Kei-kun, il ne veut pas faire de cauchemars… » rétorqua Yukari pour faire enrager la chanteuse.

Hiroshi se déshabilla et rejoignit, en sous-vêtements, la sirène dans le bassin.

« Pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ?

– Parce que tu l'as repêché. Si Fujisaki avait été là, c'est à lui que je l'aurais demandé. Lui au moins, il ne chercherait pas à me peloter pour me le remettre. »

La jeune fille laissa le guitariste lui passer le haut du maillot.

« C'est vrai, frigide et coincé comme il est ! plaisanta le garçon. Je me demande même s'il a déjà enlevé ou remis un soutien-gorge à une fille. Moi je peux le faire d'une main. »

_À suivre… _


	27. Chapter 27

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

« Comment ? Tu veux retourner là-bas ? »

Haruka Fujisaki considérait son fils avec un étonnement mêlé de perplexité aussi profond que s'il lui avait annoncé sa subite intention de renoncer à la musique pour aller se faire moine dans un temple au fin fond du Népal.

« Oui. On a commencé ensemble cette émission stupide, et je tiens à ce que nous finissions ensemble. J'avoue… j'avoue que j'ai eu envie de partir à plusieurs reprises, et ça ne m'amuse pas de… de passer pour un imbécile aux yeux des gens, mais nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne », expliqua Suguru. À la vérité, il aurait préféré ne pas y retourner mais les propos de Shûichi à son encontre – et les critiques des internautes sur sa défection – lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge. Il n'aimait pas passer pour un idiot, mais il n'était pas non plus un lâche. Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, et bien qu'il n'en ait pas grande envie, il se devait de retourner auprès de ses collègues – et d'Hiroshi. Et puis, une seule petite semaine, il n'allait pas en mourir, il avait passé le plus difficile !

« Tu as bien réfléchi, Suguru ? Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner tes amis, mais… cette _Pop Academy_ n'est qu'une parodie d'émission musicale, de plus Bad Luck est déjà célèbre et tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te faire connaître, fit remarquer sa mère.

– Ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis sorti du jeu par accident et pas parce que j'ai laissé tomber qui que ce soit. Je suis un professionnel, si messieurs Shindô et Nakano sont là-bas ma place est avec eux. »

Bien évidemment, madame Fujisaki ne connaissait de l'émission que ce qu'elle en avait vu lors des quotidiennes et des primes, et n'avait pas poussé ses investigations sur Internet. Elle ignorait donc tout de l'existence des forums, des sondages, et même de la chronique. Elle ne savait que peu de chose des persiflages de Nana et des insinuations de Shûichi concernant sa prétendue désertion. Et surtout, elle était loin de soupçonner la relation qu'entretenaient le claviériste et le guitariste de Bad Luck. Toutes choses qui justifiaient son étonnement devant la détermination de son aîné à vouloir retourner entre les murs de cet « asile d'aliénés ».

Cependant, il était tout à son honneur de vouloir revenir prêter main-forte au reste du groupe ; et cette réaction toute professionnelle ne pouvait qu'emporter son adhésion.

Et puis, il restait moins de sept jours. Une paille, en comparaison des sept semaines écoulées.

« Hé bien, j'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais. Pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré que tu ne repartes pas là-bas, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais dit à Tôma, mais… tu parais déterminé, donc je m'incline devant ta décision. Et puis, d'ici samedi, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'arriver grand-chose de préjudiciable, dit Haruka Fujisaki en inclinant la tête avec un petit sourire résigné. Quand repars-tu ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas consulté les horaires des trains et…

– Oh non, pas en train ! À ce que j'ai constaté, tout le monde ne parle que des participants à cette lamentable _Pop Academy_, tu te ferais repérer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ce monsieur K de venir te chercher. Après tout, il est payé pour ça.

– Mais il est sûrement à Tôkyô et… »

Sa mère avait déjà composé le numéro de Tôma.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru chargea son sac dans la malle de la voiture et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

« À bientôt, maman. Embrasse Ritsu de ma part.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Faites bonne route et conduisez prudemment, monsieur K ! »

Le grand manager renvoya un hochement de tête poli assorti d'un sourire un peu crispé à la petite femme, puis il prit place au volant de son véhicule et démarra – lentement – sitôt que Suguru se fut assis à ses côtés.

Il était près de 16 heures en cette après-midi de lundi, et le claviériste avait décidé, en accord avec son cousin, de tenir son retour à la maison secret et de faire son arrivée pile à l'heure du début de la quotidienne afin de surprendre ses camarades. Pour tout dire, le jeune garçon était plus qu'impatient de retrouver Hiroshi, même s'il n'avait pas toujours apprécié tout ce que celui-ci avait pu dire sur lui au cours de la semaine ; là encore, il tablait sur une explication en bonne et due forme pour mettre les choses à plat entre eux deux. Et puis, cette déclaration en forme de rappel de leur premier baiser l'avait remué jusqu'au fond du cœur.

À peine la voiture eut-elle tourné au coin de la rue que K écrasa l'accélérateur.

« Alors, Suguru, comme ça tu veux faire une surprise à tes petits copains, hein ? Je ne te savais pas aussi blagueur ! » déclara-t-il sans détacher les yeux de la route.

Le claviériste lui lança un coup d'œil mi-figue, mi-raisin puis se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Monsieur K… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos cheveux ? »

La longue mèche de cheveux blonds qui cascadait habituellement le long de l'épaule gauche du manager et, avec sa jumelle, lui encadrait le visage, avait disparu, raccourcie aux trois-quarts et curieusement roussie.

« Oh, ça ? Rien de grave, rien de grave ! Un petit accident à l'ouverture du courrier, jeudi dernier.

– Du courrier ? Mais comment ça ? s'enquit Suguru, sa curiosité aussitôt piquée.

– J'ai reçu une lettre si chargée d'émotion que j'en ai oublié ma cigarette et elle m'a brûlé les cheveux.

– Vous aussi vous recevez des lettres de fans, monsieur K ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bon, enfin, ça repoussera. N'en parlons plus ! »

Il se mit à rire – un rire un peu forcé de l'avis de Suguru qui n'osa cependant pas insister davantage. K, lui, repensa avec un léger frisson à l'explosion qui avait accompagné l'ouverture d'un petit colis qui lui était adressé, et à laquelle il n'avait échappé que grâce à ses réflexes bien rodés, sans parvenir toutefois à totalement éviter la langue de feu qui avait aussitôt enflammé une mèche de ses cheveux. Sakano, revenu de ses émotions, lui avait alors envoyé le contenu de sa tasse de thé – brûlant – en plein visage pour éteindre le sinistre, et le pire avait ainsi pu être évité.

Mais K savait à présent qu'il avait dangereusement sous-estimé son adversaire, et qu'il fallait toujours se méfier quand on avait affaire à un membre de la famille Seguchi – fût-il féminin.

Le voyage de Kyôto à Tôkyô fut rapide. K conduisait vite, et souvent au mépris le plus total du code de la route, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la maison peu avant que ne débute la quotidienne.

« Te voilà rendu, Suguru. Tes petits copains ne savent pas que tu vas revenir parmi eux, tu devrais mettre la radio pour savoir ce qui est en train de se passer.

– La radio ?

– Oui, tu ne savais pas ? Tous les soirs, et pendant les primes, la radio Sun-Sky commente en direct les événements, c'est très drôle, tu peux me croire !

– Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde », répondit Suguru, les dents serrées, en cherchant la fréquence de Sun-Sky sur l'autoradio. K roulait à présent au ralenti le long des rues, et quand l'adolescent trouva enfin la station de radio, la diffusion de _Pop Academy_ venait tout juste de débuter et chacun des membres du jury était invité à donner un pronostic pour le résultat de la finale. De sa voix sèche et nasale, Shizuka Kobayashi disait :

« Les Bloody Jezabel vont sans conteste gagner. Elles sont régulières dans leur travail et leurs deux échecs ont été dus à des problèmes de santé. Les Bad Luck… Eux ils sont irréguliers, et s'ils ont réussi jusque là c'est très certainement grâce à la relation de Shindô avec le romancier Eiri Yuki, le beau-frère de Tôma Seguchi, et au lien de parenté entre Fujisaki et Vous-savez-qui… »

_Sale vieille grue inepte…_ ragea Suguru en serrant les poings mais, déjà, Bunko Egawa enchaînait :

« Qui va gagner ? Je ne sais pas. C'est le public qui va choisir, non ? Je pense que les deux groupes ont du potentiel. Les filles sont régulières et travailleuses. Les garçons… ça va être difficile, ils ont perdu leur clavier et l'inconstance de Shindô peut les handicaper. »

Kenji Ochiai, lui, était d'un tout autre avis.

« Moi, jee voterai pour les Bad Luck ! Ils sont en constante proposition, relèvent toujours la tête même si, parfois, ils s'oublient dans leur intériorité en eux, mais quand ils se donnent, c'est GRANDIOSE ! »

Manami, enfin, prit la parole en gloussant sottement.

« Non, moi je vais pas voter, je présente l'émission (rire idiot). J'aime bien les filles parce qu'elles ont toutes les cinq un sacré caractère, surtout Nana. Mais j'ai un petit faible pour les garçons. En plus, les pauvres chéris, ils n'ont plus le petit hamster. Mais je crois en eux ! Ils sont pleins de ressources et c'est sans compter le joli tatouage de Hiro-chan qui leur portera sûrement bonheur ! »

Suguru, qui rageait en silence, blêmit soudain. Comment cette idiote était-elle au courant pour le tatouage ?

Déjà, sur Sun-Sky, les animateurs avaient pris le relais.

« Ooh, alors comme ça Hiro-chou a un tatouage ! Et il est où ? Sur les fesses ? lança Yui.

– Mais non ! On les a vues ses fesses, quand il va se doucher, et y'a rien, répondit Mizuki.

– Alors… alors ça veut peut-être dire qu'ils ont fait des galipettes ? J'espère qu'il s'est couvert, parce que Plindami c'est un peu Shinjuku à l'heure de pointe ! »

Suguru n'accordait plus aucune attention aux plaisanteries des deux animateurs, qui étaient partis dans un délire graveleux. Une douleur terrible lui étreignait le cœur, car il avait à présent la certitude qu'Hiroshi l'avait trompé. Et cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple baiser comme avec Yukari ; les choses étaient allées bien plus loin entre Manami et le guitariste, sinon comment aurait-elle pu connaître l'existence de l'unique tatouage du jeune homme ? Un petit chat stylisé, symbole de chance, juste dans le creux de l'aine ?

Et, dans un éclair, il sut d'où provenait cette odeur sucrée qu'Hiroshi avait emportée avec lui au retour du prime en ce fameux jour où ils avaient rompu.

_Il était vite allé se consoler…_ songea le garçon avec un chagrin mêlé de colère.

« Ah, Suguru, ils en sont au gage des filles, tu devrais y aller, annonça K, totalement inconscient du trouble violent dans lequel était plongé son passager.

– Oui, monsieur K. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Averti par téléphone, un membre de l'équipe technique vint chercher l'adolescent et l'introduisit à nouveau dans la maison où il avait passé de si mauvais moments, et où il risquait d'en passer encore d'assez peu agréables compte tenu de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne savait pas du tout en quoi concernait le gage des Jezabel, et pour tout dire il s'en souciait comme d'une guigne ; d'un pas mécanique, et suivant l'injonction du technicien, il se dirigea vers le jardin, dans lequel retentissaient des rires et des éclats de voix.

Il traversa le salon et déboucha dans le patio. Manifestement, le gage avait un rapport avec la piscine car les filles étaient rassemblées au bord, ainsi que Shûichi, cependant qu'Hiroshi, en sous-vêtements, barbotait en compagnie de Yukari à qui il était en train de rattacher le haut du bikini.

« … si Fujisaki avait été là, c'est à lui que je l'aurais demandé. Lui au moins, il ne chercherait pas à me peloter pour me le remettre.

– C'est vrai, frigide et coincé comme il est ! Je me demande même s'il a déjà enlevé ou remis un soutien-gorge à une fille. Moi je peux le faire d'une main. »

Le sang de Suguru ne fit qu'un tour. Trop, c'était trop. Il avança sur la terrasse, le visage impassible en dépit de la fureur qui l'habitait.

« Oh ! Mais c'est Fujisaki ! » s'écria Mao avec surprise. Tout aussi surpris, les autres se retournèrent vers le claviériste qui se dirigeait vers eux et alla se planter au bord de la piscine, juste devant Yukari et Hiroshi. Ce dernier, étonné mais ravi, se hissa aussitôt hors du bassin, le visage illuminé par un large sourire.

« Ah, Fujisaki ! Je n'y… »

Une violente gifle, née de la rage et de la jalousie conjuguées, lui coupa parole et souffle et le replongea derechef dans la piscine, sous le regard effaré des autres.

« Je ne suis ni frigide ni coincé, même s'il est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me jeter sur tout ce qui bouge, contrairement à certains ici », asséna Suguru d'une voix tranchante, arborant un sourire glacé dont Tôma aurait été fier.

« Bien, comme vous le voyez je suis de retour et je vais bien. Dites-moi, monsieur Shindô, où en sont les choses au niveau de notre composition ? »

Hiroshi émergea de l'eau en crachotant. Il n'avait rien vu arriver, et s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de la part de Suguru ce n'était certainement pas à pareille claque ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit, en plaisantant, qu'il était frigide ?

De l'autre côté du bassin, Fumie lui adressa un coup d'œil navré. L'opération « Hamster doit revenir » avait réussi… mais pas forcément de la manière qu'elle l'avait escompté.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jours qui suivirent le retour de Suguru furent particulièrement tendus pour les Bad Luck.

Ignorant tout des causes de la rancœur de son petit ami, Hiroshi n'avait pas accepté la gifle. Il avait été sincèrement heureux de le revoir, il avait voulu lui confier tant de choses par le biais du carnet bleu, mais ce geste plein de ressentiment avait tout arrêté. Les pages du cahier étaient restées vierges, et le jeune homme silencieux.

Shûichi, lui, s'était fait remonter les bretelles le soir même. Suguru avait fustigé ses paroles, arguant qu'il n'avait ni déserté ni abandonné Bad Luck, que s'il y avait quelqu'un d'inconstant dans le groupe c'était bien lui, Shûichi Shindô, et que s'il avait passé plus de temps à travailler et moins à pleurer sur Yuki, ils ne seraient pas en retard sur leur chanson.

Les répétitions se déroulaient donc dans un climat peu agréable et tous n'avaient plus envie que d'une chose : que la semaine prenne fin au plus vite.

Assez étonnamment, les moments de détente étaient ceux où tous les musiciens se retrouvaient, lors des repas ou des séances de répétition collective du soir. Si Miki accordait son soutien à Suguru, Fumie se partageait entre Hiroshi et Shûichi, avec une prédominance pour ce dernier qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, et réciproquement. Toujours discrète, Mao s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, et Yukari continuait à faire du charme au guitariste. Nana, fidèle à elle-même, distillait ses remarques désagréables sans faire de distinction, mais les autres en avaient pris l'habitude et ne réagissaient presque plus.

Oui, l'émission tirait à sa fin et cela se sentait bien.

« Il faudra que je te donne mon numéro de portable, Shû-chan. On se fera des virées en boîte une fois qu'on sera sortis de là ! déclarait justement Fumie, affairée à la préparation du repas du soir.

– Oui ! Et au moins on pourra dire et faire ce qu'on veut sans ces fichues caméras ! » approuva le chanteur en hochant la tête. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec un petit sourire puis, de concert, tirèrent la langue à l'objectif braqué sur eux.

Occupé à taper la suite de son roman sur son ordinateur portable tout en suivant d'une oreille les bavardages futiles de la quotidiennes, Eiri Yuki pressa la mauvaise touche et poussa un soupir irrité. Cette fille teinte en orange s'entendait un peu trop bien avec son bêta de chanteur, et il aimait de moins en moins ça. Oui, vivement que ce jeu stupide se termine… Il se leva et décrocha son téléphone.

L'émission s'acheva sur une bataille d'eau dans la cuisine entre filles et garçons. On entendait des cris et des rires en même temps que défilaient les crédits du générique, mais Midori Nakano n'était pas dupe : les choses n'allaient à nouveau plus entre Hiroshi et Suguru, et la tension entre eux était palpable ; cette gifle énorme avait surpris tout le monde, elle la première, et elle ne cessait de se demander depuis ce qui avait pu provoquer pareil geste de violence chez le petit claviériste, car même si la déclaration de son cadet avait été stupide et assez désagréable, elle ne pouvait être le seul élément déclencheur de l'attaque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, Hiroshi ne paraissait pas disposé à reconnaître ses torts ; c'est donc dans un climat particulièrement délétère que les Bad Luck firent leurs valises au soir du vendredi. Cette fois, le jeu était bien fini.

_À suivre… _


	28. Chapter 28

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

Étrangement, c'est pour Miki que ce dernier départ de la maison fut le plus douloureux. Une fois dans le minibus, elle essaya vaillamment de retenir ses sanglots mais finit par se blottir dans les bras de Fumie et pleura au fond du véhicule pendant presque tout le trajet, serrée contre son amie. C'était fini. Elle ne reverrait plus Suguru. Son premier amour d'adolescente avortait et elle avait le cœur brisé. Avant de le rencontrer, elle croyait l'aimer mais le côtoyer l'avait rendue _vraiment_ amoureuse et cette dernière semaine avait été pénible. Le garçon lui avait assuré qu'ils se reverraient mais déjà, elle le sentait s'éloigner d'elle. Puis, Fumie lui avait révélé qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un, qu'elle devait l'oublier. Miki s'était alors effondrée. Contrairement à ses amies, plus volages, elle avait repoussé quelques prétendants et s'était préservée pour le clavier des Bad Luck. En vain. Elle renifla et se pressa plus fort contre sa camarade, qui s'efforçait de la consoler. Miki avait toujours été un des moteurs du groupe et la voir abattue à ce point affectait l'ensemble de la troupe. Même Nana ne disait rien.

Ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde d'arriver au studio. Tous déposèrent leurs valises dans les loges et allèrent répéter sur le plateau.

Le petit salut de Manami, qui ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un général visitant ses troupes, ne fit que rajouter au malaise de Suguru et Hiroshi.

XXXXXXXXXX

« JE NE FERAI JAMAIS ÇA ! » hurla Yukari à la fin de la répétition en posant sa basse et en se ruant vers le bord de la scène où était assis Kenji Ochiai. Vivement, Hiroshi et Mao l'imitèrent et se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

« Ce type est un gros MALADE ! glapit-elle après que ses deux camarades l'aient rattrapée de justesse. On passe tous pour des PUTES sur ses tableaux de merde, on n'a plus aucune DIGNITÉ ! On se ridiculise devant le Japon tout entier depuis huit semaines mais ça c'est la goutte d'eau ! JAMAIS je ne casserai une guitare ! J'en ai absolument rien à foutre d'être _in_ ou pas ! Je RESPECTE les instruments, moi, monsieur Ochiai ! cria-t-elle en se débattant tandis que les deux guitaristes la retenaient afin de l'empêcher d'agresser le chorégraphe.

– Vous n'avez aucune fibre artistique, mademoiselle Honda, cracha l'artiste. Puisque vous êtes si déterminés, tous, débrouillez-vous. _Seuls_. »

Il se leva et partit, drapé dans sa dignité offensée, abandonnant les jeunes musiciens.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Yukari, tu as raison. C'est un taré et jamais je n'aurais cassé mon synthé, aussi rock'n'roll cela soit-il, approuva Fumie. On va s'en fumer une et on reprend ?

– Non, vaut mieux terminer ça, dit Hiroshi. Après, je te paie ta clope, pas de problèmes. »

Ils achevèrent donc la répétition sans le concours du « plus grand chorégraphe du Japon », et vingt minutes plus tard, Amon Himuro, le régisseur du plateau, pria les garçons de laisser les filles répéter, il reviendrait les chercher d'ici vingt minutes.

Au lieu de prendre la direction des loges, Suguru partit vers les toilettes. Il voulait juste éviter Nakano. Ce dernier, pourtant, le suivit et empêcha la porte du WC de se refermer avant de s'y glisser avec son petit ami.

« Partez, monsieur Nakano. Ou je hurle !

– Ça te plaisait pourtant avant.

– _Avant,_ oui. Mais maintenant vous n'êtes plus qu'un porc à mes yeux.

– Je sais que c'était idiot cette remarque sur… sur ta frigidité.

– Ma… _frigidité_ ne semblait pas vous gêner mais… le problème n'est pas là. Je le situerais plutôt au niveau de… Manami. »

Le guitariste blêmit.

« Vous pensiez que je ne le saurais pas ?

– Comment… murmura Hiroshi.

– Vous ne niez même pas ? À la radio, cette… fille a déclaré avoir vu votre tatouage. Comment l'aurait-elle vu ? Grâce aux kamis ?

– Suguru, nous étions… Tu m'avais quitté et…

– Et vous vous êtes vite consolé, énonça calmement le jeune garçon.

– Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Suguru recula puis, acculé au mur, lui mordit la lèvre d'un coup sec.

« Hé ! Ça va pas ? s'exclama Hiroshi en essuyant le sang du dos de sa main.

– C'est tout que vous méritez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud ! cria le claviériste en le repoussant avec brutalité contre la porte des WC. Avec combien de filles et de garçons avez-vous couché depuis que nous sommes ensemble ?

– Aucun ! Manami… Tu m'avais quitté ! Ouvre les yeux ! _Tu_ es responsable !

– Parce que c'est _responsable_ de coucher avec une allumeuse de bas étage dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? N'attendiez-vous pas que ça en réalité ? Le petit puceau regarde ailleurs et vous vous jetez dans les bras d'une… d'une bimbo écervelée et facile ?

– J'avais de la peine ! Tu venais de me…

– OUI, JE SAIS ! Je venais de vous quitter ! Vous… vous disiez m'aimer mais… vous m'avez bien vite oublié, le coupa Fujisaki, la voix étranglée par des larmes retenues à grand-peine.

– Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que quiconque.

– NON ! Vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite ! Je vous hais ! » sanglotait à présent le garçon, nerveusement, en martelant de ses poings son petit ami. Celui-ci tenta de le serrer contre lui pour le calmer mais Suguru se défendit comme un chaton effrayé. Pour une fois, l'accent prononcé du jeune Kyôtoïte ne le faisait pas rire. Hiroshi s'efforça d'analyser le plus rapidement possible la situation.

« Tu… tu me hais vraiment ?

– Oui. Vous m'avez trahi. Je ne vous ferai plus jamais confiance et… vous m'écoeurez. »

Il ne pleurait plus. Il ne tremblait plus. Il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même et avait dit ces mots très calmement, sans aucune émotion. Plus que les coups, plus que les larmes, cela affecta le guitariste.

« Je crois… je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare, alors. Tu as raison. Je… je comptais te le dire, pour Manami, te dire qu'elle ne représente rien, qu'il n'y a que toi mais si tu ne me fais plus confiance, je ne vois pas d'issue. Tu es jaloux de tout le monde qui me parle ou flirte avec moi pour rire. Moi aussi je suis jaloux. De Miki, par exemple, mais je n'en fais pas toute une histoire. Manami c'était… idiot et irresponsable mais… on n'a pas tous ta sérénité et ton impassibilité. Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi mais… ça ne devrait pas être difficile », dit-il d'une voix blanche qu'il aurait voulu assurée.

Il releva le loquet de la cabine et sortit sans se retourner. Une fois hors des studios, il fuma cigarette sur cigarette. Incapable de pleurer, il regardait la pluie tomber ; même le temps paraissait s'être mis au diapason de ses sentiments. Il se maudissait d'avoir cédé aux avances de l'animatrice. Il essayait de se justifier mais ne se trouvait aucune excuse. Il n'avait pas désiré la jeune femme mais c'était lui qui était allé la rejoindre dans sa loge. C'était lui qui avait glissé sa main sur sa cuisse et avait remonté sa jupe, et s'il n'avait pas voulu coucher avec elle, il l'avait laissé s'agenouiller. Un plaisir trop éphémère pour un regret de plus en plus lourd à porter. Il avait souhaité le dire à Suguru mais il voulait aussi avoir le temps de s'expliquer. Au moins maintenant, il était partiellement soulagé.

Shûichi, débordant d'un enthousiasme grandissant d'heure en heure, vint le chercher car leur tour était venu de répéter et il écrasa sa dernière cigarette comme s'il s'agissait de ses regrets.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans les loges, le même silence pesant que dans le minibus s'était abattu.

« Vous n'êtes pas bavards aujourd'hui, remarqua Takumi, un des coiffeurs, qui s'occupait des cheveux d'Hiroshi.

– Je pensais combien sentir tes mains dans mes cheveux allait me manquer, soupira ce dernier. J'adore qu'on me tripote la tête.

– Laisse tomber, Nakano, tu n'es pas mon style. Pas assez de poitrine, je pense, plaisanta Takumi. Et puis chapeau pour ta déclaration. Si avec ça ta belle ne te pardonne pas ! »

Sur le siège d'à côté Suguru s'agitait, énervé. Lui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui tripote la tête.

« Ma belle… Elle a un caractère infernal, dit Nakano en se regardant dans le miroir.

– C'est ça qui est excitant, non ?

– Non. Ça fatigue à la longue.

– Hé ! Mais ça ne va pas ? s'exclama Junko, la coiffeuse qui s'occupait de Suguru.

– Vous n'avez pas à être si maladroite, s'emporta le garçon, qui en se relevant d'un geste brusque avait failli planter les ciseaux dans la main de la jeune fille. Et c'est bon, c'est fini le tripotage ! »

Sous le regard interrogateur des autres candidats, il quitta la salle en claquant la porte.

« Takumiiiii, miaula Yukari, viens donc t'occuper de moi ! »

Le coiffeur en termina avec Hiroshi et se dirigea vers la bassiste, un drôle d'air sur le visage. Les bavardages reprirent mais Nakano n'écoutait plus. Sa lèvre ne saignait plus, son cœur, si. Il attendit que Fumie soit prête et ils sortirent fumer. Il pleuvait encore, aussi se collèrent-ils tout contre le mur afin que la toiture les protège.

« Quel est le problème avec Fujisaki, Hiro ? demanda la jeune fille en allumant sa cigarette.

– Je… je l'ai trompé.

– Avec Yukari ?

– Non. Non. »

Il tira sur sa cigarette et poursuivit :

« J'ai… Quand il m'a largué, je suis allé rejoindre Manami et… et elle m'a chauffé, tu vois. Mais je n'avais pas trop… trop la foi alors… elle m'a fait une gâterie et je ne l'ai pas empêchée.

– Comment il l'a su ?

– Elle l'aurait dit à la radio ou je ne sais pas quoi.

– Tu pensais que ça ne se saurait pas ?

– Je… je pensais lui dire après.

– Ce n'est pas très malin d'avoir fait ça. Il t'avait quitté mais… c'était un peu hâtif de ta part.

– Je sais, râla le garçon en écrasant sa cigarette. Allez, il faut y aller, c'est la der des der. »

Les deux fumeurs rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et se préparèrent à passer sur scène pour la dernière fois.

**JOUR 54 – SOIR DU DERNIER PRIME**

« Ça commence ! » pépia Sakura en se jetant dans le canapé tandis que Yûji achevait à la hâte de débarrasser la table, c'est à dire d'en retirer les boîtes de nouilles instantanées qui l'encombraient.

Sur l'écran, le jingle prit fin, mais au lieu de la pimpante Manami, on ne voyait que le plateau plongé dans le noir. Au centre, un grand plot séparé en deux par une grille s'éleva en même temps que six autres plots formant des cages, disposés en demi-lune sur les côtés. Un faisceau de lumière tamisée révéla le contenu des trois premières cages en même temps qu'Hiroshi, Mao et Fumie commençaient à jouer, chacun dans leur prison. Un projecteur illumina le plot central, du côté gauche de la grille.

_« Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme  
Au bout de ces impasses où elle m'abandonne ?  
Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat  
Faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là ?  
Se peut-il que j'y parvienne ?  
Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne ?  
Se peut-il qu'on nous aime  
Pour ce que nous sommes ? » _

Déterminé, sobre, Shûichi avait chanté le premier couplet. Le projecteur s'éteignit et un autre éclaira Nana :

_« Se met-il à ma place quelquefois ?  
Quand mes ailes se froissent  
Et mes îles se noient  
Je plie sous le poids  
Plie sous le poids  
De cette moitié de femme  
Qu'il veut que je sois  
Je veux bien faire la belle, mais pas dormir au bois  
Je veux bien être reine, mais pas l'ombre du roi  
Faut-il que je cède ?  
Faut-il que je saigne  
Pour qu'il m'aime aussi  
Pour ce que je suis ? »_

Au fur et à mesure, les cages contenant les musiciens s'allumaient également. Les deux chanteurs étaient tous les deux sous les feux des projecteurs et chantaient d'une même voix, s'affrontant, séparés par les barreaux.

_« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même  
Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes  
Mais seulement que tu m'aimes  
Seulement que tu m'aimes  
Pour ce que je suis_

_Quand je doute  
Quand je tombe  
Et quand la route est trop longue  
Quand parfois je ne suis pas  
Ce que tu attends de moi  
Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?  
Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? »_

Les derniers mots retentirent, le plot central redevint obscur et ceux alentour s'éteignirent un à un en même temps que la musique cessait. Hiroshi se dit que cette chanson aurait pu être la sienne et celle de Suguru mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa peine, il fallait se changer et vite.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bonsoir à tous ! s'exclama Manami en entrant sur le plateau, agitant la main, vêtue d'une robe léopard, de longs gants assortis et de jambières noires. Applaudissez-les ! Ils n'ont eu que deux semaines pour travailler en commun et composer ce morceau ! _À ma place_ des Bloody Jezabel et des Bad Luck ! Le single sort la semaine prochaine dans les bacs et tous les bénéfices iront à l'association d'aide à l'enfance Kendama. Ce soir, vous le savez, c'est le dernier soir. Chacun des groupes va nous présenter son single et c'est vous qui choisirez. Mais avant ça, le best-of des huit semaines passées en leur compagnie. »

« Franchement, je suis agréablement surpris ! s'exclama Yui alors que le « meilleur » des huit semaines défilait.

– Oui, en fin de compte ils sont bons à quelque chose.

– C'est peut-être le travail des filles, on ne reconnaît pas trop le style des garçons. »

Non, il ne s'agissait pas que du travail des filles. Le morceau avait été long à écrire en raison des différends personnels mais il était bien l'œuvre des huit candidats, au prix d'efforts surhumains de la part de tous pour tomber d'accord.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les filles, qui avaient enfin retrouvé leur garde-robe habituelle, arrivèrent sur scène. Plus de couleurs acidulées et de bijoux mignons, le noir avait réétabli ses quartiers dans la garde-robe des cinq _gothic lolitas_.

« _Je ne veux pas rester sage_ des Bloody Jezabel ! »

Keisuke sourit. Il retrouvait sa Nana hargneuse et irrespectueuse.

« Elles vont gagner », prédit sa sœur Akiko avec assurance en déposant des bières sur la table basse.

Sur le plateau, les filles jouèrent leur nouvelle composition avec une énergie rageuse et un tonnerre d'applaudissements les récompensa en retour. Elles saluèrent le public, déchaînant encore un peu plus l'enthousiasme, et rejoignirent Manami, manifestement emballée elle aussi.

« C'était fa-bu-leux les filles ! On vous retrouve et vous y avez vraiment mis vos tripes ! Un petit bilan sur ces huit semaines de cohabitation. Qu'est-ce qui vous a manqué, qu'est-ce qui vous a plu ? Miki ? »

L'adolescente, qui s'efforçait de rester neutre, s'arracha un vaillant sourire, mais de l'autre côté de l'écran, sa sœur aînée Ruri voyait clairement qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« Euh… ma famille m'a manqué et… sinon c'était bien avec les garçons.

– Le petit Fujisaki ne va trop te manquer ? »

La batteuse pâlit.

« On… on va se revoir. Il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone et… on va se revoir, dit-elle sans enthousiasme.

– Et voilà ! Un couple créé ! Et toi, Yukari ? Ça a été un échec avec Nakano, non ?

– Non. Si je l'avais vraiment voulu, je l'aurais eu. Et puis, nous aussi nous nous reverrons, il habite pas loin de chez moi, en plus.

– Nana, qu'est-ce qui t'a manqué, à toi ? Tu ne vas pas regretter Nakano toi aussi ?

– Mon mec m'a manqué ! Quant à Nakano… Bien sûr qu'on se reverra… dans nos cauchemars très certainement.

– Mao ? Fumie ? demanda Manami en se tournant vers ces dernières.

– Moi Shû-chan va me manquer, c'est un sacré numéro. C'est un peu une peluche vivante ! Je l'aime beaucoup et si son chéri n'est pas plus gentil, je le lui volerai ! plaisanta Fumie.

– Ah lala ! Eiri Yuki a du souci à se faire ! Mao, un petit mot ?

– Euh… Les garçons vont me manquer, ils sont sympa mais j'avoue avoir hâte de rentrer chez moi. Je voudrais embrasser ma famille, Miaka, Masa, Hana et j'ai hâte de les revoir !

– Merci les filles ! » Manami se remit debout et se tourna vers le plateau avec un élégant geste du bras. « Sans plus attendre, les garçons et leur morceau inédit : _Partons vite_ ! »

Dans les coulisses, sur le point d'entrer sur scène, Shûichi se figea. Il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette familière d'un homme qui ne pouvait être que…

« YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla-t-il alors que son meilleur ami le retenait par le col pour l'empêcher de se ruer en direction du romancier. Hiro, Yuki est là ! ON VA TOUT DÉCHIRER ! »

Et il bondit sur scène, suivi plus posément par les deux autres garçons.

« Je dédie cette chanson à l'homme de ma vie et à tous les amoureux, et pour les autres, ne renoncez jamais ! Battez-vous ! » s'écria-t-il, boosté par la dopamine que son cerveau surproduisait depuis qu'il avait aperçu son amant.

La chanson que présentèrent les garçons surprit l'auditoire des Bad Luck, mais c'était en partie dû à l'absence de Suguru. Quand il avait quitté le jeu, le morceau n'était pas achevé, et au cours des dix jours qu'avait duré son absence, ses camarades avaient supprimé le côté électro pour en faire une ballade plus traditionnelle et acoustique ; cependant, le retour du claviériste avait à nouveau changé la donne pour aboutir à un titre hybride.

La salle observa un silence quasi-religieux durant toute leur prestation, et même sur Sun-Sky, personne ne railla les « lalalala » de Suguru qui, ayant une faible participation musicale, accompagnait Shûichi de la voix.

La chanson finie, les Bad Luck reçurent eux aussi une véritable ovation. Manami s'empressa de les rejoindre et les congratula chaleureusement, un peu trop d'ailleurs au goût du claviériste qui n'avait pas digéré ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son ex-petit ami. Après qu'ils se soient installés, elle les félicita pour ce morceau aussi inattendu.

« Les garçons, je vais vous demander la même chose qu'aux filles : avez-vous aimé votre séjour avec elles, et qu'est-ce qui vous a manqué le plus ?

– Des livres ! s'exclama Suguru. Les livres m'ont cruellement manqué !

– En tout cas, tu auras gagné un surnom ! Hein mon petit hamster ? dit Manami avec un sourire malicieux. Et toi, Shûichi, à part ton chéri qui te manquait affreusement, ça allait ?

– Oui, répondit le chanteur, plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de l'émission. Fumie est très gentille et je l'ai-me beaucoup. J'ai vu Yuki dans les coulisses. Il vient quand ? Je peux aller le voir ?

– Du calme mon chou, il va arriver. Et toi Hiro, qu'est-ce qui t'a manqué le plus ? Ta… _Ni-chan_ ?

– Oui, bien sûr et mon téléphone aussi.

– Tu me le donneras, ton téléphone ? On pourra se revoir après, hein ?

– Oui, on verra.

– Avec son comportement minable, je suis sûr que Ni-chan l'aura quitté et vous aurez certainement beaucoup d'opportunités de voir monsieur Nakano, lança Suguru avec aigreur.

– Compte sur moi, Suguru-chan, dit la présentatrice avec un clin d'œil. Et ta lèvre, Il lui est arrivé quoi ? enchaîna-t-elle en revenant vers Hiroshi.

– Une porte…

– Ou une fille à qui tu as encore volé un baiser, minauda Mana-mi. Avant de poursuivre et d'accueillir le chéri de Vous-savez-qui, je voudrais adresser un grand remerciement à Kokichi, Hitomi, Kenji, tous les techniciens qui font que cette émission puisse exister. Mais aussi aux coiffeurs, maquilleurs, à tous ceux qui s'occupent des décors, aux éclairagistes, un grand merci à toute l'équipe technique ! Sans plus attendre, il est grand, beau comme un dieu, intelligent, blond comme les blés, le grand, le vrai, l'unique EIRI YUKI ! »

Devant son téléviseur, Maiko soupira. Son frère avait vraiment de la chance ! Malgré son caractère sauvage, l'écrivain s'était lais-sé dompter, en fin de compte.

« Monsieur Yuki, merci de votre participation ! Cette fois pas d'embouteillage ?

– Ben non, chuis là !

– Yuki ! » s'exclama Shûichi en se ruant vers lui, mais Manami s'interposa entre eux.

« Pas tout de suite, Shû chéri. Monsieur Yuki, venez donc vous asseoir avec nous », roucoula-t-elle. Pendant un bref instant, sans le savoir, Shûichi partagea la même rancœur amère que Suguru, ayant le sentiment que l'animatrice lui volait son petit ami.

« Parlez-nous donc de votre nouveau roman, s'enquit-elle le plus sérieusement possible, avant d'éclater de rire. Je rigole ! Ce n'est pas une émission littéraire ! »

En une pirouette élégante, elle se retourna vers le public.

« Et vous, n'hésitez pas à soutenir votre groupe préféré ! Pour les Bloody Jezabel, tapez 1 et pour les Bad Luck, tapez 2 ! »

« Et pour se taper Manami ? demanda Sakura.

– Elle est quand même… pas mal. Tu crois qu'elle a couché avec Hiro ? Comment elle aurait su pour son tatouage ?

– Ils ont pu en parler, et elle ne sait peut-être pas où il est. »

L'émission parut s'écouler rapidement malgré les trois heures exceptionnelles du programme. Toutes les demi-heures, Manami donnait les estimations des votes. Le match était serré, et quand le résultat final fut imminent elle invita les deux groupes à la rejoindre au centre de la scène, puis un huissier vint lui remettre une enveloppe qu'elle décacheta avec une lenteur démoniaque.

« Le groupe qui remporte une promo exceptionnelle aux États-Unis, avec 52,6 pour cent des votes est… les B… les BLOODY JEZABEL ! »

À ces mots, les filles bondirent en hurlant de joie, tout comme leurs fans derrière leur écran, dont faisait partie Naoki Serizawa. Les yeux embués de larmes, chacune adressa avec émotion un petit mot de remerciement puis Manami reprit la parole.

« Waouh ! Deux nouveaux singles, une tournée à venir aux États-Unis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous arriver de mieux ? »

La timide Mao prit le micro que Yukari tenait.

« Je voudrais annoncer quelque chose, dit-elle.

– Vas-y Mao chérie, l'encouragea la présentatrice.

– Pour la tournée, il faudra attendre un peu parce que… je suis enceinte de quatre mois. »

Yukari sauta de joie et embrassa son amie avec effusions.

« C'est qui le père ? C'est qui ? » piailla-t-elle.

Mao se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, arrachant un autre cri perçant à la bassiste, folle de joie pour son amie.

« Alors, alors c'est qui ? » s'empressa de demander Manami, espérant être elle aussi mise dans la confidence, mais la jeune guitariste était entourée par ses camarades, et même les garçons la félicitaient de sa double victoire. Ne pouvant obtenir davantage d'information, la présentatrice remercia encore une fois le jury, le public, l'équipe technique et la production, et le générique de fin se fit entendre pour la dernière fois.

Mesdames Fujisaki et Nakano éteignirent leur poste de télévision. Elles étaient déçues de la défaite des Bad Luck mais aussi soulagées que tout soit enfin terminé et avaient hâte de revoir leur fils, habitées par un étrange pressentiment quant à leur humeur singulièrement déprimée.

XXXXXXXXX

L'émission était finie, pas leur contrat. Ils devaient encore rester deux heures minimum dans une boîte branchée de Tôkyô, où on les filma encore. Chaque manager récupéra donc ses poulains, et si le trajet des Bloody Jezabel fut joyeux et survolté, celui des Bad Luck fut plutôt maussade. Même Shûichi l'était. Il avait vite démasqué la supercherie d'Eiri, qui avait envoyé à sa place son frère teint en blond. Cependant, il retrouva le vrai Eiri au Jupiter, la boîte qui accueillait l'after de _Pop Academy._ D'ailleurs, une autre surprise attendait les participants ; dans la discothèque se trouvaient une partie des proches qui étaient venus leur rendre visite dans la maison. Les couples se reformèrent, les amis et les familles se retrouvèrent en de chaudes effusions. La fête battait son plein et même Hiroshi, qui avait le cœur brisé, semblait s'amuser en dansant de manière suggestive avec Manami, jusqu'à ce que Yûji arrive. D'autorité, celui-ci le poussa et prit sa place auprès de l'exubérante animatrice. Pas découragé, le guitariste se retourna et enlaça Yukari qui se laissa aussitôt porter par la musique, mais une fois encore, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule : Takumi, le coiffeur.

« C'est ma copine alors dégage, puceau, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

– Ta copine ? répéta Hiroshi, interloqué.

– Oui, on sort ensemble depuis trois semaines, expliqua Yukari en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ex-colocataire. Je préfère les grands garçons ! »

Nakano se retourna vers Takumi, l'air faussement blessé.

« Tu ne m'aimes donc pas, Taku-chan ? renifla-t-il, la larme presque à l'œil. Tant pis, je vais aller me jeter dans la Sumida.

– Reviens avec un sourire aussi craquant le sien, et surtout des seins, et je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra ! »

Yukari donna une légère tape à son petit ami.

« Tu rêves, mon pauvre ! Tu es à moi ! »

Tous trois rirent et se dispersèrent. Songeur, Hiroshi fouilla la discothèque du regard. Tout le monde autour de lui paraissait bien s'amuser et dansait, buvait ou bavardait, l'air réjoui. Yûji se trémoussait toujours avec la plantureuse Manami, Shûichi racontait une anecdote apparemment pittoresque à son amant et sa sœur, et Sakura, qui était là aussi, discutait avec Ken, le frère de Fumie. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait fait acte de présence suffisamment longtemps, il pouvait partir. Les lumières l'aveuglaient et la musique l'assourdissait étrangement. Il repéra K du côté du bar et se dirigea vers lui.

« Je vais rentrer.

– Déjà, Hiro ?

– Je rêve de dormir dans mon lit avec mon chat ! Je dis au revoir aux autres et je reviens. »

Le jeune homme salua chaudement Yukari et Fumie, félicita à nouveau Mao puis adressa un clin d'œil à Shûichi. Suguru discutait avec Miki et quelques adolescents qu'il ne connaissait pas, le dos tourné à l'entrée. il adressa un petit signe de main à la batteuse puis retourna vers K.

Le trajet fut silencieux et quand Hiroshi se retrouva dans son petit appartement, loin des caméras et des autres musiciens, le silence l'assourdit. Il mit de la musique, prit une douche et se roula un pétard, tout ça avec Ikkyoku, que Yûji avait ramené un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, dans les pattes. Son répondeur était rempli de messages mais pour l'heure, ils attendraient. Il s'allongea sur son lit, bercé par la voix de James Blunt.

« _Goodbye my lover_… » murmura-t-il.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Crédits chansons** : Nous avons pris des chansons existantes et les avons attribuées aux groupes, à savoir : À_ ma place_ de Zazie et Axel Bauer, _Je ne veux pas rester sage_ de Dolly et _Partons vite_ de Kaolin.

**Kendama** : jeu d'adresse traditionnel semblable à un bilboquet.


	29. Chapter 29

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVIII**

Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu la tête à faire la fête après la soirée qu'il venait de vivre, Suguru avait finalement réussi à se détendre suffisamment pour apprécier la sortie en boîte qui avait suivie le prime. Avec surprise mais plaisir, il y avait retrouvé des amis de Kyôto et cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il discutait avec eux, qui avaient bien évidemment des dizaines de questions à lui poser.

« Tu vas rentrer à Kyôto quelques temps ? lui demanda Rié, une camarade de lycée.

– Oui. Lundi matin nous avons une conférence de presse, mais après ça une semaine de congés et je vais la passer à la maison. J'en ai vraiment besoin, répondit le garçon avec un coup d'œil machinal en direction d'Hiroshi qui conversait avec Sakura.

– C'est dommage que vous ayez perdu. Elle était très bien, votre chanson. Si tu n'avais pas manqué une semaine à cause de ton entorse, je suis certain que vous auriez gagné ce soir, déclara Nobu, un adolescent brun, d'un ton convaincu.

– Bah, c'est pas parce que les filles ont eu plus de votes qu'elles vont vendre plus de CD que vous. C'est rageant pour la promo aux États-Unis, par contre, dit Rié. Mais même sans ça je sais que vous parviendrez à vous faire connaître dans le monde entier !

– Mais au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu sortir avec Watanabe après qu'elle t'a embrassé ? Elle est super mignonne », enchaîna un autre garçon, changeant totalement de sujet.

Il était près de 3h30 quand Suguru, fatigué physiquement et surtout moralement, demanda à K de le raccompagner chez lui. Ses amis, eux, logeaient dans un hôtel, tous frais payés par la production.

« À bientôt alors ! » le saluèrent-ils avec de grands gestes.

De retour dans son petit appartement, le claviériste déposa ses bagages, poussa un profond soupir et s'adossa lourdement à la porte d'entrée. Terminé. Ce cirque grotesque était enfin terminé – si l'on faisait abstraction de la conférence de presse du lendemain – et il était à nouveau seul. Mais cette fois était bien différente de celle où il s'était blessé à la cheville ; à présent, tout allait reprendre comme avant le début de cette émission idiote, à la différence près qu'il s'était séparé d'avec Hiroshi. Oui, il était bien seul, au propre comme au figuré.

Le guitariste ne l'avait même pas salué avant de quitter le Jupiter. Un peu amer, et le cœur lourd, Suguru se changea et se mit au lit. Presque 4 heures. Avec un peu de chance il se réveillerait tard, et cette longue journée s'écoulerait plus rapidement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Malheureusement, bien que le garçon se soit au bout du compte levé à 11 heures, la journée se traîna abominablement.

Tout seul avec ses pensées, et sans personne à qui parler, il ne pouvait que ressasser encore et encore sa rupture avec Hiroshi, ses causes et ses conséquences. Sa jalousie était-elle vraiment l'unique raison de leur séparation ? C'était un fait, il était très jaloux ; il le savait parfaitement, mais c'était le genre d'émotion qu'il avait le plus grand mal à contrôler. Il avait essayé de faire des efforts, en pure perte. Et ce faisant, il avait poussé Hiroshi dans les bras de Manami.

Un élan de colère mêlée de chagrin le parcourut. À peine leur rupture consommée, son ex-petit ami avait couru se consoler dans le lit de cette allumeuse au quotient intellectuel de pigeon, et c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus mal. Manami. Après avoir tourné autour de Yukari, qui n'avait cessé de se glorifier de coucher à tort et à travers tout en exhibant ses charmes au moindre prétexte, il était allé retrouver la présentatrice à la réputation peu flatteuse en la matière… À la peine vint s'ajouter l'humiliation. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre une fille, n'importe laquelle manifestement, et les mots qu'avait eu Hiroshi, prétendument pour le rassurer, sonnaient d'autant plus faux à ses oreilles.

_Il s'est bien payé ma tête. Dire que je l'ai cru… Combien de fois m'a-t-il trompé pendant que nous sortions ensemble ? Et sans ce bête accident, je ne me serais jamais rendu compte de rien…_

Mais c'était bien terminé à présent. Nakano et lui allaient redevenir de simples collègues de travail, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Cependant, saisi d'une impulsion, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Miki. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier, c'était elle ; de plus elle méritait vraiment des explications.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en milieu d'après-midi à l'entrée du parc Ueno, fourmillant de monde en ce dimanche de juillet. Ils déambulèrent quelques instants sans but précis, un peu empruntés au départ, puis achetèrent des glaces à un marchand ambulant et s'installèrent sous un arbre pour discuter.

« J'arrive pas à réaliser que c'est vraiment fini, déclara Miki en renversant la tête en arrière. C'est vraiment terrible, tu sais ? Même chez moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des caméras partout et je fais attention à tous mes faits et gestes !

– Oui, pour moi aussi c'est bizarre. Enfin, j'étais déjà sorti une semaine alors c'est un peu différent… Mais je suis bien content que ce soit terminé. »

Ils dégustèrent leur glace en silence, puis la jeune fille s'allongea à plat ventre dans l'herbe et leva les yeux vers Suguru.

« Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée. Même si je sais qu'il n'y a rien de possible entre nous. C'est bien pour cela que tu voulais me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le claviériste hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je n'ai rien pu t'expliquer dans cette maison truffée de caméras mais je vais tout te dire. Je… je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup mais…

– Tu n'es pas libre, c'est ça ? Fumie… C'est Fumie qui me l'a dit, acheva l'adolescente à sa place.

– Oh, c'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? Et… elle t'a dit autre chose ?

– Non. Mais je comprends, tu sais. Seulement… tu aurais pu me le dire. Je… je n'aurais pas insisté », souffla Miki, les yeux baissés, en jouant avec une petite fleur blanche. Suguru prit une profonde inspiration.

« Miki-chan… C'est moi, Ni-chan », avoua-t-il. La jeune musicienne releva vivement la tête, stupéfaite.

« Quoi ?

– Je… je n'ai pas répondu à tes avances dans la maison parce que… je sortais avec Nakano. On avait décidé de ne le dire à personne, et personne d'autre ne le savait.

– C'est… c'est vrai ?

– Oui. Enfin… ça l'était, parce que… nous nous sommes séparés. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle. Tu… ça ne te fait rien de m'écouter ? »

Un peu émue, Miki secoua la tête. Quelque part, elle était soulagée d'apprendre que Suguru et elle n'étaient pas du même bord, au moins n'y avait-il pas d'autre fille dans le cœur du claviériste. Mais… Nakano et lui s'étaient séparés ? Pourquoi ?

En silence, elle écouta jusqu'au bout la confession du jeune garçon et s'employa de son mieux à le réconforter une fois qu'il eut fini. Ils terminèrent l'après-midi ensemble, et en quittant l'adolescente, Suguru se sentait un tout petit peu mieux ; au moins avait-il enfin pu se décharger de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Alors tu vas retourner quelques jours chez toi ? Passe de bonnes vacances tout de même, et si ça ne va pas tu peux toujours m'appeler, conclut Miki qui hésita puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de son camarade.

– Merci, beaucoup, Miki-chan. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi, et passe aussi de bonnes vacances.

– J'en ai besoin ! Avec tout ce qu'on a subi dans cette Maison de l'Horreur ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

La conférence de presse du lendemain avait lieu dans les locaux de N-G. Suguru arriva le premier, un peu en avance ; puis vint Hiroshi, mais les deux garçons n'échangèrent rien de plus qu'un salut un peu emprunté. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment se comporter, partagés entre envie de se parler et ressentiment. Le guitariste finit par s'accouder à la fenêtre pour fumer, et une atmosphère un peu tendue régnait dans la pièce lorsque Shûichi arriva enfin, bon dernier comme à son habitude mais rayonnant, un immense sourire peint sur le visage.

« Lalihoooo ! salua-t-il en poussant la porte. Alors, Hiro, Fujisaki, ça va comme vous voulez ? Vous avez passé un bon dimanche ? »

Le claviériste se contenta de hocher la tête, jaloux du bonheur de son camarade. Hiroshi et lui auraient dû être tout aussi euphoriques, au lieu de ça… ils avaient rompu.

« Pas la peine de te poser la question, pas vrai Shû ? » l'accueillit Hiroshi en abandonnant la fenêtre. Lui aussi enviait son meilleur ami en cet instant, mais Shûichi n'était en rien responsable de leur séparation.

« J'ai qu'une envie, que cette conférence de presse se termine pour retourner auprès de Yuki… » murmura le chanteur d'un air rêveur. La porte se rouvrit et Sakano passa la tête dans l'embrasure pour les appeler.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Les journalistes sont arrivés, c'est à vous. »

La conférence de presse fut relativement brève, les Bad Luck se bornant à donner leur sentiment général sur leur expérience à la _Pop Academy_ puis à répondre à quelques questions de routine quant à leur planning pour les semaines à venir. Beaucoup de travail les attendait pour la reprise, mais avant cela, une semaine de vacances dont ils entendaient bien profiter !

« Tu vas rester à Tôkyô, Hiro ? demanda Shûichi au sortir de l'exercice.

– Quelques jours, je pense, puis sans doute rejoindre Sakura à Izu pour la fin de la semaine. Il fait trop beau, et après être resté enfermé pendant deux mois dans cette baraque j'ai envie de

prendre l'air.

– Et toi, Fujisaki ?

– Moi, je rentre à Kyôto. J'ai aussi envie de revoir mes amis. »

Claviériste et guitariste échangèrent un bref coup d'œil plein de rancœur et de tristesse mêlées, mais chacun demeura campé sur ses positions et, sans un mot de plus que les au revoir de rigueur, ils se séparèrent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flânant le long des allées arborées du magnifique parc Impérial de Kyôto, Midori Nakano se félicitait d'avoir reporté son voyage de retour au lendemain. Le temps était splendide et il aurait été dommage de ne pas profiter davantage des beautés de l'ancienne capitale impériale. Elle avait rendez-vous en soirée avec des collègues universitaires kyôtoïtes, mais pour l'instant elle préférait passer un peu de temps à se promener après les deux jours de colloque auxquels elle venait de prendre part : _« Littérature et pratiques d'enseignement-apprentissage : difficultés et résistances »_, qui s'était tenu à la prestigieuse université de Kyôto.

Tout à ses déambulations, elle ne prêtait que peu d'attention aux personnes qui l'environnaient, mais une phrase en particulier frappa ses oreilles et retint aussitôt son intérêt.

« Plus jamais de ma vie je ne participerai à une émission de télé-réalité. Cette _Pop Academy_ était bien trop horrible ! »

Elle se retourna immédiatement vers celui qui venait de parler, un adolescent fluet aux cheveux noirs qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : Suguru Fujisaki, talentueux membre de Bad Luck, récent participant à _Pop Academy_ et, accessoirement, ex-petit ami de son fils cadet.

Hiroshi n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui parler de leur rupture, même s'il n'avait pas révélé grand-chose de ce qui l'avait provoquée. Discret comme toujours, il s'était contenté de dire que ça n'allait plus entre eux, et que c'était mieux comme ça. Cependant, sa mère n'avait pas été dupe et avait parfaitement compris à quel point le jeune homme souffrait de cette séparation.

« Je ne pense pas que Tôma vous renverra de sitôt dans une émission de ce genre, répondit la petite femme qui accompagnait le jeune musicien. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures. »

Madame Nakano se souvint l'avoir vue le temps d'une émission, quand les proches des « Pop Académiciens » étaient venus leur rendre visite. Il s'agissait donc de la mère de Suguru, et si l'on avait le moindre doute à ce sujet, leur ressemblance venait le confirmer.

Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers eux et les aborda.

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je me présente : Midori Nakano. Mon fils Hiroshi est un de vos collègues, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Fujisaki ? Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

Tout d'abord interdit, Suguru répondit par un « Moi de même » et s'inclina, imité par sa mère. La mère d'Hiroshi ? Et que faisait-elle ici, en premier lieu ?

« Je suis de passage à Kyôto pour un colloque, expliqua madame Nakano comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais il faisait si beau que j'ai décidé de venir me promener ici. Ce parc est vraiment magnifique… Et puis, je vous ai entendu parler de _Pop Academy,_ alors vous comprenez bien que cela a retenu mon attention. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

– Non, nous nous promenions aussi, répondit Haruka Fujisaki. Comme vous l'avez dit, la journée est particulièrement belle, autant en profiter attendu que le groupe se remet au travail dès lundi prochain, il me semble. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques phrases, puis Midori Nakano se retourna vers Suguru.

« Depuis le temps qu'Hiroshi me parle de vous j'attendais de vous rencontrer, c'est regrettable que cela n'ait pas pu se faire à Tôkyô. Mais… c'est vraiment dommage que vous vous soyez séparés », dit-elle d'un ton de regret.

Suguru blêmit. Son petit ami lui avait dit avoir mis sa mère au courant de leur relation, mais il n'en était absolument pas de même pour lui !

« Comment ? Tu as quitté Bad Luck, Suguru ? » s'enquit madame Fujisaki avec étonnement. Cette question, ainsi que l'air catastrophé du jeune garçon, firent comprendre au professeur qu'elle venait de commettre une énorme bourde : la mère du claviériste ne savait manifestement rien de la relation qu'avait entretenue son fils avec son camarade de groupe.

« Non, mais non, maman ! C'est pas du tout ça ! se défendit Suguru, priant tous les dieux de la création pour que leur interlocutrice comprenne qu'elle venait de commettre un impair.

– Oh, mais alors j'ai dû mal comprendre. Comme vous avez déclaré à plusieurs reprises vouloir abandonner le jeu… Hé bien, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, mais je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Au revoir. »

Madame Nakano s'éloigna, suivie d'un regard étonné par Haruka Fujisaki.

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à arrêter le groupe, Suguru ?

– Mais non, il n'a jamais été question de ça, je… »

Le jeune garçon s'interrompit. Subitement, il était fatigué de tous ces mensonges et dissimulations qui avaient en partie coûté la vie à son couple. Il n'avait plus envie de revivre ce genre de choses. L'heure était venue d'être honnête et d'en assumer les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

« En fait… en fait, ce n'est pas de Bad Luck dont je me suis séparé, mais de Nakano. Nous… nous étions ensemble depuis plusieurs mois… Ç'aurait fait un an à la fin de septembre. Nous avions décidé de n'en parler à personne, seule madame Nakano le savait, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit ça », déclara-t-il d'une voix calme qui tremblait à peine. Muette de stupéfaction, sa mère ne trouva rien à répondre et il en profita pour poursuivre, sous peine de perdre sa détermination.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. J'aime Nakano quasiment depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que lui. Je… voilà. »

Il avala péniblement sa salive, la gorge nouée par le chagrin. Il n'avait plus peur de la réaction de sa mère, mais évoquer la date de leur premier anniversaire lui avait fait terriblement mal. En dehors de Miki, il ne s'était confié à personne et le poids de sa douleur faisait céder les barrières derrière lesquelles il avait enfermé sa peine.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, lui dit sa mère après un instant de silence. Et… si tu veux me parler de tes problèmes… n'hésite pas. »

Passé le premier moment de surprise, elle venait de choisir son camp. Certes, elle ne s'était jamais doutée de rien à propos des amours de Suguru, mais une chose était certaine : son fils avait le cœur en miettes, et si ce grand rouquin hirsute de Nakano en était responsable… il allait avoir quelques comptes à lui rendre.

_À suivre… _


	30. Chapter 30

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

Rouler. Il roulait depuis plusieurs heures avec une seule idée en tête : aller aussi loin de Tôkyô que son réservoir d'essence le lui permettrait. Il s'arrêta enfin sur une aire à Gotenba, petite station située sur le versant sud-est du Mont Fuji, et gara sa moto. Il alluma une cigarette et la fuma distraitement, perdu dans la contemplation des flancs verdoyant de la montagne. Quelques lycéennes, passant près de lui, interrompirent leur conversation. Elles l'avaient déjà vu mais où ? Avant qu'elles ne fassent le lien avec les participants à _Pop Academy_, il était déjà reparti à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit.

Il ne fuyait pas la capitale, il se fuyait lui-même. Cependant, où qu'il aille, ses problèmes ne disparaîtraient pas comme par enchantement ; il n'était pas dupe mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un prétexte, la vitesse l'avait toujours grisé et en fonçant à toute allure le long des routes, il avait l'impression d'être un chevalier des temps modernes.

_Un chevalier… Un chevalier corrompu !_

Il reconnaissait avoir eu tort de se précipiter dans les bras de Manami, mais il avait été plaqué en bonne et due forme à cause d'une raison fallacieuse en premier lieu. Il se disait aussi qu'il ne supporterait pas les crises de Suguru chaque fois que quelqu'un le regarderait d'un peu trop près, et s'il n'y avait aucune confiance entre eux, il était inutile de poursuivre.

Mais l'oubli de soi dans la vitesse lui avait remis les idées en place. Quand il écrasa sa cigarette consumée, il sut qu'il devait établir un plan pour reconquérir son ex-petit ami. Renoncer n'était pas une habitude des Nakano. Et surtout, revoir Suguru à la conférence de presse et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux l'avait profondément affecté.

Confortablement installé dans la petite chambre avec vue sur la montagne d'un gîte touristique, à quelques kilomètres en dehors de la station, Hiroshi notait des idées dans un carnet quand son téléphone sonna. Sa mère. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec les Fujisaki à Kyôto ainsi que sa malencontreuse gaffe. Peut-être Suguru mettrait-il sa mère au courant après ça ? Ce ne serait pas plus mal. De son côté, il expliqua qu'il se trouvait au pied du Mont Fuji et qu'après ses vacances à Izu il comptait se rendre chez son ex-petit ami.

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? Lui chanter la sérénade ? se moqua gentiment sa mère.

– Bien sûr que non, ça ferait plus hurler les chiens aux alentours qu'autre chose. Et puis je n'ai pas ma guitare. Mais je crois que nous devons parler. On ne peut pas en rester là surtout si on se voit cinq jours par semaine !

– Je suis encore navrée d'avoir dit ça devant sa mère. Oh, je dois te laisser, je dois appeler ton père. Il a un rendez-vous qu'il va encore oublier. Tu vas y arriver, Hiro !

– I love you, Niwatori. »

Il raccrocha et regarda l'horizon d'un air rêveur, à la recherche de bonnes idées.

XXXXXXXXXX

Des idées, il en avait eues. De _bonnes_ idées… c'était une autre histoire.

De Gotenba, il roula jusqu'à Atami d'où il prit l'avion pour rejoindre la péninsule d'Izu, où l'attendait Sakura. Les trois jours qu'ils y passèrent furent merveilleux. Le temps était ensoleillé, et comme ils étaient hors saison, la station balnéaire qu'ils avaient choisie était relativement peu fréquentée. Anonymes parmi les autres vacanciers, ils purent se détendre en toute tranquillité.

Au moment de repartir vers Tôkyô, Hiroshi expliqua qu'il voulait faire encore un petit tour en moto avant de regagner la capitale.

« Mais pourquoi tu as voulu que je ramène ta guitare ? Tu ne l'as pas touchée de tout le séjour, demanda l'étudiante.

– Peut-être que j'ai eu… l'inspiration. Dépêche-toi, l'avion va partir sans toi. »

Ils s'étreignirent, et une fois son amie dans l'avion, Hiroshi enfourcha sa moto et prit la direction de Kyôto.

Il faisait nuit quand il atteignit les faubourgs de l'ancienne capitale impériale. Plutôt qu'attendre le lendemain, il se restaura rapidement et roula jusque chez Suguru, dont il avait précieusement noté l'adresse. Il n'était jamais venu chez lui et ne connaissait pas sa famille, mais le claviériste lui avait parlé de son domicile et Hiroshi savait que sa chambre était celle qui donnait sur la rue, au premier étage. Il se rangea sur le trottoir d'en face et resta quelques instants à observer la maison obscure et silencieuse, éclairée par la lumière d'un réverbère non loin. Afin de se donner un peu de courage, il fuma une cigarette, puis deux, puis trois et le paquet une fois terminé, il se sentit enfin prêt. Sans bruit, il ramassa des cailloux à travers la clôture en grillage d'une habitation voisine et les jeta contre les volets. Assez vite, cependant, il réalisa que ce genre de procédé ne fonctionnait que dans les films, aussi masqua-t-il son numéro pour appeler sur le portable de Suguru. Une fois, deux fois, ce n'est qu'à la quatrième tentative qu'il vit un rai de lumière apparaître à la fenêtre de la chambre. Alors, il lança tout ce qu'il lui restait de munitions contre les volets qui s'ouvrirent enfin.

« Suguru ! »

Le jeune garçon se pencha à la fenêtre en se frottant les yeux, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaître le grand jeune homme qui se tenait sur le trottoir et lui adressait des signes.

– Monsieur Nakano ? Que faites-vous ici ?

– Ne bouge pas ! J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Il s'empressa de sortir la guitare de son étui et commença à jouer. S'il avait trouvé l'idée de la sérénade quelque peu ridicule, il n'en avait pas eu d'autre ; aussi se devait-il à présent d'assumer.

_« Try to remember the kind of September,  
When life was slow and oh, so mellow. »_

Fujisaki écoutait, gêné, d'autant qu'il entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Sa mère frappa, entra dans la chambre sans attendre de réponse et alla à la fenêtre. Malgré sa promesse de s'occuper du grand rouquin hirsute, elle n'avait rien fait ; c'était à son fils de régler ses histoires, mais cette fois, l'occasion était rêvée pour intervenir.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous, à déranger les gens à cette heure ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa chanson.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Je vous ordonne de cesser ce vacarme ! Et toi, Suguru, couvre-toi et recouche-toi. N'encourage pas ce garçon inconstant.

– Mais, maman… »

La petite femme regarda tour à tour son fils puis le guitariste qui s'époumonait toujours dans la rue. Des lumières commençaient à apparaître aux fenêtres des maisons voisines.

« Monsieur Nakano, partez ou j'appelle la police. »

Obstiné, Hiroshi acheva le morceau malgré tout. Il avait choisi la sérénade et était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout quitte à terminer au poste de police. Et puis, quitte à être rock'n'roll, autant l'être jusqu'au bout !

« Suguru ! Je t'aime et je ferai tout pour m'amender !

– Commencez donc par vous en aller ! rétorqua madame Fujisaki.

– Je t'aime. Viens me voir quand tu rentreras à Tôkyô ! »

Il rangea sa guitare dans sa housse et enfourcha sa moto.

« Je t'aime ! »

Il envoya un baiser d'au revoir alors que la maîtresse de maison refermait sèchement les volets, et sans attendre il repartit pour Tôkyô. Il roula toute la nuit, ne s'accordant que de courtes haltes pour soulager sa fatigue, et arriva chez lui au petit matin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Son téléphone sonnait avec insistance et bien entendu il l'avait posé sur la table basse du salon. Bondissant hors de la douche, trempé et nu comme à son premier jour, Hiroshi se précipita sur l'appareil et décrocha.

« Allô ? fit-il, essoufflé et trempé. Shû-chan ! Bonjour ! »

Il retourna à la salle de bains et noua une serviette autour de sa taille.

« Oui, j'ai couru, je me douchais.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Hiro-chan !

– Merci ! Tu es bien matinal, dis-moi. Tu as dormi sur le canapé, c'est pour ça ? plaisanta le guitariste.

– Tu es méchant ! J'ai mis le réveil pour être le premier.

– Tu es adorable, merci. Alors cette semaine de repos ? Prêt à attaquer demain ?

– Oui ! Nous sommes allés à Obihiro, c'était très reposant. Et toi ?

– Je suis parti à Gotenba et Izu avec Sakura. D'ailleurs j'en ai une bonne à t'apprendre. J'ai laissé ma chatte à mon frère et quand je suis passé la récupérer, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Manami !

– Manami ?

– Oui, ils sortent ensemble apparemment. Enfin mon frère m'a dit que c'était pour… « infiltrer » le milieu. C'est sûr, elle peut peut-être le pistonner, convint-il en se roulant un joint qu'il alluma aussitôt en tirant longuement dessus. En attendant, toute mielleuse, elle m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler « grande sœur. » La connerie n'a vraiment pas de limi… »

Un coup de sonnette à sa porte l'interrompit.

« Bouge pas, y'a quelqu'un qui sonne. »

Sans une once de gêne, il ouvrit la porte en serviette, les cheveux mouillés, le joint à la bouche. Il resta stupéfait quelques secondes à la vue de la personne qui lui faisait face. Une goutte d'eau froide glissant le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Je te rappelle, Shûichi », dit-il en refermant son téléphone.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. »

Hiroshi s'écarta de la porte.

« Bonjour, Suguru. Entre, s'il te plaît, je… C'était Shûichi au téléphone… bredouilla-t-il, toujours un peu pris de court. Je… attends, je vais m'habiller. »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et Suguru prit place sur le canapé. Immédiatement, Ikkyoku lui bondit sur les genoux et se frotta contre lui en ronronnant, réclamant des gratouilles que le garçon s'empressa de lui accorder. Hiroshi ne tarda pas à revenir, habillé, les cheveux encore humides. Il avait écrasé son joint dans le cendrier posé sur la petite table basse mais son odeur flottait encore dans la pièce. Il ouvrit aussitôt la fenêtre, pour aérer.

« Je suis venu parce que vous me l'avez demandé, déclara Suguru d'une voix posée qui ne trahissait rien de ses sentiments à l'égard de la sérénade. De quoi désirez-vous me parler, monsieur Nakano ? »

Ce dernier prit place sur une chaise, face au jeune garçon.

« Je… je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé et qui a amené notre rupture. J'ai agi comme un imbécile avec Manami. Je comprends parfaitement que tu te sois senti trahi, et j'ai mérité ta gifle. Seulement… seulement, je t'aime. J'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme ça, ce serait trop bête, et j'aimerais tant que tu me croies quand je te dis que je ne t'ai jamais trompé depuis que nous sommes ensemble… sauf cette fois-là. »

Suguru garda le silence, sans cesser de caresser Ikkyoku.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, monsieur Nakano… dit-il enfin.

– Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi sérieux que toi. Ne te méprends pas, je ne veux pas dire que je suis volage, mais mon… flirt… avec Yukari, par exemple, ne tirait aucunement à conséquence pour moi. Je pensais que tu le savais et que tu avais suffisamment confiance en moi, mais… je m'étais trompé. C'est pas facile pour moi non plus de savoir comment agir vis-à-vis de toi, Suguru. Les choses les plus innocentes prennent presque toujours des proportions dramatiques, expliqua le guitariste, bien décidé à présent à aller au fond des choses.

– Je… je n'arrive jamais à savoir si vous plaisantez ou non, monsieur Nakano. Comme vous venez de le dire, nous sommes différents… Je sais bien que je suis trop jaloux, mais c'est parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… parce que je vous aime tant… murmura Suguru d'une voix tremblante. Et c'est bien la vérité, puisque vous m'avez préféré même cette coureuse de Manami ! »

C'était là une blessure encore à vif dans son cœur et son amour-propre, et la preuve, si besoin en était, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec une fille.

« Non, c'est faux. Toi, je t'aime. Elle… Tu crois vraiment que j'irais sous sa fenêtre lui chanter quelque chose ? Je voudrais tant que tu me croies, Sunshine, et que tu me fasses confiance. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes… et je voudrais que tu me laisses te le prouver. »

Ikkyoku bondit des genoux de Suguru et se roula en boule sur un coussin, lasse de cette discussion inintéressante au possible ; les humains étaient décidément bien compliqués !

Hiroshi s'assit à côté du claviériste et lui effleura la joue.

« Je t'aime tel que tu es, Ni-chan, avec tes défauts et tes immenses qualités. Ne te préoccupe pas des autres, toi seul compte à mes yeux et… je serai le plus heureux du monde si tu acceptes d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Tu veux bien ? »

Suguru hocha lentement la tête, noyé au fond des yeux gris plantés dans les siens.

« Mais… monsieur Nakano… Je ne peux pas garantir que je ne serai plus jamais jaloux, souffla-t-il, juste avant qu'Hiroshi pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et ne le fasse taire.

– Je crois bien que c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je pouvais recevoir aujourd'hui, répondit le guitariste une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. Merci, Sunshine. »

Suguru lui sourit et se serra tout contre lui.

« Je vous aime monsieur… non, Nakano. Je… moi aussi je vais faire des efforts, je vous le promets. Je ne veux pas vous perdre à cause de ma jalousie.

– Hm. Tu dis ça, mais à la première fille qui va me demander l'heure dans la rue tu vas me faire une scène, avoue ! dit Hiroshi d'un ton taquin, considérablement détendu tout à coup et tellement heureux de sentir entre ses bras la petite silhouette familière qui lui avait tant manqué.

– Au fait, Nakano… vous ne m'avez rien offert pour mon anniversaire, fit remarquer Suguru au bout d'un moment.

– Ah ! Euh, c'est vrai qu'on était en plein milieu de ce jeu débile et…

– Hé bien, vous pourriez me préparer un bon repas, maintenant que vous savez faire la cuisine. Et vous connaissez mes goûts, dit le claviériste d'un ton léger.

– Euh, mais je n'ai presque rien dans mon frigo, et puis c'est _mon_ anniversaire aujourd'hui, que je sache !

– Ne vous en faites pas. Vous aurez vous aussi un cadeau mais… après le repas.

– Bon, très bien. Va pour un repas ce soir, mais il va falloir que j'aille faire des courses… Un shake teriyaki, ça te dit ? »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Suguru, et le jeune homme songea qu'il n'était pas si difficile de faire plaisir à son petit ami… en fin de compte.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … et donc, on a décidé de nous remettre ensemble. D'ailleurs il ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit Hiroshi en consultant sa montre.

– Oh, je te laisse alors. Bonne soirée, Hiyoko-chan !

– Toi aussi, maman. Je t'embrasse. »

Hiroshi couva sa table basse d'un regard de fierté ; cette fois, Suguru ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de lui avoir menti sur ses talents culinaires car il avait tout préparé lui-même, et même si l'ensemble n'était pas esthétiquement irréprochable, tout était mangeable… du moins il l'espérait.

Après avoir scellé leur réconciliation, les deux garçons avaient passé un long moment à discuter. Ils étaient ensuite sortis déjeuner dans un fast-food, puis avaient passé un petit moment à se promener, profitant de leur dernier jour de congé. Pour la première fois ils avaient évoqué les huit semaines passées dans la maison et avaient ri au souvenir de certaines anecdotes. Enfin, ils s'étaient séparés aux environs de 16 heures, Hiroshi était allé acheter de quoi préparer le repas et Suguru était rentré chez lui afin de préparer la reprise du lendemain, promettant de revenir sur le coup de 19h30. Effectivement, à 19h35, il sonna à la porte.

« Re-bonjour, mon cœur, l'accueillit son petit ami en l'embrassant.

– Hmm ! Ça sent très bon ! s'écria Suguru, alléché. Où avez-vous caché la note du traiteur ?

– Attends d'y avoir goûté avant de me féliciter, rit Hiroshi. Mais je dois reconnaître que ce séjour infernal aura au moins eu le mérite de m'apprendre à cuisiner ! »

En effet, le repas fut tout à fait honorable, avec une mention spéciale au shake teriyaki, particulièrement savoureux. En dessert, le jeune homme déposa sur la table un gâteau au chocolat orné de deux bougies.

« Une pour chacun, expliqua-t-il. Mais j'avoue… le gâteau vient d'une pâtisserie.

– Ça ne fait rien. Et votre attention me touche beaucoup, dit Suguru en l'embrassant à nouveau après n'avoir pu s'empêcher de goûter au glaçage du gâteau, et ce baiser chocolaté raviva immédiatement le souvenir de leur toute première étreinte, chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

– Et mon cadeau ? réclama Hiroshi avec une impatience feinte.

– Une fois que nous aurons fini le dessert, répondit son petit ami en piquant délicatement un morceau de gâteau du bout de sa fourchette.

– Tu finiras obèse et diabétique, gloussa Hiroshi en essuyant une trace de chocolat sur sa lèvre supérieure.

– Mais vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez tel que j'étais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant vous y faire dès maintenant. »

Le guitariste sourit. Son petit Ni-chan lui avait manqué, avec son caractère bien trempé, et il espérait que, désormais, il parviendrait à se comporter de manière moins rigide… Un vœu pieux en cette soirée d'anniversaire ?

« Voilà, maintenant il est temps que je vous offre mon cadeau. Je peux changer de musique ?

– Oui, bien sûr… » Hiroshi se leva et débarrassa la table des assiettes vides, un peu curieux.

« Maintenant, Nakano, asseyez-vous et regardez. »

Suguru sélectionna une chanson puis se plaça au centre du petit salon et, à son immense surprise, Hiroshi reconnut les premières notes de _Neuf semaines et demi_. Mais son étonnement ne connut plus de bornes quand son petit ami entama une danse lente et aguicheuse au son des paroles de Joe Cocker.

_Un strip-tease… Alors ça, j'en reviens pas !_

Cette fois, cependant, Suguru agissait sans l'influence de stimulant d'aucune sorte et force était de constater qu'il s'en sortait extrêmement bien. Après s'être débarrassé de son tee-shirt et avoir ôté sa ceinture tout en se déhanchant lascivement, le jeune garçon tira quelque chose de sa poche et le lança à son unique spectateur qui découvrit avec une stupéfaction redoublée un étui de préservatifs… parfum chocolat. Ainsi, Suguru n'était pas rentrée tout droit chez lui comme il l'avait prétendu !

Mais arrivé à ce stade de la soirée il ne s'agissait vraiment que d'un détail trivial car la chanson touchait à sa fin et, d'un geste vif, Suguru fit voler son boxer et acheva son strip-tease en tenue d'Adam juste devant Hiroshi qui était _vraiment_ très à l'étroit dans son jean.

« Joyeux anniversaire, susurra le jeune claviériste avec un clin d'œil, et son petit ami, incapable de se retenir davantage, se mit debout d'un bond et se jeta sur lui.

– Oh toi… tu vas voir ! » gronda-t-il en soulevant le garçon de terre et en l'entraînant sans attendre dans la chambre.

Ikkyoku leva la tête et regarda en direction de la chambre d'où provenaient des éclats de rire puis se remit en boule au milieu des coussins. Elle avait beau adorer son humain de compagnie, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement bruyant depuis l'arrivée de l'autre petit personnage, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était loin d'être fini.

**ÉPILOGUE**

Tôma Seguchi reposa sur son bureau les feuilles qu'il avait à la main et leva les yeux vers Sakano.

« Le single en commun des Bad Luck et des Bloody Jezabel se vend très bien, et les ventes des albums de chacun des deux groupes ont fait un bond, commenta-t-il en désignant les feuillets d'un geste élégant. C'est une très bonne chose, même si, pour tout vous dire, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise pour moi.

– Tout de même, monsieur le directeur, vous auriez pu obtenir l'effet inverse ! Je veux dire… _Pop Academy_ n'était pas une émission musicale classique et…

– Allons, Sakano, l'interrompit Tôma avec un petit sourire, pensez-vous réellement que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais en choisissant ces deux groupes ? Les Bad Luck sont populaires, quoi qu'ils fassent, même les pires pitreries, se traduit par une hausse des ventes. Il était donc impensable que je me passe d'eux. Pour les filles, c'était autre chose… »

Sakano attendit la suite, admiratif. Le directeur de N-G Productions ne cessait de l'émerveiller ; chaque fois qu'il croyait entrevoir une part de hasard dans l'un ou l'autre de ses agissements… il se trompait.

« Voyez-vous, les Bloody Jezabel ont changé de maison de production et signé chez N-G peu de temps avant le lancement de l'émission. Et bien qu'il s'agisse d'un bon groupe, j'ai estimé qu'un petit coup de pouce ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal… Comme vous pouvez le constater, elles ont remporté la partie et vont de ce fait bénéficier d'une campagne de promotion intensive qui va sans nul doute faire s'envoler les ventes, expliqua Tôma.

– Mais… monsieur le directeur… Vous voulez dire que… Vous avez fait exprès de les faire gagner ?

– Disons que… le montage de l'émission a été quelque peu orienté en ce sens. Au point où ils en sont, les Bad Luck n'ont plus besoin de coup de pouce. Et, à mon sens, les Bloody Jezabel répondent plus aux attentes du marché nord-américain. L'avenir ne devrait pas tarder à nous dire si j'ai eu tort ou raison. »

Cependant, le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait signifiait clairement qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. D'ailleurs, il ne se priva pas d'ajouter :

« Mais vous savez, Sakano… Je ne me trompe pas souvent. Et dites-moi… Vous connaissez l'émission _l'Ile de la Tentation_ ? Vous savez, celle où l'on teste la fidélité des couples. Je me demande si…»

FIN


End file.
